Uncharnel
by DuShuZhi
Summary: After Jenny Riddle's father passes away she discovers not only the boy that her Father had been but what turned him into the man that he became. Why does everything point to a mysterious man named Harry PotterCOMPLETE
1. Saying Goodbye

_Sunken eyed best friend of mine.  
Why do you sit so still, still shaking?_

I stared down into the casket before me. Silent tears trailed down my cheeks as I reached a hand out to stroke my father's cheek. I slowly pushed back the shaggy salt and pepper hair that hung over my father's forehead and absentmindedly stroked the lightning bolt shaped scar that lay there. His round, wire-rimmed glasses were somewhat askew and I gently nudged them further up his nose so that they sat straight.

He looks so handsome, I commented to myself as I let my fingers trace the other scar that stood out on my father's face. This one was not as neat as the one on his forehead. No, this one was jagged and ugly and it ran from the front of his right ear all the way down his neck under his shirt collar. I knew it wasn't the only scar that my father had on his skin. He had many other horrible looking marks all over his body. They criss-crossed over one another and seemed to create some kind of demented looking maze.

To my father those scars were always something to be ashamed of but to me they had been something to be proud of. When I was ten I had begged and pleaded my father to teach me to swim. He tried to change my mind by buying my toys and sweets but in the end he relented and took my out to the small lake near our home. I would never forget the look in his eyes as he took off one of the many long-sleeved t-shirts that he always wore. It had been a look of such sadness and pain that I couldn't stop myself from crying.

"Daddy, what happened?" I sobbed.

"Nothing honey, Daddy just had an accident," he stated and then went to put his shirt back on. I had felt so guilty for making my Daddy sad that I ran up to him and hugged him. I had wrapped my tiny arms right over those scars and hugged my Daddy tight. The only thing I could think to do was to hug him so tight that it would take all of his pain away.

When I asked later about the scars Daddy had told me that when he was younger he had gotten into a lot of fights and had a lot of accidents. He told my not to worry because the scars didn't hurt anymore. Then he took my little fingers in his hands and brought them up to the scar on his face and he said, "See, doesn't hurt a bit."

My father had always tried to be happy when he was with me while I was growing up. Raising me by himself was hard on him. My mother had died during childbirth so I was never able to meet her but father used to sit with me at night and tell my hundreds of stories about how wonderful and beautiful my mother was. He would tell me that even though my hair was black like his and my eyes were the same emerald green as his, everything else was my mother, from my small frame to my high cheekbones.

"Daddy, why did you have to leave me," I whispered as I leaned down to kiss his cheek one final time. As I turned around and gazed at the empty church I couldn't help but tear up once more.

My father had no friends and no family besides myself. The thought of my father being so alone hit me like a punch to the stomach and I couldn't help but think of all the times we had fought and I stopped talking to him. I knew now that those times had hurt him far worse than I ever intended. He had always been a private person but I couldn't imagine being so utterly alone.

"Miss Riddle, may I speak to you for a moment," a deep voice called out from the back of the church. A man carrying a briefcase was walking quickly down the aisle towards me. He stuck a hand out and I reached out in return to give it a gentle shake.

"I'm a bit busy at the moment," I said as I glanced back at my father. The man nodded nervously in return.

"I understand completely Miss Riddle. I am your father's estate lawyer, Mr. Charles Smith and I wanted to let you know the date for the reading of your father's will."

"What?" I asked, "Father had a will?"

"O yes," he nodded nervously again, "I know it sounds strange since you are his only family but the will was written up while you were still underage and your father was quite adamant about where you should be placed if he were to pass away." I ran a hand through my hair as a million questions ran through my head, and then I voiced the loudest one.

"Where was I to be placed? Father had no friends or family," I said in confusion. Mr. Smith looked down at my sadly as he answered.

"I really cannot discuss the terms of the will until the appointed time," he reached into his jacket and pulled out a business card, "Please come to this address on August third for the reading of the will." I took the business card and shoved it into my pocket. It was obvious by the way Mr. Smith was fidgeting that he did not want to stick around and talk so I bid him farewell and turned to stare back at my father.

"Three more days," I said to the empty church, "Just three more days and then maybe I'll get some answers."

THREE DAYS LATER, August 3rd

"I will need a picture ID verifying that you are Jenny Lillian Riddle," Mr. Smith said and then added, "It's merely a formality." I nodded mechanically and handed over my driver's license.

For the last three days I had walked around in a daze. I had taken a month off from my job at the newspaper but now I was wondering if even a month would be enough time to get over my father's death.

Mr. Smith moved around a few papers on his desk and pulled out a thin manila envelope. He pulled a letter opener from his desk and gingerly slit open the top of envelope, reaching in and pulling out the papers inside. He appeared to look over the papers for a small moment before mumbling, "Not much here, shouldn't take long." I didn't know for certain whether he was speaking to me or not so I continued to just sit and stare off into space.

"If you are ready Miss Riddle I will begin," he said and then waited for me to nod my head, "All right then," he said loudly as he cleared his throat to begin.

"I, James Rubeus Riddle, being of sound mind, leave all of my worldly possessions to my daughter, Jenny Lillian Riddle. If Jenny Lillian Riddle is under the age of eighteen at the reading of this will then all cash assets and funds earned from the sale of my properties will be secured in a trust fund which my daughter, Jenny Lillian Riddle, will receive fully at the age of eighteen." Mr. Smith cleared his throat once more and took a sip of water.

"Jenny Lillian Riddle will receive support from the trust fund in the amount of one thousand dollars monthly to use at her discretion. In the event that I should pass away before my daughter, Jenny Lillian Riddle, is a legal adult then I name Ronald and Hermione Weasely as her legal guardians. In the event that Ronald and Hermione Weasely are unable or unwilling to care for my daughter, I name Petunia Dursley as secondary guardian."

Mr. Smith stopped to take another drink of water and I sat stunned in my chair. Who were these people that my father had named as guardians? I had never heard their names mentioned but that wasn't really surprising, my father never mentioned anyone from his past besides my mother. The only thing I knew about my father's past was that he lived in London, was placed with his aunt and uncle when he was one because his parents were killed in a car crash, and then he began going to boarding school at the age of eleven.

I remembered all the times I had fought with him trying to get more information but each time he had said that nothing extraordinary had happened in his life so there wasn't anything to talk about. I had always pressed him that there must be something he could tell me, stories of youthful indiscretions or even teenage puppy love, but he always would say "No!" sternly and then stomp off to his bedroom. Tears began to roll down my cheeks as I thought about all of the times we had been at each other's throats.

"We are almost done Miss Riddle, just a few more things to take care of," Mr. Smith said with remorse. It was obvious that he was as uncomfortable as I was and I wondered briefly why a man who seemed so anxious around grief would choose to be an estate lawyer.

"What else could there be?" I asked.

"Well, when I first met your father when he was twenty," at this I shifted forward in my seat, this was definitely new information, "and he asked me to draw up his will I asked him why a twenty year old, fairly fit man would need a will. He told me that he was getting married and was going to have a child soon. For some reason he seemed to be worried about passing away at a young age and I didn't argue with him, to each his own as I like to say." I fidgeted in my seat and urged him to keep talking.

"Well, on the day we finalized drawing up his first will," at this I interrupted.

"What do you mean first will?" Mr. Smith thought for a moment and leaned back in his chair.

"If I remember correctly your father drew up a new will almost every two years which means this final will was the seventh or eighth. But that's neither here nor there," he said as he waved his hands in front of him, "The point is that he left in my possession a key and an address for a storage garage in New York. I was told that were anything to happen to him I was to give this information to either his wife or his child."

"But why New York, we live in Minneapolis, that doesn't event make sense!?" I yelled in frustration.

"That is precisely what I asked him and he explained to me that when he moved to America he entered the country in New York. Apparently he left many of his belongings there and never went back to retrieve them."

As he held out an envelope to me I couldn't help but jump quickly and snatch it from him. This was what I had been looking for all along. This was a link to my father's past and I decided then and there that I would follow that link until I knew everything about the boy and man my father had been.

"This is excellent," I squealed, "I'm leaving immediately." I waited for a moment to see if Mr. Smith would protest but instead he just nodded his head in agreement.

"I will see to things here until you get back," he said as he stood up to shake my hand, "James was a good man and I always wished that he would've let me get to know him better but I am glad that he let me know him at all. Please give me a call if you end up being gone more than a month won't you?"

I was a bit startled by the odd request until I realized that Charles Smith was the closest thing that my father had ever had to a friend, or at least, that I knew of.


	2. Property Of

_Superhero sapped of all powers.  
I'll kneel beside you, watch you for hours._

THREE DAYS LATER, August 6th

I stepped off the airplane and sighed. The flight from Minneapolis seemed almost unbearably long and the small child kicking the back of my seat through half the plane ride hadn't helped one bit. I adjusted my backpack and walked purposefully through the airport. There was no need to stop for luggage; I had been in such a hurry that my black backpack had been the only bag I grabbed. I had hurriedly stuffed it full of clothes, toiletries and little things to remind me of home.

There hadn't been much left at home to take care of before I left. Padfoot, my father's German Shepard had been left with the neighbors and the house was all locked up and secure.

I flagged down a taxi and gave him the address to the storage garage. It had been a hard decision on the plane but in the end I decided to not go to the hotel right away. Thoughts of what lay in the storage garage were too tempting to forego.

After a fifteen minute ride through light traffic the taxi arrived in front of a facility with a sign that said "Store n'Go". The place wasn't too run down but it was nothing special, only a collection of little brown garages, each with a white, sliding door in front. I stepped out of the taxi, adjusted my bag once more and paid the driver. Threat of embarrassment should I be seen was the only thing that kept me from running down the rows of garages to number thirty-one, my father's garage. Instead I settled on half-walking, half-skipping.

The key jingled lightly on the padlock as I fought to control my trembling hands. For a moment I wondered what would happen if I opened it and there was nothing inside but I quickly pushed those thoughts away and bravely pulled up the door.

When I thought there might be nothing inside, I had no idea how close I had come to the truth. Ninety-five percent of the garage was nothing but concrete floor and air. The other five percent was taken up by a good-sized trunk in the middle of the floor that had a bird cage resting on top of it.

Well that's strange, I thought to myself as I walked over to investigate. The trunk was a rusty red color with gold latches and a gold lock. After I moved the old bird cage off the top of it I found an emblem painted on the cover. It appeared to be some sort of shield split into four parts. There was a badger, a raven, a snake and a lion with a small 'H' stamped in the middle.

The latches were closed tight and the trunk was firmly locked. I didn't remember Mr. Smith giving me another key and I had nothing with me to pick the lock so after a few swift kicks which did nothing, I resigned myself to the fact that I wasn't going to be getting any mind-blowing revelations about my father's past right at the moment.

I attempted to lift the trunk but found that it was much too heavy. It had no wheels and I had nothing to transport it with so my only option was to leave it there until I could come back with a cart or dolly to put it on.

Or something to smash open that lock, I thought with a grin.

Right as I was about to leave I took one last look at the trunk and stopped dead in my tracks. Near the bottom on the right side there was faint black writing. I knelt down on the floor to get a better look at what it said.

"Property of Harry J. Potter," I whispered to the empty garage. In a flash I grabbed my backpack and pulled out a notebook and pen. After I wrote down what I had found I smiled. I had another clue to the past of James Rubeus Riddle.

It didn't take me long to reach my hotel and as soon as I was inside I plopped on the bed and pulled out my laptop. I never found myself so grateful for hotels with Ethernet connections as I was at that moment. Sure I was no computer guru, but I had done enough searches on my father to be an expert at those. Regretfully all of my searches for James Riddle, James Rubeus Riddle, or even Rubeus Riddle came up empty.

Now I had four names to begin my search. The first would be Ronald and Hermione Weasely, followed by Petunia Dursley and then Harry J. Potter. There had to be something about one of them somewhere on the World Wide Web.

Many hours later, after exhausting any leads on Ronald and Hermione Weasely, around midnight I had my first breakthrough. By accident I stumbled upon an abandoned website for a garden club in Surrey, England. The website looked like it hadn't been updated in years but there was a garden party advertised by one Mrs. Petunia Dursley, to take place at #4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging.


	3. Loose Floorboards

_There's an angel on you leaning down to kiss your cheek.  
Feathers floating on air.  
This is my prayer for you_

FIVE DAYS LATER, August 11th

The taxi pulled up in front of #4 Privet Drive around 10AM in the morning. I had tried to find a phone number to call but when my search turned up nothing I decided that the number must be unlisted. My only available course of action was to go directly to the house and hope that Petunia Dursley still lived there. Or, if she didn't, that the current owner would know where to find her.

As I walked towards the house a feeling of dread came over my. The house was quite plain and simple but at the same time it seemed quite ominous. The paint on the front was chipped and peeling, the flowerbed in front was overgrown with weeds and the most startling thing about the house was a boarded up window on the second floor. Covered with what looked like rotted out two-by-fours it seemed to be completely out of place.

After a few minutes of internal argument, I tentatively rang the doorbell and waited to hear some signs of life from inside. I swayed from one foot to the other nervously as I heard the sound of someone making their way down a staircase. A moment later the door slowly creaked open and a short, stocky man with shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes looked at me from around the corner.

"May I help you with something?" The man asked slowly, still not opening the door any further. I gave him a nervous smile which he returned.

"Yes, I was wondering if you knew where I could find Mrs. Petunia Dursley?" The man's smile dropped and a dark shadow seemed to cover his face.

"She doesn't live here anymore," he stated and began to close the door. I became scared that I would lose my only lead and quickly stuck out my foot before the door could close completely. After all, I am a journalist and rarely let a lead get away.

"Do you have any idea where she moved to?" The door stopped closing and opened once again.

"She didn't move anywhere, she passed away many years ago," he said and then stared at me for a long moment as if waiting for me to say something.

"O, I'm sorry, my information must have been old," I said as he began to close the door again, I knew I had to ask one final question before I left, "You wouldn't happen to know a Ronald or Hermione Weasely would you?"

"Can't say that I have ever heard of those people, I'm sorry, good day." The door kept on closing further and further.

"How about Harry J. Potter, do you know him?"

That was the question that stopped the man in his tracks. That was the question that brought the door open all the way. The men glared at me furiously.

"It's one of you again is it?! Trying to weasel some information out of me?! I've told you before, if Harry wanted to be found then he would be, why can't you just leave him be!?" There was a moment of silence as I stood there with my jaw hanging open.

"I'm sorry," I began, "I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that," my voice began to falter, "I-I-I've just lost my Father and he left me a key and it was for a storage locker and it had a trunk that said "Property of Harry J. Potter." The end of the sentence was barely a whisper but the man seemed to hear it just as well. His eyes lit up as he grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. His eyes swept the street once before he closed the door behind us. The man pulled me into the living room, sat my in a chair and began to bombard me with questions.

"Who are you? How do you know Harry? Have you talked to him? Is he alright? How did you get his trunk?" I put up a hand to stop him. I could tell by the look on his face that this Harry Potter character must mean a lot to him.

"My name is Jenny Lillian Riddle," I said politely as I stuck out one hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you, uh, um..." I faltered. The man hadn't said his name.

"O, sorry about that," he answered with a grin and shook my hand fiercely, "Dudley Dursley." My mouth dropped open as my arm fell lifelessly to my side.

"So you did know Petunia Dursley?"

"Of course," he said with a sad smile, "She was my mum. Now answer my questions! No wait; I'll go get some tea!" Dudley ran into the kitchen and I just sat there in shock. A small smile lit up my face as I realized that I had struck gold, even if he may be slightly off balance.

A few moments later Dudley returned with the tea. I had never liked tea, that was more of my father's kind of thing, but I took it anyway to be polite. After a few sips Dudley stared at my expectantly.

"This all started when my father passed away last week, his name is James Riddle, did you know him?" Now it was my turn to look at Dudley expectantly but he just dropped his head.

"Sorry, I don't think I remember a James Riddle," he answered, and then added, "Sorry about your father."

"Thanks," I said quietly. There was silence for a moment before I continued on, "Well, at the reading of my father's will I found out that he had setup guardians for me in case something would have happened to him before I turned eighteen. The first choice was a Ronald and Hermione Weasely, second choice was Petunia Dursley. I have no idea who any of these people are and my Dad never spoke much about his past so I decided that after he passed I would find out on my own."

"But how did you know Harry, did your Dad know him?" Dudley asked.

"He must've known him at some point but if he did he never talked to me about him," I answered, "but I do have his trunk. My Dad left me a key and an address for a storage locker in New York. When I got there all I found was a trunk and an old birdcage. I still haven't been able to open the trunk. I've tried locksmiths and everything and no one can seem to open it." Dudley began to laugh loudly at this, "What did I say?" I asked, now very confused.

"If that is really Harry's trunk you've got then you'll never break it open, you'll have to find the key, or..." his voice trailed off like he just thought of something but didn't know if he should say it out loud.

"Or what?"

"Are you a muggle?" He asked firmly while looking me straight in my eye.

"I don't know, what's a muggle?" I asked. Dudley shifted in his seat nervously and his eyes traced around the room as if he thought someone was watching.

"I don't think I'm supposed to tell you if you don't know," he answered.

"Well what can you tell me?" I asked, now frustrated beyond belief.

"I can tell you one thing," I leaned in so I could hear him as he whispered; "If that is Harry's trunk there is only one person who can open it."

"What do you mean only one person?" I was now not only frustrated, but irritated as well.

"Only one person would have the power," and that was all Dudley said about that as he walked back towards the kitchen, "feel free to look about the house," he yelled back, "Harry's bedroom was on the second floor, we kept it just how he left it 19 years ago."

Harry's trunk was almost nearly forgotten as I raced up the stairs. I slowed somewhat when I remembered that this search was about finding information about my father, not Harry Potter. But, I reasoned, if Harry knew Dad then any information on Harry could bring me closer to information on Dad.

With a small amount of anxiety I slowly opened the door to the smallest bedroom, on the second floor of #4 Privet Drive. From the outside I knew that this was the bedroom with the boarded up window.

The air was dank and dusty and it was apparent that the room had not been used since Harry J. Potter had left 19 years ago. With the window boarded up no light was able to get through so I was forced to flip the light switch, bathing the room in unnatural light from the bald light bulb overhead.

If the room was the same as when Harry had left, I was glad I didn't grow up like he did. The bedroom consisted of an old cot, a desk and a dresser with a small closet like cabinet in the corner. The feeling of the room was horribly off and just looking around made me feel like I was standing on a place where someone had died, not viewing a place where someone had lived.

There were a couple drawings on the wall and I pulled out my notebook full of clues and began to make small notes on what I was seeing. One drawing featured a beautiful snow white owl, in the corner of the page was written "Hedwig, 1992". It was easy to see that Harry must have been young when he made it. Over the bed there was a pennant in red and gold. I was quick to note that the lion on the pennant was the same as the one on Harry's trunk.

As I wandered about the room trying to find more clues and interesting artifacts there was a groaning noise under my left foot. I stepped down harder and moved my foot around a bit. Reaching down I realized that the floor board was loose and with only a slight pull it came up easily. I got down on my knees and stuck a hand underneath, not even thinking about what sort of creepy, crawly creatures could be hiding in the darkness.

After a fair bit of groping around I pulled out a tattered photograph and two pieces of wood, which on closer inspection turned out to be a thin, rounded stick broken in two. I stuck the two small pieces into my backpack so that I could examine them further once I was back in my hotel room.

With the photo still held tightly in my hands I pushed myself up off the dirty floor and leaned into the light. The photograph was of a thin man with long, black hair pulled back into a ponytail. His blue eyes appeared to be sunken in and his face was gaunt, but he had a wide toothy grin that seemed to be infectious as I smiled back at him.

I smoothed the photograph out as much as possible and turned it over. On the back was written "Sirius Black". A frustrated sigh escaped me as I realized that I now had another name to track down.

As I finally turned off the light and shut the door a feeling of sadness fell over me. For some reason I felt more like I was closing the door to a museum then the door to a bedroom that belonged to a young boy.

Dudley was sitting in the living room drinking tea once again as I made my way downstairs. He motioned for me to sit down and I thanked him as I collapsed into the fluffy cushions of the couch. Sleuthing, I decided, is very hard work.

"There wasn't much up there," I said to him and he nodded in agreement, not saying anything in return, "Do you know a Sirius Black?" I asked. He seemed to mull it over in his mind for quite awhile before answering.

"I think I remember my mum telling me about a man named Black when I was younger," he answered, "I'm not entirely sure but I think she may have said he was Harry's godfather. If you could talk to him you might have a better chance at finding something out about your father. I didn't know any of Harry's friends in school but I bet his godfather would" I took a sip of tea as I thought, strangely getting more used to the drink by the moment.

"Where did Harry go to school?"

Dudley seemed to clam up at this question and he glanced around the room nervously like he had done before when I asked about who could possibly open Harry's trunk. He leaned towards me and motioned me closer. I leaned down in return.

"My Dad, Vernon Dursley, never liked where Harry went to school. Harry was a bit different and my Dad didn't want anyone to know about it so he told everyone that Harry went to a school for juvenile delinquents called St. Brutus'. It wasn't true though, Harry went to a boarding school in Scotland, mum never told me the name though. Harry did but I can't remember it now."

"What do you mean he was a bit different?" I said with an emphasis on the word 'different'. Dudley's hands began to shake and a small amount of tea dripped over the side onto the floor.

"Damn!" he yelled, "Mum will kill me for spilling on the floor. Maybe you should go before she gets home." I backed my way towards the door as Dudley rushed around the room in an attempt to clean up. Things had gotten out of hand and I now knew that Dudley had a host of mental problems, paranoia being the most prominent.

"Yes, I think that would be best," I said as I picked my backpack up from the floor and slung it over my shoulder, "I'll just show myself out." I headed towards the door once again and was half way out before Dudley cornered me once more.

"Wait a second," he said, "I think I remember something."

"Really, what is it?" I asked while still inching my way out the door.

"Dad dropped Harry off at to go to school. He would catch a train at Kings Cross at the end of August," he answered, I was already halfway down the walk.

"Thanks for your help Dudley," I called over my shoulder.

"No problem!" he yelled back happily and then added, "The Leaky Cauldron!" before turning around and going back inside.

"What?" I said as I turned around and found myself looking at the Dursley's closed front door once again.

Part of me wanted to walk back up to the house and ask Dudley what the hell The Leaky Cauldron was but I quickly changed my mind. One run-in with the mentally disturbed shut-in was enough. As I walked down the sidewalk of Privet Drive I flipped out my notebook and wrote down:

_Kings Cross – Where Harry would leave for school at the end of August by train_

_The Leaky Cauldron – Dudley shouted this before I left, no idea what it means_


	4. Not in Kansas Anymore

_Steps of stone, morning bright blue.  
Stick of flame, a candle winks at you._

ONE DAY LATER August 12th

After a thorough, yet fruitless, search of the internet the night before for any information on The Leaky Cauldron, morale was rather low the next morning. I was tired, cranky and seemed to be getting nowhere fast. Although I had no desire to ask random people on the street if they knew my father, Ronald or Hermione Weasely or Harry Potter, I had no trouble asking those same random people if they had ever heard of The Leaky Cauldron. It was difficult though because I needed to remain vague in my questioning. After all, I had absolutely no idea what The Leaky Cauldron was. It could be a place, a book, a band, hell, for all I know; Dudley could have yelled it out in some kind of psychotic stupor.

Nevertheless, I spent most of my day combing through London's coffee shops and bookstores, asking whoever was polite if they had ever heard of The Leaky Cauldron. After five hours of searching it was four in the afternoon and I decided to start asking whomever I ran into as I stumbled around the streets, with no consideration whether they were polite or not.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" a voice shouted at me as I ran straight into something solid. I looked up blearily right into the greyest eyes I had ever seen, highlighted by the whitest blonde hair in existence. It took me awhile to realize that the man was staring down at me as I stared up at him with my mouth hanging open.

"It's common courtesy to apologize when you run into someone, but you look American so I suppose it's to be expected," he drawled as he grabbed my arm and hoisted me off the ground.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I stared at my feet, "I was a bit preoccupied."

"Well, that's no excuse for being rude," he replied with a snort and then turned to walk away.

"Do you know anything about The Leaky Cauldron," I blurted out and then let out a silent cheer as he stopped in his tracks. He turned around and stared at me a moment while I blushed furiously.

"Are you lost?" he asked. Unknowingly he answered one of my biggest questions; I now knew that The Leaky Cauldron was a place.

"Yes," I said with a sigh of relief, "I was supposed to meet a friend there but I don't know my way around London." He gave me a reassuring smile and reached out to shake my hand.

"My name's Draco, why don't you let me escort you there, I was heading to Diagon Alley anyway." And with that he turned around and made his way through the crowds of people on the street.

"Um, my name's Jenny," I said as I walked beside him, "Thanks for this, I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't run into you, I would've been wandering around all day."

As we walked down the street side by side I had the opportunity to study him closer. Draco was definitely one good looking man. He appeared to be in his early thirties and carried himself like royalty. Plus, he had the most beautiful blonde hair, it looked so shiny and smooth that I could barely keep myself from reaching up to run my fingers through it.

"Well, we're here," he drawled. We had stopped in front of a small door which seemed to be squished between two bookstores. Above the door there was a hanging sign with a witch stirring some concoction in a cauldron.

"How fitting," I mumbled to myself and followed Draco inside.

Only two words could describe my experience of walking into The Leaky Cauldron, complete and utter culture shock. The place was dark and dirty. Old wooden tables were setup in the middle of the room with a few booths lining the sides. A bartender stood behind the bar serving drinks as waitresses bustled about taking orders.

The most shocking thing though was how the patrons were attired. All of the men and women wore long cloaks that brushed across the floor as they walked by. Draco glanced at me and he could tell right away that I was uncomfortable.

"Why don't you let me buy you a drink while we wait for your friend?" he asked as he led me towards a booth in the corner of the room.

"Um, okay," I said with a nod and sat down across from him. I carefully placed my backpack next to me on the seat as Draco ordered drinks for the both of us. It wasn't surprising that I didn't recognize the drink; I was finding out quickly that I was deeply out of touch with London culture.

"Two butterbeers please," he told the waitress. She flashed him a smile, a slight blush to her cheeks and then she was gone.

"So, this is the first time you've been here right?" he asked, obviously trying to draw me into a conversation. I nodded quietly once again, not sure of what to say. My heart was beating quickly in my chest as I realized that I had wandered way too far out of anything I was comfortable with. It was true that as a journalist I was used to being in many different types of situations but all of this was way over my head.

"Are you a muggle?" he asked quietly. His voice was serious and his eyes surveyed me from across the table.

"What?" I asked. His eyes widened slightly.

"You don't even know what that is do you?" he asked.

"No, but I've heard the term before," I answered plainly, this was no time to attempt to lie.

"Okay..." he said slowly, "How did you find out about The Leaky Cauldron?"

"Someone mentioned it to me and I was curious," I stated as the waitress set our drinks down in front of us. Tentatively I sipped at the liquid and was surprised at how pleasing the taste was.

"Who mentioned it to you?" He leaned closer to me and his voice sounded slightly worried.

"Um, I don't know if I should tell you, he seemed to be quite afraid he would get in trouble," I answered, "Can I ask you a question?" He nodded slightly and waited to hear my question.

Here was my chance but I wasn't quite sure what I should ask. There were so many questions running through my head. I decided on the safest one.

"Do you know Ronald or Hermione Weasely?" I asked. A small sneer grew on his face as he seemed to think to himself for a moment.

"Weasel and Granger," he sneered with contempt, "Why would you be looking for them?" I was slightly taken aback by his tone but recovered quickly.

"My father mentioned them in his will so I've been searching them out."

"Well, if your father knew them then maybe I knew your father. Was he from London?" I thought for a moment, not knowing for sure how much I should tell him.

"Yes, he grew up in London and went to school in Scotland," I said, trying not to make it too obvious that I was fishing for information, "I'm not quite sure what school though, he never told me."

"Hmmm, interesting, what was his name?" he asked.

"James Riddle," I answered and then watched Draco lose all sense of decorum and drop his glass of butterbeer onto the table with a loud thud.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as the waitress hurried over to clean up the spilled butterbeer. Draco watched in silence until after she was long gone and then leaned back in his seat. His cheeks had paled considerably and his hands shook slightly.

"What was your father's name?" he hissed. I was startled for a moment before answering.

"James Riddle," I answered again, "did you know him?" He shook his head fiercely and then leaned towards me.

"No, I've never heard of him," he answered in a low voice, "Are you related to a Tom Riddle?" The last question was spoken so quietly that I had to strain to hear him properly.

"Not that I know of," I answered, "but Dad didn't speak much about his past, so who knows." We sat in silence for a long moment, neither one of us knowing which of our questions to ask next.

"Draco, what am I going to do with you," a voice called out. I turned to see a tall, pale, older man with chin length black hair and beady, black eyes walking towards us.

"Hello Severus," Draco drawled and nonchalantly waved his hand. I could feel the man's eyes on me as he approached and I couldn't help shifting nervously under his gaze.

"So," he said with a purr, "picking them a little young aren't we? Not that I can blame you, she's beautiful." He reached for my hand and pulled it to his lips. My cheeks flushed red and Draco nearly choked on his butterbeer.

"Severus, I think you should sit down, we really need to talk," Draco said as he tugged on Severus' robes. Severus batted his hand away and continued to stare at me.

"Just a moment Draco, I need to introduce myself to your lovely lady friend." He stood straight, bowed slightly and then said, "Severus Snape and I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance." Draco rolled his eyes and I couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"Jenny Riddle, and I'm very pleased to meet you also."

Thunk! Severus Snape dropped down into the booth, seating himself next to Draco and stared at me with an unreadable expression on his face. The strange reactions to my name were starting to get frustrating and I had no trouble voicing my opinion.

"WHAT NOW!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY NAME?! WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE AND THE NAME RIDDLE?!" After I finished with my tantrum I realized that yelling my last name for all the bar to hear probably hadn't been the best idea.

All sound in the bar suddenly disappeared and The Leaky Cauldron became deathly silent. I could hear whispers coming from all around me.

"...Did she say Riddle?..."

"...sitting with Death Eaters..."

"...supporter of You-Know-Who I bet..."

"...dressed like a muggle..."

The whispering became too much and I had to get away from there. I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door. My feet were leading me blindly across the sidewalk and I was so focused on getting away that I missed the sound of two people running up behind me.

"Hey, slow down would you?!" Draco yelled at me from behind. I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned around. Severus and Draco walked up to me slowly.

"I need answers," I whispered and stared at the ground.

"What was that?" Severus asked.

"I NEED SOME FUCKING ANSWERS RIGHT NOW!" I screamed. Birds flew up into the sky, babies cried, heads turned, but I saw none of it, I cared about none of it. I was thoroughly pissed off.

"Okay, calm down," Draco said as he stepped towards me, "Let's go somewhere and talk, I'm sure we can figure something out." Severus attempted to smile at me but ended up staring impassively instead.

"I can't breathe," I choked out. It was true, I was having a panic attack and it was going to be bad.

"Severus," Draco whispered, "look there." Draco pointed at the spot on the sidewalk under my feet and we all stared down at it. Small hairline cracks were forming in the concrete and slowly spreading in a spider web type pattern.

"Just calm down Jenny, just calm down," Severus said in a gentle, monotone voice, hinted slightly with a tinge of anxiety.

"I...I can't...o god...I can't..." I stammered as I tried to catch me breath. The cracks underneath me began to get bigger and snapping sounds could clearly be heard. Severus reached into his robes and pulled out a long, narrow stick.

"Severus, what are you...?" Draco's voice trailed off as Severus quietly said, "Stupify," and then everything went black.


	5. Intelligence

_In the pew, head down I'm crying.  
I think you have thoughts of dying_

TWO HOURS LATER

"Ow...my head...what the hell happened?" I mumbled while clutching my head in my hands, "I feel like I got hit by a truck." The world was a blur around me and I rubbed my eyes wearily, "Where the hell am I?"

"We're at my flat in Diagon Alley," Draco's voice called out from somewhere across the room. I could hear the sound of footsteps coming toward me and Severus knelt down to hand me a vial of nasty looking, brown liquid.

"Drink this, it will cure your headache," he said as he pushed the vial into one of my hands.

"O yes, I'm going to drink a vial of strange liquid that a strange man just handed me after he knocked me out and kidnapped me," I snapped as I stared at the vial suspiciously.

"I didn't knock you out, I just stunned you," he drawled, "and if I wanted to kill you I could've done it while you were asleep."

"Fine," I replied as I downed the liquid quickly. The taste was even worse than its appearance and I gagged for a moment before swallowing it completely. Almost instantly my head felt better and everything came into focus.

"We need to ask you a few questions," Draco said as he plopped down in one of the chairs across from the couch.

"And I need to ask you a few questions, let me get my notebook." I glanced around for a moment before locating my backpack at the end of the couch. Flipping open my notebook I held it close as Severus tried to take a peek. "Uh, uh, uh, no peeking." He just rolled his eyes in return and took the other chair next to Draco.

"Why don't we do this," Draco began, "We'll ask you a question and then you can ask us. A question for a question, how 'bout it?" I nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good, but I go first," I answered, they each gave a slight nod and I began my questioning.

"First off, what exactly is a muggle?" I decided to keep my questions short and to the point. No need to give them information when they already had the upper hand.

"Non magical human," Draco stated, "Okay, our turn."

"Hey, wait just a minute!" I exclaimed, "That's not a very good description. What do you mean non-magical. Are you suggesting that magic is real?"

"Of course," Severus said with a snort, "but you had your question, now it's our turn. Why do you come to London?" I sat for a moment and drummed my fingers on my notebook as I tried to come up with the best way to answer.

"My Dad was from London and I'm here trying to gather information on his past," I stated, "What are you two, magicians?" Severus sneered at the question and Draco appeared to be offended.

"Magicians," Draco sneered, "don't make me laugh. We're proper, pure-blooded wizards. Why did you ask for information on the Weasel and Granger?"

"What? You mean Ronald and Hermione Weasely?" Severus asked, obviously confused by the question.

"My Father mentioned them in his will. Actually he named them my primary guardians if anything should happen to him," I said and then went on to my next question before they attempted to get more information, "What school did you go to Draco?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he answered.

"A ha! That's what the H on the trunk stands for," I said with a grin as I wrote furiously in my notebook.

"What trunk?" Severus asked. _Darn, darn, darn_, I thought to myself, I really should keep my mouth shut.

"The trunk that I found in my father's storage garage," I replied, "Harry Potter's trunk." There was a long moment of silence before Draco lunged towards me. Severus saw what was coming though and moved in front of him, gently holding him back.

"Harry's your father isn't he!?" Draco exclaimed, "Where is he? What happened to him? Doesn't he know that his friends are worried about him?"

"Draco..." Severus interrupted.

"No Sev, didn't you hear her, her Father had Harry's trunk."

"Yes Draco, I heard," Severus said softly, "But her Father can't be Harry."

Now it was my turn to interrupt, "Why can't he be? I know nothing of my Father's past, he could've changed his name." Severus let out a sigh and pushed Draco back into his chair.

"You said your father passed away, correct?"

"Yes," I said with a slight nod.

"I see Severus," Draco said sadly, "He can't have been Harry then." Now I was really confused.

"Why not?" I asked, "You can't be sure can you?"

"Yes we can," said Severus, "Harry can't be dead."

"What? Why not?"

"Because Harry can't die," Draco added, "It's not possible for him to ever truly die..." His voice trailed off and I got the distinct feeling that I was missing something.

"You mean he's immortal then," I offered.

"No," answered Severus as he ran a hand through his hair, "He can die, but he'll always come back. He could die a thousand times over, or be cut into a million pieces and he'd still live again."

"But how?" Draco just shook his head and stared at his shoes. Severus answered for him.

"We can't answer that because we don't really know." Draco caught me completely off guard with the next question.

"What was your father like?" he asked softly.

"Draco," Severus said quietly, "I don't really think that question is appropriate."

"No, it's okay, I'll answer." I swallowed past the large lump in my throat and continued. "My Father was a very quiet and private man. He was very caring and nice, honest to a fault and he never became emotional. But there was a deep sadness in his eyes, a deep pain that he could never seem to get past. He enjoyed reading and painting and I loved him more than anything in the world."

"He sounded very nice," Draco commented.

"He was," I answered, "but he could also be very cold and unyielding, cunning and sneaky." I stopped and chuckled, lost in my memories for a moment. "He had a knack for turning situations to his advantage, changing the subject without you ever noticing and he could hide things until they were nearly invisible to anyone else."

"It sounds like he was a very intelligent man," Severus commented, "I think I would've liked him." Draco nodded in agreement.

"Yes," I replied, "you remind me a lot of my Father. He was not intelligent though, far from it actually. He was a complete idiot."

"That's not a very nice thing to say about your Father," Draco said with a confused look on his face.

"My Father slit his wrists while taking a bath," I answered back coldly while Draco and Severus shifted nervously in their seats, "How intelligent is that?" There was nothing but silence as I rose from the couch and walked towards the bathroom.


	6. Of Owls and Paintings

_I'm eclipsing them now.  
Calling all allies down._

THE NEXT MORNING, 9 AM, August 13th

Draco, Severus and I spent the previous evening discussing the current situation. I explained everything about what brought me to London and what happened after I got there. While they explained the wizarding world to me the best that they could. After hours of talking we decided to retire for the evening and planned on going back to my hotel room the next morning to retrieve Harry's trunk.

Now I sat on the couch in the living room of Draco's flat while two grown wizards knelt next to a trunk trying to break it open.

"I thought you guys were wizards, shouldn't you have it open by now?" I asked with a frustrated sigh. Draco turned around and gave me a cold look.

"It's not like you're doing any of the work you know, so just shut up," he snapped.

"Draco, that's enough," Severus said calmly as he stood up and brushed himself off. I walked over to them quickly to see if they had finally broken the lock.

"It won't open, the spells he put on it are just too powerful," Draco said as I stooped over the trunk. What Draco said reminded me of something but I couldn't think of what. It was something that someone had told me about power.

"Power, power..." I mumbled to myself while Severus and Draco kept glancing at each other and then down at me as if to say "what a nut job."

"My notebook!" I exclaimed and tore off through the room. I ran back to them with the notebook in hand and flipped to the third page where I had written about my stop at the Dursleys.

"Jenny, are you going to tell us what's got you so excited?" Draco asked.

"Sure Dray, just a second," I mumbled. Draco glared at Severus and Severus just sniggered as he mouthed the word 'Dray'.

"Here it is!" I yelled a little too loudly causing them to flinch, "It's something Dudley said to me."

"What could Dudley Dursley say to you that could possibly help us open Harry's trunk?" Severus sneered.

"Dudley said, and I quote, 'I can tell you one thing, if that is Harry's trunk there is only one person who can open it', end quote. Then when I pressed for information he said, and I quote, 'Only one person would have the power to', end quote. So who's got enough power to open this damn thing?" I glanced from one to the other expectantly and to my surprise they both answered at the same.

"Dumbledore."

TEN HOURS LATER, 8PM

"Where is that stupid, bloody owl!" Draco yelled and kicked the coffee table.

"Calm down Draco, I'm sure we'll hear from Albus soon," Severus said calmly and took another sip of tea. It seemed to be the hundredth time that day we had tea and I couldn't help but start to get rather fond of it.

"What's this Dumbledore guy like anyway?" I asked.

"Well," Severus began, "he's a good man, very intelligent and very kind. Also..." His voice trailed off as if he wasn't sure if he should voice his other thoughts on the man. Draco snorted and then began to laugh.

"What is it?" I asked, confused.

"Sev left out a few things," Draco answered with a grin, "Albus is a sly, cunning, manipulative old man who can get people to do just about anything he wants and have them thinking that it was their decision the entire time." I took another sip of tea and listened as Severus began laughing with Draco.

"That doesn't sound very nice to me," I mumbled.

"What was that Jenny?" Severus asked.

"I said, that doesn't sound very nice to me. My Father always said that the worst people in the world are people who manipulate," I answered, "Especially those who manipulate using kindness."

"Interesting..." Draco mumbled, "It sounds like he had to deal with those kinds of people before."

"I wouldn't know about that," I said with a shrug, "It would make sense though, considering how overprotective he was of me. He home schooled me and would barely let me out of his sight. We fought about it constantly..." I couldn't stop the tears from coming once again, and I threw up my hands in frustration. "My God I'm sick of crying." I said with a chuckle.

"It's okay," Draco said as he came to sit down next to me and began to rub small circles on my back.

"No it's not," I said angrily, "I was so mean to my Dad, and I fought with him all the time. We had even been fighting before he passed away and now he'll never know how much I love him." Severus came down to sit on the other side of me.

"I'm sure he knows," Severus answered quietly and gave my hand a squeeze.

"I hope so," I replied, "My Father was always in so much pain. You can't imagine how messed up he looked. His body was covered in scars, completely and utterly covered in them." Draco and Severus gave me a confused look and I could tell that they wanted more of an explanation.

"He never told me exactly where they came from, only that he had been in a lot of fights and accidents when he was younger. I never believed him though but I never pressed for more information. I could tell by the look of pain in his eyes just how much it hurt him to have me even know that the scars were there."

"How did he keep you from finding out his past?" Draco asked as he leaned back into the couch, "You would think that after so many years he would let something slip."

"_Jenny, don't ask about my past, it means nothing now. The past is just that, only memories. You are my future Jenny and I love you with all my heart, that's all that matters now."_

"Jenny, Jenny," I could hear Severus trying to get my attention.

"Huh...what?" I asked in confusion.

"You spaced out on us there for a moment," Severus answered as he shared a concerned look with Draco.

"O, I'm fine, just thinking about something my Father said to me once," I replied and there was silence as they waited for me to explain, "The past is just that, only memories."

"But like I said," Draco mumbled, almost to himself, "Something would have to slip in all those years."

"Yes, there were things that slipped out," I answered. Severus and Draco stared at me expectantly, I just sipped my tea.

"Well?" Severus asked, I sighed in frustration.

"His paintings," I answered as I stared blankly down at my cup of tea, "I know he let things from his past out when he painted."

"What kinds of things?" Draco asked. I cringed as I thought back to the times I snuck into my Father's workroom to peek at his paintings.

_So much red on the canvas. It was blood, I knew that for sure. There were wolves in the picture, they were tearing apart a small boy in the center of the painting. I could see his face contorted in pain but he did not seem to want to cry out. Instead he just lay there as the wolves destroyed him._

"Blood," I said with a grimace, "pain, torture, death..." My voice trembled and my hand shook as I set my teacup on the end table.

"I'm sorry," Draco said as he pulled me into a hug. I tensed slightly for a moment and then returned the embrace. It felt nice to be comforted, even though it was a bit disconcerting. My Father had been the only one in my life to ever get physically close to me and do things like hug, but I let myself relax in Draco's arms because I really needed someone to care at the moment.

There was a tapping on one of the windows and I was pushed away as Draco and Severus ran towards the window. A brown, barn owl was fluttering on the other side of the glass, a letter hanging down from one leg. Severus let the owl in, untied the letter and the owl took off through the window with barely a pause.

"I guess he doesn't want a reply..." Draco mumbled as he peered over Severus' shoulder to read the letter. Severus didn't seem to be very happy about Dumbledore's reply.

"Damn that man," Severus sneered as he tossed the letter in the garbage. Draco just chuckled.

"It will be fine Severus, riding the train isn't that bad," he said as he led Severus back into the living room and they took a seat once again.

"What train?" I asked in confusion.

"Dumbledore wants us to take the Hogwarts Express with the students," Draco explained, "He thinks it would be the easiest and safest way for us to get there. It's not like it's a big deal anyway, Severus and I usually go back earlier to prepare for classes, but it's a three day ride on the train so I think we'll be able to find the time to finish our study guides and things."

"O, sounds fine to me, I love train rides." Severus snorted and mumbled something about stupid brats that I couldn't quite make out.

"Is all mail delivered by owl?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Draco's face brightened and Severus' did as well, but only a bit. It seemed that they thoroughly enjoyed explaining their world to someone who was not familiar with it. It was easy to see why they had both become teachers, Severus in Potions and Draco in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"O yes," Draco answered with a smile, "It's much faster than muggle post. I've heard they have to wait days for letters to go through." Another one of Draco's favorite pastimes seems to be pointing out everything wrong with muggles.

"I suppose," I said slowly, "it does seem to be quite a bit faster."

"It is much faster," Severus added, "I remember the headmaster telling me that Hogwarts letters are sent in the evening and by 8AM the next morning every student has theirs, even the muggle-borns."

"Wait a minute," I said, "Hogwarts sends out letters? It doesn't just take any witch or wizard that wants to go there?"

"Of course not," Severus sneered, "There's a list at Hogwarts that keeps a list of every potential student. The list is added to when a witch or wizard is born."

"Wow," was my only reply and we sat in silence, each one of us absorbed in our own thoughts.

"_Happy birthday honey!" Dad yelled as I stumbled out of my bedroom. I rubbed my eyes and collapsed onto one of the kitchen chairs._

"_Dad, I love you and all, but it's way to early to be so cheery," I answered as I began to butter a piece of toast. Unfortunately, it was May 1st, my birthday, which guaranteed Dad would be overly cheerful all day long._

"_Hey, it's not everyday my daughter turns eleven," he answered as he took his plates to the sink. When I looked over at him he was warily watching the skies outside, almost as if he was looking for something._

"_Is there something wrong Dad?" I asked as I munched on my second piece of toast._

"_No," he stammered as he turned around, "Why don't you go upstairs and get changed, then we can leave for the zoo."_

"_Sounds great!" I yelled. The zoo was by far one of my favorite places to go with my Dad. As I walked out of the room I could swear that I heard a tapping on the window but I quickly dismissed it and ran upstairs to change._

"When you're eleven," I said blankly, talking to myself more than anyone, "that's when you get the letter from Hogwarts isn't it?" Draco and Severus just stared at me for a moment before answering.

"How did you know that?" Severus asked in confusion.

"It was May first," I started as I stared at the ceiling, trying to conceal the pain that remembering caused, "my eleventh birthday. I came downstairs in the morning to eat breakfast and my Dad was acting really nervous and he kept staring out the window. When I left the room to get changed I thought I heard a tapping at the kitchen window. I didn't really give it much thought at the time but I guess that owl tapping on the window must have brought it back."

"Well," Draco said with a reassuring smile, "I guess we know now that you're witch. That's a good thing right?" I just shrugged and stood up to get my bag and head to bed.

"Obviously my father didn't seem to think so." And with that I walked out of the room, not giving either one of them a chance to reply.


	7. Sad Man

_I'm consumed by your eyes.  
Keep them open and full_

ONE DAY LATER, August 14th 10AM

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Draco declared and then bowed with a flourish. Severus just rolled his eyes and began walking down the street. Draco and I followed behind him at a slower pace as I gawked and stared at everything around me.

They had described the place fairly well before we left but all the explanations in the world would never prepare someone for how incredible the place truly is. Misshapen buildings towered toward the sky, all in different colors and architectural types. It was amazing that some of the buildings were standing at all and I had no doubt that a fair about of magic was sustaining them.

"Well, what do you think?" Draco asked as I clutched onto his arm like a lifeline. There was no way I was letting him out of my sight. As exciting as Diagon Alley was, I had no desire to get lost there.

"It's utterly amazing," I stammered, "I can hardly think of words to describe it." Draco just laughed and continued pulling me down the street.

There was something else about the place that shook me to the core. It was something that I would never be able to describe. If I knew more about being a witch I suppose I would say it was magic. It was almost as if the air was alive and quite powerful. The sensations I was getting from all around me made me want to stop in the middle of the street and drop down to my knees in reverence.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, as he gave me arm a reassuring squeeze.

"Yes, of course," I answered as my mind brought me back down to reality, "Where are we headed?"

"Well," Draco began, "Severus will want to go to the apothecary of course but we don't have to follow him. Why don't we go to Flourish and Blotts instead?"

"Flourish and what?" I asked in confusion.

"Flourish and Blotts," Draco replied, "it's a bookstore, nothing to be afraid of." I could feel myself being led down the street in a daze, and I barely registered it when Severus stalked off in another direction, his robes billowing behind him.

"How does he do that?" I mumbled to myself but Draco heard me and seemed to know what I was talking about right away.

"No one really knows," Draco answered with a chuckle, "but between you and me, I think he spells them."

We finally made it to the bookstore and I couldn't believe how packed it was. It was filled to the brim with children.

"Holy cow, there's a lot of kids here," I exclaimed.

"Well of course," Draco drawled, "school starts soon and they're all here to buy their supplies. Take a look at their robes." I followed Draco's directions and glanced down at the children as we passed through the crowds. Each robe had a small crest sewn on the front, and each crest had a picture of an animal.

"They look like the pictures on the trunk," I said, "Does that mean these kids go to Hogwarts?"

"Exactly."

"Wow! That's a lot of kids, Hogwarts must be huge!" I exclaimed as it dawned on me just how many children were packed into Diagon Alley.

"It is," Draco explained. I stopped for a moment and let the gears in my head begin to turn. Draco stared at me and waited, after living with each other for only a few days we were already picking up on things like facial expressions and body language. He definitely knew this expression, it meant that I was thinking and was about to have some kind of revelation.

"If there are so many students," I began slowly, as my mind began to pickup speed like a train, "then maybe you went to school with my Dad and didn't realize it." Draco ran a hand through his hair and he had a pained expression on his face.

"There wasn't as many students at Hogwarts when I went to school," he explained, "With You-Know-Who around there were a lot of people that didn't send their kids to school and after his defeat the muggle-born population at the school jumped dramatically."

"I see," I replied, "I wish I knew more about this You-Know-Who character, especially if I might be related to him." Draco's eyes widened in surprise and he clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Don't speak about things like that here, are you mad?" he asked, his eyes blazing with fear, "Do not tell anyone your last name, do you understand?" I slowly nodded my head and took a deep breath as he removed his hand.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly, "I don't understand all this stuff yet." He blushed for a moment as if embarrassed and nodded his head in understanding.

We made our way through the store and Draco would stop periodically to pick out certain books for the school year or point something out to me. I wasn't really all that interested until I saw a sign that proclaimed, "Largest Harry Potter Section in the World."

"They have an entire Harry Potter section?" I stammered.

"Of course," Draco explained, "he did save the world and all. Why don't you go and take a look while I finish up my shopping? If you see anything that interests you don't be afraid to pick it up, I'll pay for everything."

"Thanks Draco, that's really nice of you," I replied as I headed into the 'Harry Potter' section of Flourish and Blotts.

As I scanned the shelves I couldn't believe the sheer number of books written about Harry Potter. There were at least five long shelves full of them. I ran a finger down the spines of each one as I scanned each row. I had no idea what I was looking for exactly but reading some of the titles was very entertaining.

_The Life and Times of Harry Potter_

_Harry Potter, the Hogwarts Years_

_Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived to Defeat You-Know-Who_

_Harry Potter, Seeker Extraordinaire_

Those were some of the less exciting titles. As I moved to the lower shelves they became more interesting. Most of them seemed to be written by people who actually knew Harry Potter and it was rather sad to see so many people attempting to make money off him.

_The Boy Who Took Me to the Yule Ball, And the Man He Became by Pavrati Patil_

_The Boy Who Lived to Hog the Hot Water by Seamus Finnegan_

_Harry Potter, a Photographic Account of the Boy Who Lived by Colin Creevey_

_Potter, Bane of my Existence by Draco Malfoy_

I stopped dead in my tracks and pulled the book from the shelf. There on the cover was a picture of a younger Draco Malfoy with short, slicked back blonde hair and a very intimidating sneer plastered on his face.

"My God, has everyone written a Harry Potter book?" I asked myself out loud.

"Just about," a voice replied from behind and I spun around quickly in surprise. In front of me stood a very tall man with kind brown eyes and short brown hair. He had a bright, cheery smile on his face and I couldn't help but smile back.

"It's kind of sad," I said as I gestured at the books behind me, "so many people making money off one young boy." He chuckled slightly and reached to a place on the shelf behind me. I looked down and was surprised when I saw a younger version of the man staring back at me, waving shyly and fidgeting once in awhile under my gaze.

"Harry Potter, Tales from Dumbledore's Army," I read out loud, "by Neville Longbottom. Is it any good?" I asked as I looked up at him, he smiled even wider and held out his hand.

"I should hope so, I wrote it," he replied to my surprise, "Neville Longbottom, I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Jenny Ri...," I paused, remembering what Draco had told me, "Rider, Jenny Rider."

"You must be from America," he said as he shook my hand.

"Yes," I replied, "and I don't know very much about this Harry Potter character. He seems pretty important over here but I still can't believe the amount that's written about him." He scratched his chin and thought for a moment.

"Well, people write about him because they cared for him," he explained, "I can see how it would look bad to someone who didn't know him but to the people who did know him he occupied a very big place in our hearts. Most of these books that you see," he waved a hand to the books behind me, "were written after Harry disappeared. We wrote the books in attempt to not only remember him but also to share our stories and thoughts on him with one another."

"Wow," I replied in awe, "all of you must have really cared for him a lot."

"We did," Neville said, his voice slightly cracking, "even the people who seemed to hate him cared enough about him to write entire books about him."

"Like Draco's book," I said excitedly as I waved the copy of _Potter, Bane of my Existence_ in front of him.

"Yes, that's one," said Neville, "Do you know Draco?"

"O yes," I replied, "I'm staying with him here in London. I'll be going with him and Severus to visit Hogwarts when the school year begins." Neville looked surprised for a moment and then the warm smile returned.

"I will see you there then," he said with a wink, "I teach Herbology at Hogwarts. Maybe we could have lunch together sometime."

"That would be great," I said and blushed slightly. I couldn't be sure if Neville was asking me out on a date or just looking for a friend but I suddenly felt very self-conscious.

"Before I forget," he said as he reached for a few books behind me, "If you're interested in the real Harry Potter you may want to take a look at these. They were the ones who knew him best after all."

"Thank you," I said gratefully and then shook his hand once more before he walked away. I looked down at the books and read the title of each one.

_Harry Potter, Beyond the Boy Who Lived to the Friend that Was by Ronald and Hermione Weasley_

_Harry Potter, the Last Marauder by Remus Lupin_

_Harry Potter, Breaking Rules and Crossing Lines by Severus Snape_

I couldn't help but laugh when I looked at the cover of Severus Snape's book. It was a full-size picture of Severus and every once in awhile he would walk in and out of the picture, robes billowing ominously behind him as he went.

"They must be spelled to do that," I mumbled to myself as I dropped the book into my shopping basket.

I took my time looking around at some of the other books in the store as I waited for Draco to return. My basket was quite full and I couldn't wait to get back to Draco's apartment to begin reading.

"It looks like you've found some books you're interested in," Draco said with a wry grin as we waited in line by the counter.

"It's all for investigational purposes only," I said with a smile, "I'm sure I won't enjoy them a bit."

In the end I walked out of the store with a total of ten Harry Potter books and two books about You-Know-The Guy Who May or May Not be my Relative, also known as Tom Riddle.

My reading list contained the following, besides Neville's book and the three that he had handed me.

_Potter, Bane of My Existence_ (Which I had to get because it's Draco's book.)

_Harry Potter, a Photographic Account of the Boy Who Lived_

_The Boy Who Lived to Defeat You-Know-Who_

_The Magical Education of Harry Potter_

_Harry Potter, Friends and Foes_

_Harry Potter's Greatest Escapes and Most Daring Rescues_

_All You Ever Needed to Know and A Few Things You'd Be Afraid To Know about You-Know-Who_

_Tom Riddle, from Toddler to Most Feared Dark Lord_

It's going to be a long night, I thought to myself as we left Flourish and Blotts. As we walked down the street searching for Severus I couldn't help but pull out _Harry Potter, A Photographic Account of the Boy Who Lived_ and thumb through a few of the pages. Just before putting it back in the bag I flipped to the last page and gasped. The photo was so beautiful that it took my breath away.

There was a young man with short, messy black hair and he had his back to the camera. He was short, thin and fairly small. The only way to tell that he was a man and not a boy was his strong jaw and pronounced chin. His body was turned slightly so you could see a small bit of the side of his face as he stood in the window of some kind of tower and stared out at the lake below. The full moon in the background bathed the picture in a soft glowing light and the clouds moved slowly across the sky, periodically covering the moon and casting the man in darkness. A light wind was blowing through the window and his long cloak rippled softly around him.

Slowly the man turned further around and looked up at me with pale and somewhat pained green eyes. A tear rolled down my nose and dripped onto the photograph and I made no attempt to stop it. He stared at me for another moment before a small tear fell from his own cheek and then he turned once again to stare at the lake.

I closed the book slowly and quietly and looked up to see that Draco had stopped up ahead to talk to Severus. As I approached them I could tell that they both noticed the tears in my eyes. I held up the book in my hand and their eyes flashed in understanding.

"I'm beginning to think," I said quietly, "that Harry Potter was a very sad man."


	8. Repetition

_It's raining in your room.  
Angel tears, bask sweet._

THE NEXT DAY, August 15th 4PM

Draco's flat was a mess. Severus sat at the kitchen table pouring over a few books on potions with school paperwork scattered around him while Draco sat with me in the living room engrossed in his own preparations for the next school year. I was seated on the floor with my back to the couch, books on Harry Potter all around me. Most of the books were half open and marked in certain spots as I switched from one to the other in attempt to get an overall impression of the history of Harry Potter.

"I don't know if this means anything," I mumbled nonchalantly to the others in the room as I flipped through _Harry Potter, A Photographic Account of the Boy Who Lived_, "but I've noticed that Harry Potter had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead..."

"Yes," Draco answered back without looking up from his work, "He received it when the Dark Lord cast the killing curse on him when he was one year old. Do you have a question about it?"

"Not really," I replied, "but my Father had a scar just like it on his forehead." The room became silent as the sounds of quills on parchment and rustling papers stopped completely. I glanced up to notice both Draco and Severus staring at me.

"It can't be," Severus said as he walked across the room toward me, "Do you have a picture of him?" I nodded my head and reached into my backpack to pull out a small photo album. It held only three photographs, one of my Mother, one of my Father and one of my Father holding me when I was around four years old. For some reason my Father had never enjoyed having his picture taken.

I flipped the book open to the picture of my Father. He was quite young in the picture, only around twenty-five or so but he appeared much older. By the time he was twenty his hair had started to gray and the skin at the corners of his eyes had begun to wrinkle. I held the book out to Severus as Draco came to stand next to him. His hands shook as he reached out to grab the album and it was odd to see him so anxious when he usually seemed to have so much control over himself.

Severus passed the book to Draco and then walked off into the kitchen in a daze. Draco just stared down at the book, his face pale and his hands shaking much like Severus had been a moment ago. Severus came back with a bottle of dark brown liquid and promptly poured a glass for each of us. No words were spoken as he handed a glass to Draco, who downed it immediately, still not taking his eyes off the photo.

"What is it?" I asked as I eyed the glass Severus gave me suspiciously.

"Firewhiskey," he replied and then proceeded to down the glass just as quickly as Draco had.

"It can't be," Draco stammered as he fell back into one of the armchairs, "There's no way." No one said anything and Severus proceeded to refill both of their glasses. I sipped my drink slowly and coughed a bit as it burned down my throat. It was stronger than regular whiskey. I usually didn't drink, but decided that after the time I'd been having, I definitely deserved a stiff drink.

"Harry Potter is my Father isn't he?" I asked cautiously. Severus took a seat in the other armchair and downed another glass of firewhiskey.

"It would seem so," his voice shook as he answered, "but I don't understand how. You said your Father had passed away and I know for a fact that Harry Potter cannot die." Draco had finally put the photo album down and he too downed his second glass of firewhiskey immediately.

"You haven't quite explained that to me," I said. It was more of a question then a statement.

"No, I suppose we haven't," Severus replied, "It's not a very nice story and you definitely won't find it in any of those books."

"Will you tell me?" I asked hopefully. Severus and Draco shared a look and then Severus nodded curtly before continuing.

"I suppose I should since you definitely have some kind of connection to him. Harry Potter did not lead a very normal life," Draco snorted at this and Severus glared at him, "Okay, his life was hell. I think you've probably gotten the gist of how his life was from the books but it was much darker then any of those books portray." His voice became low and I scooted over the carpet to get close to him in order to hear him better.

"Many of the books skip Potter's life from the end of his fifth year to the time when he defeated the Dark Lord," he said and then poured himself another glass of whiskey.

"I noticed that," I said, "it is a bit odd."

"It was cover-up," Draco interjected, "A complete and total cover-up."

"Draco..." Severus warned, but Draco just glared at him and continued.

"It's true Severus and you know it," Draco replied angrily as he got up and began pacing back and forth across the room, "they used him and then spit him out and then they tried to pretend like none of it ever happened."

"What never happened?" I asked as I urged him on. Severus eyed him warily but kept his mouth shut as Draco continued ranting.

"You've read about Harry's childhood and his first five years of school. The books are fairly accurate but they gloss over a lot of it. Let's start with Harry's so called family, The Dursleys," he sneered their name like it was the foulest thing known to man, "The books portray them as confused muggles who just didn't understand magic. The books portray Harry's life with them as difficult but just a small adversity in Harry's life, nothing to be worried about." I nodded in agreement. It was true, most of the books that said anything about his childhood had only mentioned that he grew up having to do a lot of housework and put up with a family that just didn't understand magic.

"Wrong!" Draco yelled fiercely, Severus and I flinched in return, "His family put him through hell. He spent his first ten years in a cupboard under the stairs then they locked him in that hell hole of a bedroom which I believe you saw with your own eyes," I nodded again, "Then you saw the boards over his windows, the locks on the door and the cat flap that they fed him through."

"They fed him through a cat flap?" I asked in surprise. I had noticed the flap but didn't really take note of it. I thought that Harry must have just had a dog or a cat.

"Yes," Draco replied as he plopped down in the armchair once more, "And they abused him every year. Every year he was sent back to that place, the fucking savior of the wizarding world was sent back to his muggle relatives to be beaten and starved."

"Draco," Severus said with a stern glare, "No one knows if Potter was truly abused." Draco picked up his glass of whiskey and threw it across the room into the fireplace.

"Damn it Severus! Were you so blind that you couldn't see what was happening to him? I can't believe after all these years that you of all people still don't accept what happened to him. You can't even accept what we did to him, can you?" Severus stared at his own glass of whiskey and ran his finger across the top of the glass.

"I don't remember doing anything to him," Severus began, "In fact, I remember saving his life countless times." Draco just stared at Severus with an incredulous look on his face. I decided to interrupt before a real argument broke out.

"Please continue with the story," I said and gave each of them a hopeful look. Draco gave a frustrated sigh and headed to the bathroom.

"Well," Severus began once again, "in Potter's first year he stopped Quirrel from getting the Sorcerer's Stone, in his second year he saved Ginny Weasley from the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, in his third year he rescued his Godfather from the Dementers, in his fourth year he escaped the Dark Lord after the Dark Lord's rebirth and then in his fifth year he escaped the Dark Lord at the Department of Mysteries."

"Yes," I said, trying not to sound frustrated, "I read all about those things in the books. It must have been hard on him when he lost his Godfather." I knew that was an understatement. After reading parts of Remus Lupin's book I knew that the death of Harry's Godfather had damn near killed the boy.

"Yes, Black's death was very hard on him," Severus continued and I barely noticed when Draco returned from the bathroom and sat back down in the armchair next to Severus, "That summer he began intense training in defensive and offensive magic. He trained very hard, Black's death was truly an incentive for him to work harder then seemed humanely possible." Draco gave an evil laugh and broke back into the conversation.

"An incentive, an incentive," he sneered, "is that what someone calls it when they guilt someone into doing something, incentive?"

"Draco..." Severus warned once again.

"That's it," Draco fumed, "I'm taking over from here, you are obviously not able to be honest with yourself about what really happened." Severus glared at Draco for a moment but then turned away to stare into the fireplace.

"So what really happened?" I asked, frustrated once again with the constant interruptions. Draco stood and began to pace once again.

"By the end of Harry's fifth year he was broken, utterly and completely broken. Hell, I was his worst enemy at school and even I could see what happened to him. Actually, I could probably see better than anyone what had happened to him. About a week into the summer they took him from the Dursleys," again the name was sneered with disdain, "and brought him to Grimmauld Place."

"They brought him back to his Godfather's house," I exclaimed in surprise, thinking back to Remus Lupin's book once again.

"Yes," Draco answered grimly, "he was already blaming himself and full of guilt and they brought him to the once place that would break him completely and the explanation for it was the same as the one given for sending him to the Dursleys, protection." Draco laughed darkly at this and then continued.

"What is protection exactly? That's the real question," he said thoughtfully as he stopped pacing and stared into the fire, "Is protection keeping someone safe or it teaching them how to destroy whatever is out to get them? I was brought to Grimmauld Place for protection after I told my Father that I wouldn't take the Dark Mark. Molly Weasley adopted me and I was very thankful for it. She protected me, she kept me safe." His voice trailed off for a moment until Severus coughed and brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, well," he stammered as he began to pace again, "I'm getting off topic slightly. Where was I? O, yes, now I remember. Molly wanted to adopt Harry too but Dumbledore wouldn't allow it and everyone knew why. Harry had to fight and having a real family would just be a distraction. Plus there was no way that Molly would've let them do half the things to Harry that they did."

"What did they do to him?" I asked, somewhat fearful of what answer I would get.

"I'm not sure about all of it because myself and the Weasley's were shipped off to another safe house halfway through the summer. I knew he was getting special training but no one knew for sure because he became completely cutoff from everyone, they wouldn't even let him send letters," he said as a pained expression crossed his face, "Molly had been fairly upset but Dumbledore had convinced her it was for the best. Ron became withdrawn for awhile but soon he and Hermione were dating and it became easy to forget about Harry. It became easy to just trust that the adults knew what was best."

"I could never forgive Granger and the Weasel for that," Draco added to my surprise, "Harry and I may have been enemies but if there's one thing that you learn in Slytherin it's loyalty to your friends and housemates." He sighed and then slumped down in the armchair once again.

"If you want to know what happened to Harry that summer, then you'll need to hear it from Severus since I wasn't there," he motioned to Severus and then poured himself another drink. By the time Draco had finished with his part of the story Severus had already had four or five glasses of firewhiskey and he seemed a bit more inclined to look at the past objectively.

"I hate thinking about that time," Severus said as he stared into the fire thoughtfully, "I've never felt so dirty. When I was truly in the Dark Lord's service it was my decision and when I became a spy it was my decision, no one manipulated me into becoming what I was. Potter was different though. Dumbledore pulled his strings like a bloody marionette. Everyday working with Potter made me feel like I was taking part in some sort of twisted potions experiment. It was all about adding the right ingredients at the right time."

"I'd mention the death of his Godfather, Dumbledore would remind him of the danger to his friends, we'd say jump and he'd say how high. He was trained like a dog was trained, it was all about repetition. There was a difference though, when a dog does something right he is rewarded, when Potter did something right," Severus paused for a moment before staring up at the ceiling, "he wasn't punished."

"My God..."I whispered to no one as a wave of nausea hit me.

_Dad and I were polishing the silver. It wasn't hard work but it was completely mind-numbing, especially for a fifteen year old who could think of much better ways to spend time._

"_Dad, this is so boring, it's just the same thing over and over," I whined. Dad's face went blank for a moment and he stared off into space._

"_Hell isn't about pain," he said quietly, "it's about repetition."_

"_Dad," I asked in confusion, "Are you okay?" He looked down at me with a sad smile._

"_Sure honey, I'm fine."_

"Jenny," I could hear Draco's name calling out to me, "Are you okay?" I snapped back into the moment and shook my head slightly.

"Yes," I answered, "I was just lost in my thoughts."

"May I ask what you were thinking about?" Draco asked, his voice almost dripping in concern. I glanced around the room for a moment and noticed that Severus had left.

"Where'd Sev go?" I asked, now I was the one concerned. Draco just chuckled.

"He drank a little too much and had to make an emergency trip to the loo," he replied with a grin. I couldn't help but laugh at this also and the mood in the room seemed to lift slightly.

"Laughing at my misfortune I see," a voice drawled from somewhere behind us. Draco and I turned to look at Severus.

"Well you look much better," Draco observed.

"Potions can do wonders," Severus said haughtily as he sat down in the armchair next to the fire once again. Draco turned back towards me and stared at me for a moment.

"What?" I asked in confusion, "Something on my face?" Draco just shook his head.

"You never told me what you were thinking about." The smile I had a moment ago faded and I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck standing up straight.

"It was just something my Father said once," I replied, not sure if I really wanted to explain any further.

"Well?" Severus asked in frustration.

"Well What?" I asked in return.

"What did he say?" Severus asked, his face now slightly flushed.

"Boy, you get angry fast don't you," I observed. Draco laughed as Severus threw up his hands in disdain.

"Just answer the question brat."

"Fine," I replied as Draco and Severus leaned ever so slightly toward me.

"When I was growing up my Father and I used to polish the silver together," I began, "I loved it when I was younger because I loved spending time with my Father, but as I grew up I began to hate those hours we would spend polishing. It was the most boring work and it took no thought whatsoever. I voiced my thoughts to my Dad and he gave me an odd reply. I didn't really think too much about it at the time because my Father was always coming up with strange little sayings. The only reason I remembered it now is because of what we were just talking about."

"Which was?" Draco asked as he scooted to the edge of his seat.

"Repetition," I stated plainly.

"And what did your Father have to say about that?" Severus drawled as if he wasn't really interested.

"Hell isn't about pain, it's about repetition," I said slowly and Severus proceeded to be sick all over Draco's living room rug.


	9. 25 or 6 to 4

_Angel eyes on you.  
They love all that they see._

THE NEXT DAY, August 16th 11AM

After Snape's accident on the rug no one was in the mood to discuss Harry Potter any further for the night. I still hadn't gotten the answers I was looking for but with everyone becoming sick and intoxicated my questions had to wait. When I awoke on the couch the next morning I decided that would be the day I would get my answers, no matter how much Severus and Draco tried to dance around the subject.

"How's everyone feeling this morning?" Severus asked cheerfully as he walked out of the guest bedroom. Draco was coming out of the bathroom at the same time and we both just groaned in response.

"How can you be so cheerful?" I asked as I gently massaged my forehead, "I feel like I've been hit by a trunk."

"He's a potions master remember," answered Draco, "and if he's a nice potions master he'll share with the rest of us." Severus chuckled and pulled out two vials of a disgusting looking green liquid from a pocket of his robes.

"Take this you brats and stop your whining," he sneered as he gave us each a vial, "You shouldn't drink if you can't handle it."

"Excuse me, but it wasn't Draco or I who decided to paint the rug in yellow and orange last night."

"Don't even mention that Jenny," Draco said as he held his stomach tight, "I don't even want to think about it."

Draco and I downed the potion and almost instantly I began to feel better. I handed the empty vial to Severus and headed off to the bathroom to shower and change. It didn't take long and when I returned I found Severus and Draco eating quietly at the kitchen table.

"Have some toast Jenny," Draco said as he pushed a plate piled full of toast toward me.

"Thanks," I replied and gave him a small smile. I buttered the toast lightly and began to eat. The kitchen was silent except for the sounds of knives scraping on toast and juice being poured.

"After breakfast I'd like to finish our conversation from last night," I stated, making sure that they knew from the tone of my voice that it was more than a request.

"I suppose we should," Draco mumbled through bites of toast. Severus just shook his head.

"I don't know if we should be telling you everything, some of this is confidential information," Severus answered and I immediately saw red.

"He could be my Father," I said slowly as anger built in my voice, "and yet you want to keep things from me. Why is that I wonder? Is it guilt over what happened or shame for what you've done?"

"Now, wait just a minute," Severus started to say but I interrupted him immediately.

"No, you wait just a minute!" I yelled and suddenly there was a loud snapping noise and orange juice flowed out all over the kitchen table.

"Calm down Jenny, please calm down," Draco said nervously as he slowly rubbed my back. Severus just stared at the broken pitcher that had been holding the juice and said nothing. With a wave of his wand the table was clean once again. He quietly rose from the table and headed towards the living room, motioning for both of us to follow.

"Take a seat and I'll answer your questions," he said as he sat down in the armchair next to the fire. Draco and I just stared at him for a moment before we both sat down on the couch.

"What changed your mind?" I asked in confusion. Severus just sighed and slumped further into the armchair.

"Perhaps I feel as though you have a right to know," he answered, "or perhaps it is only my guilt begging me to share what I have done with someone, anyone. I'm not quite sure."

"I would be honored if you would share your story with me," I replied and Draco nodded his head in agreement.

"HA!" he exclaimed harshly, causing Draco and I to flinch, "You think it would be an honor to know what happened? How idiotic. This story is not an honorable story. Nothing in my life has ever been honorable, whether it was crawling on my hands and knees in front of the Dark Lord or subjugating myself to Dumbledore, none of it involved honor, believe me." He barely stopped to take a breath before continuing on.

"After Potter's fifth year he was taken to Grimmauld Place. I believe we spoke about that last night," he asked and Draco and I nodded in agreement and urged him forward, "Well, after that summer it was decided that he would not return to Hogwarts. No, of course he couldn't return there, it was much too dangerous," he sneered the word dangerous, sarcasm dripping from each syllable."

"He wouldn't have been able to return there if we had asked him to, by then he was too far gone. By then he was more monster then boy, more machine then man," he said softly as he stared off at the wall behind us.

"What did he do that year then?" Draco asked, "I've always wondered about that."

"He was still trained everyday, even though he hardly needed it anymore," responded Severus, "I always had a feeling he was powerful. He had to be didn't he? He did destroy the Dark Lord when he was only one, it had to be a given that he would be extremely powerful." He paused for a moment as if he was trying to find the right words to say so he could continue.

"So we used the power to our advantage. It made sense didn't it? We were fighting an evil Dark Lord and his merry band of psychopathic killers, why wouldn't we use his power to defeat them if we could?" It was easy to see that Severus was trying to convince himself, not us, so Draco and I just sat there in silence and waited for him to continue.

"He was sent on missions for the Order. Since he no longer attended school he had no other responsibilities so he was sent out nearly every night. He fought and he was excellent at it but he would still get injured just the same as the other Order members. Yet, it wasn't exactly the same. They were adults, their bodies were used to the abuse and physically they could take the strain. Potter was a sixteen year old boy who had been malnourished and locked up most of his life; he was barely taller or bigger than a thirteen year old." His eyes glazed over as he became submerged in his thoughts.

"I still remember his first mission. I wasn't allowed to go of course because I needed to be protected. After the Dark Lord returned he knew that I had been a spy for Dumbledore and he wanted me dead. Why this same thinking didn't apply to Potter is beyond me? I suppose it was the fact that I am a potions master and was needed in that capacity while Potter was a fighter, only a weapon, to be used in the capacity of a weapon." Out of the corner of my eye I could say Draco wiping his eyes to keep a few stray tears from falling. The tears in my eyes had already begun to fall and I didn't feel like making them stop. Instead I just enjoyed the feeling of the soft, cool drops falling onto my hands as Severus continued on.

"He was bruised and beaten. There were marks from hexes and curses all over his body. We healed him the best we could and the next night he was sent out once more. It became a routine and after a few weeks he no longer cried and screamed for help when they brought him back to Grimmauld Place, instead he just stared at us. I remember feeding him potions and thinking to myself that I had never seen eyes like that. Even when I attempted to divert my gaze elsewhere I could still feel his eyes on me. It was a feeling that I can't even describe, it was like bugs crawling on your skin and sweat rolling down your back."

He paused for a moment and Draco ran into the kitchen to make tea. I couldn't help but scratch my arms and legs absentmindedly. My skin suddenly felt itchy and uncomfortable. Severus and I sat in silence, neither of us looking at each other, until Draco finally returned with the tea. He handed Severus and I each a cup and then sat down next to me on the couch once more.

"This went on for a few years," Severus said as he rested the teacup in his lap, "But an odd thing happened in the middle of what would have been Potter's sixth year. He was on a mission for the Order once again and he was hit with the killing curse."

"The killing curse?" I whispered, "But how did he survive that, in the books it says that he only survived the curse once and that was when he was a baby." Draco just shook his head and Severus chuckled.

"Don't believe everything you read in books," Severus answered, "Potter was hit by the killing curse that night, I was there when they carried in his body. Everyone was crying and sobbing like a bunch of idiots and then Dumbledore walked in. He didn't cry of course, or even give a hint that Potter's death affected him a bit, instead he picked up the body and portkeyed back to Hogwarts. The next day I woke up to find Potter eating breakfast at the kitchen table looking as if nothing had happened."

"But how?" I asked, I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "How did Dumbledore bring him back to life?"

"No one knows," Severus said with a shrug, "and Dumbledore never told. Even after Potter disappeared he never told anyone how Potter kept on coming back from the dead."

"Wait a minute," I interrupted, "you said kept on coming back," he nodded his head, "How many times did he come back from the dead exactly?" Severus stared at the ceiling and looked to be counting in his head.

"He was hit with the killing curse thirty-six times," he answered and I spit my tea halfway across the room in response. Draco softly patted my back as I tried to catch my breath.

"Did you say thirty-six times?" I stammered, "He died thirty-six times?"

"No," Severus shook his head as he answered, "I said he was hit with the killing curse thirty-six times. The killing curse isn't the only way to die."

"So he died more then thirty-six times?" I asked in disbelief.

"He was hit with the curse thirty-six times, stabbed through the heart twice, had his throat cut three times, and was poisoned once," Draco answered as he ticked off each with his fingers.

"So he died a total of...forty-two times?" I asked, "Holy shit!"

"Yes, holy shit indeed," Severus mumbled as he took a sip of tea, "That's why we said that your Father could not be Harry Potter because Harry Potter can't die. Do you understand now?" I nodded my head and stood up to go clean the tea off the front of shirt but stopped in mid-step.

"My Father wasn't killed," I said.

"So?" asked Draco.

"So, what if that makes a difference? He didn't get killed, he killed himself," I answered, "Maybe the reason Harry Potter never died was because other people tried to kill him and maybe he died now because he wanted to die." Draco stared down at his feet and Severus played with the hem of his robes.

"Well, I could be right, couldn't I?" I asked as they continued to try and ignore me.

"Jenny," Severus said softly as he walked over to stand in front of me, "Harry died forty-two times at the hands of other people. He had been beaten, tortured, raped, and used. Do you really think that he never wished for death?"

"Are you saying..." I began but was interrupted.

"He's saying," Draco said as he stood next to Severus, neither one taking their eyes off me, "Harry was murdered forty-two times, but he died more than forty-two times."

"Fuck," was my only reply as I stumbled away from them towards the bathroom. I stopped once again and turned around to look at them.

"How many times?" I whispered. They both looked at each other before Severus spoke once again.

"Are you sure you want to..."

"HOW MANY TIMES?" I yelled.

"Twelve," Draco replied softly. I said nothing and continued my journey to the bathroom. Once there I collapsed onto my knees and cradled the white porcelain of the toilet bowl reverently. It was my turn to be sick.

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews, they are much appreciated.**


	10. The Perfect Present

_Dewy palm, cemetery lawn.  
Walk alone in gardens of loss._

AUGUST 17TH, 10PM

Severus left in the morning. He fled the apartment as though he were being chased. It wasn't hard for Draco and I to realize why, especially when he seemed to be avoiding me at all cost. I said goodbye before he left but he only turned toward me for a moment and nodded his head slightly.

Draco and I spent the day in silence. He worked on his school preparations again and I sat down once more on the floor with the Harry Potter books spread around me. We engrossed ourselves in our selected tasks and I was grateful for the silence. He seemed to be just as grateful to be left to his own thoughts.

Around nine that night we decided to go out on the balcony and have drinks. Severus had sent an owl around four saying that he wouldn't be back until the next day. There wasn't much of an explanation in his letter for his sudden disappearance; instead it just told us both that he was busy with important matters. Draco said nothing more about it and neither did I.

"You seem to be taking this quite well," Draco said as he sipped his butterbeer. After our eventful night with the firewhiskey we chose something a bit milder for the evening.

"What do you mean?" I asked, slightly confused.

"This," he said as he motioned all around him with one hand, "all of this. The wizarding world, the possible truth about your father, everything you've seen, and you're taking it quite well and I've been wondering why."

"Oh..." was all I could say as I sipped my own drink and tried to put my thoughts into words.

"I lived most of my life alone with my Father. He had no friends and he had no family, so I had no friends and I had no family. He educated me at home and I ended up taking my GED when I was only fifteen, and I passed, he was very proud."

"GED?" Draco interrupted.

"It's a test that a person can take to show that they've learned everything that they would've if they went to high school," I explained, "It's similar to a high school diploma or degree."

"I see," Draco said with a nod and urged me to continue.

"Anyway, Father was very proud and I was very happy that he was proud but after I took my GED there was really no reason for me to stay at home all the time anymore. I became angry at my Father because I finally started to realize how much I had missed out on. I was fifteen years old and I had only met a handful of other children in my lifetime."

"That's kind of sad," Draco interjected.

"Yes, I suppose it was," I said solemnly, "but I was well educated at fifteen and my Father decided to enroll me in online university courses through a two year college. Do you know what I mean when I say online?" Draco nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Yes, it's on a computer right," he asked, I nodded my head in affirmation, "I took muggle studies my last two years at Hogwarts and I may not be an expert but I know enough." He finished with a faint hint of pink on his cheeks almost as if he were embarrassed.

"That's great Draco," I said and his blush became darker, "I sure wish that I could've taken classes on the wizarding world, and then perhaps this would be much easier."

"You're taking it very well already," he said sternly, "You should be proud."

"Thanks," I replied. Now it was my turn to blush.

"Well," he said with a cough, "why don't you continue your story."

"Sorry," I stammered, "Well, after my online courses I began to work for a paper when I was seventeen. I wasn't a journalist at the time, only a gopher around the office. If someone needed something done then I was always there to help. It was just this year that I was promoted and started to investigate my own stories."

"Wow!" Draco exclaimed, "A reporter at eighteen, that's a real accomplishment." My blush returned.

"Thanks," I said quietly, "but it's not a big deal. I already had an insatiable appetite for the truth. That was something I definitely got from living with my Father. After eighteen years of secrets, I desperately needed to be able to find out some truths for myself."

"I still don't have any friends. Sure, I have coworkers but I don't have any real friends. My Father was my only real friend," I added, "and he turned his back on me and left me." I couldn't help the anger that welled up within me as I spoke those last words and Draco moved his chair closer to me so he could put a calming hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to leave you all alone," he said as he gave my shoulder a light squeeze, "he probably just had a lot of things that he couldn't work out."

"I suppose so," I said, calm returning to my voice, "If he was Harry Potter then he had every reason to want to die." Draco dropped his hand and took another drink.

"The reason that none of this is really upsetting me is because this whole thing, in some sick sort of way, is what I've wanted all my life."

"How so?" Draco asked.

"It's an adventure, a search for the truth," I explained, "it's something different, something new, something so far away from the little house in the suburbs of Minneapolis, Minnesota that I grew up in that I can't help but take a perverse amount of pleasure in it."

"Wow," was all Draco could say at the moment. He walked back into the apartment and brought out two more bottles of butterbeer. I took one from him and thanked him for his hospitality.

"Do you mind if we discuss Harry a little?" I asked tentatively. Draco seemed to think about it for a moment before shaking his head.

"I don't mind," he answered, "it feels somewhat good to get a few of these things out in the open."

"There's a few things I don't understand," I began, "In the books I read it seems like you and Severus really hated Harry but now it seems like you two really care about him. What's that all about?" Draco stared at me a moment before looking up towards the moon.

"To answer that question I need to explain the past a bit better. You know that Severus was a spy for the Order, and my Father was a Death Eater," I nodded my head, "My Father was more than just a Death Eater, he was the right hand man of the Dark Lord. I was brought up to hate Harry Potter and everything that he stood for. At the end of my fifth year I changed my mind about a few things and suddenly I didn't hate him so much anymore."

"Don't get me wrong," he added, "I still didn't like him, but I didn't hate him."

"What turned you around?" I asked.

"At the end of fifth year my Father was sent to Azkaban," he explained, "I may be thought of us a coward but I knew I didn't want to end up in Azkaban. It was also hard not to ignore the fact that my Father and a group of Death Eaters couldn't take down a group of half trained children."

"There's one thing that Malfoys have always been taught to crave and that's power. After the incident at the Department of Mysteries I began to respect Harry, I couldn't understand why, but I knew deep down that I respected him. I also knew that I had no respect for the Dark Lord and I already had little respect for my Father. My Father bowed down for power, he crawled upon his knees and kissed the robes of another wizard. Harry didn't do that. Sure, he let Dumbledore have an immense amount of control over him but he never lowered himself to the posture of an animal to gain more power and that earned him my respect."

"Why did Dumbledore treat him the way he did?" I asked. Draco sighed and slumped further into his chair.

"They say the road to hell is paved with good intentions and that is definitely the worst thing about Dumbledore, all of his damn good intentions. I believe that he really did think of Harry as a grandson once but when people began dying and the wizarding world began to crumble, Dumbledore decided that the wellbeing of the masses outweighed the good of one. Too bad the one had to be Harry, but I suppose in the end it had to be someone."

"I suppose it's all a numbers game isn't it," I added.

"That's true," he replied, "villains and heroes work in terms of thousands, not in ones and twos, unfortunately."

"People have to do a lot of things that they don't want to in war," I said and then leaned back in my chair to gaze over Diagon Alley.

"Also correct," he said as he too leaned back into his chair, "Harry and I became closer after he defeated the Dark Lord when he was eighteen. He stuck around for about a year after that doing cleanup."

"Cleanup?" I asked in confusion.

"Death Eater cleanup," he explained, "He rounded them up and killed them off. No one really said anything and I always wondered whether he was ordered to do what he did or if he did it because he thoroughly enjoyed it. It scared me to think about him enjoying it but I couldn't say that I would blame him for it."

"That's awful," I whispered.

"Perhaps," he sneered, "but Harry tried to become my friend the best that he could. I think there was a part of him that thought I would understand how he felt for some reason since I had been brought up by a Death Eater. It was a stupid assumption; just because I was brought up by a Death Eater didn't mean that I was brought up around death itself."

"A few weeks before he turned nineteen and left the wizarding world for good he showed up at my apartment with a present," Draco said grimly and I could see his knuckles becoming white as he gripped his bottle of butterbeer.

"What kind of present?" I asked hesitantly. He stood up and walked to the end of the balcony.

"It was a great present," he explained, "it really was. I'm sure in his mind he thought it was the perfect present. It was my Father bound and gagged lying on my living room floor."

"O my God!" I exclaimed and jumped up to stand next to him, "What did you do?" He flinched slightly when I rested a hand over his on the balcony railing.

"I didn't know what to do," he answered softly; "Harry asked me if I wanted revenge. I answered yes. He asked me if I wanted to kill my Father for killing my Mother. I answered yes. He picked my wand up off the floor where I had dropped it in surprise and held it out to me. Then he pulled out a dagger from behind his back and held that out to me. He gave me a choice to pick one."

"I slowly took my wand from his hand and pointed it at my Father. Harry urged me to do it; I could hear him whispering the killing curse in my ear. I couldn't do it though. I dropped my wand and fell on my knees over my Father and cried," tears were running down Draco's cheeks now and I put an arm around his waist to steady him, "I'm not a killer. I don't care if I'm weak; I'm just not a killer."

"What did Harry do?" I coaxed.

"He patted my shoulder and told me it was alright, he understood," Draco answered with a sniff, "Then he walked over to my Father, lifted him to his knees and slit his throat right in front of my face. Blood sprayed everywhere and I remember wondering if there was any end to it. Harry just stood there and watched me with a smile on his face, almost as if he thought he had done me the biggest favor in the world."

"That is so twisted," I mumbled.

"It is but he did do me a favor," Draco answered and I just stared at him in confusion, "He did what I couldn't do, he did what I had wanted to do but didn't have the guts to do, he did exactly what he'd always been trained to do."

"What's that?" I asked.

"The dirty work of course," he answered and then turned around to walk back inside.


	11. All or Nothing in a Name

_You can't have a flower of stone.  
Never let this soil come between us.  
I'm asking you on a date for the rest of your life._

THE NEXT MORNING, August 18th 7AM

Tap, tap, tap.

"Huh..."

Tap, tap, tap.

"What the hell?"

Tap, tap, tap, tap.

"That's it," I grumbled as I rolled unceremoniously off the couch onto the floor with a thud.

Tap, tap, tap.

"Arrrggghh!" I jumped up off the floor, wobbled a bit and then peered across the living room. A brown blur was flitting around outside and I staggered across the room to investigate further. Once my eyes adjusted to the sunlight I could see that it was a small brown owl with a cylindrical package tied to one leg.

"Come on in then," I growled as I cracked the window open slightly. The owl glided down to sit on one of the armchairs and then it just eyed me warily, "You're sure a lot louder then muggle post," I grumbled.

It hooted in response. "Well, what is it?" I asked the owl as it stared at me. It held out its leg and I smacked myself in the forehead with the palm of my hand. I'm such an idiot. I slowly and carefully untied the package from its leg and waited for it to fly off through the window. Instead it just sat there and hooted at me once more.

"What now?" I asked. The small owl shifted from one clawed foot to the other and let out another loud hoot. "Shoo," I whispered as I swatted a hand at it, "go away dumb bird." This apparently wasn't exactly what it was waiting for and it became quite agitated. Suddenly I found myself being dive-bombed by my new feathery friend as I ran around the room waving my arms over my head.

"Help!" I yelled, "Somebody help me, I'm being attacked! Get away you stupid animal!" I continued to scream and run around the room until I heard a loud "stupefy" from the hallway and the owl swiftly fell to the floor.

As I turned around to thank my savior my mouth fell open in shock. There in the hallway was Draco looking thoroughly disheveled and bedraggled, wearing nothing but a pair of red, flannel boxers. His hair was a mess, his face was flushed and his eyes were filled with fear, which quickly turned to shock and then anger as he realized that he had saved me from an evil owl while he was half naked.

I looked at him sheepishly and picked the package up off the floor, "This came for you, would you like me to open it." The only answer I received was an infuriated look, a loud huff and the sound of Draco's bedroom door slamming behind him. A moment later he reemerged dressed and looking much more dignified, but still every bit as furious.

He bent down next to the owl, muttered something that I couldn't make out and then picked the angrily flapping animal off the floor. Without even looking at me once, he walked to the kitchen, grabbed a small pouch, gave the owl a strange looking coin and then turned to face me as it flew away.

"It wanted payment," he said through clenched teeth.

"What was that?" I asked softly.

"He wanted payment!" he yelled, "It was the bloody Daily Prophet owl. He wanted payment for the newspaper!"

"Oh...." Was all I could say as he stomped toward me. For a moment I thought he was going to attack me but instead he just grabbed the package out of my hands and whapped me over the head with it.

"That was really mature," I said indignantly.

"I never said I was mature," he drawled.

"Fine," I huffed and headed toward the bathroom, grabbing my backpack along the way, "I'm going to go wash up, I expect breakfast to be ready when I come back."

"Oh no!" Draco gasped.

"It was just a joke Draco," I said as I stopped in the hallway, "and I'm sorry about seeing you in your boxers."

"This is a big problem," Draco replied, "a big, big problem."

"Look, I said I was sorry, can't you let it go," I said and turned to look at him. He was still standing in the living room, his face pale and his body shaking as he held the unrolled copy of The Daily Prophet in his hands. "What's wrong?" I asked nervously. Draco didn't respond so I slowly walked toward him and peered over his shoulder.

"Crap."

There on the cover of The Daily Prophet was a black and white photo of Severus, Draco and I sitting in a booth at The Leaky Cauldron. Once in awhile we would glare around the room and then I would turn toward the camera and sneer. It was easy to see that the intended idea was to make us look shifty and suspicious.

"What's the big deal?" I said after a few minutes of just staring down at the photograph, "It's only a photo, how bad can it be." Draco snorted and shoved the paper in my hand as he stalked off toward the kitchen. I looked down at the paper and focused on the headline and story beneath it.

A RIDDLE RISES FROM THE SHADOWS, WILL SHE BE THE NEXT YOU-KNOW-WHO?

**By Rita Skeeter**

**On August 12th patrons of The Leaky Cauldron were shocked and dismayed to learn that they were sitting in the bar with a young woman who claims to be Jenny Riddle. Most witches and wizards are well aware that the evil wizard known as You-Know-Who was born Tom Marvolo Riddle. Could Jenny Riddle be the heir to the Dark Lord?**

**Reactions were mixed initially but it is difficult to ignore the photo above, which shows Miss Riddle sitting with Draco Malfoy, the son of You-Know-Who's second in command and Severus Snape, ex-Death Eater and potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Draco Malfoy may have been adopted by another wizarding family while still in school, but it's difficult to ignore the fact that the Malfoy ancestry is almost completely made up of dark wizards and witches.**

**Could Miss Riddle be the next You-Know-Who? One patron of The Leaky Cauldron seemed to think so when he gave me the following eyewitness account. His identity is being kept secret for his own safety.**

"**She walked in like she owned the place, sat down with that Malfoy kid and Snape who everyone knows is dark, and then she yelled out something about having the last name Riddle. Then she stalked out of the place and I swear I could feel dark magic all around her as she walked past me."**

**While this reporter does not wish to alarm any Daily Prophet readers, the overwhelming evidence pointing to another uprising of dark wizards and witches is fairly clear and I can only hope for the sake of our readers and the wizarding world as a whole that the Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley, takes this evidence seriously and launches a full investigation as to the identity of Miss Jenny Riddle. With the great Harry Potter no longer here to save us, the wizarding world cannot afford to be too careful.**

Draco walked back into the living room and I handed the paper back to him. Much to his annoyance I began laughing and to his even greater annoyance I couldn't stop laughing. After a few moments I was doubled up on the floor clutching my side as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I don't see what is so funny about this," Draco snapped.

"Are you kidding me," I choked out through intermittent laughter, "That is not only the most idiotic article I've ever read, but the down right silliest one as well, and I'm a journalist myself so that's saying a lot." Suddenly there was a loud banging at the door, Draco and I both jumped in surprise.

"Who the hell could that be?" Draco asked fearfully.

"I don't know, aren't you going to go answer it?" I asked as I wiped the tears from my eyes. The banging on the door continued. Draco slowly walked over to it and pressed one ear to the wood.

"Who is it?" he asked softly.

"Draco!" Severus yelled from the other side of the door, "Open the bloody door this instant!" Draco slowly pulled back the deadbolt and was quickly pushed back into the wall as Severus flew into the room like a bat, a copy of the mornings Daily Prophet clutched tightly in one hand. He stalked over to stand in front of me and waved the paper in front of my face.

"I hope you're happy," he sneered, "this is all your fault." I couldn't help but chuckle as he glared down at me.

"What's the big deal?" I asked with a shrug, "It's just a stupid newspaper article." Severus and Draco both gaped at me for a moment before Severus smacked me on the head with the unrolled newspaper in his hand. I couldn't help but think about that being the second time that morning I had been struck by that very paper and I could safely say that I was beginning to hate The Daily Prophet.

"What's the big deal?!" Severus fumed, "Are you mad? The whole wizarding world thinks you're the next Dark Lord and you have the gall to ask what the big deal is? When some anti-Death Eater extremist group decides to hit you with the killing curse will that be a big enough deal for you?!"

"What should we do Severus?" Draco asked softly. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and threw the paper down onto the couch.

"Pack your things, you've got to get out of here," he stated firmly.

"What?" Draco exclaimed in surprise, "Is it really that serious?"

"Would I tell you that you needed to leave your home if I didn't think it was serious?" asked Severus.

"Suppose not," Draco mumbled as he headed to his bedroom to pack. I stood there for a moment before Severus glared at me and then I quickly jumped into action. In minutes Draco and I were packed and ready to go, too bad we didn't know where we should go.

"Well, you can't come to the manor," Severus stated, "That place is hardly any safer than your flat, but you definitely can't stay here..."

"I know where to go," Draco interrupted. Severus and I looked at him expectantly, "The Burrow." Severus seemed to think for a moment and then nodded in agreement.

"Wait a second," I said, "Are you telling me that while the wizarding world is in a panic because I may be the next Dark Lord, we're going to head off to the Minister of Magic's house to hide out?"

"Of course," Draco drawled, "What place could be safer?" He grinned wickedly and I realized that Draco really is Slytherin to the core. "Besides," he added, "it is my second home."

"And your stepparents won't mind you bringing home the Dark Lord in training?" I asked nervously.

"Of course not," Draco replied, "Molly loves taking in strays."

"O thanks, I'm a stray now," I said with a sneer that showed I was definitely spending too much time with Draco.

"You do understand he meant himself also," Severus said with a laugh. I blushed furiously from embarrassment.

"Of course, I knew it was a joke," I answered, my cheeks still bright red.

"Yes, yes, of course you did," Severus replied sarcastically.

"Just shut up, will you?" I snapped.

"Will you two stop flirting so we can get going?" Draco drawled as he pulled me toward the fireplace. I never noticed how pale Severus was until his cheeks turned a blinding shade of pink. He quickly recovered and lifted one eyebrow haughtily.

"Jealous Draco?" he asked and was halfway out the door before Draco could stop sputtering, "I'll owl you at Molly and Arthur's once things die down a bit," he called out, "and don't leave The Burrow!" And with a slam of the front door he was gone.

"As if I would be jealous of a greasy old git of a potions master," Draco mumbled to himself.

"What was that Draco?" I asked, grinning wickedly.

"Nothing," he answered, quickly, "Nothing at all. Grab some floo powder and follow my lead." I started to ask what in the world he was talking about but he had already grabbed some weird dirt that I could only assume was floo powder and thrown it in the fireplace. Then, much to my surprise, he walked into the flames and shouted, "The Burrow", leaving me gaping like a fish at the green fire he just disappeared into.

"Damn him," I said to the empty living room, "How did he do that again?" I tentatively grabbed a handful of floo powder and stared at it for a moment, attempting to build up my courage enough to perform the next step. As quickly as I could I threw the powder in the fireplace, walked toward the flames, closed my eyes and shouted "The Burrow." In mere seconds I was spinning madly as flashes of light sped by me, or perhaps I was speeding past them, I wasn't quite sure. What I was sure of though, was the fact that I was going to be very ill once the ride was over.

I put my hands over my mouth to keep myself from being sick as I slid out of a fireplace that I could only hope belonged to the Weasleys. Glancing around the room I could see a red faced Draco being embraced to near suffocation by a plump red-haired woman. My head continued to spin and I lay there for a few minutes before I noticed that I was seeing double. Two identical red-haired men were standing above me.

"Draco," I mumbled loudly, "I think I'm seeing two of everything." The plump woman turned toward me and began taking the young man, that turned out to be two young men, to task.

"Fred, George, you help her up this instant," she shrieked, "She's not there for you to gawk at."

"But mum," one of the redheads said wickedly, "she's the new Dark Lord, if we touch her we could be cursed for eternity."

"Or hexed into oblivion," the other redhead added.

"My reputation precedes me I see," I said sarcastically and they both laughed as they helped me up off the floor. I swayed for a moment before four strong arms held me steady.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"She's never traveled by floo before," Draco stated, obviously concerned but not wanting to openly show he was.

"The poor dear," the woman said softly, "sit her down on one of the armchairs boys and be careful. Arthur, get out here now, Draco's here and he brought a guest!" The woman shrieked once more and I groaned in response. The two boys just gave me looks of pity.

"I'm Fred by the way," stated the twin on my left.

"And I'm George," stated the twin on the right.

"Jenny Riddle," I said and shook both their hands.

"We know who you are," they both said at the same time, and then George added, "You're You-Know-Her."

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Well," Fred replied, "there's already been a You-Know-Who so if you're going to be the next Dark Lord..."

"Or Lady..." added George.

"Then you're going to need your own name..." said Fred.

"So we decided that it would be You-Know-Her," George interrupted again.

"It just makes sense," they both said at the same time.

"Ugh, my head," I groaned as I gently massaged my forehead. I decided that I would take ten hours of small children kicking the back of my seat on a plane before I'd willfully take another floo ride. It may be faster, but it's not worth the after effects.

"Here, drink this," Draco said as he pushed the twins away and knelt in front of me. He had a vial of green liquid in his hand and I eyed it warily, not sure if I should take it or not. "It's for the motion sickness," he added, "Severus made it himself." I snatched the vial away and drank it immediately, barely noticing the awful taste. Immediately I felt a hundred percent better.

"I see," he snapped, "as long as it's from Severus you don't even question it but if I try to help you, then you're suspicious."

"You do get jealous don't you," I sneered, and instantly he was silent.

"Draco," an older red-haired man called out, "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?"

"Of course," he drawled, "Jenny, this is Arthur Weasley, the head of the family, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and Ginny Weasley. Everyone, this is Jenny Riddle." I stared at the group in front of me as they all nodded their heads slightly and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," I said and then pushed myself off the couch to shake each of their hands. I had a good idea of who the Weasleys were from the Harry Potter books and they all fit their descriptions fairly well, except for Ginny Weasley, she was quite a surprise. Instead of the quiet and shy girl described in the books, this Ginny was a full grown woman with red hair cut to her chin, a vivacious figure and a fair amount of confidence.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," she said loudly and gave my hand a forceful squeeze. I winced a little and looked into her eyes for a moment. Something about the way she was looking at me made me nervous and I quickly looked away.

Without any warning the fireplace suddenly roared to life and another young redheaded man stepped out of the flames, followed by a young woman with bushy brown hair. They dusted each other off and seemed oblivious to everyone else in the room as they bickered quietly. I could only stare in awe at the two. These were two people that I knew instantly. These were the two people who could've been my parents had things turned out differently.

"Ronald and Hermione Weasley," I whispered softly. The two turned to look at me along with everyone else in the room. Hermione spoke up first.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I don't think we've been introduced." She held out her hand and I shook it gently.

"Jenny Riddle," I answered, her hand quickly dropped to her side, "It's a pleasure to meet you," I replied softly. I turned to the man next to her and didn't give him a chance to introduce himself, "I know you're Ron Weasley and it's a pleasure to meet you also." Ron's face grew dark and his eyes grew cold, he growled one word loud enough for everyone to hear as he stalked over to stand in front of me.

"Riddle."

TWO HOURS LATER 9AM

Ron had run out of the house rather quickly with Hermione hot on his trail. The rest of the family stood there quietly for a moment, averting their eyes and trying their best to make small talk. Luckily Molly finally leapt into action and herded us off into the kitchen to have breakfast. Now we all sat in the cluttered Weasley kitchen digging into Molly's wonderfully prepared eggs and sausages. Everyone attempted to chat amiably through the thick cloud of tension that hung around us. Molly would nervously glance at the door every once in awhile and Arthur's warm smile would falter slightly each time.

The Weasleys were obviously uncomfortable and at first I thought it was completely due to my presence. As the meal progressed though, I could feel an undercurrent of tension that I was not familiar with. It caught me by surprise when I realized that I was in the middle of a normal family meal and I was ecstatic. Sure I had witnessed family meals played out on television shows and picnics at the park but those were always filled with happy, smiling mothers, fathers, sisters and brothers, and they were all completely fake. The tension at the Weasley's kitchen table was completely real and I was in heaven.

Finally I was getting a taste of what being with a normal family was like. The only thing that ruined the effect was the fact that they were holding back due to my presence at the table. Still, I had to take what I could get, and I had to bite back a smile as everyone shifted uncomfortably in their chairs and eyed one another warily.

When breakfast was nearly done everyone sat at the table picking at the remnants of food on their plates. Suddenly Ron and Hermione came bursting through the door that connected the kitchen and the living room together. In Ron's hands he held a small brown book which I immediately recognized as my photo album. Hermione was holding my backpack and both of them held separate expressions. Ron seemed to be infuriated while Hermione's expression was pained and worried.

"What the hell are you doing with my things?" I roared as I stood up from the table, knocking my chair over in the process.

"No!" Ron yelled, "You answer our questions first. Where the hell did you get these pictures?" I stalked over to Ron while the room fell into complete silence.

"Those are pictures of my family and I would appreciate having them back," I answered coldly as I reached for my album. Ron quickly flipped it open to the picture of my Father and threw it on the table so everyone could see it.

"You're a liar," he sneered, "Take a look at that everyone," he added and all the Weasleys leaned over to look at the picture. Molly suddenly gasped in shock and fell back into her chair gasping for breath. Ginny began to cry and the twins just stared at the picture in awe. Arthur eyed the photo skeptically.

"How did you get this picture?" Arthur asked calmly. I sighed in frustration.

"Like I said already," I explained, "those are pictures of my family. That," I said as I pointed at the picture, "is a picture of my Father, James Rubeus Riddle." Hermione gasped and I took that opportunity to snatch my backpack from her arms.

"It is him isn't it?" she asked softly. I sighed loudly once more and shook my head.

"Who knows, but it would appear to be," I answered so everyone could hear. Ron's face paled slightly.

"You're Harry's daughter?" he asked slowly.

"It would seem so," I answered as I went to collect my photo album from the table, "but I can't be completely sure." Ron just sputtered and coughed.

"Are you barmy?" he asked unbelievingly, "I'd know Harry anywhere and that is most definitely Harry Potter." Molly was sobbing openly now and even the twins looked rather upset. Ginny stomped over to me and just stared at me for a moment.

"Where is he?" Ginny asked coldly.

"Dead," I stated plainly, Molly gasped and ran from the room while Arthur followed closely behind her.

"Liar," she yelled as she lunged at me but Draco had already moved behind her and he grabbed her gently around the waist.

"It can't be true," Hermione muttered to herself.

"Well," I began, "I hate to tell you but it is true. He passed away at the end of last month, he was buried on July thirty-first."

"His birthday," she gasped.

"What?" I asked in confusion, "My Father's birthday was in November, not July," I added.

"No," Hermione answered, "Harry's birthday was July thirty-first, he must have changed it when he changed his name."

"This is just stupid," Ron interrupted, "Why would Harry take the last name Riddle? He hated Tom Riddle." Hermione seemed to think about his question for a moment and I could almost see the gears in her head spinning furiously.

"What was your father's full name again?" she asked.

"James Rubeus Riddle," I stated. She thought for a moment before a look of revelation passed over her features.

"That tricky prat," she said with a soft chuckle. The rest of just stared at her and waited for her to elaborate.

"Do you mind explaining to the rest of us non-geniuses Granger?" Draco drawled and Ron shot him a dirty look.

"It's really fairly simple, but rather ingenious at the same time," she explained and we all just stared at her in confusion, "For one thing, no one would ever expect that Harry Potter would change his last name to Riddle. Who would ever think that he would want to be known by the same name as the man who murdered his parents?" We all nodded and urged her to continue.

"Also, it's obvious that he picked the names from the three most important people in his life," she explained.

"I don't understand," I interrupted in frustration.

"Well, James was his Father so naturally he was important to Harry," she explained, "and who was Harry's first friend Ron?"

"Well, me of course," he answered and Hermione just smacked him on the back of his head.

"Before you stupid," she snapped.

"Let's see," he said as he thought to himself and ran a hand through his hair, "It was Hagrid right?"

"Exactly," Hermione answered smartly, "and Hagrid's first name was Rubeus."

"Why Riddle then?" Ginny asked, "He was Harry's enemy, not his friend or family."

"Actually, the last name is the easiest to understand," she replied.

"How so?" I asked.

"Tom Riddle was the most important figure in Harry's life. Tom Riddle completely shaped Harry's life and everything that happened in it. No one had as big of effect on his life then You-Know-Who," she answered.

"So he picked his worst enemy's last name to remember him?" I asked. Hermione shook her head slowly.

"No," she answered as she turned to look out the window, "I think Harry choose that last name because of the connection he had to Tom Riddle and the affinity he felt for him. It may have also been some form of punishment," she added painfully.

"Punishment?" I asked.

"It makes sense," Draco replied from behind Ginny, "he always did blame himself for everything." Ron finally caught up with the conversation and decided to butt in.

"But you said your Father is dead and we know Harry can't die."

"Ron's right," Ginny added, "Harry always comes back," she added.

"He obviously didn't this time," I snapped.

"But he has to," Hermione replied. I just stared at them all incredulously.

"Why does he have to? He finally got what he wanted and passed on, why in the world would he have to come back," I asked angrily.

"So we can apologize," Ginny explained, "and so he can be happy again." Suddenly all the windows in the kitchen shattered and I could feel a great heat rising up from my feet to my head.

"Bloody hell!" the twins both yelled at once.

"My Father was never happy," I snapped, "and if he finally found happiness in death then I would think his so called friends would be happy for him. He died enough times for you people and your almighty wizarding world. This time he died for himself and all of you are selfish enough to wish for him back just to absolve yourselves of all your sins and free yourself of guilt. Well I've got something to say to all of you," I sneered and they all backed up a step as I leaned forward slightly.

"I hope you all BURN IN HELL!" I yelled and then stomped out through the backdoor.


	12. Forgiveness is a Friend

_It's been so long since I've been by myself  
And I need this more than you will ever know  
People like you and me never felt the breeze  
People like you and me will never know the easy way_

AUGUST 19TH, 1AM

After running out of the Burrow like a madwoman, I found a small and secluded forest nearby where I hid from the rest of the world for hours. When I finally came back the sun had already set and it was extremely late. The house was dark and since I didn't want to disturb anyone after my earlier display, I found a soft patch of grass and swiftly fell asleep.

A few hours after falling asleep I woke up to feel someone shifting my head around to push a pillow underneath me and a comfortable warmth surrounded me when a thick blanket followed moments later. Cracking one eye open slightly I could see Hermione sitting next to me, looking off into the night sky.

"Thanks," I mumbled. She looked down at me and seemed startled for a moment but soon she graced me with a warm smile.

"Sorry if I woke you," she said apologetically. I noticed she was still in her nightclothes so I slid over and lifted a corner of the blanket. She took the hint immediately and lay down next to me. We lay their staring up at the stars, both our heads resting on the same pillow.

"Will you tell me about him?" I asked softly. Her body tensed up for a moment and then she seemed to relax once more, "You don't have to talk about him if you don't want to, but I'd love to know more about my father."

"So you've finally accepted the fact that Harry was your father." It was more of a statement then a question but I answered anyway.

"I suppose I have."

"Draco mentioned you were having a problem accepting that Harry Potter and James Riddle were the same person," she stated.

"No," I said as I shook my head fiercely, "they definitely were not the same person."

"I suppose not," she responded. We lay there in silence for a few minutes more before I spoke again.

"I'm somewhat confused by my father's past," I said, "it seems like a lot of people knew him judging by the amount of books, but in the books I've read about him, it seems like each person knew a different boy named Harry Potter."

"I don't understand what you mean," Hermione said, confusion prevalent in her voice.

"Each book about Harry Potter describes his characteristics and personality," I explained, "but each book describes him differently. I can understand that he may have been perceived differently by different people, but the different perceptions from person to person on who exactly Harry Potter was are so far apart from each other that it seems like each person who knew him is describing a completely different boy named Harry Potter than the person before them. Does that make sense?" I asked, giving her a quizzical look. She seemed to think for a moment before answering.

"Yes, I see what you mean. Harry was perceived differently to different people, or should I say, he made sure he was perceived differently to different people."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I like to think I knew the real Harry Potter," she began, "but I know that I never knew him, not really at least. But I can't feel angry or sad about it, because no one knew the real Harry Potter. He never wanted anyone to know the real him and in some ways he was never allowed to be the real him." She lazily drew lines from star to star with one finger and I couldn't help but be drawn to the hypnotic movement.

"He was born simply Harry Potter and I suppose in that first year of his life he was the closest to being the true Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter. After his parents died and he defeated Voldemort the first time he became The Boy Who Lived. He was sent to live with the Dursleys," she sneered the name much like Draco does; "there he became the abused and mistreated orphan Harry Potter. When he went to Hogwarts he returned to being The Boy Who Lived, but he also became the Gryffindor Golden Boy."

"Why Golden Boy?" I asked as I lifted up a finger to join her in making lines across the sky.

"Because he could do no wrong," she explained with a chuckle, "at least in Professor Dumbledore's eyes he could do no wrong. He constantly broke rules, sometimes dragging Ron and me along in the process, not that we didn't enjoy every moment of it. I often wonder how many adventures he got into when we weren't around." She sighed and paused for a moment before sinking into her memories.

"After fifth year he became a killer, not by choice mind you, but necessity. We weren't sure what became of him right away since we didn't see him again until we were in our seventh year," she let out a small sigh, "I remember in our sixth year it was so hard without him there. All the students at Hogwarts would make up their own stories of his heroism and bravery. We all imagined him out in the world, fighting evil and dispensing justice to wrong-doers like Superman." A laugh that turned into a sob escaped her and I reached over to give her hand a squeeze.

"Ron and I made an oath to continue with Dumbledore's Army which we renamed the Defense Association. A huge number of students joined and we worked really hard. Ron and I set our sights on becoming aurors so we could fight alongside Harry once we were done with school and it would be just like old times." She paused for a moment as if she were trying to compose herself.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to," I whispered with concern. She wiped the tears from her eyes and flashed me a sad smile.

"No, I'd like to keep talking," she explained, "It feels good to talk about it with someone."

"Haven't you ever talked about this with anyone?" I asked in surprise.

"Only Ron and Ginny," she replied with a shrug, "and they were there so they know what happened already."

"Go ahead then," I stated firmly, "I'll be happy to listen."

"Thank you," she responded and gave me another sad smile before she continued. "I thought I was rather good at teaching defense. Ron tried to help but he wasn't a very good teacher. Harry was the best of course, but defense was a huge part of Harry's life so it was only a given that he would excel at it."

"Even though I wasn't the best teacher, by the end of sixth year I was confident that everyone in the DA could protect him or herself fairly well should the need arise," she said and then laughed softly to herself, "It was obvious that Ron and I had spent too much time with Harry."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I pushed myself up to rest on one elbow so I could look down at her.

"Ron and I were children, barely sixteen years old, yet somehow we got it into our heads that we were older than that. We were pompous that year, thinking that we knew so much more and had so much more experience then everyone else," she explained.

"So my father was pompous?" I questioned. She shook her head.

"No," she replied, "that's not what I mean. Harry never wanted fame, recognition or adventure; he just wanted to be normal. It was impossible for him to live as a normal child and when he got older it was impossible to live as a normal teenager. He had far more experience dealing with the world then a normal sixteen year-old teenager; he had to grow up before everyone else did."

"Ron and I had tried to be there for him the best that we could but we were still only children," she explained, "and the rift between us grew even wider after we saw him again in our seventh year."

"What happened that year?" I asked, "It's not mentioned in any of the books."

"Of course it's not," she replied softly, "there's hardly any mention of Harry's life between his sixteenth birthday and the day he defeated Voldemort. It's not something anyone really wanted to remember."

"But I'm getting off topic here," she said and then paused as if she were trying to remember something. I lay back down next to her on the grass and waited for her to continue.

"It was the third weekend of our seventh year and it was a Hogsmeade weekend so everyone, third year and above, would be visiting the village. Everyone in the DA decided to go also in order to provide protection for the younger years in case there was a Death Eater attack. Around noon the attack came and the DA leapt into action, valiantly trying to protect the other children as well as defend themselves."

"Wow, that was pretty brave of you," was my only reply. A grimace formed on her lips as if she were recalling something truly distasteful.

"It was pretty idiotic of us," she said dryly, "We were only a bunch of stupid teenagers who had taught each other defensive spells for a couple years or so, we were no match for the Death Eaters."

"I don't understand," I interrupted, "In your fifth year you went up against members of Voldemort's inner circle and came out alive."

"Yes, we were very lucky at the Department of Mysteries. Voldemort assumed we wouldn't put up much of a fight," said Hermione, "but in Hogsmeade he didn't send his inner circle, he sent the rank and file Death Eaters and they were seasoned veterans who could fight faster and harder then most aurors." I gave her a confused look as I tried to process this new information.

"Are you telling me that Voldemort's lower Death Eaters fought better then his inner circle?"

"Of course," she replied, "the inner circle consisted of the most powerful and most intelligent Death Eaters. They were Voldemort's strategists and advisors."

"I still don't understand," I stated.

"Think of it this way," she explained, "If Voldemort was America's president, then the inner circle would be like his cabinet or the congress. They help make the decisions. But if there's a conflict, who does the fighting?" I thought about the question for a moment before realization dawned on me.

"The soldiers," I whispered.

"Exactly," she said smartly, "The Death Eaters that attacked Hogsmeade were like marines. They were specially trained to do one job and one job only."

"Fight?" I asked.

"No," she replied, "kill. They killed anyone and anything in their way. We were no match with our stunning spells and counter-curses. After all," she added quietly, "there's no counter for the killing curse."

"How did you survive then?" I asked in wonderment.

"How does one combat a force that has been trained to kill with no hesitation?" she questioned. I thought for a moment before answering.

"With a force trained to do the same thing?" I replied hesitantly. She nodded and then pushed herself up to sit cross legged on the grass next to me.

"That force was Harry," she said as she rested her elbows on her knees with her chin resting on her knuckles, "He fought like a madman, throwing out the killing curse with no trouble at all. I couldn't believe that he was the same boy who once stuck his wand up a mountain troll's nose in an attempt to save me," she chuckled lightly and wiped more tears from her eyes. In the moonlight I could see that her eyes had become red and puffy.

"After the battle was over I remember that he stared at Ron and me and for a moment he looked as if he was going to walk over and speak to us," she continued, "I wanted to run to him and throw my arms around him but I didn't know if I should. I didn't know the new Harry Potter and so we ended up just staring at each other uncomfortably for a moment. Then Ron put an arm around my shoulder and began to lead me back to the castle."

"I glanced back and Harry seemed sad as we walked away from him but that moment passed and his eyes became hollow and lifeless again. I felt so completely horrible later that night and I wished more than anything to go back there and wrap my arms around him and tell him everything would be okay," she began to sob quietly and I pushed myself up off the ground to sit next to her. I gently draped one arm over her shoulder and pulled her close. She leaned into the contact and pushed her face into my shoulder and I could feel cool tears soaking through my shirt.

Hermione and I sat like that for at least another hour or so before she pushed herself away and wiped her eyes for the hundredth time that night. The wind picked up around us and we sat for a moment in silence, listening to nothing more than the rustling of leaves and the stirring of the grass.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said regretfully, "I didn't mean to fall apart there."

"Stop it right now," I said sternly as I shook a finger at her, "there's nothing to apologize for. I'm just glad that you feel you can talk to me." She gave me a wide smile and cleared her throat.

"Let me finish this and then we can get some sleep," she said and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Ron and I disbanded the DA after the attack. Our hearts weren't in it anymore and we felt pretty stupid about the whole thing. We also gave up on the idea of being aurors," she paused for a moment and I gave her a questioning look. She seemed to understand my silent question.

"The only reason we wanted to be aurors was to help Harry. After I saw him fight I knew that we would never be able to fight at Harry's side. I knew for a fact that I wouldn't be able to kill someone, and Ron agreed with me, so we decided to forget about the war outside of Hogwarts that year and just enjoy being the teenagers that we were. I still feel guilty for that."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because," she replied, "Harry was off fighting for us and there we were, safe at Hogwarts, worrying about dumb things like dating, Quidditch and grades."

"Don't feel bad," I said as I rubbed her back softly, "It's what he would've wanted."

"What do you mean?" she questioned. I just smiled at her for a moment before I lay back into the grass and rested my head on the pillow. My eyes closed and I could feel myself slowly slipping further into unconsciousness.

"He fought for you," I mumbled before I fell asleep completely, "he fought so that you could worry about the dumb teenage things that he never would be able to worry about." I could feel her slip under the blanket a few minutes later and the sound of her nearly silent crying lulled me into the nighttime world of nothingness.


	13. Friendly Fire

_I scream into the wind and laugh  
As the words slap me in the face  
I would gladly trade a lifetime of convenience  
For an honest day or two_

August 19th, 6AM

As I woke the next morning I noticed that Hermione had gone back inside. The sun had not yet risen and the sky was gloomy and overcast. I quickly got up, grabbed the pillow and blanket I had used, and headed back toward the Burrow. I walked slowly at first until small drops of rain began to trickle down upon my head. I was nervous when I thought of facing the Weasleys again but I knew that I would have to get it over with sometime. My clothes were dirty from lying on the ground all night and I needed a shower badly.

The Weasleys and Draco were sitting around the kitchen table when I entered through the backdoor. All of them looked up and greeted me warmly while Molly quickly dished up a plate of breakfast for me. I sat down next to Hermione and thanked Molly profusely for being so kind. My mind sighed in relief as I realized that yesterday's outburst had already been forgiven and forgotten.

"I was wondering," I whispered to Hermione hesitantly, "if you might have some clothing I could borrow. All of my clothes that I brought are dirty and I don't know when I'll get a chance to wash them." Molly heard me and immediately leapt from her chair to grab my backpack.

"I'd be happy to wash your clothes dear," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," I replied with a grin and I watched with a little bit of fear as she walked out of the kitchen with my backpack in her arms.

"I have a set of clothing that you'd probably be able to fit into," said Ginny, "I have a lot of my old clothes from school and the sizes should be about right. Just come up to my room after your shower and you can pick something out."

We ate in silence for a while longer until Ron reached across Hermione's lap to hand me something. It was a wrapped package that was the size of a small book. I eyed in warily before taking it from him.

"What is it?" I said as I turned the package over in my lap. Everyone at the table seemed to glance back and forth between each other as if they were trying to decide who should say what. Finally Draco spoke up.

"Consider it a belated birthday present," he answered and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well," I said, "if this is a belated birthday present then you still owe me seventeen more." Everyone at the table chuckled nervously and I just kept staring at the package until Hermione nudged me in the side.

"Go on," she said in frustration, "it won't bite."

"Not hard at least," George yelled from across the table. Draco rolled his eyes and went back to eating as if he had lost interest. Although I was sure I could see him watching me out of the corner of his eye.

"Alright, alright," I said, "I'll open it. It better not blow up at me or anything though. I read about that Weasleys Wizard Wheezes place." Everyone chuckled once again and then the table became quiet as I slowly and carefully unwrapped the package.

"O come on and hurry it up," Ron whined. Hermione smacked him on the shoulder and all was quiet once again.

_It was Christmas and I was five years old. I just finished opening up all my presents and now it was Daddy's turn to open the present I had made for him._

"_Hurry up Daddy," I said with a sigh of frustration. Daddy just smiled at me and went back to slowly opening his gift. Once he finally had it fully unwrapped he opened up the box and lifted out the lump of clay that was supposed to look like a puppy. He laughed in delight._

"_I love it baby," he said as he gave me a strong hug, "It's just what I wanted." I looked up into Daddy's eyes and they had changed from the pale green that they normally were to a bright, twinkling emerald._

"_Then why did you take so long opening it," I asked with a frown. Daddy chuckled and lifted me onto his lap, the lump of clay still held tightly in one hand._

"_Because honey," he replied, "you're gift was the most specialest in the world and so I opened it real slowly and carefully so you'd know how special it was to me."_

"_Daddy," I said with a smile, "there's no such word as specialest." Daddy's smile became even bigger and then he gave me a small wink._

"_Sure there is hon, I just made it myself."_

"Uh Oh, she's doing it again," Draco's voice called out from across the table.

"Doing what?" Hermione asked. Draco just shook his head and went back to his breakfast. Everyone looked at me and waited for an answer.

"Just remembering," I said with a smile and then I pulled back the last bit of wrapping paper and gasped in surprise. Tears began to fall from my eyes, landing softly on the leather cover of the book I now held in my hands. I was surprised for a moment that I still had any tears left in me.

The book was nothing special to look at. It had a black leather cover and was hardly an inch thick. On the cover, in gold letters, were the words "The Potter Family & Friends." When I opened the cover the first photo was the picture of my father and myself that had been taken out of my old album. The next picture was the picture of my mother and then the other photo of my father.

After those three pictures the album became much more interesting. The Weasleys had filled the remaining pages of the album with magical photos that were moving. There were photos of my father at school. Many of the photos contained pictures of my father with different members of the Weasley family and some even had Draco and Severus featured in them. There were many people in the pictures that I recognized but hadn't met yet and some people that I did not recognize at all.

There was one photo of Harry standing next to a huge man who I assumed was Hagrid. Every once in awhile Hagrid would reach over and lift Harry over his shoulder while Harry seemed to silently laugh with delight. Another photo had Harry standing next to two men who would intermittently ruffle his hair and tickle him. I recognized one of the men as Sirius Black from the photo I had taken from the Dursleys. The other man I assumed was Remus Lupin. Toward the back of the book I paused for a moment on one page. Everyone seemed to notice and they all craned their heads to see which photo had caught my attention.

I flipped through the rest of the book quickly and then went back to that certain photo. This picture was of my father and it seemed to be the only picture in the book that featured an older and more mature Harry Potter. It was the photo in which Harry Potter looked the most like James Riddle. The rest of the pictures were of Harry Potter and in them he was always laughing, smiling or joking around.

This photo was definitely James Riddle. He stood stiffly with a serious and sullen expression on his face. His hair had already begun to gray and his eyes were pale green instead of the bright emerald color of Harry Potter's eyes. It was also the only photo where he had the scar. Not the neat looking lightning-bolt scar, even though that was still there. No, in this photo he also had the ugly and jagged scar running from his ear and down under the collar of his shirt.

Standing next to him in the picture was a tall, old man with a long white beard. He had half moon spectacles and his eyes would twinkle for a moment until he looked at my father and then the twinkle would completely disappear. After awhile he would look out at me and the twinkle would return once again. My father never looked at the other man in the photo, his eyes remained fixed in the direction of the camera and he never seemed to move. If the old man didn't move every so often, the photo would be easily passable as a regular muggle photograph.

"That's Dumbledore isn't it?" I asked Hermione coldly.

"Yes," she replied and then turned away. Everyone at the table was trying very hard not to look in my direction but if I looked up fast enough I could see them giving me short glances. I carefully pealed the photo off the page it was pasted to and glared at it for a few minutes. The corners of the photo began to curl as I gripped it tighter and tighter, my gaze firmly affixed on Dumbledore.

This was the man who ruined my father's life. This was the man who took away my father's happiness. This was the man who made my father kill. This was the man who let my father die countless times. This was the man who took everything away from my father, even his humanity. This was the man who took away MY chance at ever being happy. This was the man who forced my father into a world of loneliness and despair.

I would never forgive him. I could never forgive him.

With that final thought I grasped the top of the photo with my two hands and ripped it down the middle. The Weasleys looked at me in shock. Draco just gave me his trademark smirk. With great care I pressed the half of the photo that contained my father back onto the page in the album. The image of my father seemed to almost sigh with relief as he glanced over to where Dumbledore used to be.

The half of the photograph that contained Dumbledore was not as lucky. I set it down on the plate in front of me, crushing it slightly beforehand so the only thing that could be seen was Dumbledore's head. His eyes completely lost their twinkle as I glared at it furiously. I suddenly felt a familiar rush of heat starting at my feet and flames soon appeared around the outside of the crumpled mass. Dumbledore eyed the flames fearfully and soon he was gone, replaced by a pile of ash.

I looked up to see five very shocked expressions and one huge smile. Draco seemed to find the situation horribly funny and soon his small chuckling turned into loud laughter. Fred and George soon joined him while Ginny and Hermione appeared to be frightened and Ron was obviously flabbergasted.

"You just set Dumbledore on fire!" he exclaimed in shock. I didn't reply to him. Instead I just stared down at the pile of ash once more and poked it angrily with my fork.

"What are you going to do now?" Draco drawled as he studied the fingernails on one hand thoughtfully, "Are you going to eat him next?" Fred and George stared at me expectantly and everyone else looked disgusted by the mere thought.

"No," I answered, "but I was thinking about flushing him down the toilet." Fred and George burst out laughing once more, Draco raised an eyebrow and Hermione was properly appalled.

"Jenny!" she exclaimed, "That's an awful thing to say." I looked over at her and gave her my best Draco smirk.

"It's a good thing I didn't tell you what I planned on doing before I flushed." There was silence once more and then another burst of laughter. This time even Ginny couldn't keep back her giggles. Ron was periodically snorting until Hermione nudged him hard in the ribs.

"Jenny?" a voice came from the doorway. I looked up to see Molly Weasley standing there with my backpack in her arms.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. I could tell by the expression on her face that something was bothering her as she shifted nervously from one foot to the other.

"I was pulling out your clothes so that I could wash them and a few things fell out of your bag," she said slowly as she walked toward me, "I was wondering if you could tell me where you got them."

"What things?" Ron asked. Molly reached into the bag and pulled out the photo of Sirius Black and the two small sticks that I had taken from under the loose floorboard at the Dursleys. Everyone, even Draco, gasped in surprise.

"Where did you get those?" Draco asked as he stood up and walked around the table to get a better look. Molly held the sticks out for everyone to see and Hermione grabbed the photograph.

"It's Sirius," she whispered, "where did you get this photo?"

"Never mind that," Draco interrupted, "where did you get Harry's wand?"

"Is that what that is?" I asked, "I didn't know what it was when I found it at the Dursleys so I just took it along in case it proved to be important."

"Is that where you found the photo also?" Hermione asked while she gently ran a finger over the tattered image of Sirius.

"Yep," I replied, "they were up in Harry's bedroom." Draco grabbed the photo from Hermione and looked at it for a moment before looking up at me with a frown.

"Where?" he asked, "We went over Harry's bedroom at least a hundred times and never found anything."

"They were under the loose floorboard," I answered. Hermione shook her head fiercely.

"They couldn't have been," she stated, "we checked under the floorboard and we even stuck a flashlight inside to make sure we didn't miss something." They all stared at me and waited for an explanation.

"I swear that's where I found them," I said firmly, "I just shoved my hand underneath and they were right under there." Everyone seemed to think about that for a moment.

"When was the last time you guys checked under the floorboard?" I asked nervously. I was beginning to form an idea of what happened in my head but didn't want to alarm anyone until I knew for sure. Fred and George were the ones to answer to everyone's surprise.

"Last year," they both said at the same time.

"What?!" Ron exclaimed, "You two went back there again after all this time." Fred and George looked at each other sadly.

"We just wanted to check in on the place," answered Fred softly, "We usually stop by there at least once a year."

"No harm done," George answered in the same whisper. Hermione gasped in surprise.

"You know what that means?" she hissed. Everyone glanced at each other before staring back at her. Everyone that is, except me because I knew what conclusion she had come to and it was the same one that I had come to mere minutes ago.

"It means," I interrupted softly, "that Harry came back." There was a small uproar around the table.

"You're saying he came back since last year and put that stuff under the floorboard?" Ron asked skeptically.

"That's what I'm saying," I answered with a shrug. Hermione seemed to think for a long moment and Draco seemed to be deep in thought at the same time.

"But why would he come back after so long and put that stuff under the floorboard?" Hermione asked muttered, "It just doesn't make sense."

"He put it there so Jenny would find it," Draco cut in as he took the pieces of Harry's wand out of Molly's hands and put them into mine. I just stared at him in confusion until he added, "You said you wanted an adventure and you said you enjoyed searching for the truth," he explained, "So Harry made sure that you would receive both of those things after he was gone. Think of it as a parting gift."

"But I didn't want him dead," I hissed angrily. I grabbed the pieces of wand and pushed the broken ends back together to see if they fit. Besides a few small pieces of wood that had broken off and probably become lost under the floorboard, the pieces fit together almost perfectly. I gripped the two pieces together with one hand and held out the wand in front of me, trying to imagine what it would be like to use it.

Without any warning a golden glow burst out from my hand and filled the room with a beautiful light for two or three seconds before disappearing. Everyone, including myself, stared down at the hand that held Harry's wand anxiously.

"What do you think that was?" I asked as I looked away from my hand to glance at everyone. They all shook their heads except Hermione of course who was already deep in thought.

"Open your hand," she stated firmly and then leaned forward along with everyone else so that they could get a good look. I slowly opened my right hand which held the pieces of Harry's wand, except there were no longer pieces of wand in my hand. Instead of the pieces I now held a fully formed wand which appeared to be nearly brand new.

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered as we all stared at the wand. Hermione smiled at me and said, "Go on, give it a wave." I eyed the wand nervously and then cautiously held onto what I could only assume was the handle. I closed my eyes for a moment before waving the wand in front of me.

Nothing happened at first and Hermione let out a small noise of disappointment before gasping in surprise. Out of the end of the wand leapt a huge golden stag. It walked around the room warily for a moment, not seeming to notice when it stepped through the kitchen table to stand in front of me. I held up a hand to pat it and it quickly disappeared, leaving a light golden mist in its place. I looked up at everyone and couldn't help but laugh as they all open and closed their mouths like a bunch of fish.

"I'm guessing that wasn't supposed to happen," I said with a chuckle. Draco just shook his head as Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Molly just stood there dumbfounded. Ginny was the only one who spoke.

"I don't think anyone knew what would happen," she explained. We sat in silence for awhile longer. No one seemed to know what to say until Ron's voice interrupted the silence.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed, "That was Prongs!"


	14. Keeping Secrets

_It's just not the same when you're staring  
Into a perfect golden sunset  
And thinking about how you sold your soul  
To send the rain away_

August 20th , 4PM

The next day I found myself alone in the Burrow reading a copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ that Hermione had loaned to me. Hermione was off working at the ministry as the head of the Department for the Understanding and Advancement of Magical Creatures. Ron left to practice with the Chudley Cannons; he is their Keeper, which Draco explained to me as being the same as a goalie. Mr. Weasley left for the Ministry at the same time as Hermione. Fred and George left early in the morning to open their store in Diagon Alley and Ginny left soon after to help them for the day. Mrs. Weasley left to do some shopping and Draco announced around 2PM that he had some errands to tend to and wouldn't be back until late.

So I was left to my own devices for the afternoon and I plopped down in a chair in the living room and began to read. I was so engrossed in the history of Hogwarts that I didn't even notice when the fire in the fireplace turned green and Severus stepped out.

"Enjoying the book?" Severus asked as he sat down in the chair next to me. I looked up and nodded, flashing him a gigantic smile in the process.

"Very much," I replied, "I can't wait to actually see Hogwarts. I was wondering something though. Why don't we just floo to Hogwarts?" Severus looked at me for a moment and then snatched the book out of my hands. He seemed to examine the cover for a moment before answering.

"This is an old copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ so it's somewhat inaccurate," he stated as he handed the book back to me, "The floo network at Hogwarts stopped working about five years ago."

"What do you mean stopped working? How can it just stop working?" I questioned.

"No one knows," he answered with a shrug, "It happened a couple of years after the staircases stopped moving." I looked back at the book and flipped to the section that dealt with the moving staircases. There was a picture that looked down at the stairs from above and every once in awhile one of them would swing over to connect to a different staircase.

"So the stairs really don't move anymore?" I asked and Severus just shook his head, "Well that stinks. I was really looking forward to seeing that. What else has changed there?" Severus thought for a moment and then grabbed the book back from me.

"Well, the gargoyle to the Headmasters office no longer takes passwords and the steps no longer rotate up from the floor," he explained, "Also, the Room of Requirement stopped showing up seventeen years ago."

"So you're telling me all the things that make Hogwarts amazing aren't working anymore?" I asked in disappointment. Severus appeared to be offended.

"Hogwarts is still amazing," he replied shortly, "If moving staircases and rooms that appear out of nowhere are the only thing you find amazing then I truly feel sorry for you."

"I didn't mean it that way," I said with a frown, "I only meant that it would've been nice to be able to see Hogwarts the way my Dad saw it." Severus smiled sadly at me.

"Your Father truly loved Hogwarts," he said quietly, "But he didn't love it because of the parlor tricks that it could do, he loved it because it was his home." He reached over to me and gave my hand a light squeeze.

"I suppose so," I said sadly, "It's too bad that he couldn't have seen Hogwarts before he died. Maybe if he would've gone back there even once he could've been happy at least for a moment." Severus frowned and shook his head.

"Hogwarts was his home but he wasn't always happy there," he explained, "The emotions he felt for Hogwarts were the same as any other child would feel for their home. Can you honestly say you were always happy at your home or that returning there always made you feel secure and content?" I couldn't help but grimace at some of my memories of my own home.

"Hogwarts has always been my home also," he continued, "So I can understand how Harry felt for the most part but not completely. Hogwarts was a place where I could go to escape my own horrible home life much like Harry escaped his own but for Harry it was also a place where he could feel comfortable being a wizard. At Hogwarts he could practice magic and talk about magic without being labeled as a freak." My face paled and my body shook as I was pulled once more into memories of my father.

"_I can't believe you Dad," I spat, "You'd think if you really loved and cared for me you'd be able to tell me the truth." Father's eyes met mine from across the kitchen table, a look of anger but also sadness on his face._

"_Jenny," he said softly, "I don't want to even think about my past, let alone talk about it. Why can't you just leave it at that?" There was a loud bang as I slammed one fist down onto the kitchen table and Father drew back from the table slightly._

"_Damn it Dad!" I yelled, "I'm sick of this. I want to know where I came from, where you came from, please just tell me? I've seen the paintings in your workroom and I know things must've been bad but maybe things will get better if you would just talk to someone." Father's expression turned into one of complete fury._

"_How dare you!" he yelled back at me, "How dare you invade my personal space! You know my workroom is off limits!" I cringed for a moment. I knew that the subject of his paintings would be a sore spot, especially when he found out that I had snuck in to look at them without his permission. After years of living with my father I knew that privacy was one of the most important things to him. My anger soon returned however when I thought about all of the things he was keeping hidden from me._

"_I don't care," I hissed, "I'm sick of secrets." His face paled and he reached a hand across the table to touch my own. I pulled back quickly as his skin met mine and glared at him heatedly._

"_Don't touch me," I spat as he reached for my hand once more, "You know what James," I sneered his name and even the small tears that were forming in his eyes could not stop my ranting, "I don't think I even know who you are and further more I'm starting to believe that everyone in town is right about you."_

"_What do you mean?" He questioned, the tears were now beginning to roll down his cheeks but in my madness I barely noticed._

"_You are a freak," I said irately and then stomped out of the kitchen, through the living room and then out the front door. As I sped away from the house with my car stereo blaring I had no idea that it would be the last time I would ever see my father alive._

"My God," I whispered, "I called him a freak."

"What was that Jenny?" Severus asked, "I couldn't quite hear you." He leaned closer to me but when he saw the tears beginning to fall from my eyes he quickly got up to kneel in front of me. "What is it Jenny? What's wrong?"

"I called him a freak," I whispered again and Severus gasped, he had definitely heard me this time.

"I'm sure he knew you didn't mean it," he replied.

"No Severus, you don't understand," I whispered much louder this time, "It was the last thing I said to him." Severus watched me for a moment longer until I regained control of myself somewhat.

"Why don't you tell me what happened," he said and then waited to see if I would reply. I nodded my head and looked up to meet his eyes. He seemed to be truly worried.

"We were fighting about his past again," I said with a sob, "We always fought about that same thing, it was always about his damned past. I could never just let it rest." I sobbed once more and Severus pulled me into a hug.

We sat like that for a long time, Severus kneeling in front of me while I leaned on him, my tears soaking through his robes and onto his skin. It couldn't have been very comfortable for him yet he did not complain and he did not push me away. He sat there holding me until I felt comfortable enough to lean back and release him. He looked at me for a moment, his eyes searching mine as if he wanted to be truly sure that I would be alright and then he swiftly got up and headed to the kitchen. He returned a moment later with a glass of water in his hand which he offered to me. I took it from him gratefully with no words needed. He gave a slight nod before heading back to his own chair and sitting down once again.

Everything in the house was silent once again. Severus flipped through the newest issue of _Potions Monthly_ while I became engrossed in _Hogwarts: A History_ once again. We were both startled an hour later when Draco came bursting through the fireplace clutching a long package wrapped in brown paper. He brushed the soot from his robes quickly and walked over to stand in front of me, a catlike grin on his face. Severus eyed him suspiciously.

"Draco, what have you been up to?" Severus asked warily. Draco continued to grin like a maniac.

"Just running a little errand Sev, nothing important," he replied and his grinned widened further. Severus continued to keep an eye on Draco but my attention had been drawn to the wrapped package that he was holding behind his back.

"What's that you've got behind your back?" I asked curiously. Draco ignored my question and instead looked pointedly at Severus.

"Nothing special," he said with mock innocence, "just something that your father left in my care before he left. I remembered it this morning and thought it might be best to give it to you." Severus gasped and I knew immediately that he had some clue as to what was in the package.

"It can't be," Severus whispered, "Is it?" Draco nodded wildly.

"It is just that dear Severus," he said with a smile as he handed the package to me. I eyed it nervously before untying the strings holding the wrapping in place. It seemed to be cylindrical and the package was at least as long as the couch. As I finally pulled away the last of the brown wrapping my eyes widened in surprise.

There in my lap sat a broomstick but it was surely no regular broomstick. It seemed to be in excellent condition as if someone had taken great care polishing the handle and keeping every bristle in place. At the tip of the broomstick the words _Firebolt_ were engraved with _Harry Potter_ written underneath in gold letters.

"This was my father's broom?" I asked, still quite amazed, "It looks as good as new." Draco blushed and became very interested in the floor near his feet.

"Well," he answered softly, "I tried to take good care of it because I knew he'd want it back someday."

"But still," I said, "it barely looks like he even used it much." Severus stood up and headed to the kitchen without a word and Draco replaced him in the chair across from me. His eyes were slightly glistening as if they were wet. I leaned the broom next to my chair and tried to pay attention to Draco while keeping one eye on the Firebolt.

"He stopped using it after fifth year," he explained, "it was a gift from his Godfather and he wanted to make sure that nothing ever happened to it. Besides," he added, "during seventh year he had a broom specially made for him."

"Specially made?" I asked.

"Yep," he replied, "it was called the Lightning Bolt. It was created by some up and coming inventor and Harry was the first one to get one and he was the only one to have one for over a year. They sold like crazy after he defeated the Dark Lord. I wonder whatever happened to that guy..." his voice trailed off until I could no longer understand him.

"What guy?" I asked.

"The inventor," said Draco, "he disappeared around the same time as Harry. I still can't remember his name," he added, "I do remember that it was something horribly ordinary."

"Were he and Harry close?" I asked. Draco shook his head.

"Not to my knowledge," he answered, "but it did seem quite odd how they both disappeared around the same time. It's too bad actually, all that money with nowhere to go."

"What did they do with all the money from the broom sales then?" I asked just as Severus walked into the room, a tray of sandwiches balanced precariously in his hands.

"No one's sure," interrupted Severus, I assumed he had been listening to our conversation from the other room, "but it's rumored that it's kept in a vault at Gringott's under no name."

"Under no name?" I questioned, "That doesn't even make sense. How would the bank know who the money was for then?" Draco and Severus shared a look before Draco replied with a slight grimace.

"Blood."

"What do you mean blood?" I asked.

"The goblins can open the vault using the intended person's blood," Severus explained.

"That's a little gruesome," I replied with a grimace, "But how do the goblins know whose blood to use?" I asked.

"No one knows," Severus answered, "We can only assume that the intended person knows of the vault and will someday come to claim it." We all sat and ate the sandwiches that Severus had made, each of us lost in our own thoughts.

"So neither one of you remembers what the inventor's name was?" I questioned. Draco shook his head but Severus seemed to think about the question for a moment.

"I can't recall what his last name was," said Severus, "but I seem to remember his first name beginning with a 'C'." Draco seemed to perk up and added, "Now I remember, it was Charles something. Still can't remember the last name though," he mumbled. We sat in silence once again and suddenly thoughts began to pop into my head.

"_For some reason he seemed to be worried about passing away at a young age and I didn't argue with him, to each his own as I like to say." _

No, it couldn't be, could it?

"_The point is that he left in my possession a key and an address for a storage garage in New York. I was told that were anything to happen to him I was to give this information to either his wife or his child."_

He seemed so nervous and anxious about Father's death.

"_I will see to things here until you get back."_

There was just no way that it could be him.

"_James was a good man and I always wished that he would've let me get to know him better but I am glad that he let me know him at all."_

It had to be him.

"_Please give me a call if you end up being gone more than a month won't you?"_

"Smith," I whispered very quietly. Draco seemed to hear me though and he snapped his fingers excitedly.

"That's it!" he exclaimed, "Charles Smith." He seemed to be very pleased that the mystery was solved but Severus, on the other hand, just stared at me in confusion.

"How did you know?" Severus asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Just a lucky guess," I replied and then took another bite of my sandwich. Severus raised an eyebrow, Draco grabbed another sandwich, and not another word was said on the subject.


	15. House of my Fathers

_It's been so long since I've stood on my two feet  
I'd really rather lay here and pretend  
But people like you and me never get that peace  
It comes from denying that everything is so screwed up  
It's so screwed up_

August 21st Sunday 10AM

After another hearty breakfast provided most graciously by Molly Weasley, Severus had left the Burrow once more for parts unknown. Even though it was Sunday, Arthur said something about more work to do at the Ministry and Molly pushed us all outside to take advantage of the beautiful weather while she did her usual Sunday cleaning. That's how I found myself standing in the Weasley's backyard with Draco, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George all gathered around me while Hermione sat under a tree near the Burrow reading a book and occasionally shouting "I don't think this is a good idea," to the group.

The reason that Hermione was so nervous could be summed up in one word, Firebolt. A Firebolt that just happened to be laying on the ground next me. I stood in the middle of the group eyeing the broom warily while the others tried to give me pointers and advice for my first ride.

"Are you sure you don't want to try on one of our old Comet's first?" Ginny asked for the tenth time and everyone glanced at me with hopeful expressions on their faces. I shook my head furiously. If I was going to do this, I was going to do it now and my first flight was going to be on my father's Firebolt and only my father's Firebolt.

"I have to agree," Draco drawled, "The Firebolt might be an older broom now but it's still one of the fastest and it hasn't been used for years, it might act up."

"No," I said firmly, "Let's get started before I lose my nerve." Everyone in the group glanced at each other nervously. "Just tell me what to do first, please." My voice cracked slightly at the end of my last statement and a slight feeling of anxiety was beginning to bubble up in my stomach, but I quickly pushed it back down.

"Okay," Ron replied, "The first thing you need to do is put your hand out and command the broom up to your hand."

"What do you mean command the broom up..." my question was cut off as the Firebolt leapt horizontally up from its place on the ground and smacked firmly into my hand. I unconsciously tightened my grip immediately and couldn't help being amazed as the broom shook and jumped slightly in my hand. It was almost as if the Firebolt was an animal just itching to get away.

"Well, that was fast," Fred stated. George grinned and added, "She's got Potter blood in her, what do you expect."

"I still don't think this is a good idea!" Hermione called out again as she looked up from her book. There was a collective groan from everyone in the circle. Ron turned toward her to tell her that she wasn't helping morale and when he turned back I had already mounted the broom.

"Okay," he said slowly and calmly, "push off the ground hard and then hover slightly, then touch back down." Fred and George began laughing with Ginny and Draco soon following.

"What's so funny?" I asked, a little afraid that they were laughing at my inexperience.

"We're going to have to start calling Ronnie-kins Madam Hooch," Fred said.

"He does look a bit like her," Draco added, which caused another round of laughter. I was getting a little impatient so I decided to do what Ron had instructed while everyone was busy laughing and Ron was busy yelling at them all. I pushed off the ground and held my breath for a moment as the broom hovered off the ground and my feet left the earth.

The directions Ron had given me were to push off from the ground hard and then do something else. I think it was something about hovering and then touching back down. Whatever the directions were, I'm sure they didn't involve me zooming off into the sky while everyone stood there with their jaws hanging open, but for some reason that's exactly what happened.

In all honesty I had tried to lower myself back to the ground but the Firebolt didn't seem to want to cooperate and it did its best to tell me so by barely letting me have any control. I couldn't be mad at the broom though, I was having the time of my life. There was nothing as freeing as the feel of flying with nothing but a small stick of wood between you and the ground.

I barely registered the voices shouting at me from behind and I glanced over my shoulder slightly to see that everyone had taken flight on their own brooms to go chasing after me. They started to get closer and closer and I tried to slow the Firebolt down but once again it seemed that it was thinking for itself and I continued to go barreling through the clouds. It's a good thing there were clouds or some innocent muggle might have gotten a very big shock.

Flying was fun but after what seemed like hours my body was getting quite sore and I hoped that the broom would finally decide to stop, or that one of the people behind me would figure out a solution to the disastrous situation. I tried to make out landmarks as the ground went whipping by below me but I couldn't make out anything besides blurs of brown and green.

The broom began to slow and I sighed in relief but a moment later it began to lower and I held on to the Firebolt's handle nervously. I glanced behind me once again and could see no one which caused me to tense up once more. I was so busy looking for Draco or the Weasleys that I didn't see the large house that was swiftly drawing closer and closer. Then suddenly, with a loud crash, I went flying through a window and landed in a heap on someone's bedroom floor.

I stood up quickly and brushed the broken glass from my clothing and hair the best I could. The Firebolt appeared to still be in working order, a little banged up, but nothing that couldn't be fixed. I took a moment to look around the room and immediately wrinkled my nose in disgust. The bedroom was very dusty and dirty, the sheets on the bed appeared to be almost moldy and there were spider webs hanging down everywhere. I figured that I must've landed in an abandoned home.

I grabbed the Firebolt off the floor and decided that it would probably be better if I left through the front door rather then the window just in case anyone had seen my crash landing. I headed down a long hallway and after awhile I came across an old wooden staircase. As I neared the bottom of the staircase I spied the front door and nearly ran the rest of the way down. I stopped on the bottom step though when I saw something odd.

On the wall directly across from the stairs were two long, black curtains pulled tightly together. Around the top of the curtains I could see what looked like the top of a wooden picture frame sticking out.

"That's odd," I said to the empty house, "why would someone cover a picture with curtains?" I slowly reached a hand up to open the curtains when I heard a muffled voice calling out from somewhere.

"Hello?" I called back and then stood silently as I waited for a reply. When none came I went back to opening the curtains.

"FILTHY BLOOD TRAITORS!" a voice shrieked and I quickly covered my ears as the onslaught continued, "YOU WILL PAY FOR SOILING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!" The voice just kept on shrieking and I looked up to see an ugly old hag of a woman screaming at me from the picture that was hidden behind the curtains.

My ears burned while I struggled to close the curtains once again. The voice became quieter and quieter until finally it became nothing but muffled grunts and groans. I sighed in relief, picked up the Firebolt once again and continued my original trek towards the front door to escape the awful house.

As my hand reached out to grasp the doorknob the door suddenly swung open and I scrambled backward in shock. An older man with light brown eyes and dirty gray hair stepped into the room, took one look at me and lunged. He was on top of me within minutes and I gasped for breath as my lungs were crushed under his weight.

"Who are you?" he hissed and then pulled a wand from inside his coat. He held the tip to my throat and eyed me maliciously.

"Please..." I stuttered, "can't...breathe..." He eyed me for a moment longer before swiftly standing up with his wand still trained on me. I took a much needed breath of air and laid there for a moment with my eyes closed as I tried to will the dizzy feeling out of my head.

When I opened my eyes I got my first good look at the man. He definitely appeared to be sixty or more. He wore tattered muggle clothing but I knew by his wand that he was definitely a wizard. My eyes trailed up his body and then stopped on his face. Something about him looked very familiar.

"Do I know you?" I asked nervously. He shook his head.

"I doubt it," he replied with his wand still pointed at me, "What are you doing in my home?"

"I was flying and my broom got away from me," I answered as I pointed at the Firebolt that was lying near the door, "I crashed through one of your windows upstairs and I was just going to leave when you came in. I'm really sorry," I added.

His demeanor seemed to relax a little then and he reached down with one hand to help me up. I brushed off my clothes and he stared at me for a moment.

"Are you hurt?" he asked in a concerned tone. I shook my head and began edging my way towards the door.

"No," I replied, "but my friends are probably looking for me so I should get going." I went to pick the broom up off the floor and he quickly grabbed it out of my hand. A flush came to his features as he stared at the broom.

"Where did you get this?" he growled.

"What?"

"Where did you get this?!" he growled. Suddenly it hit me how much this man sounded like a dog growling...or maybe a wolf.

"Remus Lupin!" I exclaimed and he was so shocked that he dropped the broom. "That's where I know you from. You're Remus Lupin!" He stared at me for a moment longer before stalking toward me until my back was up against the wall.

"Who are you?" he asked angrily.

"Jenny Riddle," I replied with an anxious smile, "pleasure to meet you."

"I don't know any Jenny Riddle," he said with a sneer, "But I did know Harry Potter and I want to know how the hell you got his broom." His wand was trained on me once again and I glanced around the room furtively for a means of escape. I desperately wanted to explain everything to Remus but at the same time I was scared that he would not believe me.

"Well, you see," I began, "the thing about that is..." I was interrupted as the front door swung open with a bang and Draco, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George all raced into the room.

"Remus!" Ron yelled as they all turned to stare at Remus and me, "Let her go Remus!" Remus gave me a harsh look one more time before backing away. Draco rushed to my side immediately.

"Are you okay Jenny?" Draco asked as he looked me over, "I'm so, so sorry. I should've never let you use that broom for your first fly. Merlin, when Sev finds out about this," he added as he dropped his head in defeat. The Weasleys were all eyeing me anxiously as if I had come close to death and Remus was just staring at Draco like he'd grown a second head.

"You gave her Harry's broom?" he asked disbelievingly, "What were you thinking? Why would you let her ride Harry's broom?" They all started arguing and I drifted off into my own thoughts.

"Why would Harry's broom bring me here?" I whispered to myself. Everyone seemed to hear me though and they all turned to stare at me at the same time.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"The Firebolt," I explained, "it brought me here. I had no control over it whatsoever." They all seemed to think about it for a moment before a Draco's eyes lit up in understanding.

"It brought you here because this was Black's home," he answered, "I bet you anything that's why you lost control over it and ended up here. Maybe the broom was spelled to return back here."

"Buy why?" Remus asked and everyone stared at Draco expectantly. He seemed to think for a moment.

"Because of the Fidelius Charm," he explained, "Remember Remus, after seventh year the secret keeper was changed on this place." A light bulb seemed to switch on above Remus and his eyes widened in surprise.

"I remember now," Remus answered, "Harry never returned here after fifth year and then we changed the secret keeper after he was seventeen. He never asked to be given the location again and I remember asking him what he would do if he ever wanted to come back but he just told me not to worry. Why that cheeky little brat."

"What?" I asked, "I don't get it." I looked to Draco and waited for him to answer.

"Well obviously," he drawled, "he must have spelled his broom to take him back to this location the next time he used it. The Fidelius Charm makes this place invisible unless the secret keeper tells you where it is, so if the new secret keeper didn't tell Harry where the place was then he would never be able to find it again even though he'd been here before."

"So he spelled the broom to come back to this place specifically. He was always pretty powerful and I'm sure he'd have no trouble making a magical connection between the broom and this dump. That must've also been why he never used the Firebolt again after fifth year." Everyone eyed the broom nervously and I walked over and carefully picked it up. Remus growled softly under his breath.

"That still doesn't explain why you gave the broom to her," Remus hissed and then added, "and it doesn't explain why the broom brought her here. If Harry spelled the broom to bring him here then it should've only brought him here. He would've never spelled it to bring just anyone here, that would've been too dangerous." The Weasleys shuffled their feet and stared down at the floor. Draco on the other hand, confidently walked over, grabbed my arm and pulled me to stand directly in front of Remus.

"Remus," he said with an air of superiority, "I'd like you to meet Jenny Riddle." I held out my hand and Remus shook it hesitantly.

"She already introduced herself Draco and that still doesn't expl..." Remus said but Draco cut him off by holding up a hand.

"Also known as," he said and then paused for dramatic effect, "Jenny Potter." Remus looked to me and I gave him a nod, he looked at the Weasleys and they all nodded at him as well and then he looked at Draco, who now had an overly smug grin on his face.

"But who...how...I don't understand," Remus said in confusion.

"Harry Potter," I stated softly, "was my father." Remus' grip on my hand became slack, his eyes rolled back into his head and he landed with a thud on the floor of the living room at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.


	16. An End to Waiting

_I stand on a building and throw up my arms to the sky  
I swallow my pride and admit  
That it's not always best to understand the reason why_

August 21st 8PM

Remus was out for a little over an hour. After he finally came to he sat in silence as Draco and the Weasleys explained the situation the best they could. I too sat silent and opted to watch him as he digested the information he was given. For the most part he seemed to be taking the whole thing rather well. He laughed as Draco told the story of my run-in with the Daily Prophet owl and he was shocked when Fred and George recounted the story of what I had done to Dumbledore's picture.

We took a break from all of the story telling to eat dinner and after that Draco and the Weasleys decided it was time to head back to the Burrow. Remus seemed to deflate at the thought of my leaving so I hinted that I was very tired and didn't know if I'd make it back to the Burrow on a broom. My plan worked and soon everyone had left and I was left at Grimmauld Place with Remus, who had been nice enough to offer me a room for the night.

As it began to get darker and darker outside, we sat in the living room together. He was sitting in an old recliner and I was on the couch leaning on one arm with my body slightly twisted so that I could still see Remus. We each held a small glass of brandy in one hand which I was enjoying much more then firewhiskey or butterbeer. In America I was underage but since I was sixteen my father had always allowed me to have glasses of wine or champagne, with an occasional glass of brandy on a few special occasions.

Sitting with Remus as we were now, with soft music floating around us from some contraption that Remus explained as a sort of wizard radio, reminded me of home and the brandy I was drinking became harder to swallow past the lump forming in my throat. I couldn't help my reaction, it reminded too much of nights that my father and I had spent in companionable silence.

With a small sigh I decided that it was time to end the silence and get down to business. I was going to have to talk to Remus regarding my father's past as there are things that only he can answer. I knew that Remus had been a member of the Order of the Phoenix, the same Order of the Phoenix that my father had been a member of at the age of sixteen. Severus had also been a member of the Order but he had been kept away from the battles and the raids. Remus, on the other hand, had been directly in the thick of things.

"Well," I said with a sigh, "the children are gone, time to get down to business." Remus eyed me warily before a look of understanding passed over his features. It seemed as if he had half an idea of what was to come.

"I suppose I can't run away from the past forever," he replied and then added, "unfortunately." We both sat in silence once again as I tried to think of how to continue. Surprisingly Remus spoke up before I did.

"I'm glad," he said ominously, "despite everything I'm really glad."

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion. He looked at me with tears in his eyes and I ended up staring down at my half empty glass.

"Despite everything James still was able to go on and create a life for himself," said Remus, "It may not have been as normal of life as he wanted but he had you and I'm sure that he must have found some happiness."

"I suppose so," I said softly.

"You called him James, why is that?" I asked and then looked back up at Remus. He shrugged and absentmindedly played with the glass in his hands.

"You father was James Riddle," he replied, "not Harry Potter. I thought it might make you more comfortable if I referred to him as you knew him. After all," he added, "I may have known Harry Potter the boy but I never met James Riddle the man."

I couldn't help but smile as a sense of relief flooded me. After days of being told that my father was not who I thought he was, here was one person telling me that my father was exactly who I thought he was, he just wasn't the same person everyone else thought he was. My mind had been screaming at me for days to give up on James Riddle and come to terms with being the daughter of Harry Potter. Now I knew that there was no reason I couldn't keep my father separate from Harry Potter in my heart and mind because they were two completely different people.

"Thanks for that," I said gratefully and Remus gave me a small smile in return but it soon faded as I asked my next question, "You know what I want to know don't you?" He nodded and took a small sip of his brandy.

"You want to know how I could let him be used the way that he was, correct?" he asked and I gave a small nod. "That's a hard question to answer," he replied, "but I will try my best."

"If Sirius would have been around he would have never let things happen as they did, he would've protected Harry and made sure that his interests were taken into account not just the interests of the wizarding world. But after he died there was no one to watch out for Harry's wellbeing. I tried," Remus explained with a pained look, "but I didn't do a very good job of it I'm afraid."

"That's what I don't understand," I said as I slammed the glass down on the table in front of me in frustration, "Why didn't you look out for him? Why didn't you try to help him? You were all he had left." Remus stared down at his feet apologetically.

"I was scared," he answered softly.

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"I was scared," he said again, louder this time, "I was frightened for myself, that's my only excuse and it's not a very good one, I know that."

"I've always trusted Dumbledore," he explained, "He always treated me like a human being, not a beast. He allowed me to attend Hogwarts and learn magic when no other school would have let me through their front door. He even made special arrangements so that I could go through my transformations without anyone knowing."

"There's not much for a werewolf to do in the wizarding world. After all, who would want to hire a monster? But Dumbledore gave me a chance and let me teach for a year at Hogwarts until it got out that I was a werewolf and resigned before giving him anymore trouble. After You-Know-Who returned I was almost happy to be a member of the Order once again because then, at least, I had a purpose and I was needed."

"Harry needed you," I interrupted but Remus didn't seem to hear me and instead he continued with his story.

"I was afraid that if I tried to act as Harry's guardian Dumbledore would send me away," he explained, "It seems stupid to think about it now but at the time it was something that frightened me very much. I had no legal claim over Harry and since I was a werewolf I'd never be able to have one so I kept my mouth shut and tried to help him the best I could."

"Severus and Draco probably convinced you that Dumbledore is some kind of evil monster," he said with a chuckle, "but they're wrong. He helped Harry the best he could and even though he may have manipulated things according to his plans he wouldn't have been able to stop Harry from taking the path that he did."

"But he should've tried," I snapped, "You all should have tried to keep him safe, not use him as some mindless soldier." He looked at me in shock.

"Is that what you truly believe?" he asked, "That Harry was used as a mindless soldier?"

"From what I've heard," I replied, "Yes." Remus shook his head and laughed softly to himself.

"Harry may have been a something like a soldier," he said, "but he was not mindless. He knew exactly what he was doing and he knew what it was doing to him." Remus paused for a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Harry had always been as good as good could be," he said fondly, "he was the greatest light contrasted on the greatest darkness. In the simplest terms, he was ultimate good opposed to ultimate evil and that's why killing was so hard on him."

"I remember when he cast the killing curse for the first time. He was in shock and we brought him back here to Grimmuald Place. As soon as we got through the door he ran to the bathroom and just stared at himself in the mirror for hours. I went to check on him a few times and when I tried to talk to him the last time I went to see how he was doing he screamed at his reflection and then smashed the mirror to bits."

"Was he that disgusted with himself?" I asked and Remus shook his head.

"No," he replied, "he wasn't disgusted with himself, he was afraid. He admitted to me later that he was sure that the eyes of his reflection had turned red."

"Why would that affect him so much?" I asked. Remus swallowed the last of his brandy and went to pour himself another glass.

"You-Know-Who's eyes were red," he answered, "He was scared that he was turning into another Vol-Voldemort."

"Do you think he was turning dark?" I asked seriously.

"The thought never even crossed my mind," replied Remus, "If he had been turning dark then killing wouldn't have bothered him as much as it did. Everyone in the Order thought that it didn't bother him at all but they were wrong."

"If it bothered him so much," I said, "why didn't he stop?"

"He was indifferent," said Remus sadly, "He closed himself off from all emotion so that he would feel nothing at all. He was so completely apathetic to everything that he didn't care how many times he died." Remus got up and walked off into the kitchen and I was lost to my own thoughts about what he had said.

I couldn't understand why my father had done the things that he had done if they ended up making him so unhappy. If he hated himself for killing, then why did he kill? I couldn't figure out which Harry Potter was the real Harry Potter. Was he a killer? A used and manipulated child? A sadistic bastard or a reluctant warrior?

Remus came back into the living room carrying two glasses of water. He handed one to me and I took it gratefully. The cool liquid was refreshing and relaxing.

"I'm sorry," Remus said simply and then sat down in his chair once again. I stared at him in confusion.

"Sorry for what?" I asked.

"I can't imagine that your life was easy," he explained, "and from what the others told me it sounds like James was very protective of you and maybe a little paranoid as well." I couldn't help but snort at his comment about my father being a little paranoid.

"That's an understatement," I said with another snort, "My father barely let me out of his sight but I loved him anyway even though he could be a jerk sometimes."

"Everyone can be a jerk sometimes," he said with a laugh, "Especially fathers that have daughters."

"Yes, I suppose so," I replied, "I was wondering Remus, are you married?" He looked embarrassed for a moment before answering.

"No," he answered and he blushed slightly, "but I have been seeing someone."

"That's wonderful," I replied cheerfully, "Why don't you tell me more about yourself? I think I'm done reliving the horrid life of Harry Potter aka James Riddle." He smiled and blushed once more. I thought it was quite sweet.

"There's not much to tell," He said, "after You-Know-Who was defeated and Harry disappeared a year later I was depressed for quite awhile. Then Dumbledore offered me a job at Hogwarts a few years later teaching Care of Magical Creatures."

"I thought Hagrid taught that class?" I interrupted. Remus shifted in his chair uncomfortably under my questioning gaze.

"He did," replied Remus, "but he passed away a few weeks before Harry disappeared."

"That's too bad," I answered sadly; "I would've really liked to meet him. How did he pass away?" Remus seemed to be fighting a battle of mixed emotions and he seemed to be getting quite upset. "Never mind," I said, "We'll save that story for another night." A weight seemed to be lifted from his shoulders and he gave me a grateful smile.

"Well," he continued, "after I began working at Hogwarts I became friends with the Transfiguration teacher, Nymphadora Tonks. I knew her from the Order of course and she is Sirius' cousin so we already knew each other fairly well."

"How sweet," I exclaimed, "It sounds like a love story just waiting to happen." Remus blushed once again and I caught myself wondering how the werewolf kept his cheeks from turning permanently pink considering how often he was embarrassed.

"Yes, well," he stammered, "We have a good relationship now and I plan on asking her to marry me someday soon."

"I'm surprised you haven't already," I said in surprise, "How many years have you two been together?" I questioned. He seemed to think about it for awhile before answering.

"At least fifteen years but I'm not completely sure," replied Remus. I began to choke on my water and Remus rushed to my side to give me a few hearty slaps to my back.

"Fifteen years!" I all but yelled and he jumped at the sound, "You've been together that long and you haven't popped the question yet? What's the problem?" I asked sternly. He gave me an odd look that I couldn't quite place before answering.

"We were waiting," he said softly as he sat down on the couch next to me.

"Waiting for what?" I questioned harshly, "the second coming of Christ?"

"Christ who?" he asked in confusion.

"Never mind," I said as I shook my head in amusement, "just answer the question." Remus became very quiet and he seemed to attempt to answer but then he would quickly shut his mouth once again. "If you don't want to..." I began to tell him that he didn't have to answer if he was uncomfortable but he cut me off.

"We were waiting for him to come back," he whispered and then began to sob. I reached over and put an arm around him the best I could and pulled him to me. He collapsed into me with his head resting on my shoulder and I rubbed small circles on his back softly.

As I held Remus and listened to him cry I couldn't help but think back to the end of last month when my father had died. How I had wished that I could've had someone comfort me this way. How I had wanted someone to tell me everything was going to be okay. With those thoughts in the forefront of my mind I leaned in a little closer and tightened my grip, pulling the defeated werewolf as close to me as I possibly could.


	17. Floo Powder and Tea

_It's just not the same when you wake up in the morning  
With a smile on your face  
When you know you lied yourself to sleep to make it better  
To make it better_

August 22nd 10AM

Remus and I woke up early the next morning and had a light breakfast. Neither one of us mentioned what had transpired the night before and I was grateful for that and he seemed to be as well. After breakfast Remus drove us to the Burrow where we found Draco sitting at the kitchen table reading the Daily Prophet.

"I don't know why you read that thing Draco," I told him as Remus and I walked into the kitchen. He glanced up for a moment before continuing to read.

"I like to stay up on what's happening in the world," he drawled. Remus and I sat down next to him at the table.

"Has Severus stopped by yet?" I asked hopefully. Draco didn't look up from the newspaper as he answered.

"Yes," he replied, "but he left again. He's not a big fan of the Burrow or the Weasleys," he added with a sneer. We sat in silence for a moment longer before I got up and headed upstairs.

"I'm going to go and change my clothes," I told Remus, "and then I was wondering if we couldn't head into Diagon Alley." Draco looked up from the paper in surprise.

"Are you crazy?" he asked, "What if someone recognizes you? You could be attacked or kidnapped or something. Besides, you don't have any money to buy anything anyway"

"I'm sure Remus can protect me," I answered with a frown, "I brought some money along with me and I'm sure I can get it exchanged at Gringotts. I'd like to buy some robes before I go to Hogwarts and I'd like to get my own wand."

"I thought you had Harry's wand," said Remus, "Why would you need another one?" Draco huffed loudly and folded up the Daily Prophet before dropping it on the table.

"Because it's Harry's wand," Draco answered for me, "Jenny needs her own wand. Harry's might work well enough but I'm sure there's a wand better suited for her." Remus seemed to think for a moment before nodding his head.

"Good point," Remus replied to Draco and then turned to me, "Go get changed and I'll escort you to Diagon Alley. Perhaps I should firecall Arthur first though and see if we might be able to get some extra protection."

"Extra protection?" I questioned and Draco rolled his eyes.

"He means an auror," he explained, "If people see you with an auror they may be discouraged from trying anything around you."

"You two worry too much," I said as I got up and left the kitchen.

I returned fifteen minutes later, cleaned up and changed into a set of old black robes that Ginny had left out for me. To give Draco and Remus a good look, I twirled around a few times, my long black hair whirling around me as I spun.

"You look very nice Jenny," Remus said kindly. I looked over at Draco but he did not say anything. Instead he gave a stiff nod, picked the Daily Prophet up from the table and began to read once again. I was slightly confused by his actions until Remus and I were walking out of the kitchen and I glanced back to see Draco staring at me over the top of the paper. He seemed to blush slightly before raising the paper up higher so I could no longer see him.

Remus led me to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. I couldn't keep myself from groaning in disgust. I really didn't like traveling by floo powder.

"Isn't there any other way to get there?" I asked hopefully. Remus just shook his head and threw the powder into the flames.

"This is the fastest way," he replied, "just say 'The Leaky Cauldron' as clearly as possible and you'll be fine." He gave me a reassuring smile before stepping into the green flames and calling out, "The Leaky Cauldron." He disappeared in an instant and I was left staring at the fireplace, attempting to will the feeling of nausea to leave me.

"The Leaky Cauldron," I called out as clearly as possible as I stepped into the green flames. I instantly shut my eyes tight as I felt myself spinning uncontrollably. A sigh of relief escaped me when I fell out of the flames into the werewolf's strong arms.

"Thanks Remus," I mumbled. He held me around the waist and led me to the entrance of Diagon Alley. We waited for the bricks to move out of the way. Once we stepped into Diagon Alley I felt better almost instantly and I briefly wondered why the place had such a strong effect on me.

"Shall we head to Gringotts first?" I asked Remus and I was surprised when he shook his head.

"Draco gave me some money before we left so that you'd be able to buy what you need," he explained as he held up a small black pouch.

"He didn't need to do that," I said, slightly embarrassed by Draco's generosity, "I have my own money." Remus just chuckled and shook his head.

"Just thank him when we get back and that will be enough for him," he said, "Draco has a hard time showing that he cares. He has tons of money but no one to spend it on. It's easy to see that he already cares for you very much so I suggest you just accept his generosity with a smile."

Remus and I walked down the street for about five minutes before we met up with the auror that Arthur had assigned to us. It was some guy named Jackson. I didn't recognize the name or his face so I asked Remus about him. Remus admitted that he had never heard of him either but Arthur assured him that Jackson was quite trustworthy.

We made our way through the crowds, Remus pointing out different shops as we walked. Jackson stayed a few steps behind us and his presence was soon forgotten by Remus and myself.

We stopped at Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions first and Remus helped me pick out four sets of robes. I ended up getting three sets of black robes and, after Remus complained about the lack of variety in my wardrobe, one set of emerald green robes. After Madam Malkin took my measurements she informed us that the robes would be done in a half hour and we could either wait, come back later in the day to get them, or they could be sent by owl post. We told her we'd be back to pick them up later and then Remus and I headed towards Ollivanders, Jackson still trailing behind us dutifully.

"Remus," I said hesistantly as we stood outside of Ollivanders, "I'm a little nervous." Remus gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze and guided me towards the door to the shop. I pushed the door open and paused for a moment before Remus gave me a firm push from behind.

Ollivanders was a dirty and dusty looking shop with shelves upon shelves packed with small boxes. I looked behind me to get another reassuring smile from Remus but growled in disapproval when I realized I was in the store alone and Remus was standing outside talking to Jackson. He glanced at me for a moment, winked and then went back to ignoring me as I glared at him through the glass.

"So you have finally returned Miss Riddle," a voice called out behind me, "or should I say Miss Potter." I spun around in surprise and found myself under the quizzical eye of a creepy gray haired man who I could only assume to be Mr. Ollivander.

He turned around quickly and began walking between the shelves, periodically pausing to pull out a box and carry it to the counter in front of me. After he had ten boxes on the counter he stopped to stare at me intently.

"Which hand is your wand hand?" he asked.

"I guess my left," I replied nervously, "Why did you take out so many wands?" I asked, "I only need one." He chuckled softly as he pulled out a wand and handed it to me. I gave it a small wave and he snatched it back quickly when nothing happened.

"It took me quite awhile to find your father's wand," he answered as he handed me another wand which was snatched away just as quickly as the last one had been, "One can only assume you will be just as difficult."

The search for my wand went on for hours and it seemed as if I'd held almost every wand in Ollivanders. Even Remus was getting impatient and he finally entered the store to see what the hold up was.

"It seems your wand isn't here," Mr. Ollivander said cryptically as he banished the wands back to their places on the various shelves.

"What do you mean, not here?" Remus asked as I gripped the bottom of my t-shirt anxiously. I couldn't help the fear that was rising up in me.

Perhaps I'm not really a witch after all. Maybe I'm just a muggle with no magic. What a laugh, the daughter of the great Harry Potter is nothing but a muggle. Or would it be a squib? I became so lost in my thoughts that I barely heard Mr. Ollivander answer Remus.

"There is a wand out there that is waiting to be found. Although her father's wand will serve her current purposes," Mr. Ollivander replied in an ominous voice, "Miss Potter's wand is not here." And with that he turned and walked into the bowels of the shop, leaving Remus and I with our mouths hanging open.

Remus led me out of Ollivanders and we walked slowly back down the street towards Madam Malkin's. I couldn't help but be disappointed at the fact that I would be returning to the Burrow with no wand of my own.

"Don't worry about it," Remus said as he attempted to cheer me up, "He didn't say that there isn't a wand out there for you, he just said that he didn't have it in the shop. I'm sure we'll find it."

"I suppose," I answered dejectedly.

Once we returned to Madam Malkins I was handed a bundle of robes and forced into one of the fitting rooms. I tried on each set of robes and Remus made a great show of whistling at each one. By the time we left the store my cheeks were red as tomatoes, Remus was laughing hysterically, and the disappointment I experienced at Ollivanders was all but forgotten.

We thought about having lunch at The Leaky Cauldron but decided against it after I reminded Remus of the Daily Prophet article. We returned to the Burrow around two and Remus seemed just as shocked as I was when we found Draco in the kitchen making lunch.

"I thought you two might be hungry so I decided to throw something together," he said as he set down a plate down in front of us.

"Hamburgers?" I asked in shock. He nodded his head and grinned madly.

"I read somewhere that Americans love hamburgers so I thought I'd try and make you feel more at home," he answered benignly, "I hope I made them right." I took one bite of the burger that he had pushed in front of me and smiled.

"It's excellent Draco," I said appreciatively, "and it was very nice of you." He waved off my comment but I could see him smirk slightly as he bit into his own burger.

"So," Draco said as we finished eating, "let's see your new wand." I stared down at my plate sadly and Draco shot Remus a questioning look.

"Jenny wasn't able to get a wand at Ollivanders," he told Draco, "but he did say that her wand does exist, he just doesn't have it in his shop." Draco looked surprised but made an attempt to cheer me up the best he could.

"Hey," he said, "don't worry about it. It's no big deal. I'm sure you'll find your wand someday and until then you still have your father's wand which seems to work perfectly well for you." He reached over and gave my hand a squeeze. I looked up at him and smiled at him sadly.

"I'm sure you can smile better than that," Remus said wryly and I stretched out one leg and kicked him under the table. "Ow!" he exclaimed as he rubbed his shin gently, "that hurt."

"You're a werewolf, I think you can take it," I answered with a snort. Remus stuck his tongue out at me but quickly stopped as Draco glanced at him. I giggled and Draco shot me a confused look.

"Well, what are we all doing for the rest of the day?" Remus asked nonchalantly as he made his way around the table picking up dishes. Draco held up a hand to stop him, pulled out his wand and had the dishes washing themselves in the sink in the blink of an eye.

"I swear," Draco said as he rolled his eyes, "sometimes I think you forget you're a wizard." I giggled again and Remus growled under his breath.

"I don't know about you two," I said, "but I'd like to finish _Hogwarts:A History_. It would be nice if someone were around to answer any questions I might have though." I gave Remus a pleading look and he smiled happily.

"I'd love to stay and answer your questions," he said, "I'll just pop back to Grimmauld Place and pick up the lesson plans I've been working on." There was a loud crack and Remus was gone. My eyes widened in surprise. It was the first time I'd seen someone disapparate. A moment later he was back and I pounced on him immediately.

"Remus," I said excitedly, "that was so amazing. Do you think I'll be able to learn how to do that?" Remus smiled broadly at me but shook his head.

"It takes a long time to learn," he said, "and you haven't had any magical training. You're going to have to start out small and work your way to apparition I'm afraid."

"But I will be able to learn someday?" I asked and he nodded his head in confirmation. "Excellent!" I exclaimed and gave him a gigantic hug causing him to stagger slightly.

"Hey," Draco exclaimed indignantly, "I know how to apparate too, where's my hug." He crossed his arms in front of him and had the most intimidating sneer on his face.

"Don't be a baby," I said in amusement as I walked over and gave him a gentle hug. He relaxed in my arms for a moment before pushing away.

"I've got errands to run," he stuttered and quickly left. Remus raised on eyebrow but made no comment.

"Well," he said, "any questions you'd like to ask me straight away?" I thought to myself for a moment and remembered that I had a few questions that I had been planning to ask Severus.

"I was wondering," I stated, "in _Hogwarts: A History_ it says that the Hogwarts Express leaves from Kings Cross on September first and reaches Hogwarts that night but Draco and Severus said that it takes three days to get there."

"That book Hermione gave you must be rather old," he stated, "the trip to Hogwarts used to take only a day but five years ago it changed for some reason. I remember waiting for the train to show up so that I could lead the first years across the lake but the train never came. Severus, Minerva and I ended up going out on broom to see what the problem was and we found the train still heading towards Hogwarts. It had slowed down so much that it took three days instead of one."

"But why?" I asked, "And if there's something wrong with it then why didn't Dumbledore just get a new train?"

"The Hogwarts Express can't just be replaced," he explained, "It's bound to the castle with very strong magic. The best way to think of it is as an extension of the castle itself. No one knows why it slowed down so much but there are rumors." He added the last part nervously and then made a show of fussing over some of his school papers.

"What rumors?" I asked. He stopped shuffling the papers around on the table and gave me a look that was a mixture of fear and curiosity.

"There are some people who think the problem with the train is directly related to the other problems at Hogwarts," he said.

"You mean like the staircases not moving anymore?" I asked, "Or the Room of Requirement not showing up anymore?" He nodded his head nervously. "What do these people think is the cause of it?"

"They think the magic is either being drained from Hogwarts or that the castle is dieing," he stated.

"What?!" I exclaimed, "How can a castle die?"

"Well," he said calmly, "the castle is a magical being which means it does have life in it. I always thought Albus could speak to the castle but it seems even he is at a loss as to what to do to correct the problem. He does seem to know something though," he added, "but Albus always seems to know everything."

"Then why can't he fix it?" I asked.

"Who knows," Remus said with a shrug, "Now why don't you go get your book and I'll pour us each a glass of pumpkin juice."

"Sounds good," I replied happily.

"Have you had pumpkin juice before?" he asked.

"No," I answered with a shrug, "but anything is better than more tea."


	18. Asleep with Bare Feet

_To stand the test of time,  
to stand alone.  
To be without the glue,  
that keeps us glued together.  
And feeling so excrementable._

August 23rd 9PM

"Only five days to go until the twenty-ninth and then onward to Hogwarts," I said excitedly as I put an 'X' over August 23rd on the calendar that Remus had given me the day before.

I plopped down on the bed in Percy Weasley's old bedroom with an exhausted sigh. Molly had kept me busy all day. We cooked, we cleaned, and she showed me how to de-gnome a garden, which I had found to be a lot of fun. There was something perversely satisfying in watching the little gnomes go flying through the air to land some distance away with a loud thud.

"Nox," I said proudly and I was bathed in darkness. The more I used magic, even indirectly, the more confident I was in its presence. I needed that confidence to stay at the Burrow and not feel on edge every second of the day, the place was just dripping in magic.

An uneasy feeling came over me as I lay in Percy's old bed. It could've been the fact that I was staying in the bedroom of someone who was deceased, or it could've been the ghoul in the attic banging on the pipes, I wasn't quite sure. I did know that I was going to have a very difficult time falling asleep.

When I had asked Molly about Percy earlier in the day she had only stated that he had passed away before hurrying out of the room with tears in her eyes. I felt bad for even asking and decided not to inquire as to the whereabouts of the other two Weasley boys that I had not met and no one had mentioned, Bill and Charlie Weasley.

After restlessly tossing and turning for quite awhile I finally succumbed to my fatigue and fell asleep. The uneasy feeling followed me into unconsciousness and my dreams were soon overrun with nightmares.

_The house was dark and quiet as it usually was when I was not there. My father preferred darkness and he relished in silence. There were no lights on in the house but I knew my father would be awake even at the late hour. He's always had horrible insomnia. He was probably painting in his workroom in the basement._

_A slight uneasy feeling filled me as I slowly opened the front door. I felt guilty for the fight with Father and I knew I should apologize for the things I had said but I decided it could wait until morning. I ascended the stairs as quietly as possible so I would not alert my father downstairs._

_When I got to the top of the staircase and stepped into the hall the uneasy feeling seemed to triple. Something was wrong, I wasn't sure what, but I knew that something just wasn't right._

_I headed down the hallway towards my bedroom, one hand brushing up against the wall to guide me. As I passed the bathroom I could swear I heard water sloshing around in the bathtub._

_That's odd. There was no light coming from underneath the door so if Father was in there, he was bathing in the dark._

"_Dad," I called out, "Is that you?" There was no answer from the other side of the door. I pressed one ear to the wood and listened for another moment. Once again there was only silence. With a shrug I made my way back down the hallway._

_There was that sloshing sound again. It was barely audible but I could definitely make out what sounded like someone moving in the tub._

"_Dad," I called out again as I headed back towards the door, "I'm coming in, alright?" I waited a moment for a reply and when there was none I hesitantly pushed the door open._

_The bathroom was dark. The sloshing noise became louder. I could feel something slippery under my bare feet and I slid them across the floor experimentally. It felt like lotion or shampoo, but not as thick._

_I reached for the light switch and cautiously flipped it on, bathing the bathroom in fluorescent light. I looked down at my feet and couldn't help but scream._

"AAAAAHHH!" I yelled as I sat up quickly and bumped right into Ron. We both rubbed our temples and I could feel a faint bump beginning to rise. "What the hell are you doing in here?" I asked angrily. He glared at me and stood up next to the bed.

"I was trying to wake you up," he replied indignantly, "You were screaming bloody murder."

"Sorry," I said sheepishly as I stared down at my hands.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to get to sleep now so why don't we go downstairs and get something to eat," said Ron.

"Sounds good," I said with a smile. He helped me out of bed and we headed downstairs dressed in our pajamas. His feet were bare, mine were not, I had insisted on wearing slippers.

We sat at the kitchen table with a softly glowing candle between us. He offered me a cup of tea, which I quickly declined in favor of a simple glass of water. I chuckled to myself as he raided the kitchen in search of a late night snack. When he finally returned to the table he was carrying a plate that had three sandwiches piled on top. One for me, and two for himself, he explained to me before grabbing one of the sandwiches.

"So," he began, "want to tell me what your dream was about?"

"Not really," I answered as I grabbed a sandwich for myself. I wasn't really hungry but eating sounded better then talking at the moment.

"Sometimes it helps to talk about it," he stated.

"Maybe when it's not so fresh in my mind."

"You might forget it later though," he said with his mouth half full.

"No," I replied as I shivered slightly, "I doubt I'll forget this one anytime soon." He shrugged and grabbed the second sandwich off the plate. I looked down at the sandwich in my hand and realized that I had still only taken one bite. "I don't think I'm very hungry," I said as I laid the sandwich back down on the plate in front of me. Ron gave me a quizzical look but remained silent.

The clock in the hall chimed midnight and I was startled for a moment. I glanced over at the wooden grandfather clock and couldn't help but notice that there seemed to be something odd about the hands. I went to ask Ron about it but he was engrossed in his second sandwich while eyeing what was left of my own. I pushed my plate towards him and got up from the table to get a better look at the clock.

At first glance the clock seemed completely normal until I walked closer and got a good look at the hands and the face. Instead of regular clock hands, the hands on the Weasley's clock had a picture of each member of the family painted on them. The numbers that should've been on the face of the clock had been replaced with words like "Home", "School", and "Traveling."

Almost all of the Weasleys, including Hermione and Draco were currently pointing at home. Two of the other hands were pointing at "Deceased." I recognized one as Percy Weasley and the other was Bill Weasley. Charlie Weasley's hand was hovering between "Work" and "Traveling."

"That's a pretty neat clock," I said to Ron as I sat down at the table once again. He grunted in response as he shoved the rest of my sandwich into his mouth. "Do you miss him?" I asked. I don't know what made me ask the question but for some reason I just couldn't help myself.

"Very much," Ron replied sadly as he finished off the sandwich and poured himself another cup of tea. "He was like a brother to me, I just wish I could've been more of a brother to him."

"What do you mean?"

"I need to tell you something," he said nervously, "but I need your promise that you won't say anything to anyone else, not even Hermione."

"You would share something with me that you won't even share with your wife?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes," he stated firmly, "It's about something that happened between Harry and me before he left and since you're his daughter I feel like you have a right to know."

"I don't know Ron..." I was going to tell him that I didn't think it was right for him to keep things from his family but decided against it when I saw the pleading look in his eyes. "Okay, I promise." I said as I leaned back in my chair, ready to give him my undivided attention. He poured himself another cup of tea, spilling a few drops on the table as his hands shook.

"You have to understand something," he began, "I've always been a jealous person. Sure I've gotten better over the years but that's only because I've gotten many of the things I was jealous of when I was a boy."

"I was glad to have Harry as my best friend but at the same time I would sometimes hate it," he explained, "Harry was always the center of attention and I felt like no one ever noticed me. I thought Harry had all of the things that I wanted; fame, fortune, popularity, and I was so blinded by jealousy that I didn't realize that he was just as jealous of me but for all the right reasons instead of the wrong ones."

He glanced at me to see if I was surprised by his revelation but I honestly wasn't surprised in the least. I knew what it was like to be jealous of others. When I was a child many days were spent staring longingly out the window at the happy families that walked by or the children heading off to school.

"I feel really bad about it now," he continued, "but I have to admit that I was even a little glad when he didn't come back to school sixth year." I bristled slightly at his comment but urged him to continue.

"Hermione and I started dating, I was still a prefect with hopes of being Head Boy and I was Quidditch Captain. I finally felt like I was noticed for something other than being Harry Potter's best friend. It's almost as if I tried to forget about Harry and pretend he had never been there in the first place. I know that's an awful thing to say but it is the truth."

"Hermione told me that she explained what happened in Hogsmeade," he said and I nodded in confirmation, "Well after that we didn't really see Harry again. At least I don't think Hermione did. I actually saw him once more after graduation."

"It was when the Ministry of Magic was attacked," he explained, "I was there visiting my Dad and got caught up in the fighting. We were getting beat pretty badly and Percy ended up getting killed as well as some aurors and Fudge, the Minister of Magic at the time." He stopped for a moment and stared at Percy's hand on the clock.

"Harry showed up with a few other Order members and complete chaos broke out," he continued, "Curses and hexes were flying everywhere and Dad and I barricaded ourselves in his office and hid."

"We didn't know that the fighting was over when the door opened and Harry walked through," he said sadly, "I fired a curse at him without even thinking. He was extremely fast though and fired a curse right back at me."

"I had always known he was powerful and it was proven that day when his curse almost seemed to eat my curse and both of them hit me straight on." Ron's eyes had gone cold now and there was anger in his voice, as well as a small amount of regret.

"At the time I seemed to be okay and I was able to get up and brush it off as if it were nothing," he said, "A few months before Harry left, Hermione and I announced that we'd be getting married. Hermione insisted that we go and see a doctor to have physicals before we were married. She wanted children really bad you see," he said anxiously, "and she wanted to know in advance if we'd have any problems. That's when I found out I was sterile."

"No!" I gasped.

"Yes," he replied quietly, "the curse that hit me that day was the cause of it and once I had two more doctors confirm it I went after Harry to confront him."

"Confront him for what?" I questioned, "It sounds like you were both to blame."

"Yeah," he said as he stared down at his teacup, "but I was the one that got hit and so I blamed him."

"I found him at Grimmauld Place," he continued in a strained voice, "You should've seen his face light up when I walked through the door. For a second it was like we were back in first year again and he was just the same cheerful boy that would play me in chess even though he always lost and laugh at my jokes even though they were horribly stupid."

"Then I remembered why I went to see him," he explained darkly, "and so I walked up to him and punched him right in the face. He fell to the floor and I jumped on him and just started punching him. He didn't fight back at all; he just lay there and took it. It was like he thought he deserved it and I hadn't even told him what I was angry at him for."

Ron rested his head in his hands and I could see tears falling from his eyes onto the table. We sat in silence for a long time, neither one of us wishing to say anything, each of us lost in our own thoughts.

"I told him what happened," he sobbed with his head still in his hands, "I blamed him for it all and all he did was say he was sorry over and over again. Why didn't he fight back Jenny?" he asked desperately, "Why didn't he tell me that I was being a git, or a prat, or even a bloody motherfucker!?" he yelled the last question and I hoped that the Weasleys were deep sleepers.

"Do you really want my opinion?" I asked doubtfully. He stared at me for a moment with tears still streaming down his cheeks before he gave a small nod.

"He didn't fight back because as long as he didn't you would keep hitting him and yelling at him," I explained. Ron gave me a puzzled look and I sighed in frustration.

"I don't understand," he said.

"As long as you were taking out your frustration you remained there with him," I said. When Ron still appeared to be confused I explained further. "He didn't want you to leave. He was so glad that you were there that he probably wouldn't have cared what you did to him as long as you stayed."

"You're right," Ron gasped, "He was so alone and no one even noticed, not even his bloody best friend!"

"I know," I said disdainfully, "But that's what happens when you're alone, no one notices." Ron began to cry again and I thought about attempting to comfort him but decided instead to head back to bed and leave him to his own grief.

I was angry with him for what he had said and even though I knew he was just being honest it didn't stop me from hating him at the moment. As I walked out of the kitchen I glanced at the clock and noticed that Ron's hand had moved. There was a word on the face that I hadn't noticed before and I had a suspicion that it had just appeared on its own.

Ron's hand was pointing to the word "Despair," and I couldn't help being a little satisfied when I noticed that it was far away from the rest of the Weasleys. Perhaps now Ron would get a taste of what it truly meant to be alone.


	19. Links of Lightning

_It only goes to show you,  
how many ways you don't know you.  
When the bad sets in,  
I could use some sleep.  
Resting, falling,  
falling deeper than deep._

August 24th 11AM Wednesday

"Secret agent man…secret agent man…" I softly sung to myself as I snuck down the hallway toward Ron's bedroom. Even though each of the Weasley children, except Ginny, had their own homes in London, their bedrooms remained almost exactly as they were when they used to live at the Burrow. This gave me a golden opportunity to do some extra investigating while everyone was out and Molly was busy downstairs in the kitchen.

When I finally stood outside Ron's room I found the door locked. I couldn't help but grin. This was the perfect opportunity to try out a little magic. "Alohamora," I said with confidence as I waved my father's wand in the direction of the lock. I punched a fist through the air in victory as I heard a click and the door swung open slowly.

Ron's room looked just as I had imagined it would. The color orange was overwhelming and the Chudley Cannons were featured everywhere from the posters on the walls to the sheets on the bed. There seemed to be no method to Ron's madness and I don't know if I'd ever seen any room so disorganized. My father had always been organized to the point of being obsessive-compulsive and he would've had a fit if he would've seen this place.

I began my search with the messiest spot in the room, Ron's desk. It was overrun with photos, books, old newspaper clippings, and a lot of candy wrappers. I sifted through the photos and found that most of them were pictures of Ron and Hermione and were of little interest. The books were old schoolbooks and I pushed those off to the side as well. The newspaper clippings piqued my interest somewhat and I spent a few minutes scanning the headlines.

'STUDENTS, AURORS KILLED IN ATTACK AT HOGSMEADE', proclaimed the first clipping that I picked off the desk. I assumed that it was an article about the attack that Hermione had told me about. The next headline said, 'BOY-WHO-LIVED SAVES DAY DURING HOGSMEADE ATTACK'. I was beginning to see a pattern in the clippings and after glancing through a few more I figured out that most of them mentioned Harry Potter in some way or another.

Before moving away from the desk to investigate the rest of Ron's room two articles caught my eye. They were lying side by side on the desk.

**HARRY POTTER, BOY-WHO-LIVED TO DEFEAT THE DARK LORD, MISSING**

**By Colin Creevey**

**A little more than a year ago, at the age of eighteen, Harry Potter defeated You-Know-Who. Now, three months after turning nineteen it seems that the Boy-Who-Lived has disappeared. The last time Mr. Potter was reported to be seen was August 2nd, two days after his nineteenth birthday when a young witch spotted him leaving his childhood home in Surrey by taxi.**

**The eyewitness confirmed that the man she spotted was indeed Harry Potter when he turned to her for a moment and she noticed not only his legendary scar, but also the more noticeable large, jagged scar on the right side of his face. In an interview she told me that the only things he had with him were his old school trunk and an empty birdcage.**

**After speaking to some of Harry Potter's closest friends and the last of his family, this reporter has come to a startling conclusion. The Savior of the Wizarding World seems to have vanished into thin air. Has Harry Potter abandoned the wizarding world or did he decide that his work was done and is in the process of taking a much deserved break?**

**Although no one seems to know what happened to the Boy-Who-Lived, everyone here at the Daily Prophet and this reporter personally, hope that no matter where he may be and whatever he may be doing, he is happy and healthy. And, if darkness should ever attempt to strike fear into the hearts of good witches and wizards, we can only hope that Harry Potter will return once again to fight on the side of the light.**

I couldn't help but snort derisively at the article. What kind of society puts all of their hopes and dreams on the shoulders of one young boy? Or perhaps a better question would be how has a society that depended on a teenager to save them, survived as long as they have? Plus, the article was horribly written. I picked up the second article and began to read.

**CHARLES SMITH, INVENTOR OF LIGHTNING BOLT BROOMSTICK, DISAPPEARS WITHOUT TRACE**

**By Pansy Parkinson**

**Ministry officials were stunned on Saturday when a search of Charles Smith's workshop in Diagon Alley and his apartment above the shop, found the two completely empty. Charles Smith, the inventor of the Lightning Bolt line of Broomsticks, was scheduled to meet with Oliver Wood, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports concerning safety issues on the newest racing broom but Mr. Smith failed to show up for the meeting.**

**After a search of Mr. Smith's residence one Ministry employee made the following comment, "If anyone ever lived in that apartment, or worked in that shop, they did it a long time ago. There were cobwebs everywhere and at least a year's worth of dust."**

**A few rumors have circulated suggesting that Smith's disappearance might have something to do with the disappearance of Harry Potter, who was last seen seven months ago leaving Surrey in a taxi. Justin Finch-Fletchley, a spokesperson for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, dispelled the rumor at a press conference which took place yesterday morning at one p.m.**

"**We have been unable to find any evidence linking the disappearance of Harry Potter to the disappearance of Charles Smith. While it seems that they may have disappeared around the same time, no one has seen Charles Smith for almost a year and although there was some correspondence between Mr. Smith and the Ministry, we do not have any idea where the correspondence may have been sent from which means that Charles Smith may have left London at any time during the year."**

**When asked about the obvious connection between Smith's broomstick line and Harry Potter, he had this to say, "The Ministry is well aware that the Lightning Bolt line of broomsticks was created for Harry Potter and that Mr. Smith did allow Harry Potter to have the first Lightning Bolt broom to use during the second war against You-Know-Who. But we can find no personal or financial connections between Mr. Potter and Mr. Smith."**

What an odd article. It certainly raised more questions then it answered, that's for sure. Obviously Ron had noticed the obvious connection between the two disappearances; why else would he have those two articles lying next to one another.

I dug once more through the articles looking to see if any of them mentioned Charles Smith. When I was unable to find any, I placed the two articles back on the desk and decided I would ask Ron about Charles Smith later. I wouldn't tell him about snooping through his room of course, but Severus and Draco had mentioned Smith before so I would bring it up using that pretense.

I moved away from the desk and stood in the middle of the room. "Now if I was going to hide something from prying eyes, where would I put it…?" I said softly to myself as I tapped a finger to my chin. The closet was too obvious and I'd already searched the desk. My eyes continued to scan the room until…BINGO!

Where does any normal young boy or young man put things that he doesn't want anyone to find? Under the mattress of his bed, of course!

Without even thinking about the fact that I was clearly invading Ron's privacy, I knelt down by the bed and pushed one arm in between the mattress and the wooden bed frame. I slid my hand towards the center and then began to sweep back and forth as my fingertips stretched for anything they could find. After a minute or two I felt one finger brush up against something. I tried to run my hand across the same spot but pulled back quickly when I felt something cut my hand.

One look at my palm and I knew what I had brushed up against. It had to be thick paper because I was now sporting a very nasty looking paper cut. It was deep but not so bad that I wouldn't live.

I lifted up the mattress on Ron's bed slightly so that I could look underneath. In the middle of the bed I could see what looked to be four or five pieces of parchment. I reached a hand underneath the mattress again and carefully pulled out the pieces of parchment one by one, making sure I used the hand without the bleeding cut.

The pieces of parchment were letters, but not just any letters. As I studied the letters closely I could see, "Dear Ron," written across the top of each page and across the bottom was "Your Friend, Harry."

For a moment I found myself torn between reading the letters and slipping them back underneath the mattress. Looking at old photos and newspaper clippings was one thing, reading someone's personal letters was quite another. My curiosity finally won out though and I sat down on Ron's bed and began to read.

None of the letters were dated so I had no idea in what order I should read them. I decided to begin with the one on top and work my way down.

_Dear Ron,_

_I'm not actually allowed to write to anyone due to security reasons so DO NOT write back._

_I just wanted to tell you and Hermione not to worry about me. All of the people here are helping me train and I'm well protected._

_I also wanted to wish you luck in your sixth year. I wish I could be there, but this is something I have to do. And besides, the school will be much safer without me there._

_Stay safe, and make sure you remember what Malfoy's face looks like when Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup once again!_

_Your friend,_

_Harry Potter_

Obviously Harry must've written the letter at the end of the summer after his fifth year. I wondered briefly how he sent a letter from Grimmauld Place when he had so many people watching him. Suddenly I heard Molly moving around downstairs and decided that I would come back and read the rest of the letters at a better time.

I was in the process of pushing the letters back underneath the mattress when one of the pieces of parchment fell from my hand onto the floor. I looked down and gasped in surprise at the large, uneven writing glaring up at me.

_I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT RON PLEASE BELIEVE ME I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL HIM PLEASE BELIEVE ME PLEASE RON IT WAS AN ACCIDENT O GOD RON IT WAS ALL MY FAULT WHAT CAN I DO RON WHAT SHOULD I DO I DIDN'T MEAN TO I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN TO ALL MY FAULT JUST AN ACCIDENT ALL MY FAULT MY FAULT MY FAULT IT WAS ALL MY FAULT_

_I'M DROWNING I CAN FEEL I'M DROWNING PLEASE RON BELIEVE ME DON'T WANT TO KILL I KILLED HIM I KILLED HIM I KILLED HIM KILLER MURDERER PLEASE RON tell me I'm not a murderer_

The rest of the letter trailed off into an unintelligible mess. Suddenly I could hear footsteps ascending the steps and I quickly picked up the fallen parchment and shoved it under the mattress. I quietly left Ron's room, closed the door behind me and snuck into my bedroom.

I plopped down on the bed and tried to catch my breath. There was definitely something in Harry's past that I wasn't being told and I questioned whether I even wanted to know after reading that letter.

_I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT RON PLEASE BELIEVE ME I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL HIM_

Who did my father kill? Or did he just think he killed someone? Everyone told me that he had felt guilty for what happened to Sirius but this seemed entirely different. In the letter it seemed as if he was feeling responsible for someone's death directly, as if he cast the killing curse himself. It was also obvious that he was torn between thinking it was his fault and that it was an accident. Or perhaps he knew it was his fault but wanted to make himself believe that it had been an accident.

_I'M DROWNING I CAN FEEL I'M DROWNING PLEASE RON BELIEVE ME DON'T WANT TO KILL_

What did the words mean? Was he drowning in guilt? Drowning in sorrow? Depression maybe? Obviously he had killed someone that he didn't think he should have and he also said he didn't want to kill. All of the killing must have caught up to him and he lost it. But when was the letter written and who was it written about? Those were the real questions that I needed answered. But who could I ask?

The Weasleys were out because then I would have to admit that I had not only broken into Ron's bedroom but I had looked through his personal things as well. Remus was too loyal to Dumbledore to be totally truthful about anything that happened back then. Severus seemed to be avoiding the Burrow as much as possible and Draco was always busy as well.

I sighed in frustration and took my notebook out of my backpack. I wrote down as much of the letter as I could remember and decided to look into it later. Besides, once I get to Hogwarts, Dumbledore will be able to open my father's trunk and then all of my questions might be answered. I pulled out my photo album and flipped to the ripped photograph of my father.

"Or I could just have a hundred brand new questions to ask," I said sadly as I stared down at my father. The image of my father in the picture glanced over to the missing side of the photograph where Dumbledore once stood and then looked back at me for a moment before doing something completely unexpected, even for a magical photo.

He pointed his wand at the missing half of the photo and his mouth moved as he spoke silently. Suddenly a small glow erupted from his wand and the picture began to change. The half of the photo that I had torn off was back but Dumbledore was still missing. The background of the picture changed and shifted until I recognized a house in the distance. It wasn't just any house though; it was my house, our house, the home I had grown up in.

My father turned toward the house, looked back for a moment and gave me a sad smile and then slowly walked off toward the house. His image became smaller and smaller as he neared the image of our house in the distance. Once he reached the front door he didn't even hesitate before turning the knob and going inside. The door shut behind him and I just stared at the photo in shock. I watched the photo for close to an hour before I realized that my father wasn't coming back.


	20. Blink, It's Gone

_We miss the point to carry on,  
we miss the point.  
To carry on where._

August 25th 2PM

There is no denying it, being alone at the Burrow is utterly and completely boring. All the Weasleys had gone off to work, except Molly who was off visiting some friend of hers. She had been nice enough to invite me along but Draco had shot down the idea. It was just too dangerous for me to go out, especially without protection.

Draco had left around noon saying that he needed to pickup some things in Knockturn Alley for his defense classes and I certainly couldn't go with him. Apparently Knockturn Alley is a darker and seedier version of Diagon Alley. I found the whole idea of a "good" Alley and an "evil" Alley hilariously funny. It made me think of the Mall of America back in Minneapolis and I tried to imagine what would happen if the mall had its own evil counterpart.

Draco didn't understand what was so funny of course and he just stared at me like I was nuts as I tried to explain. He would never understand though as I'm sure he would need to visit Camp Snoopy in the mall to comprehend the hilarity of an evil Camp Snoopy. I made a mental note to myself to make sure and get Draco to visit me once I was back in Minneapolis.

I was lying on the couch, staring at the photos in the album the Weasleys had gotten me, beginning to contemplate how safe it would be to head out back and fly by myself for awhile when the fireplace flashed green and Severus stepped out gracefully. My eyes lit up and I quickly got up and walked over to him. I flashed him a quick smile before pulling him into a hug. He really had stayed away too long.

"What is the meaning of this?" Severus asked as he stepped backwards out of my arms.

"I missed you," I said softly, "Why have you been avoiding me?" It was a stupid question to ask, I already knew the answer. I needed to hear it from him though, and he needed to admit it so that I could tell him how wrong he was.

"I didn't expect that you would want to see me," he replied with his head slightly bowed.

"Severus," I said sternly, "I hope you don't think I'm going to hate you because of what happened to my father. Of course I'm angry about what happened but everyone has been very kind to me and I'm sure I'll get through this." He looked up at me and our eyes met. "I'm sure we'll all get through this," I added.

There was something there between us, some sort of connection that I couldn't figure out. Maybe it was our magic pulling us closer to one another or perhaps it had something to do with the way people reach out to others blindly in stressful situations. At the moment I didn't care what it was, I needed someone to take my mind off things.

"Severus," I whispered as he reached up to brush my hair away from my eyes. His fingertips grazed my forehead lightly and I closed my eyes at the softness of his touch. When he pulled his hand away I opened my eyes to stare up into his once again.

"Is anyone home?!" a voice yelled from behind the front door and a soft knocking followed soon after. I was startled by the sudden interruption and I quickly turned toward the door in surprise. When I turned back to Severus to ask if he knew who it could be he had already disappeared. "Jenny, its Remus, are you in there?" Remus called out from the other side of the door and knocked once again.

"Damn it," I hissed softly as I looked around the room in search of Severus, "I'm coming Remus, just hold on a moment!" I called out toward the door. The knocking stopped and I walked toward the door, listening as I walked, hoping that I would hear Severus moving around in the kitchen or the bathroom, or anywhere in the Burrow. I was hoping that he hadn't run off once again.

As I went to unlock the front door I suddenly felt a hand drop down on my shoulder. I didn't need to turn around to know that it was Severus. I knew when he was close the same way I had always known when my father was near. It was just something about the way they each had a presence which filled the room.

"Jenny," he said softly, I could feel his breath move over my ear.

"You don't need to explain," I said and he moved closer.

"Yes," he said firmly, "I think I do."

_I remember feeding him potions and thinking to myself that I had never seen eyes like that. Even when I attempted to divert my gaze elsewhere I could still feel his eyes on me. It was a feeling that I can't even describe, it was like bugs crawling on your skin and sweat rolling down your back._

"It's my eyes," I stated as I stared down at my feet, "I have his eyes." There was silence once again until I heard a gentle knocking on the front door. I had forgotten about Remus. "Severus," I began but stopped when I felt his hand leave my shoulder. I slowly turned around to watch him walk away from me and then disappear into the kitchen.

I threw up my hands in frustration and opened the door, letting a very confused werewolf walk past me into the Burrow. "Jenny is there something wrong?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"No," I answered firmly, "everything's fine." He glanced at me for a moment as if he wanted to inquire further but fortunately for both of us he was intelligent enough to know when to just let it go. "What brings you here?" I asked as we both plopped down on the couch.

"I thought I'd come over and keep you company," he replied, "Arthur told me you'd be stuck here all alone." We both looked up as Severus walked into the room carrying a tray.

"Not more tea," I groaned causing Remus to chuckle, "Haven't you people ever heard of pop?"

"Pop?" Remus and Severus questioned at the same time.

"Yes pop, soda, cola," I snapped, "It's a fizzy, sweet, carbonated drink full of caffeine and sugar." They both looked at me in equal confusion and I decided to let the matter drop. "Never mind," I mumbled as I watched Severus pour the tea.

BRIIIINNGGG, BRRIIIIINNGG!

"Damn," Severus cursed as he spilled the tea, "What the hell is that?!" Remus covered his ears with his hands. It took me a moment to realize what was causing the noise but when I did I immediately began to dig through my backpack.

"Where is it?" I mumbled to myself as I searched my bag. "AHA!" I exclaimed as I pulled my cell phone out triumphantly. I was staring at the number being displayed when Severus finally spoke up.

"Can you make that horrible noise stop please?" he said angrily, "It's killing the poor werewolf." Remus was still clutching his ears and tears were beginning to roll down his cheeks.

"Sorry," I said as I pushed the 'Accept Call' button on my phone. I had forgotten that I had even brought my cell phone with me when I left Minneapolis and I was more than a little surprised that it even worked in such a rural location.

"Whoever this is," I said angrily into the phone, "make it good, this has got to be costing me a fortune." My head began to ache slightly as I thought of how much the roaming charges alone were going to cost me.

"Is this Miss Jenny Riddle?" asked a deep male voice that I did not recognize.

"Yes," I replied, "Who's this?"

"Hello Miss Riddle," the voice answered, "this is Officer Michael Wilkes with the Minneapolis Sheriff's Department."

"Is there some sort of problem?" I interrupted nervously. I had never had to deal with the authorities before.

"I hate to have to inform you of this," Officer Wilkes said slowly, "but your father's home was broken into."

"No," I hissed while I rubbed my forehead. My headache was soon becoming a fully formed migraine. Remus began to ask me what was wrong but I held up a hand to quiet him. "What did they take?" I asked quickly.

"We're not quite sure," he replied, "We'll need you to go through the house with one of our officers. We spoke to your employer and he informed us that you were going to be in New York."

"Yes," I said, "but I'm in London now and I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"That could prove to be a problem then," said Officer Wilkes, "It does seem that the first and second floors of your home were left untouched but the basement was ransacked."

"No," I said as I leaned down to put my head between my knees, still clutching the phone tightly in one hand. I was beginning to feel a bit dizzy. "My father's paintings were in the basement," I explained, "Did you find any left down there?" There was a slight pause and my heart fell.

"I'm sorry Miss Riddle," he replied sadly, "We did secure the house…"

"Wait a second," I interrupted, "have you spoken to my father's estate lawyer yet? His name is Charles Smith and his office is in Minneapolis." Severus and Remus gasped in surprise when I spoke the lawyer's name. It was a reaction I was expecting. I hadn't wanted to mention Mr. Smith to anyone in case he was the same Mr. Smith that had disappeared. After all, he could have a very good reason for leaving the wizarding world.

"Jenny…" Severus voice said in a low whisper. I turned away from them both and stood up to pace back and forth in front of the fireplace, one hand gripping the phone, one hand rubbing my forehead.

"We did attempt to contact Mr. Smith," explained the officer, "but we were not able to locate him. We visited his home and office but found both empty. I shouldn't say anything about this because we haven't investigated nearly enough yet, but it does seem that he took off in quite a hurry."

"THAT BASTARD!" I yelled as punched the side of the fireplace. My knuckles began to bleed but in my anger I barely registered the pain.

"Now Miss Riddle," Wilkes said softly, "We have no evidence to suggest that Mr. Smith took the paintings."

"BULL SHIT!" I yelled causing Remus and Severus to jump, "He's the only one who would've known about my father's paintings."

"Do you have any idea why he would've taken them?" asked the officer. I thought about it for a moment but the only answers I came up with were ones that involved the wizarding world and I certainly couldn't tell Officer Wilkes that.

"No," I answered hesitantly, "but he would be the only person besides myself that would've known my father painted. Maybe he thought they were worth money or something. Who knows?" There was silence as Officer Wilkes and I both thought about the situation.

"We will be investigating the robbery of course," said the officer, "but I wouldn't get your hopes up. Of course we'll be investigating Charles Smith as well and we might have an easier time with that. A few paintings will be difficult to track down. A person, on the other hand, has a much more difficult time keeping themselves hidden."

"I suppose," I said slowly, resigning myself to the fact that my father's paintings were gone before I could even truly take possession of them.

Suddenly I remembered something and couldn't help but smile slightly. My father had hidden two paintings in the closet of his bedroom. They were both wrapped so I had never really seen them but I knew they were there.

"Officer Wilkes," I said with excitement, "I need you to do me a favor. There are two paintings in the closet of the master bedroom at my home. They're both wrapped and I'd ask you not to open them. I'd like them taken out of the house though and put somewhere safe."

"That won't be a problem Miss Riddle," he replied, "I'll have one of my officers go and pick them up immediately and we can hold them here at the station until you get back."

"Thanks officer," I said gratefully, "I really appreciate it. I may have someone come and pick them up though but if I do I'll make sure and call you first and inform you. Would that be okay?"

"That won't be a problem," Wilkes answered. "Why don't I give you my number?" He gave me his phone number and told me he would call me if anything came up in the investigation.

"Miss Riddle," he said before ending the call, "please be careful. There's something about this whole thing that doesn't seem right. I don't know what it is," he added, "but all of it seems much too personal to be a normal robbery."

"Don't worry," I replied, "I'll be careful and I'll let you know if I come up with anything that might help the investigation." We both said our goodbyes and I put my phone back in my bag. Severus and Remus were both staring at me as if waiting for me to explain.

"Is it the same…" Severus began.

"I think so," I said, "but Charles Smith is a pretty generic name so it may not be. It would be one hell of a coincidence though."

"So all of your father's paintings are gone?" Remus asked.

"All but two," I answered with a grin, "I almost forgot that my father had hidden two paintings in his bedroom. I've never seen them though; he always had them wrapped up." Remus nodded and poured himself another cup of tea.

"Will you be heading home?" Severus asked as he shifted nervously in his chair. I couldn't help but smile slightly at his question. It seemed as if he was almost worried I would leave.

"No," I answered sternly, "the paintings are already gone and there's nothing left there for me. I asked Officer Wilkes to keep the last two safe so they'll be there when I get back or else I figured that one of you great wizards could just zip over there and pick them up for me."

"Just zip over there?" asked Severus with one eyebrow raised.

"Well yeah," I replied with a smile, "I'm sure there must be some faster way to travel back there to get them rather then by plane. If not, I can always get them when I get back."

"I'm sorry," Remus said kindly. I couldn't help but smile at the werewolf. He just seemed too nice for his own good. It made me sad to think about his friends and how each of them had passed away leaving him alone. In the case of the Marauders it seems that nice guys truly do finish last.

"It's alright," I said with a sigh, "It would've been nice to be able to at least see all of the paintings but there's nothing I can do about it now. Hopefully they'll track down that bastard."

"Do you really think he took the paintings?" Remus asked.

"Who else would know about them?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back into the couch.

"Maybe someone found out who your father was?" Severus offered. I thought about it for a moment and then shook my head.

"I doubt it," I replied, "If anyone knew it would've been Smith. Especially if he is that inventor that disappeared." We discussed the robbery and Mr. Smith's identity for quite awhile until Remus announced that he had to leave. There were a few things he needed to pickup in London and he wanted to get home before the sun went down.

"Bye Remus," I said as we stood next to the front door of the Burrow. I gave him a quick hug and waved as he drove away. I stood in the doorway and watched as his car disappeared into the distance.

"Well Severus," I said sternly, "I think we need to talk." I turned around just in time to see the fireplace glow green for a moment, leaving me alone in the living room. "What the hell is wrong with you Riddle?" I hissed to the empty room.

"Only a Dark Lord in training and already scaring the boys away," I added with a grim smile.


	21. Immature, Alone and Obligated

_Things you love but did not get.  
And all the times you've been upset by,  
unfulfilled dreams and visions,  
and the guilt for your wrong decisions._

August 26th 1AM Friday

_I was six years old and staring out the window of my bedroom. I couldn't help but stare in curiosity as the small, brown haired boy next door played happily in his backyard. He would swing for awhile and then play in his sandbox. He always played alone, just like me. Maybe that's what drew me to the window everyday, the idea that there was another child who was just like me._

_The family had moved into the house next door two weeks ago and Daddy had been on edge ever since then. Of course he tried to act as if nothing bothered him but I noticed how nervous he became as he watched the family move about their yard during the day. He seemed to be trying to avoid them as much as possible, while I, on the other hand, did my best to try and meet them ever since I saw the little boy playing in the backyard for the first time._

_A smile lit up my face as he laughed to himself. He was building a sandcastle in the little wooden sandbox. How I wished I could help him build that sandcastle. Suddenly a plan formed in my mind and I left the window in search of my father. I found him downstairs in the kitchen preparing some sandwiches for us as it was nearly time for lunch._

"_What's wrong hun?" he asked with concern as I schooled my expression into one of sadness, a small pout playing on my lips._

"_Daddy," I replied hesitantly, "do you think…I was wondering…"_

"_Just ask baby," he said as he finished the sandwiches._

"_I want to play with the little boy next door," I blurted out, "Can I please?" Daddy's hands stopped in mid movement as he was placing the sandwiches on the two plates sitting in front of him. He stared at me for a moment and I made sure to look as miserable as possible._

"_Jen hun," he answered softly, "I don't know if that's a good idea. We don't even know them."_

"_But Daddy," I whined pitifully, "I don't want to play by myself anymore. Please…" Daddy sighed in resignation and carried the two plates over to the kitchen table._

"_Sit and eat lunch," he said firmly, "and then we'll go next door and see if you can't play there for a little while."_

"_Thank you Daddy!" I exclaimed happily as I ran over and gave him a hug._

"_Yes, yes," he said with a half smile, "I have some…things to do this afternoon anyway so perhaps it will work out for the best."_

_I couldn't help but bounce in my chair excitedly as I quickly ate my ham sandwich. Finally I was going to be able to play with someone other than Daddy. At last I'd be able to play with someone my own age._

_After we finished our lunch Daddy sent me off to the bathroom to wash up while he changed his clothes. He had been painting and the t-shirt and jeans he was wearing were covered in stains. Once we were both ready we left the house and walked next door. Daddy rang the doorbell and we both stood there waiting. I was rocking back and forth with eagerness while Daddy stood tall and still like a stone statue._

"_May I help you?" a woman's voice called out as the door opened. The woman looked at as both with a somewhat wary, but overall friendly smile. She had short brown hair and kind brown eyes._

"_Hello," Daddy replied hesitantly, "My name is James Riddle and I live next door." The woman's eyes lit up slightly and she offered a hand to my father. He shook it slowly as she introduced herself._

"_Debra Bones," she said kindly, "My husband and I just moved here from Canada. It's so nice to finally meet someone in the neighborhood. We lived in such a small town before and this place seems so big. Darn it, I'm rambling," she said with a blush, "Would you like to come in?" Daddy seemed surprised for a moment._

"_Thank you Mrs. Bones, but…"_

"_Please call me Debbie," she interrupted._

"_Thank you Debbie," Daddy said nervously, "but I'm afraid I'm in a bit of a rush. This is going to sound horrible seeing as we just met but I noticed you have a young son and I was wondering if you could possibly watch my daughter Jenny while I run some errands. I should only be gone for a few hours."_

"_No problem," Debbie answered with a chuckle, "Lucas would love to have someone to play with and Jenny doesn't look as if she'd give anyone much trouble." I did my best to look as innocent and sweet as possible as Debbie looked down at me. "Why don't you come with me and I'll introduce you to Lucas?" she said as she held out her hand. I took her hand and glanced back at my father._

"_Be good Jenny," he said, "and thank you so much Debbie for doing this. It's very kind of you." Debbie just waved a hand at him._

"_Don't worry about a thing," she said as she began to close the door. I gave Daddy a quick wave before Debbie pulled me through the house to the backyard._

"_Lucas," she called out and the little boy playing in the sand looked over at us, "I have someone for you to meet." Lucas eyed me suspiciously before standing up and brushing off his pants. "Jenny, this is my son Lucas. Lucas, this is Jenny, she lives next door." Lucas' hand shot out in front of him and I tentatively reached out to grasp it with my own. He gave it a firm shake but didn't let go. Instead he pulled me towards the sandbox as Debbie turned and went back into the house._

"_Come on," he said with a smile, "you can help me with my sandcastles."_

My head was swimming as I woke with a start. Tears sprang up in my eyes without any warning and I covered my face with my hands as I sobbed quietly to myself. Finally the tears subsided and I wiped away the last remnants of my breakdown on one arm of my pajamas.

"Lucas," I whispered into the darkness of the bedroom. What had brought on the dream? It had been years since I had even thought about the boy and my stomach clenched at the bittersweet memories that flooded my mind.

I laid there staring at the ceiling for quite some time before I decided that it would be impossible to get back to sleep. Insomnia had always been my father's problem but now it seems as if I was falling into the same trap of sleeplessness. Suddenly I heard faint sounds coming from downstairs and I was slightly comforted by the fact that someone else was having the same problem I was.

The noise became louder as I headed downstairs toward the kitchen. I could hear cups rattling against one another and there was a faint smell of mint in the air. A groan escaped me as I realized what the smell was.

"What is it with you people and tea?" I asked softly as I pushed open the kitchen door. Ginny was startled for a moment before she turned around and gave me a quick smile. She continued to busy herself in the kitchen while I plopped down onto a chair.

"I don't know," she said as she sat down across from me, "What is it with Americans and hamburgers?"

"We don't all like hamburgers," I growled. Ginny chuckled softly and poured a cup of tea for each of us. I took the cup she offered me with little protest. After taking a sip I realized that it did have a calming effect, not that I would admit that to anyone anytime soon. "So, what are you doing up?" I asked.

"Nightmares," she answered blandly, "Same for you?"

"Not quite," I replied with a frown, "Bittersweet dreams." A look of understanding crossed her features.

"I know all about those," she said.

"I suppose you do," I replied. We sat in silence for a long time. There was water dripping in the kitchen sink. An owl was hooting somewhere in the distance. The clock chimed three times.

"Tell me something about yourself," I said as I poured myself another cup of tea. It was no longer hot or even warm but neither of us mentioned it.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Anything," I replied, "I'm sick of talking about myself or my father. I want to get lost in someone else's life for awhile."

"That's understandable," she said with a nod. "There's not much to tell," she began, "I graduated from Hogwarts with average marks. I began helping my brothers at their shop after graduation which my mum wasn't too happy about."

"I can imagine," I interrupted with a laugh.

"Yes, well, I didn't have a real interest in anything else," she continued, "I got married four years out of school and was divorced two years after that."

"I'm sorry," I said sadly.

"No reason to be," she replied with a tight smile, "I was young and stupid back then. I suppose that doesn't excuse me from my two other failed marriages but I'm sure I can think of something." I didn't know what to say to that. I was shocked to hear that she had even been married once, but three times?

"May I ask what happened?" I questioned, and then added quickly, "If you're comfortable with talking about it that is."

"Well," she began, "the first time was immaturity. The second time was loneliness and the third time was obligation."

"Obligation?"

"Yes," she replied, "We had a child together, a little girl actually. I became pregnant before we were married and when he found out that I was pregnant he proposed immediately. He thought it was his duty since I was having his child. I could've cared less about it. I wasn't afraid of raising the child by myself. I knew I had family to fall back on if I needed them." I nodded my head in understanding and urged her to continue.

"I gave birth to my little Deidre six months into our marriage. She wasn't born healthy though, there was something wrong with her heart. We took her to St. Mungo's and the healers told us there was nothing that could be done. We didn't believe them though and we took her to every hospital we could think of, muggle or magical, but they all said the same thing. She died just after her first birthday. After she was gone there was nothing to keep us together anymore."

"I'm so sorry," I said as I reached across the table to hold Ginny's hands in my own.

"I got over it," she replied, "Deidre's death was the hardest to get past, the marriages meant nothing to begin with so don't be sorry about those because I'm sure not."

"But if they meant nothing…"

"Then why did I marry them in the first place?" she asked and I nodded my head slightly. "I was looking for someone to fill an empty place in my heart," she said with a sigh, "it just took me a long time to figure out that there was only one person that could fill that hole." She took out her wand and waved it lazily at the teapot. Almost instantly steam began to rise from the spout and she poured the reheated tea into each of our cups without looking up at me once.

"It always comes back to him doesn't it," I said as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"What do you expect?" Ginny said quizzically, "He saved the world; it would only make sense that everything would begin and end with him."

"I suppose it would," I replied softly. Ginny and I sat there at the table and sipped our tea in silence once again. The kitchen faucet was still dripping rhythmically. An owl was still hooting somewhere off in the distance although it sounded as if another one had joined it. The Weasleys' clock chimed four times.

"He had a hand on the clock once," Ginny's voice broke the silence, "Did you know?"

"No," I replied, "What happened to it?"

"Dad took it off during my sixth year," she said sadly, "Mum had a fit each time it said he was dead or dying. After the tenth time Dad finally got fed up and removed it."

I eyed the clock and thought about what Ginny had said. The clock seemed to be quite accurate at giving a general overview of a person's situation. If the Weasleys had created a hand for Harry Potter then that would mean…

"O my God!" I exclaimed as I jumped up from my chair. Ginny jumped away from me in response and she appeared to be afraid as I ran around the table towards her. I grabbed her shoulders roughly. "Ginny, do you know where that hand is?!"


	22. A Past Put Away

_It's so hard to pry away.  
Pry out from under all the lies,  
and distractions of the world,  
You've seen what they can do,  
but you can't see your way out._

August 26th 9AM Friday

Arthur and Molly found us in the attic around six. They had definitely been excited when we told them my idea and both of them wanted to help us search the attic for the missing clock hand. Unfortunately Arthur had to leave for work but Molly agreed to join us in looking through the boxes.

It was a difficult job for Ginny and Molly Weasley. The boxes were full of memories for each of them. Molly had begun crying when she opened the first box containing Percy's old things but after a few more boxes she regained control of herself and now only flinched slightly when each lid was pulled off. Ginny was approaching the task with little or no emotion whatsoever. She ripped through each box like it meant nothing to her. I could see in her eyes that it would all come up on her later though. She would definitely cry over it, but it would be while she was alone in the dark where no one would be able to see or hear her.

"Is anyone here?!" a voice called out from downstairs. I recognized it as Draco's instantly and yelled down to him.

"We're up in the attic!" I yelled. There was a moment of silence and we all stood still as we waited for Draco to reply.

"Sev," Draco's voice wafted up from downstairs, "I think that was Jenny. Did you hear that? Do you think that was Jenny?"

"Yes Draco," Severus' irritated voice answered, "I heard her and if you would have been paying attention you would have heard her say she is in the attic." There was another moment of silence and suddenly Draco's head popped through the hole in the attic floor.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked as he climbed up.

"Draco would you hurry up," Severus said from somewhere below him. After some further grumbling Severus and Draco were finally standing in the attic. Both of them had to lean down slightly to keep from hitting their heads on the ceiling.

"We're trying to find Harry's clock hand," Ginny said as she ripped open another box, "Want to help?" Draco shrugged and walked over to Ginny to help her look through the newly opened box. Severus anxiously glanced around the attic before walking toward me.

"You don't have to help if you don't want to," I whispered to him as he began opening a box. He didn't reply to my question, instead he began digging through the box sitting in front of him.

No one spoke as we riffled through the Weasleys' past with little regard. Every once in awhile Draco would grumble about the dust or Molly would gasp while uncovering some forgotten treasure. Ginny, Severus and I remained silent. I felt uncomfortable seeing such personal things. Ginny was still trying to convince herself that what she was doing wasn't affecting her at all. As for Severus, well, he was being himself, cold and unreadable, wearing the perfect mask for a spy.

"I found the Harry box!" Ginny exclaimed suddenly as she lifted up a box and set it in the middle of the attic. She plopped down next to it on the floor and began pulling out the contents.

"The Harry box?" I asked.

"It's all of Harry's things that he left behind," Draco said reverently as he sat down next to Ginny and began investigating the objects she was pulling out and putting on the floor beside her.

"I'm sure you'll be able to find it in there," Molly said and I could see her bloodshot eyes becoming wet once again, "I think I'll go down and make us some breakfast." She quickly descended the attic steps and was gone.

I went and sat down next to Ginny, Draco and the Harry box. Severus strode over to stand next to me. He seemed to be uncertain as to whether he should sit or stand so I made the decision for him and pulled him down to sit next to me. He gave me a nervous half smile before intently staring down at the floor in front of him.

We came up with a system of looking through the things in the Harry box. Ginny would pull them out; Draco would look at them and then pass them over to Severus and myself. A small brown photo album was passed to me first. I took a moment to flip through it as Severus watched over my shoulder.

"Okay Sev," I said as I flipped through the pages, "you're going to have to tell me who some of these people are. I mean, I know some of them, but I may need your help on a few." He nodded in understanding.

I flipped through many of the pictures of Harry taken when he was in school but stopped when I came to a picture of a man and woman holding a baby. The man had messy black hair and glasses and the woman had beautiful red hair and green eyes. I knew who they were immediately.

"Harry and his parents," Severus explained when I paused at the picture, "James Potter and Lily Evans." I nodded my head and continued to flip through the pages. After I was done looking through the album I closed it softly and set it on the floor next to me.

Next Draco passed me a few old school books. I glanced at them for a moment before setting them off to the side. I was a bit puzzled when the next thing Draco passed me was a gray feather and I was a little more than surprised when Severus leaned over my shoulder to blow on it revealing it to be white and not gray.

"It was Hedwig's," Draco explained as I examined the feather more closely before setting it carefully on the floor in front of me. It would come with me downstairs, I decided, since it was something that could not be replaced.

"Wow Draco," Ginny suddenly exclaimed, "look at this! I was sure he'd taken this with him." She waved a piece of parchment in front of him and he snatched it away from her.

"I hate to tell you this Gin," he said as he examined the parchment, "but this isn't what you think it is."

"What is it?" I asked on confusion.

"It's the Marauder's Map," replied Ginny, "I'd recognize it anywhere."

"So that's the map of Hogwarts?" I questioned as Draco shook his head.

"Nope," he said, "it looks the same but it's not."

"How can you tell?" asked Ginny as she leaned over to look at the parchment.

"The Marauder's Map," Draco explained, "never had a picture of a snake in the corner."

"Let me see that," Severus said suddenly as he grabbed the parchment away from Draco. He eyed it for a moment before gasping in surprise.

"What is it Sev?" asked Draco.

"I recognize this," he said, "It's a map, but it's not a map of Hogwarts that's for certain."

"Then what is it a map of?" I asked in frustration.

"Riddle mansion," Severus replied in a whisper.

"What?!" Draco exclaimed as he snatched the parchment back and eyed it warily, "No way!"

"I'm afraid so," said Severus, "I remember seeing Potter with it."

"Let's activate it," Ginny said excitedly as she pulled the map from Draco's tight grasp. She grabbed her wand and held it to the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." She sighed dejectedly as nothing happened.

"That won't work," Severus explained.

"Then what will?" Draco asked in an annoyed tone as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nothing," Severus said with a sigh, "the password's in Parseltongue." I knew from the books on my father that he was a Parselmouth which meant that he could speak Parseltongue. Or in other words, he could talk to snakes.

"Well, Harry was a Parselmouth," Ginny said and everyone turned to look at me, "perhaps you are as well Jenny."

"_Leave him alone," I yelled and the snake stopped for a moment as it headed toward Lucas._

"_Jenny, what are you doing?" Lucas asked fearfully. I wasn't paying attention to him though; I kept my eyes firmly trained on the snake that was slithering across the grass towards him._

"_I will bite him for crossing my path," said a disembodied voice._

"_NO!" I shouted, "Please leave him alone." The snake stopped once again and seemed to consider my request before turning and heading in the other direction. I let out a sigh of relief and turned to see if Lucas was okay._

_His expression was full of fear as our eyes met. "Lucas I…" before I could say anything more he stood up and ran away from me. I stood there for a moment in shock of what had just happened before I ran after him._

"No," I said firmly, leaving no room for argument, "I'm not a Parselmouth."

"But how can you be sure?" Ginny questioned.

"Don't you think I'd know if I could talk to snakes," I replied with a glare. We fell into an uncomfortable silence until Molly's voice called out from downstairs.

"Breakfast is ready!"

Ginny and Draco glanced at me nervously before standing up and walking toward the attic stairs. After they were gone Severus stood up and brushed off his robes. He extended a hand to me and I accepted it gratefully. Our eyes locked as he continued to hold my hand in his own.

"Severus…" I began but was interrupted.

"I was jealous of Potter's Parselmouth ability."

"What?" I asked in confusion as he led me to the attic steps.

"I've always wanted to talk to snakes," he replied simply as he dropped my hand and stepped gracefully down the attic stairs.

THREE HOURS LATER

"We're never going to find that stupid thing," Draco huffed as he blew the dust off another box. After three hours we still were unable to find the stupid clock hand and everyone was getting more and more frustrated as time passed. Severus and I had carefully packed up the Harry box hours ago and we set it near the entrance to the attic so that it could be brought down later. I was looking forward to further investigating its contents.

"It has to be up here somewhere," Molly replied, "we'll just have to keep looking."

"I think I found it!" Ginny suddenly exclaimed and we all rushed over to stand next to her. In her hands she held a small wooden box.

"Are you going to open it or not?" Draco snapped. Molly shot him an angry look in return but Ginny didn't seem to notice either of them as she slowly lifted the lid of the box.

Everyone leaned over to get a better look and my breath caught in my throat as I stared down at the small clock hand. Staring up at us from the little rounded end of the hand was my father, James Riddle, not the Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter.

"I didn't know the pictures could age," I said.

"Of course they can dear," Molly said as she continued to stare at the picture sadly, "The pictures on the clock are spelled differently then regular magical photographs."

"Why don't we head downstairs and see about reattaching it to the clock," Draco said as Ginny closed the lid on the box. A feeling of sadness swept through me for a moment after seeing my father once again.

Everyone left the attic one by one. Draco walked ahead of me while Severus walked behind me. As we descended the stairs Draco glanced back to give me a reassuring smile. I gave him a sad smile in return and continued to follow.

"So how do we put the hand back on?" I asked as we all entered the kitchen.

"We're going to need to hire someone to come and reattach it," Molly explained, "I'd much rather have someone come here to do it then send the clock off." I nodded my head in understanding.

"It's going to have to be someone extremely trustworthy," Draco added, "Any wizard or witch who sees that picture is going to know right away who it is." Everyone sat down at the kitchen table and everyone except me began throwing out names of people who might be able to reattach the clock hand. I sat there silently as I listened to them run through names. Some of the names I recognized, some I didn't, but I didn't know enough about them to know who we could trust and who we couldn't.

"I know someone who would be perfect," Ginny said suddenly and everyone fell silent.

"Ginny…" Molly began but Ginny cut her off.

"Mum, you know he would be able to do it and he'd keep his mouth shut," she explained, "Just because we used to be married doesn't mean we're not still friends."

"Who is it?" I asked anxiously.

"Dean Thomas," Ginny said, "he was my first husband. He's a genius when it comes to these types of things and I'm sure he'd be more than happy to help."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Molly said as she glanced nervously at Draco who was intently staring at the top of the kitchen table. I looked back and forth between the two before looking over at Severus to see if he could give me a hint as to what was going on. He wasn't much help though as he seemed to have become quite interested in a spoon that had been left on the table from breakfast.

"He is the best," Draco said suddenly, "and I'm sure he wouldn't tell anyone." He rose from the table and began to walk out of the kitchen. "I have some errands to run but I'll be back later." And with that he disappeared through the kitchen door and was gone.

Molly got up and went after him while Severus remained focused on the spoon in front of him. I was quite confused by the whole situation until I saw the pained expression on Ginny's face and suddenly I understood everything.

"Loneliness or obligation?" I asked as her eyes met mine.

"Loneliness," she replied as she stood up to leave the kitchen and contact Dean.


	23. Forgetting the Snitch

_We miss the point to carry on.  
All things fall through.  
That's how it feels, when you hear the sound of disappointment._

August 27th 2PM Saturday

"Jenny!" Hermione yelled at me from the ground, "Slow down or you're going to get yourself killed." I let out a loud whoop of joy in reply as I flew through the air on one of the Weasleys old Comet broomsticks. Draco and Ron were flying a short distance away from me, lazily passing a quaffle back and forth.

Hermione was sitting on a blanket below us working on some ministry paperwork. Ginny was away from the Burrow taking care of the twin's shop for the day. Fred and George had left early in the morning to go to New York for some kind of wizarding joke shop trade show. Arthur was off at the ministry and Molly was working in the garden.

"Jenny, you stop that foolishness right now!" Molly shrieked as I dove towards the ground, pulling up at the last moment. The old Comet I was riding wasn't as fast and nimble as my father's Firebolt but I was able to pull off some pretty reckless stunts nonetheless.

"Would you two stop worrying so much down there?" Ron shouted, "I'm sure Jenny will be fine."

"This is getting boring," Draco groaned as Ron passed the quaffle to him once more, "Why don't we take out the practice snitch?" Ron stopped in mid-air and gave me a nervous glance before shaking his head.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," he said, "What if we lose it?"

"Come on Weasley," Draco sneered, "He's been gone for almost twenty years."

"What are you two talking about?" I asked as I flew up to hover next to them.

"He doesn't want to use the snitch because it was Harry's," Draco replied.

"That's not it," Ron snapped, "We haven't used it since the last time Harry was here."

"Why not?" I asked.

"We just haven't," Ron answered quickly, "Who knows if it even works anymore."

"Only one way to find out!" Draco called back to us as he flew down to the little wooden broom shed in the backyard. Ron let out a small sigh and then flew down after him. I trailed along behind him. "I'm going to release it now," Draco said as he walked out of the shed holding a small box, "First one to catch it wins."

He flipped open the lid on the box and I could see a small gold ball lying inside. Suddenly two small wings shot out from the ball and it flew off into the air. I watched it for a moment but soon it disappeared into the sky.

"Let's go," Ron said as he flew off after the snitch.

"Come on Jenny," Draco said as he motioned me to follow him, "If you're half as good as Harry was at being Seeker you should be able to find it in no time." His lips twitched slightly as he added, "But I was pretty good myself so don't get your hopes up." And with that he flew off after Ron. I glanced over at Hermione and she gave me a nervous smile before clapping her hands together in encouragement.

I joined Ron and Draco as they flew above the backyard searching for the small, winged ball. Every once in awhile one of them would see it for a moment and go tearing off after it. After following them with no luck I decided to just hover in the air and search the air with my eyes.

"Close your eyes," a voice suddenly whispered in my ear.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed as I lost the grip on my broom and nearly fell off.

"Jenny," Hermione yelled, "are you okay?" I looked behind me to see where the voice had come from, but there was no one there.

"I'm fine," I called back, "Just lost my balance for a moment." I gave her a nervous smile which she returned and then she went back to the paperwork laid out on the ground in front of her.

The voice had said I should close my eyes. How could I catch the snitch if my eyes were closed? It just didn't make any sense. I watched Draco flying off to my right with Ron trailing behind him, both of them searching the sky intently. I thought about joining them but decided to stay put and continue my search from my current place in the air. There was no reason to blindly fly through the sky hoping to spot the little golden ball.

"Blindly," I said to myself as the gears in my brain began to turn, "blindly….blind… That's it!"

"Jenny!" Hermione called out, "did you say something?"

"No," I replied quickly, "just thinking to myself." I had figured out what the voice was trying to tell me but I wasn't sure if it would work or not. I remained hovering in my spot and slowly closed my eyes.

Nothing happened at first, but after a few minutes my senses were assaulted with sounds that normally went unnoticed. Hermione's paperwork rustled below me as she thumbed through it, Molly's shoes made small crunching noises as she stepped over dried leaves in the garden, I could even hear Ron and Draco flying through the air above me.

My eyes shot open as I heard a whirring noise somewhere below me. Without another thought I leaned forward and dove. The ground was rising up to meet me but the only thing I noticed was the small glint of gold flitting back and forth above the grass. I could faintly hear Ron and Draco swooping down to follow me and Hermione yelling at me to stop while Molly rushed over from the garden.

If I had been riding my father's Firebolt I may have had a chance but since I was riding the old Comet it didn't take long for Ron and Draco to pass me, Draco on his Lightning Bolt and Ron on his Nimbus 2010. I pulled up to watch as Draco and Ron sped toward the ground. Draco leaned down to flatten himself completely on his broom and he slowly inched past Ron.

Draco reached out one hand and snatched the snitch out of the air, pulling out of his dive gracefully while Ron followed behind him. Draco was smiling as Ron glared at him.

"Well Weasley," Draco said triumphantly as he waved the snitch above him with one hand and waved at Ron with the other, "I guess that will show you that you can't beat…" Draco was cut off as he suddenly disappeared and his Lightning Bolt clattered down to the ground. Ron flew down to the ground in stunned silence and I followed after him. Hermione and Molly ran up to stand beside us and we all stared down at Draco's broom with matching expressions of shock and disbelief.

"WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED?!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Ron exclaimed as he picked up the Lightning Bolt to examine it, "Hermione, what…"

"It was a portkey," Hermione replied before Ron could even ask, "I'd recognize it anywhere."

"Where in the hell did it take him?" I asked. Hermione just shook her head and Molly began to cry. "What do we do now?"

"Let's head back inside and I'll go and call Arthur," Hermione said as she regained her composure. "Ron, you go and see if you can find Severus," she said as she shook Ron out of his stupor, "He may have some idea where Draco might have gone."

"What should I do?" I asked.

"You help Molly inside and try to calm her down," she replied as she pushed me toward Mrs. Weasley. I tentatively took Molly's hand and began to lead her back to the Burrow.

ONE HOUR LATER

"I had someone check all of the ministry records on portkeys," said Arthur, as his head floated in the green flames of the fireplace, "and that portkey was definitely not an authorized ministry portkey."

"I didn't figure that it would be," Hermione replied, "but what do we do now? Isn't there any way to find out where it took him?" Arthur shook his head.

"We have no way to track unauthorized portkeys," he answered back dejectedly, "but I'm going to send a team of aurors out to search for him."

"But Arthur," Molly cried, "there must be something we can do. What if he's being tortured?! Or he could be killed!"

"Molly," Arthur replied, "this is Draco we're talking about. He's not a child and he knows how to take care of himself, I'm sure we'll find him." His head disappeared and the flames became red and gold once again.

Hermione moved to the couch to comfort Molly as she cried while I sat on the floor next to the fireplace staring into the flames. Suddenly the fireplace glowed green and I leapt to my feet just as Ron stepped out of the flames, followed by Severus a moment later. They both stood in front of us for a moment and took in the scene. Ron walked over to the couch to sit on the other side of his mother while Severus came to stand next to me.

"I'm assuming that Arthur wasn't able to help," he said softly.

"Apparently there's no way to track unauthorized portkeys," I answered with a nod, "but he said he was going to send out a team of aurors to search for him."

Everyone jumped slightly when there was a knock on the front door. "Anyone home?" a voice called out, "It's Dean, I came to fix your clock!" We all sat there for a moment until Dean knocked once more.

"Jenny dear," Molly said, "could you get the door and show Dean into the kitchen?"

"Sure," I replied softly as I headed toward the door with Severus trailing behind me. I opened the door to find dark-skinned young man with short brown hair. He was dressed in a plain blue t-shirt and jeans.

"Hello," he said nervously as he eyed Severus standing behind me, "Ginny called me and said that their clock needed to be fixed."

"Yes," I replied with a nod as I waved him into the house, "Let's head to the kitchen and I'll show you where it's at."

"I know where it's at," he answered with a chuckle that turned into a cough as Severus glared down at him. "Well then, I'll just go take a look at that clock." Dean walked toward the kitchen with Severus and I following behind him. I slowed down a bit and turned to look at Severus.

"Always have to scare the children don't you?" I whispered with a grin.

"Of course," he said with a smirk.

"So what's wrong with the clock," Dean asked as he eyed the clock. "The only thing I can see that's strange is Draco's hand sitting on lost," he added.

"At the moment he is lost," I replied quickly, "but that's not that problem. We need you to reattach a hand to the clock." Dean looked back and forth between Severus and myself with a puzzled expression.

"Reattach a hand?" he asked, "whose hand could you possibly want to reattach?" I handed him the wooden box holding my father's hand for the clock. He gasped in surprise as he stared down at the picture. "Is this who I think it is?" he questioned.

"Yep," I answered with a grin. Dean continued to stare at the hand until Severus cleared his throat causing Dean to jump in surprise.

"It would be in your best interest Mr. Thomas," Severus sneered, "if you would keep this matter to yourself." Dean appeared to be confused for a moment before nodding his head in understanding.

"Of course Professor Snape," he replied anxiously, "I won't tell anyone about this. I doubt anyone would believe me anyway. Why don't you two go back in the other room? This is going to take awhile and it looks like the Weasleys could use your company more." Severus and I both nodded in agreement and walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

"Do you think they'll find Draco?" I asked Severus quietly.

"I should hope so," he replied sadly.

"What if he doesn't return by Monday? Are we still going to leave for Hogwarts?"

"Of course we will. I have classes to teach and with Draco gone all of the professors will need to help take his classes," he answered grimly, "I doubt that Albus would be able to find someone to take over with such short notice."

"I suppose you're right," I replied as I sat down on the floor in front of the fireplace, stretching my legs toward the flames. Severus sat down in the chair next to me. Molly was quietly sobbing while Ron and Hermione were whispering words of comfort to her.

Severus pulled a potions magazine out of one of the pockets of his robe and began to read. I decided to go upstairs and grab my backpack so that I would have something to read as well.

"I'll be right back," I whispered to Severus, "I'm just going to get something upstairs." Severus nodded his head to show that he had heard me. I pushed myself up off the floor and headed upstairs. I was halfway up the stairs when I heard a small popping noise and a gigantic red and gold bird appeared on the banister next to me.

"Holy crap!" I yelled as I lost my footing and began to fall backward. I tumbled down the stairs and landed on the floor with a small thud.

"Jenny!" Molly exclaimed, "Are you okay?" Everyone rushed over to stand above me and Severus bent over to help me up.

"Thanks," I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"What happened?" Ron asked as Molly and Hermione began to look me over for any injuries.

"That big bird made me trip," I grumbled as I pointed up the stairs. Everyone turned to follow my gaze.

"It's Fawkes," Severus said as he moved past me to walk up the stairs. He watched the bird for a moment until Fawkes held out one claw to reveal a small envelope. Severus untied the envelope and the bird disappeared with another small pop.

"What exactly is Fawkes?" I asked in confusion.

"It's Professor Dumbledore's phoenix," Hermione answered. Severus headed back down the stairs and handed the envelope to me.

"Why are you giving this to me?" I asked.

"It's addressed to you," Severus replied. I turned the envelope over in my hand and found that he was correct.

_Jenny Riddle – The Burrow_

"Why would he send a letter to me?" I wondered out loud.

"Just open the damn thing already," Severus snapped impatiently.

"Fine," I said angrily as I ripped open the envelope to pull out the letter inside.

**Dear Miss Riddle,**

**Severus has informed me that you will be joining him on the train to Hogwarts on August 29th. I am writing to formally extend an invitation to stay at Hogwarts as long as you like. I am certain that you have many things to discuss with me and many questions you would like to ask and I would be more than happy to answer your inquiries to the best of my ability.**

**I would like to make one request. Do not discuss your relationship to Harry Potter with anyone besides those that already know. If the public were to find out your identity it could prove to be extremely dangerous to yourself and the Weasleys.**

**I look forward to meeting you on September 1st, until then, please stay safe.**

**Albus Dumbledore**

"Well, what does the letter say?" Ron asked. Hermione gave him a small jab in the ribs. "What was that for?"

"Don't be rude Ron," Hermione snapped, "If Jenny wants to share the letter with the rest of us then she will."

"I don't care," I said as I shoved the letter into Ron's hands, "It's just an invitation to stay at Hogwarts." Everyone crowded around Ron to read the letter and they all seemed confused by it.

"I wonder why he thinks it would be so dangerous if anyone found out who you are," Hermione said thoughtfully as she read the letter once more, "It's not as if there are any Death Eaters left."

"He must know something we don't," Ron said as he ran a hand through his hair. Severus snorted loudly making everyone jump.

"Dumbledore always knows things that no one else does," he replied in an annoyed tone, "And apparently he doesn't think we need to know."

"I'm finished!" Dean's voice suddenly called out from the kitchen. Ron shoved the letter back into my hand as he rushed to the kitchen with everyone else. I crumpled it up and threw it into the fire.

"Was there a reason for that?" Severus asked with a smirk.

"Not really," I replied with a frown, "just felt like it." In the kitchen we found everyone crowded around the clock staring at it intently.

"Why isn't it doing anything?" Ron asked.

"It won't move until I flip this switch in back," Dean explained, "I thought everyone might want to be here when I turned it on." We all nodded and waited for him to reach back and flip the switch. Almost instantly my father's picture began spinning wildly.

"Is there something wrong with it?" I asked nervously. Dean shook his head and stepped away from the clock to watch with the rest of us.

"It may take awhile to find the right spot," he explained. We stood there and waited for the hand to come to a stop but it continued to spin wildly and then it stopped.

"What did it stop at?" I asked as I looked at the clock over Molly's shoulder. No one spoke as the hand began to shake back and forth. "What's happening?"

"I don't know," Dean replied as he continued to stare at the clock. I stepped between everyone to get a closer look and I noticed that my father's picture had turned black.

"He's gone," I said with a gasp and everyone crowded closer together to get a better look. The hand continued to shake until a small crack began to form down the middle. It split down its length and we were no longer staring at one complete hand but two halves instead.

"Bloody hell," Ron exclaimed as the two halves began to pull away from one another. Finally one stopped on 'Deceased' and Molly let out a loud sob. A moment later the other half of the hand stopped next to Draco's on 'Lost'.

"There must be something wrong," Dean said as he began to unpack his tools. I held out a hand to stop him. I glanced at Severus and gave him a pointed look. He nodded his head slightly and pulled out his wand.

"What on earth are you doing Severus?" Molly asked just as Severus pointed his wand at Dean's forehead and whispered "Obliviate."

No one said a word as I picked up Dean's tools. Severus took Dean by the arm and led him out of the kitchen while telling him what a good job he did in fixing the clock. Severus led him to the front door and I handed him his tools. He appeared to be slightly confused but after a short farewell he left without another word.

"Are things always this exciting around here?" I asked Severus as he closed the front door.

"Only when we have a Potter in our midst," he replied with a smirk.

"Does the same apply to a Riddle?" I asked with my own smirk. He raised an eyebrow and headed back toward the kitchen.

"Not quite," he called back to me, "Riddle's cause more of a terrifying feeling rather than one of excitement."

"So which one am I," I said in amusement, "exciting or terrifying?" He stopped for a moment and glanced back at me with a smile.

"Perhaps you are a little bit of both."


	24. No Need to Explain

_So unsatisfied,  
when the sight's set higher.  
Some can't achieve, don't believe,  
there is light at the end at all.  
There's no light.  
Time to reach out for what's real,  
it's easy to miss, insist,  
that you shouldn't always follow the first thing you feel._

August 28th 5AM Sunday

"Jenny…"

I could hear a voice calling out to me. It sounded like Severus. Was I dreaming?

"Jenny, wake up!" hissed Severus as he shook me slightly.

"What is it?" I growled as I opened my eyes to see Severus sitting next to me.

"You need to get up and get dressed," he said as he stood up and dropped a set of clothes in my lap.

"What's going on?" I asked, my mind still fuzzy from sleep, "Did they find Draco?"

"No," Severus growled, "Just get dressed and meet me downstairs. I will explain before we leave."

As he walked out of the room I noticed that he was wearing pants and a button down shirt rather than his usual robes. Also, the clothing he had picked out for me were muggle clothes as well. It was strange, but I just shrugged my shoulders and began to get dressed. Everything seemed so strange lately that it almost seemed normal. I found Severus downstairs waiting impatiently next to the fireplace and my stomach twisted in knots as I realized that we were going to be traveling by floo powder.

"Can you tell me what's going on now?" I asked while eyeing the fireplace warily.

"We're going to visit someone in London," he stated as he reached for a handful of floo powder.

"Wait a second," I said sternly, "You told me that I should stay at the Burrow so why are we going to London?"

"There's someone you need to meet before we leave for Hogwarts," he whispered, "I've been trying to contact her since I met you and I just found out this morning that she's going to be in London."

"Is it really that important that I meet her?" I asked nervously. He stared at the fireplace for a moment before letting out a frustrated sigh.

"She was one of your father's teachers," he explained.

"But if she was a teacher, wouldn't we meet her at Hogwarts?"

"No," replied Severus, "she was one of your father's teachers after Hogwarts."

"You mean one of his trainers," I mumbled with a small snort. Severus ignored my comment and tossed the floo powder into the fireplace. He yelled "The Leaky Cauldron" and then he was gone. I let out a defeated groan as I grabbed a handful of powder and followed along behind him. My eyes were open when I fell out of the fireplace at The Leaky Cauldron so I was able to see the amused look on the professor's face as he looked down at me.

"It's uncanny," he said with a smirk.

"What is?" I asked suspiciously.

"You have the same amount of gracefulness when using the floo network that he did," he answered as his smirk became even wider.

"O ha ha ha," I grumbled, "Can you please tell me why we are going to meet someone this early in the morning in the first place?" Severus glanced around the bar before answering.

"I would think that would be obvious," he replied quietly, "There's hardly anyone here at this time in the morning, especially on a Sunday." As he helped me up off the ground I could see his point. The Leaky Cauldron was almost completely deserted except for one bartender busying himself behind the counter.

"Well," I said as I motioned towards the exit, "lead the way." Severus and I walked out of the bar to the quiet London street on the other side of the door. I was immediately aware of how completely different the magical world is from the muggle world.

"Her home is only a few blocks away," Severus called out as he began to walk down the street. I followed along behind him before adopting a swifter pace to match his long strides.

"Severus," I said slowly, "I wanted to talk to you about something." He stopped abruptly and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't think we have anything to talk about Miss Riddle," he replied but did not make a move to walk away.

"Like hell we don't," I hissed, "Now shut up and listen."

"Guilt, Miss Riddle," he interrupted, "I believe that's the answer you are looking for."

"I figured as much," I replied blandly, "Would you like an answer as well?"

"I already know," he replied and began walking once again. I ran to catch up to him and then grabbed his arm roughly, turning him around to look at me.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I snapped, "How can you possibly know how I feel?" We stood there and stared at one another for a long while until a man rode by on a bicycle and awoke us from our thoughts.

"Jenny," he said with a sad smile, "you just lost your father. He was the only person in your life."

"So?" I asked, now completely puzzled.

"I remind you of him don't I?" he questioned. I answered with a sharp nod. "You wonder why we are drawn to each other and I have answered the question for both of us. Do you understand now?" Severus walked away from me and he was nearly half a block away before I truly understood what he had been trying to say.

We had both wanted to ask each other the same question. Why did we feel that pull towards one another? The answer was simple but different for each of us. Guilt and loss.

I turned and ran as fast as I could to catch up with Severus. I didn't walk next to him though; instead I stayed a few steps behind. Neither of us said a word until we found ourselves in front of a small brown house.

"So what's this woman's name?" I asked as we walked up the little path to the house.

"Khalida List," he replied without even glancing at me. We stood at the front door for a moment before Severus gave it a soft tap. I looked at him in confusion for a moment before I heard someone moving around inside the house.

"Are there a lot of wizards and witches living in London?" I asked offhandedly. Severus snorted before turning to give me a pointed look.

"Who says that she's a witch?" he asked sarcastically as the door in front of us opened to reveal a thin, pale woman wearing a long black dress, with long black hair and the most alarming eyes I'd ever seen. They were bright red.

"What are you?" I blurted out without even thinking of how rude I was being. Severus snorted softly next to me and the woman batted a hand at him in amusement.

"Come now Severus," she said with a chuckle, "Bringing children to meet me just to scare them now are we?"

"Of course not," Severus said as he resumed his calm and cool composure, "I just want to introduce you to someone I thought you'd be interested in meeting." The woman stared at me curiously as she waited for introductions.

"Khalida List," Severus said as he motioned toward the woman, "I'd like you to meet Miss Jenny Riddle." He motioned toward me and I put out one hand and waited for Khalida to do the same. She eyed me warily before giving my hand a tentative shake.

"Severus," she said as she stared at me, "I don't know why…"

"I forgot to mention," Severus interrupted with a smirk, "Miss Riddle is Harry Potter's daughter." Khalida's eyes lit up immediately and she gave me a wide grin. I was more than a little surprised when I could see small fangs poking out from underneath her top lip.

"Um, Severus…" I stammered as I tugged on his shirt.

"What is it?" he asked with a chuckle as he leaned down to come closer to me.

"She's a vampire isn't she?" I whispered. Severus nodded his head and laughed once again. Khalida remained standing in the doorway, staring at me intently. Finally Severus got fed up and snapped his fingers in front of her eyes.

"Are you going to invite us in?" he sneered, "Or are we going to stand out here all morning?" The vampire moved out of the way but continued to stare at me. I ran a hand through my hair nervously as she shut the door behind us. Suddenly Khalida launched herself at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Did you see that Severus?" she said as she cradled me in her arms, "She even acts like my little Gilgamesh."

"Gilgamesh?" I asked in confusion as I pulled away from her embrace. I looked to Severus for an explanation but he just rolled his eyes.

"Come and sit and we will have tea," Khalida called out merrily as she ushered us into a small living room. I took a seat on the couch while Severus sat in a fairly creepy looking black high-backed chair.

"I'm assuming Gilgamesh was my father's nickname?"

"Yes," Severus grumbled, "It was a name Khalida came up with and I believe she is the only one who called him that."

"Buy why?"

"Because he reminds me of Gilgamesh," Khalida replied as she carried in a tea tray and set it on the table in front of me. I wondered for a moment if vampires drank tea and I received my answer a moment later when Khalida poured herself a cup. "Do you know the story of Gilgamesh?" she asked and I shook my head. Severus remained silent as she explained.

"Gilgamesh was a great king. He was two-thirds God and one-third human and he faced many hardships in his life."

"But what does that have to do with my father?"

"Let me finish," she said softly, "Gilgamesh was very strong and powerful because he was part God but he died the same as any other man dies because he was part human. But, even though he died, his legend lived on."

"My father died many times though and he just kept coming back," I said as I stared down at the teacup in my hands. I was shocked when the vampire laughed loudly and I glanced over at Severus to see the same look of surprise.

"My dear," Khalida said sweetly, "Harry Potter is like Gilgamesh, he will only die once and then he will live on in legends."

"My father is dead," I growled angrily as I slammed the teacup down on the table. Severus flinched slightly but Khalida didn't seem to notice my outburst.

"Is that so," she said cryptically. I glared at the woman and she merely stared back with an emotionless expression. No one said a word and we just sat there staring at each other until Severus cleared his throat and we were both reminded that he was still in the room with us.

"I was hoping you could tell Jenny about your time with Potter," Severus urged. Khalida finally tore her eyes from mine and glanced at Severus. A look of pain washed over her features for a moment.

"It is not something I usually like to talk about," she began, "but as you are his daughter I think you have a right to know." She took another sip of her tea before continuing.

"When the wizard Dumbledore asked me to train a young boy to kill I was surprised. He explained to me the reason why he wanted this and at first I refused. Then he introduced me to Gilgamesh and I had to say yes."

"What changed your mind?" I asked.

"He needed me," she replied gravely, "I could see the pain in his eyes and I knew that even if I said no his fate would be the same. I wanted to be there for him and help him along as much as I could."

"It was a difficult task. I had no idea how to teach a human to kill," she explained, "I also needed to teach him not to fear death which was nearly impossible."

"You didn't turn him into a vampire, did you?" I gasped. Severus nearly choked on his tea and Khalida chuckled softly.

"No," she replied, "I did not turn him into a vampire and I do not know how he outwitted death as many times as he did."

"Your father was a good boy and he became a good man despite everything that was thrust upon him," she said quietly, "I ask for your forgiveness."

"My forgiveness?"

"Yes," she answered as she knelt down on the floor in front of me, "I have wronged your family grievously and I ask for your forgiveness." I sat there staring at her for a moment before reaching down to grasp her shoulders.

"I'm sure you helped my father the best you could," I said softly, "You were not responsible for what happened to him but I will accept your apology anyway. You have my forgiveness." She looked up at me and gave me a sad smile.

"Thank you," she replied as she stood up and walked toward the door, "Now I think it's time for you two to leave."

Severus set down his teacup and rose up gracefully from his chair while I did the same. I gave him a confused look but he just shook his head and motioned to me to follow him to the door. Khalida gave me a final hug before Severus grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. The door closed behind us and I turned to Severus for an explanation.

"We should head back," he said as he began to walk back down the path away from the house.

"Why did we have to leave so soon?" I asked as I ran along beside him, "I barely got to talk to her." Severus didn't reply. "Wait a second," I said as I came to a realization, "We didn't go there for me did we?"

"Why do you think I took you to meet her?" he asked as he began to walk faster until I was barely keeping up with him.

"It was for her wasn't it? She wanted to apologize to me and that's why we went there?" I asked angrily.

"You are incorrect in your assumption," he replied as we stopped in front of the entrance to The Leaky Cauldron. "I wanted to give her the chance to apologize," he explained as he opened the door, "Everyone deserves a chance at forgiveness." I nodded my head in agreement and we headed back to the Burrow.

After we returned to the Burrow I headed back to Percy's old room to get a few more hours of sleep. It was still early and none of the Weasleys had woken up yet. As I lay in bed staring up at the ceiling I suddenly felt quite sad. For some reason I was quite sure that my first meeting with Miss Khalida List had also been my last.


	25. Reach out and Grab You

_There was a sun once.  
It lit the whole damn sky.  
It kept everything alive.  
And there was a man once.  
He looked it straight in the eye.  
He saw everything.  
He went blind._

August 28th 2PM Sunday

The rain fell from the sky in sheets. The dreary weather outside seemed to be reflecting the mood of those inside the Burrow. Draco had been missing for a day now and no one seemed to have any idea what happened to him. Arthur had left for the ministry once again that morning, leaving the rest of the Weasleys, except Fred and George, at the Burrow.

Severus had left shortly after he and I returned from our little trip into muggle London. When I had asked where he was headed, he replied that he was going to check with some "old friends" and see if they had any information regarding Draco's whereabouts. I wanted to go with him but I was told I would be safer at the Burrow. It was sickening being told what I could and couldn't do. Furthermore, being confined to the Burrow is, borrowing a phrase from Ron, bloody boring.

"I'm sick of sitting here," I huffed as I tossed one of my father's old school books onto the floor in front of me, "We should be out looking for Draco." Ron and Hermione looked up at me from their chess game while Ginny just stared at me in shock over the top of the newest issue of Witch Weekly she was reading.

"And what exactly would we do?" Hermione asked somewhat sarcastically, "We have no idea where Draco might be and while the three of us are fully trained in magic, you barely know how to use a wand." Her words offended me for some reason that I couldn't understand.

"How much magic does one need to know?" I asked mockingly, "I'm sure I could do a stunning spell or there's always the killing curse." Ron let out a loud cough and the butterbeer he had been drinking went flying across the chessboard right into Hermione's face.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled as she ran into the kitchen. Ron followed along behind her obediently, muttering apologies as he went. I laughed as I watched them go but stopped when I noticed Ginny staring at me.

"Do you really think you could perform the killing curse?" she asked as our eyes locked.

"Probably," I answered with a wry grin, "I mean it can't be that hard, can it?" She shook her head and went back to reading.

"I wouldn't know," she replied from behind the magazine, "I've never performed the killing curse."

"I wonder if I could," I mumbled as I thought to myself. How hard would it be to say to simple words like Avada Kedavra? I can say Abra Kadabra and that's nearly the same thing.

Hermione returned to the living room looking much drier than before with a very pale Ron trailing behind her. They both sat down on the couch. Hermione was glaring at Ron while he stared down at his feet. I couldn't help but chuckle softly and soon Ginny was doing the same. The mood seemed to lift slightly and I noticed Hermione staring at me.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked as I moved a hand up to wipe my cheeks.

"No," she said quickly, "I was just wondering if I could ask you something."

"Ask away."

"What was your mother like?" she blurted out and then quickly added, "If you want to talk about her that is. I mean, you don't have to, I was just wondering." Hermione blushed brightly while Ron sent me nervous glances. Ginny eyed me curiously over the top of her magazine before folding it and setting it in her lap.

"I don't mind," I replied as I twirled a lock of hair in my fingers, "But there's not much I can say about my mother. I never met her so I only know what my father told me about her."

"What was her name?" Ginny asked with some hesitation.

"Oriel," I replied quickly.

"What a pretty name," Ginny said softly, giving me a sad smile as our eyes met.

"I always thought so," I answered in a whisper.

"Rather odd name though," Hermione mumbled thoughtfully, "Was she born in America?"

"As far as I know," I replied, "My father told me that Oriel is a French name and it means angel of destiny. I always thought he was kidding until I looked it up and found out it was true. He always said that she was the angel that saved him."

"That's so sweet," said Hermione as she wiped tears from her eyes. Ginny was also crying and Ron was rolling his eyes. "What was your mother's maiden name?"

"Pardon?"

"What was your mother's last name before she married Harry?" Ginny explained.

I was confused. For the life of me I couldn't remember a time when my father had ever mentioned my mother's maiden name. Isn't that something children should know? "I don't know," I mumbled.

"You don't know?" Ron asked incredulously.

"It's not like I knew her," I snapped.

"Sorry," Ron mumbled.

"He didn't mean anything by it Jenny," Hermione broke in, "He can just be incredibly insensitive sometimes."

"No," I said sternly, "he's right. It's something I should know. Shouldn't I?" I gave Hermione a pleading look and she smiled at me warmly.

"It's okay Jenny. It's just a bit odd," she explained.

"I suppose it is," I replied, "You have to understand that to me, my mother was nothing more than a fictional character." They stared at me like I'd grown a second head and I knew that it was going to be hard to make them understand.

"I don't mean it the way you think," I explained, "I love my mother even though I never met her. But the fact remains that I never actually did meet her and all I know about her comes from the stories my father told me. She's like a phantom in my life. I know she was there but I don't really know anything about her." Hermione and Ginny nodded their head in understanding but Ron still appeared to be confused.

"She was a beautiful woman though. I have a picture of her but I suppose you've already seen that."

"We didn't really get a good look at it. Do you think we could see it again?" Ginny asked hopefully. I nodded and reached into my backpack to pull out my new photo album. I flipped to the second page and passed it to Hermione and Ron. Ginny got up from her chair to peer over Hermione's shoulder.

It was easy to see, even in the tattered old photo of my mother and father, that Oriel Elita Riddle was a beautiful woman. Dark brown hair fell to her shoulders and framed her face perfectly. Her cheekbones were high and pronounced giving her a very aristocratic look. Red graced her cheeks and her bright blue eyes twinkled happily as she smiled at my father. My father appeared to be emotionally torn between nervousness and happiness as he smiled down at her.

"You look a lot like her," Ginny commented as she took the album from Hermione so she could study it further. Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement.

"My father always said that to," I replied.

"Except for your hair and your eyes," Ron commented, "that's definitely all Harry." Ginny handed the album back to me and I placed it carefully back into my bag.

"I'd like to ask all of you a question," I said nonchalantly. Hermione and Ginny shifted nervously while Ron excused himself and headed toward the bathroom. Hermione glared at his retreating form. "Do you think," I began, "I was wondering…do you think Harry Potter would've liked me?"

Ginny and Hermione gave each other a puzzled look before Ginny asked, "What exactly do you mean? I'm sure your father loved you."

"That's not what I mean," I said with a sigh. I laid down on the floor and stared up at the ceiling. "I want to know if you think that the Harry Potter you knew would've liked me, Jenny Riddle." Ginny was still confused but Hermione's face lit up in comprehension.

"It's not that you don't know your father loved you, is it?" asked Hermione, "You want to know if Harry Potter would have liked you."

"I see," Ginny said softly as she thought to herself, "I think Harry would have liked you Jenny. I mean, we all like you and we hardly know you." Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"Gin's right," Ron's voice interrupted as he walked into the living room to stare down at me, "You and Harry would've been friends, I'm sure of it."

"I wouldn't be certain of that Mr. Weasley," a voice called out from the fireplace, "Jenny has a rather nasty Slytherin side." Everyone looked up in surprise. I jumped up off the floor and turned to see Severus Snape's floating green head staring back at me.

"From what I hear," I said as I fought to catch my breath, "Harry Potter had his own Slytherin side." Severus raised an eyebrow but didn't respond.

"Is there any news on Draco?" Ginny asked from behind me and I suddenly felt guilty because I didn't ask about Draco first. Severus shook his head in reply.

"Then what's up?" I asked and Severus rolled his eyes at my crude American slang.

"I will pick you up from the Burrow tomorrow at eight. Do not make me wait," he added threateningly and then his head disappeared.

"Boy," I snorted, "he's sure Mr. Personality isn't he. No wonder he has so many friends." Ron began to laugh but Hermione cut him off with a quick smack to the head.

"What was that for?" he asked angrily.

"That's for being insensitive," she snapped, "You know Draco is his only friend. How would you feel if you lost your only friend?"

"Didn't think about that," he replied as he rubbed the back of his head. Ginny went back to reading her magazine as Ron and Hermione began to argue.

"Dad….Lucas," I whispered quietly to myself as I stared into the fireplace.

"Did you say something?" she asked. I just shook my head in reply and sat down on the floor, pulling my knees to my chest. My jaw was clenched tight as I held back my tears. I wanted to tell them. I wanted to say it. I wanted to scream at them. I know what it's like to lose your only friends.

I'm so afraid of being alone.

-

-

-

-

**SOME NOTES FROM THE AUTHOR**

I know I don't usually write any author notes but this is a short chapter so I thought I'd make some comments.

1. Is Harry alive or dead?  
A: It depends what your definition of "is" is. Just kidding. Seriously though, I can't answer this question. Keep reading and you'll find out.

2. Don't make assumptions about any romance in this story. A few people have complained about having a possible Jenny/Severus ship because he's so much older than her. I say "BAH!" to you. If Jenny and Severus end up looking to each other for some much needed comfort then I say more power to them. Wizards and witches live a long time. Jenny's got plenty of time to find her perfect man.

3. Don't make assumptions about Dumbledore. In so many stories Dumbledore is portrayed as being either a horrible bastard or a wonderfully supportive mentor. I'm hoping to show a more human and realistic Dumbledore.

4. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story. Your encouraging words are like a phoenix song to my heart.

**I WILL SAY THAT I'M PLANNING ON WRITING A PREQUEL TO THIS STORY.**

**DISCLAIMER: I, OF COURSE, DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS AND THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.**


	26. Sleeping Frogs

_The truth burns bright.  
There's too much there sometimes.  
The sun it shows, the sun it blinds.  
Best to keep your eyes.  
Stare at the sidewalk lines.  
_

August 29th 1PM, Monday

The sun was shining brightly as the landscape flew by. With some difficulty, and no help from Severus, I had finally managed to open the small window in our compartment on the Hogwart's Express. Severus sat and watched me from behind a potions book as I stuck my head out the window and let the wind whip through my hair.

"This is great!" I exclaimed as I plopped down into the seat across from Severus, "I can't believe I walked through a wall. The Hogwart's Express is awesome! Don't you think this is awesome?"

"Quite," said Severus as he flipped through a page in his book. I rolled my eyes and then continued to stare out the window. After an hour or so I was becoming very bored. Luckily a little old lady came by with a cart full of wizarding candy.

"Anything off the trolley?" she asked sweetly. I gave Severus a hopeful look and he handed me a few gold coins without even looking up from his book. I ended up with a box of Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans, three chocolate frogs and something called a Blood Pop which the wrapper advertised as being blood flavored. After the woman with the trolley rolled away and the door to the compartment closed I handed Severus the Blood Pop while trying not to grin.

"May I ask why you think I would want this?" he asked as he eyed the lollipop. I gave him the most innocent look I could muster.

"Well," I answered slowly, "back at the platform I heard the kids saying that you're a vampire so I thought you might enjoy it." The Blood Pop flew from Severus' hand toward my head and I had to duck to keep from getting hit. "What was that for?"

"That," he said as he went back to reading his book, "was for being cheeky."

"You have no sense of humor," I mumbled and he pretended not to hear me but I could definitely see one corner of his top lip twitch slightly.

Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans were quite interesting. After cherry, grape and lime I ended up sampling a few more exotic flavors, like glue, sawdust and soap. The beans were put away however when I ended up getting one that tasted suspiciously like aluminum foil. I pulled it from my mouth and threw it away before biting it even once.

I had actually wanted to taste the Blood Pop but I couldn't locate where it had landed after Severus threw it at me. I assumed that it fell underneath the seat and I really didn't feel like looking for it, so I skipped it and went straight to the chocolate frogs.

"These aren't real frogs are they?" I asked as I eyed the small box in my hand nervously.

"Of course," Severus said sarcastically, "Didn't you know that wizards love fresh frogs smothered in chocolate?"

"So now you have a sense of humor," I snorted as I opened the box. Inside was a small frog made of chocolate. It looked around for a moment before jumping out of my hand onto the floor. I made a grab for it but lost it when it jumped underneath the seat.

"Having trouble?" Severus asked wryly as he flipped another page.

"No," I replied with a grin, "I was only planning on eating two, the first one was just for curiosity's sake."

"What card did you get?" he asked as he closed his book and laid it next to him.

"What do you mean what card did I get?" I asked in confusion.

"The card that came with the chocolate frog," he replied. I picked up the opened box and pulled out the small card inside. There was a picture of a very grumpy looking man with a strange moving eye. His face was full of scars and part of his nose seemed to be missing.

"Alastor Moody," I read at the bottom of the card and then continued as I turned it over, "Retired Ministry Auror, Member of the Order of the Phoenix, Order of Merlin Second Class."

"I'm surprised they didn't mention how paranoid he was as well," Severus said with a snort.

"Did you know him?" I asked as I shoved the card into my backpack.

"Of course," he replied as if it should be obvious, "We were both order members. He was a crazy old coot and that magical eye of his always gave me the creeps." He shivered slightly in his seat.

"What happened to him?"

"He was killed in his sleep," he replied bitterly, "It was a horrible way for someone like him to die, killed in his bed by a low ranking Death Eater."

"What does it matter?" I questioned, "Dead is dead."

"I suppose it is," he stated, "Pass me one of those chocolate frogs, I could use a bite." I smirked slightly at his request but didn't say anything as I threw one of the little boxes to him. I grabbed the other one and opened it, this time managing to grab the frog and shove it in my mouth before it jumped away. It felt strange as it moved over my tongue so I bit into it and swallowed it quickly.

"Who'd you get?" I asked as Severus stared down at the card in his hand. He didn't reply and threw the card to me instead.

"Albus Dumbledore," I mumbled out loud as I read the bottom of the card. I turned the card over and briefly looked at the list of Dumbledore's accomplishments before shoving the card into my bag. I looked down at the card from my own chocolate frog and gasped in surprise. Staring up at me was a young Harry Potter.

"Who is it?" Severus asked curiously. I threw him the card and then shoved my bag onto the floor so I could lie down.

"Who would it be? Who could it be? Who is it always?" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Don't you want to keep this?" he questioned as he held the card out to me.

"Nah," I said as I pushed his hand away, "I'm sure I'll end up getting another one, it would be just my luck."

"Do you want me to read the back for you?"

"No," I said with a sigh, "I've heard enough about Harry Potter's great accomplishments to last a lifetime." Severus placed the card inside his potions book and said nothing more about it. I began to doze off but was awoken when the compartment door slid open moments later.

"Professor Snape," the young man called out cheerfully, "It's great to see you again." I opened my eyes slightly to see Severus glaring at the door.

"Neville," Severus replied sternly, "You have been a professor for over fifteen years now. One would think that you would remember that I am your colleague and not your professor."

"Of course Professor Snape," Neville replied, "I'll be sure to remember that." Severus rolled his eyes.

"Neville!" I exclaimed loudly as I sat up, "It's great to see you again." Neville looked shocked for a moment but was soon smiling happily at me.

"Jenny Rider," he said with a grin, "or should I say Jenny Riddle." My eyes widened slightly as thoughts raced through my mind. Did he read the Daily Prophet article?

"I'm sorry I lied to you Neville, I…" he cut me off with a wave of his hand.

"Don't worry about it," he said with a smile, "I haven't believed half of what's printed in the Daily Prophet for years now. I usually don't even read it; I'm more of a fan of The Quibbler to be honest." Severus snorted in amusement for some reason that I couldn't quite understand.

"I heard about Draco," Neville said while ignoring Severus, "Has there been any news?"

"No," I said as I shook my head.

"I'm sure they'll find him," he replied with a sad smile.

"I hope so," I said softly. Severus was staring out the window and acting as if he was ignoring the conversation but I could tell he was still paying attention.

"You'll love Hogwarts," Neville said cheerfully and I was grateful for the change in subject, "I'll have to introduce you to my children once we're there."

"I didn't know you had children," I said in surprise. Neville blushed slightly.

"Just two," he replied proudly, "Trevor is in his last year and Samantha is in her fifth year."

"That's great!" I exclaimed, "I'd love to meet them."

"Okay then," Neville replied. He glanced down the hall for a moment and then added, "I better go and check on the students. They can get into a lot of trouble when left to their own devices. I'll stop by again later."

"See you later," I said and waved at him as he walked into the hallway and closed the compartment door behind him. "I didn't know Neville was married," I said to myself. Severus turned from the window and gave me an odd look.

"He's not married," he replied, "He is widowed."

"That's too bad," I said sadly, "He seems like such a nice man."

"He is a nice man," Severus said with a tight smile, "but bad things can happen to good people."

"Did you know his wife?" I questioned.

"Susan Bones," he replied with a nod, "If I remember correctly she was a Hufflepuff. She was a nice girl, not the brightest or most powerful witch, but nice nonetheless."

"How did she die?" I asked quietly, "Was it Death Eaters?" Severus shook his head and went back to staring out the window.

"No, it wasn't Death Eaters," he stated, "She had a rather strange allergy to some of the plants that Neville kept in his garden. No one knew it at the time though so her health just kept on deteriorating. They lived in that same house, with that same garden for ten years and she was ill almost every day. He would take her to St. Mungo's, she would stay there for a few days and then the Healers would say she was fine and he'd take her back home."

"How did they finally find out what happened to her?" I asked curiously.

"After she died the Healers did all of the normal magical scans to look for a cause of death," he explained, "When they couldn't find anything they convinced Neville that she should undergo a muggle autopsy performed by Healers trained in muggle medicine and methods."

"They cut her open and found huge amounts of pollen in her blood. It had spread through her body until her organs couldn't take it anymore and they shut down one by one. It nearly drove Neville mad when he found out and he incinerated his entire garden that night. If he wouldn't have had his children with him I'm sure he would've gone insane."

"That's horrible," I stammered.

"Yes," he replied, "but he got over it. I was actually quite surprised when he continued to teach Herbology."

I lay back down and stared at the ceiling while Severus picked up his book once again and began to read. After a moment I felt something fall on my stomach and I reached down to investigate. It was the card from the chocolate frog I had given Severus.

"How do you people do it?" I asked as I stared at the card.

"Do what?" Severus asked without looking up from his book.

"Well it seems as if witches and wizards go from one bad situation to the next," I replied, "I was just wondering how all of you deal with it?" Severus was silent for a moment before answering.

"I suppose we deal with it the same way muggles deal with it," he stated, "We get up in the morning, we live the best we can and we go to sleep at night. Whatever comes will come but as long as you can sleep at night and wake in the morning then, in my opinion, you're dealing with things fairly well."

"And if you don't wake in the morning?" I asked as I gripped my father's chocolate frog card in my hand tightly.

"Then you're dead," Severus said dispassionately, "and you have nothing left to worry about." The compartment fell silent except for the rustling of paper when Severus turned a page in his book. I continued to stare up at the ceiling. Earlier I had been tired but now I found myself very much awake.


	27. Felix and Oscar

_Let lies lie don't let them shine.  
The blind man staggers.  
And he grabs at his eyes.  
He can't do anything.  
Everything is a lie._

August 30th 8PM Tuesday

"Do do dooo do do dooo, do do doooo do do dooo dooooo…"

"What in the world are you singing?" Severus asked as I walked into our little compartment and closed the door behind me.

"It's the theme from the Odd Couple," I replied with a shrug.

"Odd what?"

"The odd couple," I rolled my eyes, "It's a show about two men that live together but they have completely different personalities. One guy is easygoing and laidback while the other guy is an obsessive compulsive neat freak who takes everything way too seriously." Severus sent me a threatening glare and I just smiled at him innocently.

I popped the top on the bottle of pumpkin juice I was holding in my hand and sipped it slowly. It was very sweet and nicely chilled. I sat sideways on my seat and swung my legs up so that I could lie down and watch the dark scenery go by.

"Where did you get that?" Severus asked and gestured to the bottle in my hand.

"Some kid handed it to me on my way back from the bathroom," I replied with a shrug.

"And you just took it without a second thought?!" he exclaimed, "Are you mad? It could be poisoned." I rolled my eyes and took another sip. Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door. I stared at the door for a moment and then glanced at Severus; he made no move to answer it.

"Come in!" I called out. The door opened to reveal a pretty Asian woman with long black hair. She appeared to be close to Hermione's age.

"Hello Severus," she said softly and Severus nodded his head in return. She then turned to give me a critical look, "and you must be Miss Riddle."

"You can call me Jenny," I replied as I stood up to shake her hand. The woman matched my height of 5'5 almost exactly. Our eyes locked and we both stared at the other with a cold expression.

"Cho Chang," she said as she dropped my hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well," I replied in return. Her eyes softened a bit as she glanced over at Severus. He didn't seem to notice though since he was staring intently out the compartment window.

"So," she said slowly, "Neville tells me you'll be visiting Hogwarts."

"Yes," I said with a nod and then added, "Severus invited me." It wasn't really a lie. I had been invited after all. "Are you a professor there?"

"Yes," she replied in a cool tone, "I have taught Charms at Hogwarts for years now. It's a wonderful school and I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself."

"I'm sure that I will," I answered with a fake smile. "After all," I added with a wry grin, "I'll have Severus there to show me around." Cho's eyes widened for a moment before she sent Severus a look that could kill a normal man.

"Is that so," she spat as she continued to stare at him. When she turned back to look at me she attempted a smile which came out as more of a grimace. "I will see you both later then."

"See you later!" I said with a cheery smile and wave. Cho turned quickly and left the compartment, shutting the door with an angry tug. It slammed against the frame and slid back open. I shut it and locked it before turning around to face Severus.

"Do you want to tell me what all that was about?" I asked with a smirk. Severus gave me a bored look and pretended to look for something in the bag sitting next to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he answered innocently.

"Are you telling me that you have no idea why that woman looked at me like she wanted to bite my head off?" I asked incredulously.

"Who knows," he replied with a shrug, "Perhaps Cho doesn't like you." He pulled out a book and began to read while I sat down across from him. I actually thought he was reading until I noticed the book was upside down.

"Well, well, well," I said with an evil grin, "Severus you dirty dog you. She's a little young for you isn't she." The book Severus was holding was flying at me. Once again I ducked at the last moment and it missed. "Why Severus, I think you've become violent in your old age."

"I don't know what you are talking about," he sneered.

"I think you do," I stated, "Not that I blame her of course. You do have that tall, dark and mysterious look down pat."

"What on earth is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing really, it's just that you're quite intriguing and a lot of women go for that sort of thing," I explained. A "hmpf" was all I received in reply. "I can't believe you're blushing Severus."

"I am doing no such thing," he said as he glared down at his feet.

"Whatever you say Severus," I chuckled, "I have to ask though…did you two shag?"

"That's it!" Severus exclaimed loudly, "I'm going to go check on the students. One would hope that it would be possible for you to pull your mind out of the gutter by the time I return." He stalked out of the compartment and shut the door behind him, giving me one final glare through the glass.

I yawned sleepily as I lay down on the seat. It was still early but for some reason I felt incredibly tired. "Nox," I said softly to the empty compartment and the room became bathed in the soft glow coming from the hallway. My eyes closed and before I knew it I was fast asleep.

"_This is fun, ask it another question," Lucas said with a smile as we both sat in the grass next to the small green snake. He had been frightened the first time he heard me speak to a snake, but he realized later that I had saved his life and soon speaking to the snakes in the backyard had become just another game for the two of us._

"_What should I ask him?"_

"_Ask him if he has a name," he replied. I hissed at the snake and it hissed back. To me it sounded as if I was speaking English except for an underlying soft hissing noise._

"_He says his name is Randall and he used to belong to a little boy that looked like you," I interpreted._

"_Wow!" exclaimed Lucas excitedly, "Ask him what the little boys name was." I began to hiss once again until I heard the backdoor of the house open and I turned to see Lucas' mother walk over to us with a strange look on her face._

"_Lucas, come with me," she said sternly as she grabbed Lucas by the arm and dragged him toward the house. Randall, our snake friend had slithered off somewhere, so I stood up to follow Lucas and his mother inside. His mom held up one hand and stopped me before I could walk through the doorway._

"_No," she snapped, "you stay out here until your father comes to get you. I don't want you in my house." The door closed and I stood standing in front of it more than a little confused._

_Lucas' mom had always been so nice to me. She made us sandwiches for lunch and she would always cut the crusts off. She would bring out lemonade when it was hot. She would even fix my dad's poor attempts at braiding my hair._

_Now it seemed as if she was mad at me for some reason that I couldn't understand. I didn't remember breaking anything or spilling anything. So why was she mad?_

_I walked over to the swing set in the backyard and sat down on one of the swings. Looking up at the house I could see Lucas looking down at me from his bedroom window. He gave me a small wave and I waved back at him. He gave me a sad smile before his mother pulled him away from the window and the curtains were closed._

_It was beginning to become late and the sun was almost down. The shadows in the backyard seemed to come alive and I watched them nervously as I walked toward the backdoor._

"_Please let me in Mrs. Bones!" I yelled as I pounded my little fists on the door, "I'm scared, please let me in." I stood there waiting but the door never opened. I sat down on the ground next to the door and began to sob. I pounded weakly on the door once again and attempted to call out, but it came out as more of a strangled whisper._

"_Lucas…"_

THUMP!

I sat up quickly and looked around the compartment. Severus was sitting back in his seat looking down at me in amusement. It took me a few minutes to realize that I had fallen out of my seat onto the floor.

"Have a nice nap," he asked.

"Does it look like it," I said as I crawled back onto my seat. The back of my head hurt like hell and I rubbed it gently as I glared at Severus. "Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked.

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" he questioned, completely ignoring what I had said. "Who was Lucas?" I fidgeted in my seat and stared out the window into the night.

"Just a friend," I replied.

"I didn't think you had any friends," he stated.

"I don't," I replied, "He was a friend I had when I was a child. We lost touch."

"Lost touch?" he asked as he studied my face, "What happened?"

"We just grew apart," I said with a smile, "it happens. I'm going back to sleep." I stretched out on my seat once more and stared up at the ceiling. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Severus doing the same thing.

"Aren't you the slightest bit nervous about going to Hogwarts?" Severus asked out of nowhere.

"I'd be stupid not to be," I snorted, "Then again, my father always said bravery and stupidity go hand in hand."

"That's sounds like something I would say," Severus replied with a chuckle.

"After meeting you I figured that's where he got it from," I said as I turned to lie on my side. I could see Severus' eyes shining in the moonlight as he stared back at me.

"You seem quite fearless," Severus said softly. I shook my head.

"No," I said with a frown, "I'm not fearless. I just don't care."

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

"Why did you become a Death Eater?" I asked and his eyes grew wide. I continued before giving him a chance to answer. "Why did you then become a spy? Why did Ginny marry three men she didn't love? Why did my father become a killer?" For a moment it appeared that he was going to answer but instead he just continued to stare at me with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Let me put it this way instead," I explained, "What saved Neville from insanity after he lost his wife? How did Draco survive losing everything he had ever known?"

"I don't understand," he said with a sigh and we both turned to lie on our backs once again. Severus had his eyes closed while I stared blankly at the ceiling.

"Neville's children saved him from insanity," I explained, "You helped Draco to survive."

"Don't you see?" I asked without expecting an answer, "Ginny endured three loveless marriages because she couldn't have the one she loved. You became a Death Eater because you had no one in your life to care if you did become one. My father became a man who didn't care whether he lived or died because he lost the last of his family."

"But what does it all mean?" he asked in frustration.

"Everyone needs something to hold them up," I explained, "Something to keep them going. When someone has nothing left they will grasp at anything they can to keep them going, without a thought to consequences or danger."

"This," I said as I gestured at the compartment around us, "is what I'm doing to keep myself going. What does it matter what happens to me? Why should I be afraid of future consequences? I have no one to go home to. There's no one waiting there for me wondering when I'll be back. If no one else cares then why should I care?" The compartment became dark and silent as a cloud passed over the moon, effectively blocking its glow.

"I care," Severus said softly.

"You," I snorted, "How can you care about someone you don't even know?"

"Why else would I help you?" he asked angrily, "Why else would I look out for you? Why would I even bother to take you to Hogwarts?"

"I believe I already answered that question," I replied sadly.

"What?"

"Let me ask you a question Severus," I whispered, "What's keeping you going? What are you grasping at?" My questions were met with silence. I could hear Severus shifting in his seat and I turned over to face the back of my own seat. My nightmare and the conversation with Severus had exhausted me and I was more than happy when I felt myself falling into a deep sleep.


	28. Relative Happiness

_mourning in the confines of your room by yourself.  
reminded by the bulk of every memoir by yourself.  
clearing out your strange spaces all by yourself.  
remembering the way it always was by yourself._

August 31st 10AM Wednesday

Get out of my way, please move, I screamed in my head as I ran down the hallway. I wanted to say it aloud but I had both hands clamped tightly over my mouth. The students in the hallway stared at me in shock as I ran past them headed for the bathroom.

When I reached the door I pushed a girl out of the way who had been heading in the same direction. I wanted to apologize but I had no time as I crumpled down in front of the toilet and began retching like my life depended on it.

The girl stood in the doorway and watched me until I finished. "Sorry," I mumbled as I slumped onto the floor. She didn't say anything in return; instead she walked over and helped me to stand.

"Are you okay?" she asked with concern. I nodded my head and stumbled over to the sink.

After washing my mouth out thoroughly I turned around to thank the girl. She was tall with short brown hair and blue eyes. A Hogwarts patch was displayed proudly on her robes along with a small silver badge.

"Thanks for your help," I said as I extended my right hand towards her, "Jenny Riddle."

"Beth Matheson," she replied as she shook my hand, "and it was no problem."

"You're headgirl this year, right?" I asked, glancing at the small silver badge near her collar. She blushed slightly and nodded her head. "Congratulations," I added.

"Thanks," she said with a proud smile, "First Slytherin headgirl in years."

"Wow!" I exclaimed, "Well, it's truly an honor to meet you." She went to leave but stopped in the doorway and turned around to look at me.

"Would you like some help getting back to your compartment?" she questioned. I shook my head and began to walk toward her, stumbling a bit as I went. She quickly walked over to stand beside me. "I think you could use the help," she stated and then put an arm around my waist to steady me.

"Thanks," I replied sheepishly. We began to walk back down the hallway and we were halfway to our destination when I began to feel nauseous once again. Beth seemed to notice immediately and she quickly pulled me over to a compartment that was closer. I plopped down onto the padded seat and bent over to put my head between my knees without even looking to see who else was in the room.

"Motion sickness?" Beth asked as she gently rubbed my back. I nodded my head slightly and willed the sick feeling in my stomach to go away.

After a few tense moments, the dizziness began to fade and I sat up to look around. There were two boys and a girl sitting across from me. They all appeared to be around the same age. Beth remained seated next to me along with another girl who appeared to be slightly younger then the rest of the group. I wasn't surprised when I noticed that they were all Slytherins.

"Hello," I said nervously. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Well," Beth cleared her throat, "I'd like to introduce you all to Jenny Riddle." The teens stared at me in awe and it didn't take me long to understand why. It had to be that stupid Daily Prophet article.

"Jenny," said Beth, "I'd like you to meet my friends." She pointed to the blonde haired girl sitting next to her, "Melissa Zabini," she stated and then pointed to the blonde haired boy sitting nearest the door, "Edric Malfoy," my eyes widened in surprise. Beth continued on, pointing at the black haired boy sitting next to Edric, "Fordon Dant, and that's," she pointed to the brown haired girl sitting next to Fordon, "Aubrianna Parkinson."

"Pleasure to meet you," I replied as I looked around at the group, my eyes stopped on Edric Malfoy and I couldn't help but stare. "Are you related to Draco Malfoy?" I asked. He appeared nervous for a moment before adopting an emotionless mask.

"No," he stated firmly, "Draco is no Malfoy." I was confused for a moment until I remembered that Draco had been disowned.

"Well," I said, giving him a threatening glare, "Were you related to Draco when he was a Malfoy?"

"He was my cousin," he replied. No one spoke until Aubrianna finally broke the silence.

"Are you really related to the Dark Lord?" Aubrianna asked rudely. We all stared at her in shock, each and every jaw dropping toward the ground. "What?" she asked in confusion, "It was just a question. We all read the Daily Prophet article; I was just wondering if it was true."

All eyes turned toward me and I attempted to think of an answer that wouldn't be a total lie. There was no way in hell I could tell them the truth but I didn't want to lie either. Damn Gryffindor blood.

"I have no idea?" I replied with a shrug. My answer was true for the most part. After all, everyone's related if you go far enough back. And anyway, what else could I say? No kids, I'm not related to the late Dark Lord, I'm related to Harry Potter. You know him, he was the boy-who-lived, savior of the wizarding world.

"So," Beth said nervously, "why are you going to Hogwarts?" Think fast Jenny, I thought to myself.

"Dumbledore invited me," I replied. They stared at me suspiciously so I quickly added, "Plus, I'm good friends with Severus Snape." At the mention of their Head of House they all gave me semi-warm smiles and I wondered briefly if Slytherins were conditioned to never smile.

"That's who you're sharing a cabin with then?" asked Fordon.

"Yep," I replied.

"Why don't you ask him for a potion for your motion sickness?" Beth offered. I thought about it for a moment and then shook my head.

"I don't want to bother him," I said with a frown, "he can be incredibly cranky." All of the children chuckled at my comment. "Why don't you guys tell me about Hogwarts?" I said hopefully, "I'd love to hear about it from a student's perspective. The only people I've spoken to about it are all former students."

"What do you want to know?" Melissa asked.

"I don't know," I said with a shrug, "What do you like best about Hogwarts?" They all seemed to think about my question for a moment before answering.

"Quidditch," replied Fordon.

"The great food," Melissa said with a smile and all of the students nodded in agreement.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts class," Beth replied hesitantly. Edric glared at her for a moment but said nothing.

"Potions," Edric answered with a patented Malfoy smirk.

"The Yule Ball," Aubrianna said with a sigh while the rest of the teens groaned in unison. "What?" she asked defensively, "I like dressing up for the Yule Ball. Excuse me for being sophisticated." She folded her arms across her chest and leaned back with a huff.

A simple question about what the Slytherins like about Hogwarts seemed to open a floodgate of conversation. I sat there in the midst of it and heard all of the gossip from who was dating who to the funniest pranks pulled on the Gryffindors. I felt a little guilty hearing about how many times they had put things over on the brave and noble Gryffindors, but not guilty enough to keep from laughing along with them.

After a couple hours passed the compartment door slid open and I found myself staring up at a very angry Snape. The Slytherin students shifted nervously while they stared at the floor, none of them having the guts to look up at him. I gave him a small wave and a shaky smile, "Hi Sev." His eyes narrowed dangerously and I knew I was in trouble. Luckily Beth jumped in to help me once again.

"Hello Professor Snape," she greeted him as cheerfully as she could, "Jenny was feeling slightly ill and didn't think she could make it back so I thought it would be best if she rested here until she felt better." His expression softened slightly as we all stared at him waiting for his reaction.

"Good job Miss Matheson," he replied to everyone's surprise, "5 points to Slytherin." Beth smiled proudly while the rest of the students stared at Severus in complete shock. Fordon looked as if he was about to faint.

Severus' good mood didn't last long though as he turned to glare at me furiously. It seemed right that he would be Head of House for Slytherin because at the moment he reminded me of a deadly cobra preparing to strike. I fought the urge to throw my hands up and beg for mercy. Instead I gave him a big smile which seemed to infuriate him further.

"Don't you ever leave without telling me where you're going," he said in a cool, quiet tone, "Are you feeling better?" I nodded my head. "Good," he snapped, "then follow me." He turned on his heel and stalked out.

I gave my new friends a weak smile and they all waved in response. No one dared to speak. I swiftly walked out of the compartment and headed after Severus. With his long strides I could barely keep up with him.

"You know," I said as we reached our door, "I was just having a chat with some of your students, it's no big deal." Severus growled at me and pushed me through the doorway. I sat down in one of the seats and tried not to look too intimidated by his actions.

It was hard not to be intimidated of him after he slid the door closed so swiftly that he broke the glass. Without a hint of embarrassment on his part he did a quick spell and the door was as good as new. He closed it and locked it and then turned to face me once again.

"What were you thinking?" he asked as he paced back in forth in the small cabin, "Are you mad? Those were Slytherin students you were speaking to."

"So what?" I asked in confusion, "I was just talking to them. They seemed nice enough."

"They are good kids," Severus said with a sigh. He slumped down into the seat across from me. "That's why I don't want you talking to them."

"Why?" I questioned, now more puzzled then ever, "Just because they're Slytherins?" I couldn't understand why Severus didn't want me talking to students from his own house.

"No," he replied, "because of who you are."

"What do you mean, who I am? No one here knows who I am," I stated.

"That's the point," he explained, "Your identity won't stay secret forever. What do you think will happen when everyone finds out who you really are?"

"I don't know," I replied with a shrug, "Harry Potter was famous, I suppose they might be in a little bit of awe once they find out."

"Yes," he said with a nod, "three-fourths of the school will no doubt worship the ground you walk on."

"Three-fourths? Are you trying to tell me that those Slytherins I just met aren't going to like me once they find out who my father was?" I asked.

"No," he explained, "They're going to hate you once they find out who your father was."

"Why?" I asked, "I didn't do anything and my father was just doing what he had to do. He did the right thing…right?" Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's not that simple," he said and then attempted to explain. "You hate Dumbledore correct," I nodded my head, "Why do you hate him?"

"He ruined my father's life," I stated through clench teeth, "I'll never forgive him."

"Is that truly the reason you hate him Jenny?" I thought about his question for a moment before shaking my head and staring down at the floor.

"No," I replied softly, "I think…I think it's because I feel like he ruined my life."

"Exactly," Severus stated, "All the good things Dumbledore has done in his life don't mean anything to you because you are only thinking of how your life was affected by his actions. So I ask you, how do you think those students feel about your father?"

"They hate him," I said as I looked up to meet the potion master's eyes, "He ruined their lives didn't he?" Severus could only nod. "What do you think I should do?" I asked miserably.

"Is there anything Dumbledore could do to make up for what he did to your father?" he questioned.

"No," I replied, "I'll always hate him for what he did. I don't care if he apologized a million times over, I'd still hate him."

"So, what do you think will happen when those Slytherin students find out who you are?" I stared out the window as I replied.

"They'll hate me," I said sadly, "They already hate me and they don't even know it yet."


	29. Ineffable

_If I could pull my thoughts together  
I could then shake the thought you might be still breathing  
others I haven't seen in months or years  
now are here under a dimming light of circumstance_

August 31st 7PM

After living for eighteen years I assumed that I had felt every emotion that was humanly possible. I have mourned in sadness. I have raged in anger. I have laughed in happiness and wallowed in regret. The emotion I felt as I traveled across the lake sitting next to Remus Lupin in a small wooden boat was like nothing I had ever felt before.

The first years were riding along in small boats next to us but I barely noticed. Remus would smile at me or shout at a particularly rowdy student once in awhile but I could barely hear him. My attention was focused solely on the gigantic castle in the distance.

My throat was tight. My stomach filled with butterflies. My heart felt as if it was pounding out of my chest but at the same time I was sure it had stopped. The wind that blew softly around us felt as if it would carry me away and I was sure that the dark water underneath us was going to swallow me and drag me down into its depths.

I wanted to laugh and I wanted to cry. In my heart I knew that everything that had ever happened in my life was only preparation for this one singular moment in time. My eyes began to water and a small choked sob escaped me. I felt elated but sad at the same time. A despairing ache settled over my heart as I realized that every emotion I would ever feel and every action I would ever perform would pale in comparison to seeing Hogwarts for the first time.

"I'm home," I whispered to myself. In my soul I knew it to be true, Hogwarts is my home. And from the moment I admitted it to myself something opened up inside me and I understood that the castle had always been and would always be my home.

"Jenny," Remus called out to me, "are you alright?" I answered with a disappointed sigh. We had crossed the lake and docked already, the moment was over and gone. Remus took my hand and helped me out of the boat.

Severus had wanted me to ride to the castle in one of the carriages with him but Remus informed us that Dumbledore wanted me to ride over the lake with the first years. I had protested at first, only because I was wary of anything Dumbledore would suggest, but after that ride I was glad that I had given in.

"Follow me first years!" Remus yelled with a smile and the first years crowded together to follow him into the castle and up a set of stairs towards a very cranky old woman standing at the top. She had gray hair pulled back into a tight bun which seemed to be pulling the rest of her face with it.

"Who is that?" I asked Remus as he moved off to the side to let the first years pass in front of us.

"Professor Minerva McGonagall," he whispered, "the Deputy Headmistress."

"What does she teach?" I asked.

"Minerva doesn't teach," he explained, "She used to teach Transfiguration but with all of the problems the school has been having Albus began to need her help full-time." Remus and I turned to look up at Minerva as she began to explain to the first years what would be happening.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said in a stern, yet kind voice, "Through these doors is the Great Hall. In a moment I will lead you inside to join your classmates but before you can take your seats you will need to be sorted into your houses. They are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Please wait here for a moment." She turned around and headed toward the two large doors that opened to the Great Hall.

"What do we do now?" I asked Remus.

"We'll follow the first years in and then walk up the side of the hall to the staff table at the front," he finished just as Minerva returned.

"Please follow me," she said and then turned around and headed into the Great Hall, the doors opening automatically to allow us entrance. The first years lined up side by side and walked nervously behind her. Remus and I waited until they had all gone through the doorway before following along behind them. I took a few steps into the hall and stopped to look up at the ceiling. I couldn't help but gasp as I found myself staring up into the night sky, stars and all.

"My God," I mumbled as I continued to stand and stare. Remus tugged on my arm and I stumbled slightly as he led me toward the staff table, my eyes still firmly trained on the ceiling.

Minerva was setting the Sorting Hat on the first student's head when we finally took our seats. Severus sat at the end of the table and I sat down in the empty chair next to him while Remus took the seat on the other side of me. I glanced around the table to get a better look at the other teachers.

Neville noticed me immediately and gave me a small smile and a tentative wave. I smiled warmly at him and waved one hand in return. The woman sitting next to Remus smiled at me and it took me a few minutes to realize that the short, green-haired, purple-eyed woman must be Nymphadora Tonks, Remus' girlfriend. I gave her a small wave and a nod.

From her my eyes traveled to the middle of the table and my gaze was met by the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen in my life. I felt myself falling into them for a moment before blinking and realizing that I was staring into the eyes of Albus Dumbledore. He grinned at me, his blue eyes twinkling merrily and I answered with a sneer that would rival anything Snape or Draco was capable of combined.

My action didn't seem to affect him though. He merely nodded and turned back to watch the sorting, giving me time to study him further. I took in his white hair, long white beard, wrinkled face, and bright pink robes and I wondered how in the hell this man could be one of the most powerful wizards in the world. How could this man be the one that ruined my father's life? He didn't look evil or malicious, a little sneaky perhaps, but no more sinister than a devilish five year old.

The sorting ended and Dumbledore stood to address the students. I wasn't really paying attention though. I was still feeling slightly exhausted from the ride on the train and the only thing I wanted to do now was eat and then meet with Dumbledore so he could open my father's trunk. After that I would finally be able to get a good night's sleep in a completely stationary bed.

The feast appeared and everyone began to eat. I dug into my meal ferociously. All of my attention focused on the plate in front of me.

"You look a little pale," Severus commented quietly as he leaned toward me slightly, "Are you feeling okay?" I nodded and continued to eat. "Jenny, did you hear me?" he asked. I nodded again and built another pile of mashed potatoes on my plate.

"Hungry," I grunted between mouthfuls. Severus just shook his head and went back to his own meal.

When the feast was finally finished Dumbledore stood to make more announcements. I sighed happily and leaned back into my chair. I hadn't had a meal that good in weeks.

"I have one more announcement to make before you leave," Dumbledore said and all of the students quieted immediately, "We will have a guest staying in the castle indefinitely. Her name is Jenny Riddle." Remus motioned for me to stand and I waved a hand at him dismissively. If Dumbledore wanted to announce I was there then he could go right ahead, but I wasn't going to do anything to acknowledge it. "I ask that you show her the same respect as your professors. That is all, have a good evening."

Hushed whispers filled the Great Hall as the students made their way out. Dumbledore exited through a door at the back of the hall while Minerva walked over to stand behind Severus and myself.

"The headmaster would like to speak to you in his office," she said curtly. Severus stood up and began to walk away while I stood and ran to catch up to him. He led me through a series of hallways to stand in front of a stone gargoyle encircled with a spiraling staircase.

"Is this the way to Dumbledore's office?" I asked. Severus nodded and began to walk up the steps. At the top of the staircase was an old wooden door and before either of us could knock we heard Dumbledore's voice call out from the other side.

"Come in." Severus pushed open the door and stalked into the office. I followed behind him at a slower pace, taking in as much of the strange surroundings as possible.

Dumbledore's office was the oddest place I'd ever seen. Shelves of strange looking metal devices lined the walls along with portraits of sleeping wizards who would shift once in awhile or snore loudly. I recognized Fawkes sitting on a perch next to Dumbledore's gigantic desk. I rubbed the back of my head as I remembered the last time I had seen the phoenix.

Severus sat down in one of the armchairs across from Dumbledore's desk. I walked over to sit down in the chair next to him but stopped halfway as Dumbledore came to stand in front of me.

"Miss Riddle," he said cheerfully, "It is a pleasure to meet you at last." He held out a hand and I shook it roughly. "Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"I know who you are," I ground out as I did my best to keep from punching the man right between his twinkling blue eyes.

"I'm sure you do," he said with a nod, "Why don't you take a seat?" He motioned toward the chair next to Severus and then turned around to go back to his desk. I glared at his back as I moved to sit down.

"Lemon Drop?" asked Dumbledore as he held out a candy dish. Severus groaned next to me and I shook my head. Dumbledore pulled back the dish and popped a lemon drop in his mouth with a shrug.

"Can we get down to business?" I asked abruptly.

"Severus told me in his letter that you have Harry's trunk," he replied, "and you would like me to open it. Is that correct?"

"Yes," I said with a nod. Severus stood up and pulled the miniaturized trunk out of the front pocket of his robe. He set it on the floor, pointed his wand at it and mumbled a few words that I couldn't make out. Almost instantly the trunk returned to its normal size.

Dumbledore didn't move from his seat behind his desk. Instead he just stared at the trunk for a moment and then shook his head.

"I'm sorry to say," he said with a sad smile, "I cannot open Harry's trunk."

"What?!" Severus and I both exclaimed at the same time. Dumbledore chuckled and shook his head once more.

"The only person that can open that trunk is Harry," he explained, "and even if I had the power to break the protective spells he put on it, I wouldn't know where to start."

"Why not? I don't understand," I stammered.

"The spells on Mr. Potter's trunk can only be lifted if one very specific event comes to pass," he said ambiguously.

"And that event would be?" asked Severus irritably.

"The death of Harry Potter," stated Dumbledore plainly as he popped another lemon drop into his mouth.

"But my father is dead!" I exclaimed, slamming one fist down on the desk in front of me. Severus jumped slightly.

"If that were true," said Dumbledore, "then Severus or even Draco would have been able to open the trunk." Dumbledore's mention of Draco reminded me that I had yet to ask if there had been any headway made in the search for him.

"Is there any news on Draco?" I asked quickly, "Have they found him yet? Do the aurors have any idea what happened to him?" Dumbledore calmly raised one hand to stop my questions.

"Draco has not been found," he stated, "Minister Weasley informed me this morning that the aurors have been working day and night and they have not been able to find any clues as to Draco's whereabouts." As if on cue my cell phone suddenly began ringing.

"What the hell?" I asked as I dug through my bag for my phone, "I didn't think electrical stuff worked inside of Hogwarts."

"It doesn't," Dumbledore stated. I glanced at the phone number displayed and then looked up to give Dumbledore a pointed glare.

"Well," I sneered, "obviously there's something wrong then because someone is calling from MY HOUSE!" I quickly pressed the 'Accept Call' button before anyone could say another word.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" I asked immediately.

"Miss Riddle, this is Officer Wilkes. I'm sorry to bother you but we have a situation here," Officer Wilkes said in a shaky voice. In the background I could faintly hear what sounded like someone yelling.

"Give me that bloody thing," the muffled voice called out, "I know how to use a fellytone dammit."

"Who the heck is that?" I questioned and waited for the officer to reply.

"We're not quite sure," he replied, "One of my officers was doing a routine patrol of your property and he noticed a light on in the master bedroom. He told me that this guy just walked out of the bedroom like he owned the place. He won't tell us his name and he demanded to talk to you."

"What does he look like?" I asked.

"Blonde hair, gray-blue eyes and I'm pretty sure he's British," he replied.

"Let me speak to him," I blurted out excitedly.

"Are you sure about…"

"Yes, yes, just put him on," I growled. There was a brief sound of movement over the phone along with a few growls and grunts.

"Jenny, is that you!" Draco's voice came through the phone's speaker loudly and I had to move the phone away for a second.

"Don't yell Draco, I can hear you fine," I answered.

"Thank Merlin it's you," he replied and I flinched slightly as I thought about what Officer Wilkes must think of that statement. I could only hope that he would attribute it to some kind of cultural difference.

"Is Officer Wilkes still standing there?" I asked quietly, "Just answer yes or no."

"Yes," Draco said slowly.

"I need you to tell him that you are a friend of my father's from London and you came to visit without knowing that I was gone on vacation," I explained, "Do you understand?"

"Yes," he replied softly.

"Can you apparate back to England?" I asked.

"No."

"Okay," I muttered as I tried to think of a way to bring Draco back. Severus broke into the conversation with his own suggestion.

"Tell him Dumbledore will send him a portkey that will take him to Hogwarts," said Severus quietly and Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement.

"Are you still there Draco?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Dumbledore is going to send you a portkey to bring you to Hogwarts. I'm assuming that it will take a day or two to get there," I said and Dumbledore nodded his head, "and he'll be sending it by…owl." Dumbledore nodded his head again. "Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Okay," I said with a sigh and then added, "I miss you." There was a moment of silence before Draco replied.

"I've missed you too," he mumbled quickly, "I'm going to put the please man back on again, just wait a moment." I could hear the sound of the phone being passed on once again.

"Can you tell me what's going on now Miss Riddle?" he asked.

"Sorry Officer Wilkes," I replied, "Draco is an old friend of my father's. He didn't know that I was off on vacation. He's welcome to stay at the house though and I'd also like you to give him those two paintings that you've been holding onto for me."

"Are you sure about this?" he questioned suspiciously, "This Draco character seems a bit odd."

"He's just English," I said with a nervous laugh, "My father was just as odd."

"Well if you're sure," he said slowly.

"Yes," I stated firmly, "He'll be returning to London in a few days and I really want those paintings."

"Well, they are your paintings so it is up to you," he relinquished, "Maybe you can explain all of this to me when you get back."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Sure you don't," he replied with a chuckle.

"Good-bye Officer Wilkes."

"Good-bye Miss Riddle."

I ended the call and stuck the phone back into my bag. Severus was glaring at me and Dumbledore was staring at me curiously.

"It seems Draco has ended up at my house for some reason," I explained, "Since my house was robbed there has been police officers patrolling my father's property and they found him there. They were still there when I was trying to talk to him so I wasn't able to ask him how he got there."

"We'll have to wait until he gets back then," Severus said with a resigned sigh.

"At least we know where he is," I offered, "and we know he's okay." Severus and Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"Well," Dumbledore said merrily, "since that is out of the way let's get back to the problem at hand." It took me a few moments to realize what in the world we had been talking about before the phone call. That's right; Dumbledore said my father wasn't dead before my phone rang. But my phone isn't supposed to work inside of Hogwarts.

"My father was buried," I stated as Dumbledore lazily conjured up a pot of tea and three cups. "And unless the mortician was a crook," I added, "he was embalmed as well."

"Embalmed?" asked Severus. Apparently wizard funerals and muggle funerals must be different.

"They replaced his blood with embalming fluid," I explained as Severus grimaced in disgust, "It's to preserve the body." Dumbledore just shook his head and chuckled that annoying chuckle that made me want to throw the cup of tea in my hand right into his face.

"My dear," he said merrily, "Harry Potter has magic in his blood so I truly doubt that any mortician would be able to replace it." My jaw dropped in shock.

"Are you saying that my father was buried without being embalmed?" I asked incredulously.

"I am saying," said Dumbledore as he eyed me over his half moon glasses, "Harry's blood is full of magic and just like his magic it is connected to him for all time and could never be replaced."

"Then if the trunk won't open," I replied shakily, "he's not dead and we buried him alive."

"It would seem so," he replied, "Although I'm sure he's not truly alive either."

"Explain," I said sternly as I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back into my chair.

"How much did you tell her about Harry's life after his fifth year of school?" he asked Severus. Severus shifted nervously under his gaze.

"I told her about Potter's many deaths," he replied as he stared at his feet. Dumbledore sighed and I suddenly realized how old and weathered he truly is.

"I can understand why you hate me Miss Riddle," he said sadly, "You must think me to be a horrible monster who manipulated your father to do my every bidding. But the reality of what happened is not that simple I'm afraid."


	30. My Father's Rain

_do you feel it's true that you're always the doomed  
with this migraine, my gain will fade  
Real soon we'll be alright  
Real soon just hold on tight  
Release you_

August 31st 10PM

"Do you know the story of the four founders of Hogwarts?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Most of it," I replied, "I read about them in a book Hermione borrowed to me. Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor, correct?" Dumbledore nodded his head and poured himself another cup of tea.

"There was some kind of fight between them and Salazar ended up leaving because he didn't think they should teach muggle-born wizards and witches," I stated and he urged me to continue, "I don't know much more besides that, except that Tom Riddle was Slytherin's heir."

"You actually know as much or even more than most adult wizards and witches," declared Dumbledore, "Much of the information that existed on the founders has been lost through time or destroyed. It really is a shame," he added, shaking his head sadly.

"What do the founders have to do with my father?" I asked in confusion.

"I'm going to tell you a story and I'd like it if you would not interrupt until I am finished," he said with a smile, "Is that acceptable?"

"Okay," I replied, hoping beyond hope that the old man would be able to stay somewhat on topic. Severus chuckled next to me and then tried to cough to cover it up. He smirked at me and I wondered for a moment if he could read my mind.

Dumbledore looked back and forth between us before waving his hand over his desk absentmindedly. I jumped back in surprise as the desk disappeared and the chair he was sitting on turned into an overstuffed armchair. Severus grunted in protest and I glanced over to see him sitting in the same type of chair but it was a horrible lime green color. He tapped his wand on the side of the chair and it instantly became a dark green. I was glad to see that my chair was a subtle light brown. Dumbledore cleared his throat and began to tell his story.

"When the founders created Hogwarts they made the decision to have four houses, one for each founder," he explained, "This served two purposes. The first purpose was simply sorting the students into houses designed with their strengths and weaknesses in mind. It was thought that the children would get along better if they lived with children that shared the same personality traits."

"Haven't they ever heard that opposites attract?" I asked with a snort. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and ignored my comment.

"The second reason that the four houses were created was to balance the power of the four founders," he explained, "It could roughly be compared to the American muggle government system of checks and balances. The founders wanted to make sure that their ideals would be represented equally, well into the future."

"It's an idea that has worked out well for the most part," he said sadly.

"You still haven't told me what this has got to do with anything that's happening now," I said with a sigh of frustration.

"Jenny," Severus warned.

"Now Severus," Dumbledore said kindly, "Miss Riddle is correct, I am rambling slightly."

"Hogwarts is a sentient being," Dumbledore began, "which means that it can think for itself. The founders intended for it to be this way so that it would be able to better protect the students. Hogwarts is covered in wards and protections that, as the headmaster, I can adjust, but the castle can override my decisions if they might harm the students in some way."

"That is also why I am able to know everything that is going on in the castle," he explained. Severus began choking on his tea.

"Are you saying," growled Severus, "that you know everything that goes on in the castle because the castle tells you?"

"That is exactly what I am saying Severus," Dumbledore said calmly, "I can find any student, teacher or staff member at any given time of the day or night as long as they are on these grounds. I gained this ability when I became headmaster."

"So if you know where every student is," I thought out loud, "then why didn't you know what was going on when my father was here. The whole business with the Sorcerer's Stone and the Chamber of Secrets, why didn't you do anything?" Dumbledore sighed sadly and folded his hands in his lap.

"In the eyes of the castle I am not only the headmaster but I am its master as well," he explained, "Its second master would be the teachers, then the staff members and finally the students that it protects. But, as I said before, it will do what it must to protect the students first and foremost."

"The castle has other masters though," he said and my eyes widened in surprise at this, "Masters that hold much more control over the castle then I ever will. In all of my years as headmaster there was only one student whose actions the castle did not reveal to me until after the fact, can you guess who it was?"

"Let me guess," drawled Severus, "Harry Potter, the Heir of Gryffindor."

"Exactly," Dumbledore exclaimed as his eyes twinkled madly, "And when Professor Dippet was headmaster 70 years ago he revealed to me that there was a student that the castle was keeping hidden from him." We sat in silence as Dumbledore poured himself yet another cup of tea. Suddenly I had an idea of who Dumbledore was speaking of.

"Tom Riddle," I gasped.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied with a tight smile, "It seems that the founders added a little extra magic when the castle was created. You see, each of the founders wanted to be sure that the castle would protect their descendants above all others."

"They made a mistake," he added grimly, "A powerful bond was created between the blood of the founders and the castle which meant that the castle would only exist as long as at least one heir remained."

"Since the castle can think for itself," he continued, "It understands what will happen if there are no descendants left. Because of this, Hogwarts will do whatever is necessary to ensure that at least one heir remains alive."

"Including bringing them back from the dead?" I asked.

"Unfortunately yes," he replied simply.

"Excuse me headmaster," Severus interrupted, "I understand your explanation for the most part, but why would the castle bring Potter back if Riddle was still alive? Even if Potter died then Riddle would still remain."

"And what happened to the other heirs?" I added.

"The Ravenclaw line was wiped out by Voldemort very early on," Dumbledore replied, "and the Hufflepuff line ended in muggles, the last descendant passing away more than a hundred years ago."

"As for your question Severus, I'm not quite sure what the castle was thinking. I do have my own ideas," said Dumbledore, "It new of Tom from his time at school and it protected him from punishment when he opened the Chamber of Secrets but you have to remember that his actions ended up causing the death of another student. Hogwarts had already chosen me as headmaster and after that event it spoke to me for the first time and it asked me to watch over Tom, for his own safety of course."

"I get it," I said with a sly grin, "Hogwarts couldn't tell you directly what happened because it had to protect Riddle, but it could ask you to watch over him and keep him safe, which would also keep him out of trouble. Sneaky castle."

"Quite Slytherin," Severus added with a nod.

"The castle new it had to make a choice," Dumbledore continued, "It new of the prophecy and it new that only one would survive, so it chose the heir of Gryffindor over the heir of Slytherin. It was the obvious choice really considering that Salazar was the one who left the school."

"After the unfortunate events of Harry's fourth year the castle was quite angry with itself," he explained, "Things had gotten out of hand and Hogwarts was torn between protecting Harry and obeying him."

"Obeying him?" I questioned, "Did Harry know that he had control over the castle?"

"No," Dumbledore stated firmly, "He didn't need to know that he had control over the castle to exercise that control."

"Harry was a very quiet and private young man," he explained, "He didn't want anyone to know what was happening in his life so the castle respected his wishes and kept his actions secret. When he was taken from the castle in his fourth year and Voldemort was reborn, the castle was angry with itself for allowing it to happen. In Harry's fifth year the castle gave me more control in looking after Harry, not that I did much better," he added solemnly.

"You did your best," said Severus sternly, "the boy was a magnet for trouble."

"Hey," I exclaimed indignantly, "that's my dad you're talking about."

"It's true," Dumbledore said with a sigh, "Harry did have a knack for attracting trouble. That's why I made the decision for Harry not to return to Hogwarts after his fifth year. He needed training and he needed to be somewhere free of distractions. The castle was not very happy with my decision I'm afraid."

"Do you remember what happened at the Welcoming Feast the next year?" Dumbledore asked Severus.

"How can I forget," replied Severus, "It was weeks before the Great Hall dried out completely."

"What happened?" I asked in confusion.

"It rained in the Great Hall," Severus explained, "The first years were being led in and suddenly the ceiling emitted a rumbling noise and it rained."

"But the ceiling shows the night sky doesn't it?" I asked, "So wouldn't it rain once in awhile." Dumbledore nodded.

"Usually if it rains the water disappears before it comes close to the students," he explained, "During the Welcoming Feast that year the rain fell all the way to the floor. The Great Hall, along with everything and everyone in it was drenched within minutes."

"But why?"

"I've always wondered that myself," Severus added.

"Hogwarts was crying," Dumbledore stated with a frown, "I never mentioned that Harry would not be returning."

"I did bring him back to Hogwarts when he died the first time," he continued, "The castle told me to bring him back and place him in the Room of Requirement. I followed its direction and laid him on the floor. Then Hogwarts told me to leave him and return in two hours. Each time Harry died I did this, and each time when I retrieved him from the Room of Requirement after the two hours was up he was breathing once again and acted as if nothing had ever happened."

"Did he ever tell you what happened to him?" I asked in curiosity.

"No," he stated, "I asked but he always said I wouldn't want to know. I took him at his word."

"Is that why everything is going haywire here?" I asked, "Like the stairs stopping and the gargoyle no longer taking passwords. Is the castle rebelling against you or something?" Dumbledore shook his head and chuckled loudly.

"I'm afraid the problem is much more serious than Hogwarts having a bout of teenage angst," he said in amusement, "It started when Harry left and ran away to America."

"As I said before, the founders were blood bonded to the castle," he explained, "but Harry's bond to the castle is even more powerful then one created by blood. The castle brought him back from death so many times that I can only assume it imbued him with its own magic. It is as if Hogwarts and Harry share the same magic and each has an effect on the other."

"I'm sure," he added, "that Harry's power diminished over time after being so far away from Hogwarts for such a long time, just as Hogwarts' own magic has weakened. That is why the castle is dieing."

"I don't understand," I groaned, "You said before that my father isn't truly dead, so why would the castle be dieing."

"Because your father is dieing," he replied sadly, "Right now he is probably in some sort of coma, but I assure you that he has been dieing since he left England."

I didn't know what to say next. I still had so many questions to ask but I didn't know where to start. Suddenly I began to feel very tired and slightly ill. Severus seemed to notice and he gave me a concerned look.

"Headmaster, I think Jenny is tired and I have classes tomorrow," he stated politely, "Perhaps it would be wise to finish this conversation tomorrow night."

"I think you are correct Severus," Dumbledore replied as he stood. He waved his hand in the air and his desk returned. With another wave the chairs all returned to normal.

Severus and I headed toward the door but I stopped short and walked back toward the desk to grab my backpack. As I grabbed my bag I remembered the call from Draco and I had to ask another question that was on my mind.

"Excuse me headmaster," I said politely, "but I was wondering why my phone worked inside of Hogwarts. Everything I've read about Hogwarts says that electronic devices don't work, and you agreed with that, but my phone obviously works."

"Headmaster," Severus interrupted, "I'm assuming that…" Dumbledore held up a hand to stop him.

"You are correct Severus," he said calmly, "One of the wards has fallen."

Severus nodded curtly and stalked out of the office. I followed along behind him with my jaw hanging open.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" I asked as we walked down the stairs. Severus didn't reply and continued to walk away. I trailed along closely behind him as he led me through a maze of hallways.

We were just heading down a flight of stairs when my body began to feel strange. My legs and arms felt heavy and numb, almost as if they had fallen asleep. The blood drained from my face and I swayed back and forth as I walked.

"Severus," I mumbled, "I don't think I feel well." Severus glanced back at me in concern before walking towards me and slipping an arm around my waist.

"We're almost there," he said softly, "let me help you." I nodded gratefully and leaned on him for support.

As we neared the last step I stopped as a feeling of dizziness overcame me. "Severus," I mumbled. All of the thoughts in my mind began to swirl and swim as darkness surrounded me. The last thing my brain registered was the staircase shifting slightly underneath us.


	31. Silent Killers

_you're against the grain in the pain of a world  
you don't speak a sound or walk around in anymore  
full of silent expectations no one could have known  
so how would I?_

September 1st 7AM

_Darkness stretched out all around me as I hovered gently in the air. Suddenly the darkness shifted and I found myself in a strange room. A gigantic mirror stood a few feet away and I walked toward it to get a better look. I stared into the mirror but instead of seeing my own reflection, a small, green-eyed boy with messy black hair was smiling back at me. On his left an image of a tall, skinny man with a turban wrapped around his head appeared. The man lunged for the boy and I jumped away from the mirror. I could feel myself falling toward the floor but instead of making contact I continued to fall._

_The scene shifted and I was standing in my own yard. I was seven years old and my father was wrapping a scarf tightly around my neck. Lucas came running over from next door. He grabbed one of my gloved hands and pulled me towards his home. We played in the snow for a few minutes until he sent a snowball flying my way. I backed up towards a tree, preparing to dodge, but my feet slipped in the snow and I fell backwards into the tree. But the tree had disappeared and was replaced with a dirty stone column._

_I looked around nervously in confusion. I had never seen the place before; it was a huge room with stone walls. I didn't have much time to investigate as a gigantic snake came slithering across the ground toward me. On the right hand side of the room I saw a huge circular opening. I ran to the opening and jumped inside. My stomach flipped and my heart pounded in my chest as the room disappeared._

_My fists were bloody from pounding on the backdoor that led into the house. "Please let me in," I whispered. I sank to the ground and waited. Soon I heard my father on the other side of the door speaking to Lucas' mother in hushed tones. He said something I couldn't make out and a few minutes later the door swung open and I leapt into his arms. He carried me through the doorway and I was immediately deposited onto the floor as he vanished before my eyes, along with everything else around me._

"_Help!" I yelled into the empty void, "Someone please help me!" No help came and I screamed as my surroundings changed once again. I was in my father's workroom, surrounded by his paintings. My eyes wandered to the painting directly in front of me. I gasped in fright and then stared at it silently. Two gigantic red eyes surrounded in black stared back at me._

My mind began to tear itself away from the nightmare as I heard two angry voices off in the distance. I lay still for a few moments and feigned sleep as I listened to the argued conversation.

"I have told you ten times already Severus," an irritated female voice exclaimed, "She was not poisoned. I have run every magical scan possible and not one of them turned up any indication of poisoning."

"I know a poison when I see one!" snarled Severus, "A student gave her pumpkin juice on the train and she has been feeling ill since then. It had to be laced with something."

"I'm sorry Severus," the woman sighed, "but there's nothing more I can do. Albus will be down after breakfast; perhaps he can help explain all of this."

The sound of retreating footsteps echoed around me and I flinched slightly when I heard a door slam off to my left. Severus let out an exasperated groan and began to leave. I opened my eyes and turned to watch him, attempting to call out a greeting before he left. Instead of words a gurgling sound escaped me and Severus stopped in his tracks. His eyes widened in surprise as I leaned over the side of the bed and began to cough. A moment later a small pool of blood had formed on the clean white tile.

"Pomfrey!" Severus yelled as he ran toward me, "Pomfrey! Get out here NOW!" Madam Pomfrey flew out of her office and rushed to my side while Severus moved to the other side of the bed and gently rubbed my back as I began to vomit. Madam Pomfrey's professional mask was fading and she began to grow hysterical as the blood continued to drain from my mouth onto the floor.

"I don't know what to do Severus!" she shrieked, "It's as if she's bleeding internally but every magical scan I have run shows that there is no internal damage." She grabbed a basin and placed it on the floor to collect the blood. "I'm going to run some tests using her blood but it will take at least an hour."

"We don't have an hour," Severus growled, "At this rate she'll bleed to death." The door to the infirmary suddenly opened and I faintly heard the sound of someone walking in.

"Professor Snape, sir," a youthful female voice called out nervously, "Professor Dumbledore asked me to come and check on Jenny. Is she going to be okay?"

"Does she look as if she will be okay Miss Matheson?" Severus snarled, "Go to the headmaster and tell him to come to the infirmary immediately!" He barked the last words loudly and for a moment I was sure that I could hear Miss Matheson's heart thumping loudly. She let out a small squeak and ran out of the infirmary.

The coughing fits and vomiting finally subsided and I was able to take a nice, long deep breath. My lungs rattled slightly and my head felt as if it was caught in a vice. I groaned as Severus gently maneuvered my body so I was lying on my back. Immediately I began to choke on the blood and bile leftover in my throat. I heard him mutter something I couldn't quite hear and suddenly the bed shifted so I was sitting up. I grunted in approval as the coughing stopped once again.

I wanted to ask what was wrong with me but I found myself too afraid to speak. It felt as if my whole body was rebelling against me and despite my mind's protest I attempted to remain as still as possible. My eyes moved around the room slowly as I tried to make out anything I could. Everything seemed to be a white blur, with the exception of Severus hovering over me; he was a black and white fuzzy mass.

"Sev," I managed to whisper.

"Shhhhh," he said softly, "Just rest, when Albus gets here he'll know how to help you."

"But Sev," I pleaded. I desperately wanted to tell him that there was something wrong with my eyes. Tears ran slowly down my cheeks as fear gripped me. What if I was going blind?!

"Hush," Severus said sternly, "You can talk when you are feeling better." The infirmary was completely silent except for Severus occasionally muttering a curse word under his breath.

Severus and I both jumped as the swinging doors to the infirmary flew open and the headmaster quickly rushed toward us. Even with poor eyesight it was hard not to recognize Dumbledore as he was wearing the ugliest robe I'd ever seen. It was bright purple with huge yellow dandelions pictured all over the front.

"Severus, what has happened to Miss Riddle?" he asked as he studied me closely.

"I'm not sure," Severus said in a shaky voice, "She woke up and began coughing and vomiting blood." Dumbledore gasped.

"Miss Riddle," he said softly, "Can you hear me?" I nodded my head slowly. "Can you speak?"

"Barely," I whispered hoarsely.

"Are you in pain?" he asked.

"Yes," I mumbled, "and I can't see clearly." Dumbledore waved a hand in front of my eyes.

"Are you able to see how many fingers I am holding up?"

"Yes," I said with a nod, "I see two fingers but they're all blurry."

"Headmaster," Severus interrupted, "Do you know what is wrong with her?" Dumbledore shook his head sadly.

"I have an idea but I do not know for sure," he explained, "Can you tell me what happened last night when you fainted?"

"I felt dizzy," I mumbled, "and sick. Arms and legs…went numb. The staircase was moving…" My voice trailed off into a quiet whisper as I fought to stay awake.

"Headmaster…"

"I heard her Severus," Dumbledore stated grimly, "I was afraid something like this might happen when she arrived."

"What is it?" I asked hesitantly. Dumbledore moved to sit in the chair on one side of the bed. Severus sat on my other side and squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"The castle is draining your energy," Dumbledore explained. Severus gasped and his grip on my hand tightened considerably. "Unfortunately the only thing that can be done at the moment is to move Miss Riddle out of Hogwarts. She cannot stay here another night," he stated in a stern voice.

"But why is Hogwarts doing this?" Severus asked unbelievingly, "Jenny is as much an heir of the founders as Potter, shouldn't it be protecting her?"

"It would seem," Dumbledore stated gravely, "the castle is trying to save itself. As I told you both last night, the castle can survive as long as at least one heir remains. It knows Harry is still alive which means that Jenny is expendable at the moment."

"But how can it do this?" I wheezed.

"It is using the same bond that it formed with Harry," he explained, "You share his blood and even your magic signature is nearly identical to Harry's own signature. The problem arises with the bond itself. Harry and Hogwarts share a two-way bond, which means they share energy equally. You do not have a bond with the castle Miss Riddle, so while the castle can use your energy, you cannot use the castle's energy in return."

"It is ironic," he added, "that the very bond that saved your father so many times is now slowly killing you."

"I don't understand," Severus growled, "If the castle and Potter share a bond and they can use each other's energy then aren't they both doomed." Dumbledore seemed to think on this for a moment.

"I'm assuming you are wondering how the castle and Harry would survive if Harry was brought back here considering that they are both close to death?" Severus and I both nodded at the same time.

"Hogwarts is near death due to its depleted magical reserves and without Harry here it has no way to build those reserves back up," Dumbledore explained, "Harry's condition is different. I'm almost certain that he has used very little magic in the time he has been away. He is not dieing due to magical drain. He is dieing due to the fact that he has been away from his bonded for so long. The two cannot exist without one another."

"So if my father hasn't used magic in nineteen years," I said as I turned toward the tall blurry figure sitting next to me, "then what would happen if he was brought back here?" Dumbledore brought a blurry hand up to scratch at his bearded chin.

"I'm not exactly sure," he stated, "With nineteen years of magic built up inside Harry we could be in for quite a surprise."

"But first things first," he said with a clap of his hands, "We need to get you out of Hogwarts. I would move you to Hogsmeade but I fear even that is to close. The Burrow would be a logical choice but I'm not sure if the constant hustling and bustling would be good for your current condition."

"If I might interject Albus," said Severus, "I might know of someone who would be able to take care of Miss Riddle for the time being."

"Severus," Dumbledore warned, "I think I know of whom you are speaking of and I don't know if that would be the best place for Miss Riddle to be at the moment."

"But you know Jenny would be safe there," Severus pleaded, "and she would take good care of Jenny. You know she would do anything to keep Harry's daughter safe." I looked back and forth between Severus and Dumbledore as they argued. It seemed as if they had forgotten I was there.

"Who are you both talking about?" I asked and neither seemed to hear me.

"And when was it decided that we would tell her that Harry had a daughter?" Dumbledore questioned in a slightly threatening tone. Severus swallowed audibly.

"She may have…met Jenny already," he offered in a shaky voice, "and she might have recognized that Jenny is Harry's daughter."

"Recognized or was told?" Dumbledore asked angrily and I cowered further into my pillow. This was a side of the old wizard that I hadn't seen yet and I suddenly understood why he was known as the most powerful wizard in the world.

"Excuse me," I whispered but Severus and Dumbledore just glared at one another. "Um hello," I said a little louder as I waved my hand weakly between them. They both snapped out of their silent standoff and seemed quite surprised when they realized I was still in the room.

"Can someone please tell me who in the world you are talking about?" I questioned, glancing at them both with a puzzled expression.

"Khalida List," Severus stated anxiously.

"You mean the vampire we met in London?"

"Miss Riddle," Dumbledore interrupted, "I do not think it would be a good idea if…"

I held up one hand to cut off Dumbledore's explanation. I shot Severus a wry grin which turned into a smirk as I turned to tell Dumbledore my thoughts on the subject.

"I think that's a fine idea."


	32. The Best Intentions

_trying to find something  
looking for a whole lot of nothing  
and then you found me at your door  
full of silent expectations no one could have known  
so how would I?_

September 2nd 1PM

"Khalida," I warned, "stop hovering over me this instant. I told you already, I AM FINE!" Khalida blinked rapidly as she looked down at me, tears forming in her bright red eyes.

"I am only worried about you," she huffed. Her black dress swirled around her as she stalked out of the living room. A groan escaped me and I turned over to stare up at the ceiling, one arm draped over my forehead.

From the moment I arrived at Sanctuary, which is the name of Khalida's home on the floo network, Khalida began pestering me nonstop. She would ask me how I felt every five minutes and then she would fuss over me constantly, fluffing my pillow, offering me food or something to drink. In other words, she was slowly driving me up the wall.

"Khalida!" I called out, "Please don't be mad. I'm just a little cranky because I don't feel well!" Faster than humanely possible, Khalida was at my side.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked as she fluffed my pillow for the hundredth time, "Maybe you need to eat? Or I could get you a glass of water? Would you like some fresh air, I could open a window."

"No, no, no and no," I replied, "I'm just a little bored."

"I'm sorry," she said sadly, "I am not used to entertaining guests."

"That's not it," I said quickly, "I'm just sick of lying here, but I'm not feeling well enough to do anything. I'm usually a very active person." I wanted to make sure that she understood that it wasn't her fault that I was bored. The vampire had gone out of her way to make me feel welcome in her home.

"I see," she replied with a knowing look, "Why don't I take your mind off things then?"

"How?" I asked nervously and she merely chuckled.

"Don't worry," she laughed, "I'm not planning on eating you. I thought you might enjoy a story."

"What kind of story?"

"Any kind you wish," she answered, "Maybe you'd like to hear about some of your father's misadventures."

"Misadventures," I snorted, "Did those happen before or after he became a cold-blooded monster?" Khalida shook her head sadly as she pulled a chair up next to the couch.

"Your father was not a monster," she replied, "When I first met him he was still a boy and he still enjoyed having fun every so often." I stared at her disbelievingly.

Everything I had read about Harry Potter suggested that he had fun while he was at Hogwarts. No one mentioned that he had been anything but miserable when he stayed at Grimmauld Place after his fifth year. With everything that had happened to him it was difficult to believe that he had ever been happy.

"It is true," Khalida chuckled, "I see on your face that you do not believe me, but I swear that it is true. Gilgamesh was such a sweet boy. I always had to work very hard to make him laugh or smile but on the rare occasion that he did, all that work was well worth it." I was still skeptical but decided to hear her out.

"Tell me a nice story about my father," I pleaded, "A story that doesn't involve evil wizards or killing curses." Khalida gave me a warm smile, the tips of her fangs peeking out from underneath her top lip.

"Your father and I did many fun things together," she replied, "I was the only one who ever took him away from Grimmauld Place. The others were always too scared of Dumbledore."

"You weren't?"

"Of course not," she scoffed, "I'm ridiculed and reviled just for being what I am. What could he possibly do to me?" I thought about it for a moment and nodded my head in agreement of her logic.

"So where did you end up taking him?" I asked curiously.

"We went many places together," she said with a laugh, "After he received his apparition license we were able to travel long distances without a problem."

"We visited Romania to see the dragons once, that was quite fun," she said with a chuckle and then continued, "Japan was very nice too. Our visit to China was one of my favorite little vacations. Have you ever been there?"

"No."

"You should go," she stated, "I'm sure you have heard of the Great Wall before." I nodded. "Well," she continued, "it is one of the most breathtaking sights I had ever seen. I remember feeling the stones and I could feel all of the death embedded there."

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"Vampires can sense death," she explained, "I could feel all of the lives that were lost and buried in the stone."

"I thought we agreed no stories about death," I sighed.

"Sorry," Khalida replied with an embarrassed grin.

"No problem," I stated, "Why don't you tell me about one of your adventures?" She nodded excitedly and I wondered for a moment if I was prepared for what I was getting myself into.

"When Gilgamesh turned seventeen I told him he could choose to go anywhere he wanted," she began, "I assumed it would take awhile for him to decide but he just grabbed my arm and apparated us away."

"We ended up in the middle of a gigantic cornfield and I was truly surprised. A seventeen year old teenage boy should have wished to go somewhere fun, like an amusement park or a shopping mall, but he chose a place where there was nothing."

"We walked among the corn for many hours," she continued, "Neither one of us said much but the silence was nice. You can't imagine how quiet it was."

"That doesn't sound very exciting," I interrupted.

"Well I haven't finished the story yet," she explained, "I was just getting to the good part."

"An old farmer found us in the field," Khalida stated with a faint smile, "I have to admit I was a tad bit frightened. I have never been very comfortable in the presence of muggles and even wizards make me a little nervous. The farmer was nice though. He asked us what we were doing in his field and we told him some made up story about getting lost."

"He led us out of the field and invited us to dinner at his home. Even though he had been nice to us I still wasn't comfortable and I told Gilgamesh that I wanted to go home. Gilgamesh shook his head and told the farmer that we would be happy to eat with him."

"The farmhouse was small and cozy. I could tell Gilgamesh loved it immediately by the way his eyes lit up," she continued, "He was even more enraptured with the place after he met the farmer's wife. She was short and rather plump but she was very sweet. The first thing she did was give Gilgamesh a huge, motherly hug. That was the first time I'd ever seen him so happy and relaxed."

"What happened next?" I asked inquisitively.

"Not much," Khalida said with a shrug, "We ate dinner and spent the night at the farmhouse laughing and talking. The farmer and his wife had no children of their own and they seemed to adopt Gilgamesh immediately. The woman even took a liking to me and asked me many questions about my life. I had to lie about most of it, but it was still nice to know someone cared to listen."

"The next day we said good-bye and left," she added simply.

"That's it?" I asked in confusion, "It doesn't sound like much of an adventure." She gave me an annoyed look.

"Are you kidding me?" she questioned, "I thought it was one of the most exciting nights of my life." Now I was really confused.

"It sounds like you just had dinner with a farmer and his wife," I stated, "What in the world is so exciting about that?" For a moment she looked at me like I was crazy but her expression soon changed to one of understanding.

"For one night," she explained, "Gilgamesh and I were able to be someone else. I was able to remember what it was like to be alive and he had a family. I'm not quite sure how he felt about it, but I know that I was happier than I had been for at least a thousand years."

The truth of her words hit me hard. This was what my father's life had been like; he had to pretend he was someone else in order to be happy. It was no wonder why Khalida got along so well with him, they both wished for the same thing. Both of them were extraordinary in their own right, but in the end their greatest desire was to be just like everyone else.

"Did you ever see them again?" I asked. Khalida became very quiet after my question. I watched in confusion as she stood up and pushed her chair back to its original place in the living room. "Khalida, did you hear me?" I questioned, "I was wondering if you ever saw them again."

"No," she stated firmly. Her knuckles grew even whiter then they already were as she gripped the back of her chair tightly.

"Just tell me what happened," I said softly, "You can tell me." She shook her head fiercely.

"No," she said again, but her tone was weaker then it was before. "The story ends there," she said with a faraway smile, "A happy story with a happy ending." I shook my head doubtfully.

"Not every happy story has a happy ending," I offered, "and not every sad story has a sad ending." Khalida seemed to think about what I said for a moment and I noticed her grip on the chair relax slightly.

"You are right," she stated resignedly.

"We did go back a few months later," she explained, "The farmhouse was exactly the same as it had been when we'd been there the first time and we were greeted with the same hugs and smiles."

"We stayed for a few hours and chatted merrily," she continued, "It had been Gilgamesh's idea to go back and I had been so happy. For weeks that warm, little farmhouse was all I could think about."

"Something was wrong though," she said with a frown, "Gilgamesh was acting strangely. He seemed to be happy about going back but I could see sadness in his eyes. At the time I attributed it to the fact that he was an orphan and as much as he enjoyed his pretend family they couldn't quite fill that emptiness in him which longed for his own family, a real family."

"After we had been there for a few hours he began to act suspiciously and then he pulled his wand on them," she stated.

"No," I gasped.

"Yes," she replied grimly, "He obliviated them, making sure that they would never remember that we'd ever been there." She shook her head as she stared down at her feet. "I was so angry at him," she added, "He took away the one thing I wanted the most. The one thing I thought we both wanted. I felt like he betrayed me."

"But why did he do it?" I asked quizzically, "Was it for their safety or something?"

"In a way it was for their own safety," she explained which confused me further.

"Memories are a hard thing to live with," she added, "No one knows that better than someone like me. I've been alive for thousands of years and I have millions of memories, some bad, and some good. Gilgamesh knew the same thing so he made them forget."

"But I still don't understand," I interrupted.

"He wanted them to forget about us," she cried out, "Don't you see? We had done something terrible to them. While we were playing house they were falling love with a girl and a young boy that they would most likely never see again."

"We lied to them," she continued in a pained voice, "We lied and used them just as we had both been lied to and used. So he obliviated them and wiped away the lies that we told them but he left us with the memories. Memories of things that we'd never have again."

"My God," I said with an exasperated sigh, "It's all about punishing yourselves with you people isn't it?"

I stood up from the couch and intended to walk toward her and offer some sort of comfort. Although I felt more of a need to slap her and knock some sense into her. Halfway across the living room I began to feel dizzy once again and my knees gave way underneath me. Khalida rushed to my side as I collapsed and everything went black.

_My fists were bloody from pounding on the backdoor that led into the house. "Please let me in," I whispered. I sank to the ground and waited. Soon I heard my father on the other side of the door speaking to Lucas' mother in hushed tones. He said something I couldn't make out. He said the word again and this time I could make it out but I didn't recognize it._

_A few minutes later the door swung open and I leapt into his arms. He carried me through the doorway and we walked past Lucas and his mother on our way out. I glanced at them for a moment and waved down at Lucas. He didn't wave back. Instead a pair of glassy, unseeing blue eyes stared up at me._

My eyes snapped opened and the blue eyes were gone. Concerned red eyes replaced them as Khalida held out a hand to help me up. I slapped her hand away angrily and pushed myself up off the floor. I staggered for a moment and then began to pace back and forth across the living room.

"Are you okay?" Khalida asked softly, "Maybe I should call Dumbledore or Severus."

"No!" I snapped as I tugged at my hair furiously, "I can't believe that bastard. Dammit!" Khalida flinched away from me. "How could he do that to me?! How could he hurt me like that?!"

"Who?" Khalida asked in confusion.

"My father," I sneered. Khalida walked over and attempted to lead me back to the couch but I pushed her away roughly. "Get your hands off me," I snarled.

"What has got into you Jenny?" she asked nervously and I ignored her question.

"You know what," I said with an angry laugh, "I'm going to tell Dumbledore to bring him back. That's what I'm going to do. And then after he's alive again I'm going to kill the bastard for good."

"Jenny," Khalida pleaded, "please just tell me what's wrong." I turned away from her and stalked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

I stared into the mirror for a few minutes until my anger got the best of me and I punched my reflection. The glass shattered and fell to the floor. Blood began to flow down my fingers and I stared at it with detached fascination. Khalida was pounding at the door and I knew in a moment she would rip it off its hinges in order to get to me.

Dipping one finger into a small puddle of my own blood I wrote one word on the wall where the mirror used to be. It was the word that my father had spoken on the other side of the door. The one that I could never make out.

Khalida finally ripped the door away and rushed inside. She stopped short at the sight of blood and I took that opportunity to walk quickly past her. I heard her gasp in surprise a moment later when she noticed my blood on the wall, spelling out one very powerful word.

**OBLIVIATE**


	33. All Things Come to a Beginning

_No two reasons  
They're good reasons  
Why'd you have to die but leave a hundred alibies  
Cause no one is surprised_

September 3rd 4PM Saturday

**Miss Riddle,**

**Mr. Malfoy will be arriving in my office at 8PM this evening and I thought you might like to be present for his return. I do not think that spending two or three hours in the castle will affect you but if there is even a hint that your health is in danger I have arranged a portkey to take you straight back to Sanctuary.**

**I am enclosing a portkey that will activate at precisely 6PM. I am inviting you to dine in the Great Hall with the students and staff here at Hogwarts before Draco's return. If you are not comfortable with this arrangement then alternative plans can be made on your arrival.**

**Sincerely,**

**Albus Dumbledore**

Fawkes dropped an old sock in front of me and then disappeared in a burst of flames without waiting for a reply. I sat in silence as I read the letter once more. Draco would be returning and I couldn't help but smile.

"You seem to be in a better mood," Khalida commented as she sat down on the kitchen chair across from me. I pushed the letter across the table toward her. She picked it up and scanned over it quickly. "This is good news," she said with a soft smile and handed the letter back to me.

"Definitely," I replied, "I was so worried about him." Khalida studied me intently and I couldn't help but blush.

"You care about him very much don't you?" she asked.

"He's a friend," I stammered, "He helped me when I came to London. I had never met a wizard before I met him, besides my father of course." I was grasping at straws and it was obvious.

"I think there might be a little more to it then that," she replied with a smirk. My blush grew deeper and I stared down at the teacup sitting in front of me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I stated while continuing to stare at the cup, unable to look up and meet her gaze, "I'm only eighteen and he's old enough to be my father."

Much to my further embarrassment, Khalida began to laugh. I covered my face with my hands and groaned loudly. She continued to laugh and I debated throwing my teacup at her head, but held myself back. The stupid vampire would probably just dodge it anyway and then I would have wasted perfectly good tea.

"Are you finished yet?" I growled. Khalida stopped laughing and gave me a confused look.

"I wasn't laughing at you," she stated seriously, "I just think its funny how worried humans are about things like age and time."

"We don't all live forever," I explained, "So excuse us stupid humans for worrying about things like time."

"No, you don't understand," she said with a chuckle, "That's the funny part. Humans only live for a set number of years. Compared to a vampire a human's existence is like a pebble in an ocean. Yet humans will keep themselves from having what they want because of time."

"So you're saying age shouldn't matter," I said hopefully, "Do you think you could explain that to Draco because I don't think he'll get it."

"Probably not," she said, shaking her head sadly. "I have been in love many times so I know how you feel," she admitted, "Usually they were vampires, but sometimes wizards and even the occasional muggle."

"What happened?"

"Nothing much," Khalida shrugged, "In some cases we grew tired of each other or just couldn't get along. There was a certain wizard though that I thought I could have spent the rest of my life with."

"Really?" I asked curiously.

"O yes," she replied with a sad smile, "And do you know what happened."

"No idea."

"He told me it would never work because he was only eighteen," she explained.

"You were in love with my father," I gasped in surprise. She slowly poured herself another cup of tea while flashing me an amused grin.

"Very much so," she replied, "I wanted nothing more than to take him away and turn him." Her eyes became slightly clouded and she seemed to be staring at someplace far in the distance. "We could have been together for the rest of eternity and I would have made him so happy."

"Why didn't you then?" I asked in confusion.

"He said no," Khalida stated with a frown, "He told me that he had too many responsibilities to take care of and he had no desire to live forever."

"But he's going to live forever anyway," I sighed.

"He didn't know that at the time," she explained, "The way Dumbledore explained it to him he thought that he only needed to defeat the Dark Lord and then he would be able to die."

"What?!" I exclaimed, "He never told my father about Hogwarts?" Khalida shrugged and took another sip of tea.

"If Dumbledore did tell Gilgamesh," she replied, "he never told me about it."

"But what about after Voldemort was defeated, didn't he wonder why he continued to live?" I asked disbelievingly.

"I wouldn't know," she said sadly, "I never saw him again after he defeated the Dark Lord."

"Why not?" I asked, "If you loved him then why didn't you want to see him?" She shook her head furiously and slammed her cup down on the table so hard that the handle broke.

"I did want to see him," she snarled, "It was Gilgamesh that did not want to see me." Her explanations weren't making sense. Why would Father not want to see her? I could tell that she obviously cared about him very much so why would he push her away.

Khalida cursed under her breath as she wiped up the tea that she had spilled. The cup was beyond repair so she threw it into the wastebasket under the sink. I handed her my cup which she placed on the tea tray. She carried the tray to the sink and I could see it vibrating as her hands shook fiercely.

"I'm sorry if I upset you," I said sadly, "I didn't mean to." She sighed as she lowered the tray into the sink. When she turned around to face me she was massaging her forehead with one hand.

"It's not your fault," she stated, "You are ignorant of the past." She offered me a warm smile which I returned. "You better get ready to go, that portkey activates in an hour." I nodded and got up to leave the kitchen.

"You better get ready as well since you'll be accompanying me," I said without turning around.

"What are you talking about!" she exclaimed, "There's no way that Dumbledore would invite me to Hogwarts."

"Of course," I stated as I turned around to give her the patented Draco smirk, "That's exactly why I'm inviting you along."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," she said while shaking her head.

"But I might need your protection," I explained in the most innocent tone I could manage.

"I still don't know…" Khalida's voice trailed off and I knew I had her exactly where I wanted her.

"And besides that," I said with a grin, "Don't you think it would be interesting to see the look on Dumbledore's face when you show up with me?" She pretended to think about it for a moment and then nodded her head in agreement. "Great!" I exclaimed, "You're going to love Hogwarts."

"Yes, yes," she said as she pushed me out of the kitchen, "Now go get ready so we'll be able to leave on time. I'm sure you'd hate to miss out on seeing Severus and Draco again…especially Draco."

"Yes, especially Draco," I admitted with a grin, "and Severus of course. There's someone else I need to speak to while we're there and I'd like to invite him to dinner tomorrow night if that's okay with you. I figure he could floo directly here."

"That would be fine," she said while giving me a puzzled look, "but who is this mystery man and what will Draco think?"

"I'm sure Draco will be fine with it once I explain things to him," I said in a cryptic tone, "and the man's name is Neville Longbottom."

"I don't think I've ever met him," Khalida stated, "Do you know him well?" I shook my head and headed toward the bathroom.

"I've only met him once," I explained without turning around, "but I think he may have family that I'm quite familiar with."

TWO HOURS LATER, 6PM

If there was one thing that separated my home from the home's of normal families it was the complete absence of photographs. My father abhorred cameras with a vengeance so I never even saw one until I was well into my teens. I found them rather interesting devices but I never could understand why someone would have the urge to capture moments on film.

When I appeared in Dumbledore's office clutching one end of an old sock with Khalida List clutching the other end I suddenly understood, because there was nothing I wanted to do more than capture the look of surprise on Dumbledore's face. The surprise didn't last long though and soon his expression reverted back to that annoying all-knowing smile accompanied by the even more annoying twinkling in his eyes.

"Miss Riddle, Miss List," he said merrily, "It's such a pleasure to see you again." I acknowledged his greeting with a slight nod while Khalida dropped her end of the sock. She began wandering around the office, looking at everything around her with an awed expression.

"Can we go eat?" I asked rudely, "I'm starving."

"Of course," Dumbledore said with a chuckle, "I'm quite famished myself."

After promising Khalida that we would return after dinner so she could explore further we were able to coax her out of the office and down the stairs. We followed Dumbledore in silence. The headmaster was walking in front of us and Khalida was busy investigating everything around her so neither one of them noticed my fists clenched nervously at my sides or the pained expression on my face.

Khalida gasped in surprise as we walked into the Great Hall. She seemed to have the same reaction to the ceiling as I had the first time I saw it and I had to grab her hand to lead her up to the staff table.

"Jenny," she whispered, "did you see the ceiling? I've never seen anything like it."

"Yes," I replied as I pushed her into the chair next to Severus, "It's quite beautiful."

I turned to find a chair and wasn't particularly shocked to find that the only empty chair was next to Dumbledore. He gave me an innocent smile as he motioned to me to sit down. I glared at him in return.

"I hope you enjoy dinner," he said with a mischievous grin, "Somehow the house elves found out you were coming and they've been working hard all day preparing something special." I merely grunted at him and stared at the plate in front of me waiting for the food to appear.

Surprised shouts and laughter filled the hall as the food appeared at each of the tables. Khalida was laughing merrily and Severus was grumbling loudly on the other side of her.

"Hamburgers!" I exclaimed. But that wasn't the only surprising entrée. The staff table and each of the house tables were filled with a variety of American favorites. Pepperoni pizza, hot dogs, chicken nuggets and baby back ribs just to name a few.

I grabbed the goblet in front of me, wondering what type of drink the house elves decided would go with such a meal. It was a dark liquid and I hesitantly took a small sip. "Pepsi!" I cried out with a smile.

"Do you plan on yelling out the entire menu?" Severus asked in an irritated whisper.

"Stop it Severus," Khalida said as she batted at him playfully, "She's having fun, let her enjoy herself."

"Yeah Sevvie poo," I said mockingly, "let me have my fun." He glared at me silently and his eyes widened in surprise as a chicken nugget came sailing over Khalida's head. It hit its mark and smacked him right in the nose, leaving a nice line of ranch dipping sauce down the center.

The Great Hall fell silent and all eyes turned to stare at Severus. Dumbledore and Khalida gave me a warning look and I knew immediately that I had gone too far. Severus wiped the sauce from his nose, threw down his napkin and stalked out of the hall. Immediately after he left the students began whispering to one another excitedly. I stood up and ran after Severus, barely noticing the stares directed my way and completely ignoring Dumbledore as he called out in an attempt to stop me.

As I walked through the doorway I glanced down the hall and saw the edge of Severus' robe disappear as he turned the corner. I raced after him but soon lost sight of him altogether. I tried to remember how to get back to the great hall but after turning three corners and seeing nothing that looked familiar I gave up and admitted to myself that I was completely lost.

The sound of someone crying led me to an old wooden door and I pushed it open a tiny bit so that I could peer inside. I realized immediately that it was a bathroom so I stepped inside cautiously to get a better look. The crying suddenly stopped and I ventured further into the bathroom.

After a few minutes of complete silence I decided to leave. I turned toward the door and screamed in fright as two black eyes stared back at me. It was a young girl in pigtails dressed in Hogwarts robes. There was nothing out of the ordinary about her besides the fact that she was slightly translucent and hovering a foot or two off the ground.

"What are you doing here?" she asked angrily.

"I'm sorry," I stammered, "I got lost. I'll be leaving now." I moved to walk past her but she glided over to block my path.

"Don't go," she pleaded with a sad smile, "I rarely have visitors." I smiled at her in return.

"Okay," I replied, "but I can't stay long. My name's Jenny." I almost offered my hand to shake but pulled back in embarrassment when I remembered that ghosts can't touch anything.

"My name's Myrtle," she offered in return, "I died in this very bathroom many, many years ago."

"That's awful," I stated. An uncomfortable silence fell over us as she studied me intently.

"I know who you are," she admitted, "All of the ghosts know who you are."

"I don't know what you mean," I stuttered. She laughed in amusement.

"The portraits in Dumbledore's office are horrible gossips," she explained, "They're forbidden to speak but that doesn't mean that they can't tell the other portraits what goes on and those portraits tell the ghosts. Just wait until Nick gets a hold of you; he's been dying to speak to you." She laughed at her joke and I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"Why doesn't anyone visit you?" I asked seriously. Myrtle became very quiet as she floated around me.

"I'm not a happy ghost," she explained, "I was murdered and I'm afraid it made me quite bitter."

"That's understandable," I replied.

"Your father was the only one who ever really talked to me," she continued, "I still remember the first time I saw him. When I met him I wished so much to be alive again. I even offered to share my toilet with him if he died while he was down in the chamber."

"The Chamber?" I asked in confusion.

"The Chamber of Secrets," she explained while pointing toward one of the sinks in the middle of the bathroom, "The entrance is right under that."

I walked over to the sink and studied it closely. On one side of the faucet there was a small engraving of a snake. I turned the handle and nothing came out. Myrtle glided over next to me.

"Do you know how he opened it?" I asked. Myrtle nodded her head while grinning madly.

"O yes," she replied, "He said something in snake language and it opened right up." She frowned for a moment and added, "I don't know what he said for sure."

"That's fine," I said as I logged the information in the back of my brain for use on a later date. Now I needed to find a way to Dumbledore's office. "Do you think you could tell me how to get to the headmaster's office or the Great Hall?" I asked, "I don't want to get lost again."

"I can do better than that," she said with a smirk, "Wait here and I'll be back in a moment." She floated over to one of the toilets and dived in with a loud splash. A few moments later she returned with a happy, well-dressed ghost trailing behind her.

"I'd like you to meet Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington," she said as she motioned to the male ghost floating next to her, "Sir Nicholas, I'd like you to meet Miss Jenny Riddle, or should I say Miss Jenny Potter." Sir Nicholas' eyes widened in surprise and he bowed in greeting.

"It is an honor to meet you Miss Potter…Miss Riddle," he stammered, "O bother, I have no idea what to call you."

"You can call me Jenny," I said with a reassuring smile.

"Well in that case you can call me Nick," he stated with a grin. "Now, Myrtle has told me that you require some assistance. How can I be of service?"

"I need to get to the Headmaster's office," I explained, "Can you show me the way?"

"Of course," he replied, "Follow me." Nick glided toward the door and I followed along behind him. When we got to the doorway I turned around to say farewell to Myrtle and thank her for her help.

"Thank you so much Myrtle," I said sincerely. Myrtle smiled at me shyly.

"It was no trouble," she replied. "Will you come and visit me again?" she asked hopefully.

"I'd love to," I answered, "It may be a little while before I get a chance to come back to Hogwarts but next time I do I'll be sure to stop by."

"Okay," she said sadly, "Good-bye then." I shook my head.

"No, don't say good-bye," I said with a grin, "say, see you later." I waved at her and left the bathroom closing the door behind me. Nick chuckled softly as Myrtle yelled, "See you later!" from behind the door.

The trip back to Dumbledore's office was a long one. Every five minutes Sir Nicholas would stop and point out certain things and give long lengthy explanations. I constantly had to remind him that we were in a hurry. He didn't seem to notice though, and after five minutes of silence he would stop once again.

"Thanks for helping me," I said with a sigh of relief as we finally stood in front of the ugly stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"No trouble at all," Nick said with a smile, "If you ever need anything do not be afraid to ask." I went to walk up the stairs that circled the gargoyle but stopped when I noticed the stairs were no longer there. I turned around quickly to stop Nick before he could float away.

"Wait!" I called out, "What happened to the stairs?" Nick turned around and glided towards me.

"The stairs started working again this morning," he explained, "So you'll need to tell the gargoyle the password."

"But I don't know the password," I groaned, "How am I going to get up there?" Nick looked up and down the hall cautiously.

"I will tell you the password," he said, "but you must not tell anyone that I did." I nodded my head and he floated over to whisper the password in my ear. A moment later he was gone.

"Pixie Stick," I told the gargoyle. It immediately jumped out of the way and the steps began to rise out of the floor. I stepped carefully onto the second step and rode the stairs all the way to the top.

"Come in," Dumbledore's voice called out from inside the office. I pushed open the door and was met by a furious potions master and a very worried vampire. They both opened their mouths to begin ranting at me but stopped when a soft thud drew everyone's attention to one corner of the room. I ran over and pulled the newcomer into a hug.

"Draco," I said softly as I held him tightly in my arms, "I'm so glad you're okay." He didn't reply but his arms did tighten ever so slightly in return. I smiled into his chest. It wasn't much, but it was a start.


	34. Explanations to Question

_and we continue to chase the sun  
only to burn up both our hands  
and we will find out what's to know...  
in warning winds the truth will blow_

September 3rd 8PM Saturday

"It is good to see you again Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said merrily, "Perhaps you'd like to take a seat and explain what happened after you disappeared from the Burrow."

Draco and I disentangled ourselves from one another. He smiled down at me warmly and I returned the smile wholeheartedly. We both blushed at the same time before moving to sit in front of Dumbledore's desk. Severus sat down next to Draco with a smirk and Khalida giggled softly as she sat down next to me. I shot her an angry look and she covered her laughter with a loud cough.

"It's an odd story," Draco said as he ran a hand through his hair, "and very hard to believe. If it hadn't happened to me I doubt I would believe it." I gave Draco's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Just tell us Draco," I said with a soft smile, "We'll believe you." Severus cleared his throat loudly.

"As heartwarming as this little scene is," he sneered, "I think it would be prudent if you did not dawdle, Draco. Miss Riddle should not stay in the castle for an extended period of time."

"Why is that?" Draco asked in confusion.

"I will explain later," Severus replied, "Get on with your story already." Draco nodded.

"After I grabbed the practice snitch and I disappeared," he began, "I reappeared in an old mansion."

"The place was huge and I wandered around for a couple of days trying to find a way out. All of the doors and windows were magically sealed and I didn't have my wand with me so there was nothing I could do. The place seemed to be deserted and it appeared that no one had lived there for many years. Luckily for me I was able to find a few cans of soup in the kitchen or I would've starved to death. On the fourth day I came across a huge room which I assume must have been the master bedroom."

"I searched the room but couldn't find anything. There was a gigantic bed, a dresser, a desk and a closet. The dresser, closet and desk were completely empty. Someone must have cleaned out the whole place because I didn't come across anything, not even a scrap of paper or a mislaid sock. There weren't even any sheets on the bed or cases on the pillows."

"How did you get to my house then?" I questioned.

"I'm getting to that," Draco stated. "After I had gone through the room several times I laid down on the bed to take a bit of a nap and that's when inspiration struck. The mansion had obviously been searched and emptied out, so where, in a bedroom, would someone hide something that they didn't want to be found?" Severus, Dumbledore and Khalida stared at him with matching puzzled expressions on their faces.

"Under the bed," I replied with a smirk.

"Exactly!" Draco exclaimed, "So I flipped the mattress on the bed and turned up two things." Draco dug into one of his pockets and pulled out a wand and a crumpled photograph.

"Is that how you escaped the mansion?" asked Dumbledore, "Did you use that wand?" Draco shook his head.

"No," he replied, "I tried to use the wand but it wouldn't work right for me and I ended up blowing up a few pieces of furniture with my attempts." He held out the wand and Dumbledore carefully picked it up to get a better look at it.

"This," Draco explained as he held up the crumpled photo, "is how I escaped the mansion."

"You've lost me," I said with a sigh. Khalida nodded in agreement.

"Maybe you should explain further Draco," Severus offered.

"It's a portkey," Draco stated simply, "The moment I touched it I was transported out of the mansion and I ended up in the bedroom of a house. I didn't know it was Jenny's home until I walked out of the bedroom and was met by a muggle please man."

"Police man," I corrected.

"That's what I said," Draco snapped.

"By the way," I said, "Did you bring back those paintings?" Draco nodded and pulled the shrunken packages from his other pocket. He placed them on the floor and Severus enlarged them with a wave of his wand. I sighed in relief when I saw that they were still securely covered. Draco seemed to notice my relief.

"I wouldn't have opened them," he said softly, "They were your fathers, which makes them family business and family business should always be private." We gazed into each other's eyes for a moment as understanding passed between us.

"Thank you," I replied, "I think I'll take them back to Sanctuary and open them there."

"May we get back to the problem at hand," Severus growled, "I for one would like to know why a portkey placed at the Burrow took Draco to a mansion which had another portkey that was set to go to Jenny's home."

"That is a good question," Dumbledore said as he continued to study the wand in his hand, "Perhaps we should take a look at that portkey." Dumbledore took the photo from Draco and smoothed out the wrinkles the best he could. The photo was small. It looked to be only two inches wide and three inches long.

Dumbledore frowned as he stared down at the picture. He pressed down on it further and turned it over to look at the back. The rest of us leaned over slightly to try and get a glimpse of it.

"It's a young girl," said Draco, "I didn't recognize her but she does look somewhat familiar. I feel like I should know her but I just can't remember her."

Dumbledore stared at the photo intently and then glanced up at me. He did this a few more times and I began to feel quite nervous. When his mouth turned to a frown the nervousness turned into fear.

"What is it headmaster?" Severus asked hesitantly.

"Maybe you should let us see it," Khalida offered, "One of us might recognize her." Dumbledore shook his head and held the photo out to me.

"I don't think that will be necessary," he explained, "I think that you should take a look at this Miss Riddle."

My movements seemed to be in slow motion as I reached out with one hand to grab the photo. I held it in my lap for a moment before taking a deep breath and looking down at it. My heart leapt into my throat and I suddenly felt very lightheaded. Draco leaned over to look at the photo while Severus and Khalida stood up to stand behind me.

"Do you know her?" Khalida asked softly. I nodded my head mutely.

"She looks very familiar," Severus said as he leaned over my shoulder.

"Who is she?" asked Draco. Tears began to fall from my eyes and I was unable to speak. Dumbledore seemed to sense the difficulty I was having and answered for me.

"I'm assuming that it is Oriel Elita Riddle," he stated and I replied with a small nod, "She was Jenny's mother."

"What?!" Draco exclaimed.

"That's preposterous!" Severus shouted as he grabbed the photo from my hand to study it further. Khalida sensed my distress and put a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"Are you okay?" she questioned sympathetically.

"Yes," I replied shakily, "I just don't understand what's going on."

"I don't think any of us do at the moment," she chuckled.

"In the photo," Dumbledore broke in, "your mother seems to be quite young don't you think?" Severus handed the photo back to me and I nodded in agreement.

The photograph was definitely a muggle photograph as the image of my mother never moved. She had a wide smile on her face but her bright blue eyes appeared strained and nervous. Her brown hair was neatly braided and draped over one shoulder.

"She barely looks older then Jenny," Draco replied, "Are you sure it's her?"

"It's her alright," I answered, "I only have one picture of her but I'd still recognize her anywhere."

"She does look a lot like you," Khalida said with a soft smile, "She was quite beautiful."

"Yes, she was," I replied sadly.

"But why would a portkey at the Burrow take me to a mansion that had a picture of Jenny's mother that was also a portkey taking me to Jenny's house?" Draco asked and we all turned to Dumbledore for an answer.

"I'm not quite sure," Dumbledore replied with a shrug, "and at the moment that is not the biggest question on my mind."

"What question would be more important in this situation?" Severus asked in surprise. Dumbledore held the wand out in front of him.

"What was a picture of Jenny's mother doing under a bed with Voldemort's wand?" he asked as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth. Everyone in the room stared at him as if he had grown a second head. My gaze fell from him to the wand in his hand and then down to the picture of my mother.

"It would seem," I said as I stared into my mother's eyes, "that my father wasn't the only one with secrets."

"But surely you must have some idea about what is going on Albus?" Severus pleaded and Dumbledore shook his head sadly in reply.

No one seemed to have any answers to the questions arising from Draco's return. We sat in the office for another hour and someone would voice an assumption every once in awhile. Everyone seemed to have their own ideas except me. I sat there in silence, ignoring everything around me until I began to feel tired and lightheaded.

"I don't feel so good," I said softly.

"Did you say something?" Khalida asked in a concerned tone.

"I feel funny," I replied as I bent over to hold my head in my hands. Everyone's attention became directed toward me and Dumbledore grabbed something out of his desk.

"You should be going now," he said as he handed Khalida an old boot, "You have stayed too long." I nodded my head in agreement and stood to leave.

As I stumbled over to grab onto the boot my legs suddenly gave out from underneath me. Draco rushed to my side and grabbed me around the waist before I could fall. I mumbled my thanks to him.

"Perhaps you should assist Miss Riddle in her return to Sanctuary," Dumbledore said with a grin, "and then floo back to my office."

"I don't know if that's a good idea headmaster," Severus said in a cool tone, "Draco just arrived back at Hogwarts and his little adventure may have been damaging to his health."

"I'm fine," Draco said with smirk, "and I'd be happy to help Jenny. I'd like an explanation for all this when I return though."

"Of course my dear boy," Dumbledore replied while giving Severus a meaningful look which caused him to shift nervously in his chair. "You may want to take the paintings along with you," he said to Khalida, "I'm sure Miss Riddle will want to look at them later." Khalida quickly grabbed the paintings. She shoved them both under one arm and held the boot out to Draco. He stared at it nervously for a moment before placing a hand on it tentatively.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "Portkeys make me a little nervous." Khalida nodded her head to show that she understood. "Someone needs to activate the portkey since I don't have my wand," he added.

"Not a problem," Dumbledore replied, "Severus has been kind enough to hold onto it for you." The potions master glared at Draco for a moment before handing over the wand.

"Return immediately," he snarled, "Jenny needs her rest."

"Yes mother," Draco sneered as he snatched the wand from Severus. He tapped the boot with his wand. "Activate," he said quietly and then we were gone.

In an instant we were back at Sanctuary and I sighed in relief. The apprehension Draco held for portkeys seemed to be shared by Khalida as well because as soon as we were back in her living room she tossed the boot into the fire and set it aflame. Draco picked me up gently and laid me down on the couch.

"I'll be fine," I said as I looked up into his worried eyes, "Thank you for helping me."

"It was no trouble," he replied with a smile, his cheeks coloring slightly.

"I need to ask you a favor," I stated, "I told Neville that I would have dinner with him while I was at Hogwarts and I was wondering if you could ask him if it would be alright if he met me here for dinner tomorrow night around six." Draco's eyes flashed with anger for a moment before his expression fell into an unreadable mask.

"I'm not your errand boy," he snarled and Khalida chuckled as she walked up to stand behind him.

"Don't get jealous," I said softly, "I don't have any interest in Neville, and I only wanted to keep a promise. Plus, there are a few…things I need to ask him."

"What kind of things?" he asked curiously.

"Family business," I replied simply. He hesitated for a moment but then nodded in understanding.

"I will relay your message," he said softly, "but I'd like to ask you a favor as well. It's something I wanted to ask you from the moment I met you."

"I think I left the oven on," Khalida said absentmindedly as she strolled out of the living room toward the kitchen. I watched her leave and then turned back to give Draco a questioning look.

"Would you like to…I mean I was wondering if you'd ever want to…if you aren't busy," he stammered, "Bloody hell I don't have enough practice at this."

"Are you asking me to dinner Draco Malfoy?" I asked with an amused grin.

"That's exactly what I was asking Jenny Riddle," he said with a sigh of relief.

"I'd love to," I replied happily, "but I don't know if…"

"I know what you're going to say," Draco interrupted, "And I understand that you are only eighteen and I am old enough to be your father. Well, really I am as old as your father. But I don't care about any of that Jenny and you shouldn't either. The way I see it we only have so much time and we shouldn't spend it worrying about stupid things like age or what other people think." His face was flushed and I gave him a moment to catch his breath.

"That's not what I was going to say," I stated, "I was just wondering if the world will end."

"I don't understand," he replied.

"Well," I said, grinning evilly, "a Potter and a Malfoy are not only getting along but fraternizing as well, do you think the world is ready for that?"

"I'm sure your father must be spinning in his grave," he commented. Immediately he slapped a hand over his mouth after realizing how insensitive his comment was. My grin just widened in return.

"I guess we'll find out after we dig him up," I stated and his jaw fell open in shock, "I'm sure the inside of his coffin will be riddled with scuff marks from all that turning."

"I can't believe you just said that!" he exclaimed. I just shrugged absentmindedly.

"Blame it on the Slytherin in me."


	35. The Ties that Bind

_you might feel I'm feeling all the guilt  
dragging out the hours, all deceived  
well, both are harmless and haunting to me  
now remember your heroes  
as a cancel out zero  
like you were young again_

September 4th 10AM Sunday

"Jenny!" Khalida called out from the living room, "Draco's disembodied head is floating in the fireplace and it's asking for you." There was something that I never thought I'd hear.

I checked my appearance one last time in the bathroom mirror before opening the door and heading down the hallway. "I'll be right there!" I yelled.

"She's coming," I heard Khalida say to Draco; "She just needs to freshen up a bit. It may take a little while though, she looks frightful in the morning, hair a mess and don't get me started on her breath." I walked into the living room just in time to see Draco's floating green head shaking with laughter.

"Think that's funny do you?" I snapped. Draco quieted immediately but Khalida kept right on giggling until I glared directly at her. "I think you left the oven on again."

"Of course," Khalida smirked, "I'm doing that a lot lately. Please excuse me." I watched her leave before turning toward Draco. "What's up?"

"I don't even get a 'good morning'," he joked, "how rude."

"You must have forgotten that I'm American, it's what we're known for."

"True," he chuckled. "I just wanted to let you know that I spoke with Neville and he will floo to Sanctuary at six. I told Khalida that I think you should have dinner there, it's still not safe for you to be out and about."

"I suppose you're right," I admitted with a frown. I had almost forgotten that most of the wizarding world thinks I'm the next Dark Lord.

A sudden commotion in the kitchen drew my attention away from the fireplace. I held a hand up to keep Draco quiet. A moment later Khalida came rushing into the living room clutching a thin, brown envelope to her chest.

"This came for you," she stated as she held the envelope out. I took it from her hesitantly and she rushed back into the kitchen. I studied the envelope for a moment and noticed a strange wax seal on it which reminded me of the Hogwarts seal.

"Do you recognize this seal?" I asked as I held the envelope up for Draco to see.

"Yes," he said with a nod, "It looks like the Gringotts seal."

"Why would Gringotts send me a letter?"

"Who knows," replied Draco, "go on and open it." I began to open the letter when Draco's head turned in the fireplace as if he was looking at someone behind him. A moment later his head disappeared.

"Draco!" I called out, "Where the hell did you go?" Draco's head appeared once again but he no longer appeared cool and collected. His eyes were wild and his breathing was labored. "What's wrong?" I asked nervously.

"We have a big problem," he stated while shaking his head.

"What's going on?"

Khalida must have been eavesdropping because within seconds she was sitting down next to me. Suddenly Draco's head shifted over to one side of the fireplace and Severus' head popped up next to him. Khalida and I both backed away from the fireplace in surprise which caused Draco and Severus to roll their eyes at the same time.

"Okay," I said shakily, "this is starting to freak me out."

"Quiet," barked Severus, "This is serious."

"Maybe it would help," I hissed, "if someone would tell me what the hell is going on." I threw my hands up in the air to show my frustration. "Why do I feel as if I'm constantly in the dark?"

"I know how you feel," Khalida commented next to me as she gripped my hand supportively.

"This will explain," Severus snapped. His head disappeared and a rolled up newspaper came flying out of the fireplace. I went to catch it but Khalida beat me to it. She unrolled it quickly and began to read.

"How did this happen?" she asked, her eyes widening in shock.

"Give me that." I pulled the newspaper from her hands and nearly dropped it after reading the headline.

**JENNY RIDDLE, HEIR TO YOU-KNOW-WHO OR DAUGHTER OF THE BOY-WHO-LIVED?**

**By Danny Chang**

"Do I even want to read the rest of this?" I asked nervously and Draco shook his head.

"Probably not," Severus stated dryly.

"Who is this Danny Chang anyway?" Khalida asked as she peered over my shoulder.

"Possibly a relative of a friend of yours," I stared Severus directly in the eyes.

"Cho Chang's older brother," Draco broke in, "I've never met the guy though. I think he studied at Drumstrang."

"I told Cho nothing about you," Severus stated indignantly, "Besides, I've barely said two words to the woman since I returned to Hogwarts."

"Then how did the Daily Prophet find out?" Khalida asked curiously.

"The only people who know are the Weasleys, Dumbledore, and you three," I said thoughtfully, "Do you think the Weasleys would have said anything?" Draco and Severus both shook their heads at the same time which surprised me. I assumed they would have accused the Weasleys without a second thought.

"The Weasleys have gotten very good at keeping secrets since Arthur became Minister," explained Draco, "There is no way that they would've mentioned this to the press or anyone else for that matter."

Draco and Severus began to argue back and forth as to the identity of the Daily Prophet's informant while Khalida read through the article once more. I was about to suggest that Draco and Severus end the firecall if they were only going to bicker but then I suddenly remembered the Gringotts' letter. I carefully lifted the flap on the envelope and pulled out the piece of parchment inside.

**Miss Jenny Lillian Riddle,**

**This letter is to inform you that on September 1st, the security on Gringotts' vault #501, owned jointly by Mr. Harry James Potter and Miss Jenny Lillian Riddle, was breached.**

**Your presence is requested at Gringotts on September 6th at 3PM to review the contents of vault #501. If you are unable to attend this appointment please contact Gringotts by owl no later then September 5th.**

**We here at Gringotts would like to extend our deepest apologizes for the inexcusable lapse in our security. You will be reimbursed for the value of any and all stolen contents.**

**Ragnok**

**Gringotts Head Goblin**

"Hey Guys," I said softly as I read through the letter once more. No one seemed to notice so I cleared my throat loudly and yelled, "HEY GUYS!"

"What?" Severus and Draco snapped at the same time.

"According to this letter I have a vault at Gringotts," I explained while passing the letter to Khalida, "It's in Harry's name too. And apparently I have an appointment on Tuesday at three to review the contents."

"Do you think that's how the Prophet found out?" Khalida offered, "Perhaps someone at Gringotts told them?"

"I doubt it," Draco shook his head, "The goblins don't get along well with wizards and they protect the privacy of their customers fiercely."

"What do you think Severus?" I asked.

"I think Draco and I have classes to teach in ten minutes or so," he stated quickly, "which means we really should be going." Severus' head disappeared and Draco looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "I wish I could help you more with all of this."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure we'll figure this all out eventually," I said with a wide grin, "or die trying."

"Don't say that," Draco snapped, "It's not funny." Khalida stood up next to me and brushed the dust off her dress with her hands.

"I think I hear the oven on again," she said innocently, "I better be going." After she was gone Draco gave me a confused look.

"How can anyone hear the oven on?"

"Who knows," I shrugged, "I think she's just running out of excuses to leave the room."

"I better get going," he said sadly and I nodded in reply. "Why don't I accompany you to Gringotts on Tuesday and then I can take you out to dinner."

"Did you ask me to dinner?" I asked nonchalantly, "I don't recall that."

"Of course I did and I'll pick you up at two," he stated angrily, "If you can have dinner with Longbottom you can surely have dinner with me."

"Aren't you worried that Neville might try something?" Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked in amusement.

"I'm not worried about that at all," he stated cryptically, "I made it clear that if he is anything less than gentlemanly toward you he will have two very angry Slytherins to deal with."

"And you think that's enough to hold him back?" I asked with a wry grin.

"Severus may have also reminded him that he used to be a Death Eater," he replied with a wink, "I think that was enough to have him shaking in his socks."

"Shouldn't that be shaking in his boots?"

"That's what I said," snapped Draco, "Now I really have to go. Remember I'll pick you up at two on Tuesday and if Longbottom does try anything then just let me know and I'll take care of it." He winked at me once more and I blew him a kiss before his head disappeared and the fire went out.

I fell back on the floor and stared up at the ceiling contentedly. A small sigh escaped me and I closed my eyes. A few minutes later I could hear Khalida walking across the floor toward me. I opened my eyes and offered her a warm smile. She smiled down at me in return and offered me a hand up.

"Ah young love," she said in an awed tone as she grabbed me around the waist to twirl me around the room, barely missing the couch and table.

"Draco's not young," I stated.

"Of course he is," she scoffed, "In my eyes you are both no more than babes. Babes in love…love….love…" She sang the word as she twirled me around a few more times. We finally stopped spinning and I stood still for a moment as the world seemed to sway back and forth around me.

"I was wondering if you'd help me with something," I said hopefully as Khalida headed back toward the kitchen. She stopped mid-step and nodded her head in reply. "Don't you want to know what I need your help with?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Doesn't matter," she said with a wave of her hand, "I have no prior engagements this afternoon so I'm free to help you with anything you need."

"It's won't be hard work," I explained, "I'd just like you to be there when I unwrap my father's paintings." Khalida gave me a confused look before shaking her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she replied, "You have no idea what those paintings might depict and they could be extremely personal. Why don't you unwrap them and if you'd like me to look at them later with you I will."

"Okay." Khalida disappeared into the kitchen and I cautiously eyed the two packages sitting on the floor next to the couch.

I picked up the first painting and laid it across the coffee table. My fingers slowly untied the string holding the paper in place. Once the string was removed the paper slipped off easily. After the painting was fully unwrapped I held it up to get a better look.

It was a picture of my mother. She was sitting regally on a black, wooden chair. Standing next to her was a woman with long, brown hair and hazel eyes. She appeared to be a few years older than my mother. Perhaps an older sister or her mother, I couldn't be sure.

In my mother's arms was a small baby, which I could only assume was me. My father must have done the painting after I was born using an old picture of my mother. That still left the identity of the other woman a mystery. I moved to put the painting aside when I suddenly had an idea.

"Khalida!" I yelled, "Can you come here and help me for a minute?"

"I told you I don't want to see those paintings until you have a chance to look at them privately!" she called back.

"I know! I opened the first one and I need your help taking it out of the frame."

Khalida rushed into the living room to stand next to me. I could tell the anticipation and curiosity had been eating her alive.

"Why take it out of the frame?" she asked, "It looks nice in that frame. And who's that woman next to your mother?"

"I don't know," I said while rolling my eyes. "That's why I want to take it out of the frame," I explained, "People usually write on the back of photographs to keep track of who is in them. Maybe my dad did the same thing with his paintings."

Khalida and I began to carefully remove the painting from its frame. We were halfway done when Khalida stopped and gave me a funny look.

"Why didn't you tell Draco and Severus about your vault?"

"I did tell them," I replied as I continued to pull at the frame.

"But you didn't tell them everything," she stated, "You didn't even mention the break in."

"I didn't want to worry them," I explained, "Draco will find out when we go there on Tuesday anyway." She accepted my answer with a small shrug.

We finally removed the frame and I carefully leaned it against one side of the table. The painting was quite large so we each grabbed an end and lifted it from the protective wood backing. Once it was turned over we both stood over it to read what was written on the back.

"Oriel Elita Riddle," I read aloud, "seated next to sister Adrienne Jordane, holding son Thomas Gautier." I did a double take on the last name. "What the hell?!" I exclaimed, "Am I seeing things or does that say son?" Khalida shook her head.

"No," she replied as she traced the name with her fingers, "I see it to. I assumed that baby was you."

"I did to," I said as I stared down at the name, "This is getting weirder and weirder by the second."

"I wonder what happened to him," Khalida mumbled, "Do you think he died or something?"

"Who knows? Don't you think the name is kind of odd though?"

"What do you mean?" she asked in confusion.

"Thomas Gautier Riddle," I answered, "sound familiar?"

"Not really," she admitted and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Tom Riddle," I stated, "That would make his name the same as Voldemort's." Khalida gasped in surprise and took a step back. "There's no reason to be afraid of it," I said with a sigh, "It's only a name. The middle name is a little strange too don't you think?"

"Hmm…Gautier," Khalida said quietly, "It's French I think. Your mother's name is French too, as is her sister's as well."

"So maybe that's where my mom came from," I offered.

"It would seem so," she replied with a nod, "Although her middle name, Elita, is Latin."

"Latin?"

"Yes," she answered, "it means 'chosen one'."

"Wow," I said softly, "Do you know what her first name means?"

"No, my knowledge of the French language isn't very good," she replied, "Do you think we should put the painting back in the frame?"

"Nah. I'd like Draco to take a look at it when he comes on Tuesday. Why don't we lean it up against the wall somewhere out of the way?"

Khalida lifted the painting from the table while I grabbed the backing and the frame. She leaned the painting against the wall and I covered it with the back and then placed the frame in front. I could see her eyeing the other package as I walked toward it.

"You don't have to leave," I stated as I carried the package to the table, "Actually I'd like you to be here for this since I may need your help again." She looked uncomfortable but nodded in agreement.

The string was removed easily but the paper was wrapped tighter around the second painting then it was around the first. After Khalida and I both fought with it for a bit we decided that a knife or scissors might get the job done faster. Khalida disappeared into the kitchen and returned holding a gigantic carving knife.

"Holy cow!" I exclaimed, "Is that the smallest one you've got?"

"Stop complaining," she muttered, "and move over so I can cut this thing open."

"Just be careful that you don't cut the painting," I pleaded. She nodded her head absentmindedly and began to cut cautiously through the thick brown paper. Once she was done I carefully peeled back the paper and the world disappeared around me.

_I was in my father's workroom, surrounded by his paintings. My eyes wandered to the painting directly in front of me. I gasped in fright and then stared at it silently. Two gigantic red eyes surrounded in black stared back at me_

"Jenny!" Khalida called out as she shook me roughly. "Jenny, are you okay?"

"It's him," I stated as I stared down at the painting.

"Him who?"

"Voldemort…" I replied. My voice trailed off into a whisper and I began to fall.


	36. We Can Be Elephants

_a man you haven't seen in years  
resurrecting your deepest fears  
returns a favor unto himself...  
by turning us the other cheek_

September 4th 6PM Sunday

The fireplace flashed green and Neville hesitantly stepped out into the living room. His hands were shaking slightly as he offered a bottle of wine to Khalida and small beads of sweat were visible on his forehead. Draco's threats must have really spooked him.

"Hello Neville," I greeted him warmly, "I'm so glad you could make it."

"I'm honored you invited me to your home," he replied anxiously.

"This is Khalida's place," I explained, "She was nice enough to allow me to stay with her. You haven't met Khalida yet have you?" Neville shook his head as he glanced at Khalida. "Neville Longbottom, Khalida List," I said while motioning back and forth between the two, "Khalida List, Neville Longbottom. Now let's eat, I'm starving."

My attempt at levity did its job and the tension in the room thinned considerably. Neville still shifted from one foot to the other like a nervous child, but his hands were no longer shaking and his forehead appeared to be noticeably drier.

"Well children," Khalida said while handing me the bottle of wine, "I have some business to attend to in the city so I'll leave you to your dinner."

"Don't come home to late and stay out of dark alleys," I ordered. She laughed merrily, as did Neville but I doubt he understood the joke. Khalida told me earlier that she was going into London to feed so I wasn't surprised that she was leaving. Neville seemed slightly confused though.

"You're not eating with us?" he questioned. Khalida shook her head and flashed him a wide grin.

"I'm afraid I have prior dinner plans," she stated as she walked out of the living room, "Don't have too much fun without me!"

I sighed in relief as I heard the front door close. Khalida and I were becoming good friends but my dinner with Neville was going to involve a little bit of conversational manipulation and I really didn't need a curious vampire getting in the way.

"Shall we?" I asked as I motioned toward the kitchen.

"Sure," Neville said with a nod, "What's on the menu tonight?"

"Nothing special," I stated, "I'm not the greatest cook but with Khalida's help I was able to whip up some lasagna along with some garlic bread." I mentally laughed at the image of Khalida making garlic bread. In truth she had barricaded herself in the bathroom until the offending substance was safely locked away in the oven. Even then she whined pitifully about the 'absolutely horrid' smell.

"Sounds good to me," he replied as he sat down at the kitchen table.

The table was already set and the meal was laid out. I grabbed two glasses out of one of the cupboards and poured us each a glass of wine. Neville took the offered glass thankfully and began to dig into the meal. I sat down across from him and served myself a small piece of lasagna.

"Wow!" he exclaimed after taking the first bite, "This is really great!"

"Thanks," I replied and my cheeks flushed slightly at the comment, "It's not very difficult to make and like I said, Khalida helped me a lot." Neville shook his head.

"It was still great of you to invite me," he said solemnly, "I haven't had a good home cooked meal since…"

"Since your wife died," I offered and he nodded his head sadly. "Did you read today's Daily Prophet?" I asked nonchalantly and he nearly choked on his wine. "It's okay," I said with a sigh, "I'm not really that mad about it, I suppose it would've come out eventually anyway."

"So it's true!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Afraid so," I replied.

"Bloody hell," he mumbled, "I can't believe I'm eating dinner with Harry's daughter."

"Hey," I said indignantly, "I'm still Jenny Riddle, the girl you met in the bookstore. I thought my father was plain old James Riddle until after he died." Neville nearly fell off his chair. Damn, I need to learn to keep my mouth shut.

"So he passed away then?" Neville asked timidly and I nodded silently. "I'm sorry, and don't worry, I won't say anything to anyone."

"Let's not talk about my father," I said quickly in an attempt to change the subject, "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"There's not much to tell," he shrugged. "You already know that I'm widowed and I have two children. And of course you know I teach Herbology at Hogwarts."

"Do you have any other family?"

"None that are still living," he replied sadly, "If it wasn't for Susan's family I don't know what I'd do, they've been so kind to me."

There was the opening I had been waiting for. I felt a tad bit guilty for weaseling information out of Neville, but I quickly pushed that notion to the back of my mind. I poured Neville another glass of wine which he took gratefully.

"Is Susan's family large then?" I inquired casually.

"O yes," he answered cheerfully, "She's got relatives all over the place, even some in America."

"Really?" I leaned across the table toward him, silently urging him to continue.

"That's right," he said triumphantly, "You're from America too, aren't you?" I nodded. "Which part?"

"Minnesota."

"Hmm…I don't know if she's got any relatives in Minnesota," he muttered and the hope I was feeling lessened slightly.

"America is a pretty big place," I admitted.

"Wait a minute," he said excitedly, "At our wedding I remember being introduced to a Marlin Bones, one of Susan's cousins. I think Susan said that he and his wife Debbie lived in Canada."

"Canada and Minnesota aren't the same thing Neville," I said jokingly.

"I know that," he replied while acting slightly offended, "but a few years later at a family reunion we ran into them again and Marlin said he was moving to Minnesota. I don't think he mentioned which city in Minnesota though. Have you ever heard of them back home?"

"Not that I can recall," I lied, "but my father and I didn't get out much. He was a very private person and I'm sure you can understand why."

"Of course," he said quietly. I poured myself another glass of wine and sipped it slowly. Neville held out his glass and I filled it once again.

"Is Marlin a wizard too?" I inquired.

"O no," Neville said sadly, "He was born a squib. I think that may have been why he moved away from London. It was hard for him to be around his family. Susan's family is so deeply rooted in the wizarding world that he just didn't fit in."

"That's too bad."

"It really is," he replied and pushed his half empty plate away from him. "He's a really nice man and his wife is very kind. I think I remember her better than I remember him."

"Do you ever speak to them?" I asked.

"No and I don't think the rest of the family has much contact with him either," he explained, "I think he's only been back to London those two times. After the second war with You-Know-Who I think he was really scared and then when he had a family of his own he didn't want to be associated with anything that might put his wife and son in danger."

"He has a son?" I asked, my ears perking up slightly.

"Yes," he replied sadly, "Luke is his name, I think. Poor kid."

"Does he have health problems or something?" I asked hesitantly.

"Something like that," he answered as he downed the rest of his wine. "When he was around ten or so Marlin wrote Susan's aunt a letter saying that Luke had some sort of brain damage and the muggle doctors didn't know how to treat it. He wanted money to pay for specialists but Amelia told him that he should bring Luke to London and let the Healers at St. Mungo's take a look."

"Marlin flat out refused to let any wizard or witch near his son. I don't know why he was so paranoid about it. We told him You-Know-Who was long gone but he still wanted nothing to do with magic. I don't know what happened to him after that because, as far as I know, no one in the family ever received another letter from him."

"I wish he would've written to me," he admitted sadly, "I would have given him the money and let him do whatever he wanted with it. It's his son after all, it should be his choice."

"Yes," I nodded absentmindedly. My head began to ache and my stomach gurgled and flipped. "I'm not feeling to well Neville," I stated while clutching my stomach, "I hate to have to cut the night short but I'm afraid I have to."

"Are you sure you should be alone?" Neville asked in concern, "What if you need help and there's no one here?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine and Khalida will be home soon," I replied, "I don't think the wine agreed with me for some reason."

Neville and I left the table and I walked him to the fireplace. As soon as he disappeared I bolted for the bathroom and divested myself of what seemed to be everything I'd eaten in the last three or four days.

When my stomach finally stopped having convulsions I laid back on the cool tile floor. Thoughts were flitting through my head at a mile a minute. I clamped my hands over my eyes in an attempt to keep the room from spinning around me. A few minutes later I let my arms fall back above my head and watched a small spider make its way across the ceiling.

"Father," I sobbed as tears rolled down my cheeks, "what have you done?"

"_Don't be sad Jenny," Daddy said kindly, "It's not your fault honey, don't cry."_

"_But why Daddy," I sobbed into his neck as he held me tightly, "Lucas and I just played a few months ago, how could he just forget me?" Daddy's arms tightened around me for a moment._

"_I don't know why honey," he replied unsteadily, "I just know that friends sometimes forget other friends when they don't see them for a long time."_

"_Do you think it was because of what happened with the snake?" I asked in a whisper._

"_No baby," he answered with a sigh, "I don't think it was the snake."_

"_Then why Daddy?"_

"_I wish I could answer that Jen but I just can't." He pulled me away from him and looked me in the eyes. A calloused thumb wiped my tears away. "Don't worry though baby. You're not alone. I'll always be your friend so you don't ever have to worry about being alone. Neither one of us have to worry about being alone ever because we'll always have each other."_

_Daddy kissed my forehead softly and pulled me back into his arms. I contemplated the answers he had given me as I sat on his lap, chin rested upon one shoulder. My forehead scrunched up in confusion over his explanation._

I was lying on the floor in Khalida's bathroom once more. The spider had long since disappeared and I was left staring at a blank, white ceiling. My features relaxed as the confusion I felt left me and I asked the ceiling the question that I had wanted to ask my father.

"Then why Daddy," I whispered, "If friends forget friends when they're gone, then why haven't I forgotten?"

"Jenny!" Khalida's voice called out from behind the door and I wondered just how long I had been lying there, "Are you okay?"

I picked myself up off the floor and straightened my clothes the best I could. My eyes were still puffy and red even after I washed my face thoroughly but I suppose there's no helping something like that. I schooled my face into the happiest expression I could muster and opened the door. Khalida took one look at me and pulled me into her arms.

"What's wrong hun?" she asked while stroking the back of my head gently.

"Nothing," I croaked, "Stomach's just a little queasy, maybe dinner didn't agree with me." Khalida pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes. She chuckled softly as she cradled my head in her hands.

"Haven't I told you that you lie just as bad as Gilgamesh?"

"I just don't want to talk about it right now," I sighed, "I'm sorry." Khalida shook her head fiercely.

"No!" she exclaimed causing me to flinch, "Don't apologize. There's nothing wrong with keeping things to yourself. I just want you to promise me something though."

"What is it?" I asked in confusion.

"Wherever your quest leads you," she said softly, "don't leave me behind."

"What do you mean?"

"I do not expect you to tell me all your secrets," she stated, "and you shouldn't expect that I will tell you all of mine. If you ever need to talk, then I will be here and I would hope that you would do the same for me." I nodded in affirmation.

"I just want you to promise me," Khalida continued, "that you won't try to figure everything out on your own. I want you to promise that for my sake and yours, you won't run off and leave me or those that care about you behind." I stared into her eyes and understanding passed between us.

"I promise I won't," I replied softly, "I won't leave you behind, as long as you don't leave me behind." Khalida shook her head.

"I would never leave you behind," she stated firmly. "I know how it feels," she added, her voice trailing off into a quiet mumbling.

"It's because he left isn't it?" I asked and Khalida's eyes became glassy and unfocused.

"He left me behind," she whispered, "He never thought he had anyone he could count on. He assumed that there would be no one there when he needed them."

"But you were there," I offered.

"Yes," she admitted sadly, "I was there."


	37. The Power of Flames

_you're another coat of red in hell.  
kill this child to make sure I'd raise him well.  
on a concrete road to recovery  
cause I'm knocking over every cone  
in front of me._

September 5th 2PM Monday

I don't usually take baths in the middle of the afternoon but when Khalida suggested a relaxing soak in her huge bathtub I just couldn't resist. I closed my eyes and leaned back, letting the water rise up and blanket me in its warmth. The last few weeks had been difficult and stressful. It's amazing how effective something as simple as hot water is at relieving tension.

I could faintly hear a small tapping noise which I attempted to ignore by sinking further into the water. The tapping turned into a loud banging a moment later and I couldn't help but growl.

"What is it Khalida?" I snapped, "I'm trying to relax here!" A moment of silence followed my outburst before Khalida called out from behind the door.

"Your phone was ringing so I picked it up! Do you want me to bring it in?"

"Did you ask who it is?" There was a silent pause once again.

"He says his name is Officer Michael Wilkes," she replied.

"Be right there!" I called out quickly.

My feet almost slipped out from underneath me as I pulled myself out of the tub. I hurriedly wrapped a towel around myself and opened the door. Khalida was standing on the other side holding one hand over my cell phone. She handed me the phone without saying a word and then walked off down the hallway. I watched her go and waited until she was around the corner before lifting the cell to my ear.

"Hello Officer Wilkes," I greeted him anxiously, "How are you?"

"I'm fine Miss Riddle," he answered stiffly which immediately put me on edge, "Are you still in London?"

"Yes," I replied hesitantly, "Is there some kind of problem?" He ignored my question and asked one of his own.

"Did your father's friend make it back to London okay?" he asked. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

"He made it back okay," I said as I sat down on the edge of the tub.

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"Just yesterday," I replied, "Can you just tell me what's going on? Why are you asking so many questions about Draco?" Wilkes sighed loudly.

"I hate to have to tell you this Miss Riddle," he said seriously, "especially after everything that you've been through."

"Just tell me," I whispered as I clutched the edge of my towel tightly.

"There was a fire at your home last night," he explained solemnly, "We're still investigating how the fire started. It was a very big fire Miss Riddle, by the time emergency personnel arrived it was too late to do anything."

"Too…late…" I stuttered disbelievingly.

"I'm sorry Jenny," Officer Wilkes said sadly, "The house is gone."

"Gone?" I stammered, "As in completely gone…as in nothing left at all?"

"I'm so sorry. We did everything we could but we weren't able to save it."

"I understand," I replied quietly.

Everything was gone. That's what he was telling me and my brain believed him but my heart and soul were screaming that it must be a lie. All of my possessions, meager as they may be, were gone forever. Mementos burned away and memories reduced to ash.

"I hate to be the bearer of more bad news," he began but I quickly interrupted him.

"What now? Was my dog shot or runover or something?" I asked sarcastically, "He is the only thing I have left after all."

"No, nothing like that," he said quickly, "but I think it's something you should know." "There have been a few disturbances around Crystal Lake Cemetery in Edina," he explained.

"Crystal Lake," I exclaimed, "That's where my father is buried! What kind of disturbances?"

"Nothing major yet," he admitted, "I talked to the caretaker and he said that it appears someone's tried to break during the night four times in the last two weeks. We don't have any substantial evidence to connect the attempts to the incidents involving your home but it does seem like too much of a coincidence."

"So what are you going to do?" I asked angrily.

"I've got one of my men watching the place every night," he stated, "There's not much more I can do besides that."

"I understand," I admitted, "I'm sorry I snapped at you, I'm just a little stressed at the moment."

"No problem at all," Wilkes stated firmly, "I understand completely and I just wish there was more I could do." I thought about his comment for a moment. Perhaps there was something he could do.

"There is a favor I'd like to ask you," I said hopefully. "I'm trying to find out my mother's maiden name," I explained, "She passed away when I was born and my father never mentioned it to me. Her name was Oriel Elita Riddle and she had a sister, named Adrienne Jordane."

"I'll see what I can do," he offered, "It shouldn't be too hard, I'll just check the public records. Do you know if they were married here in Minnesota?"

"I'm not sure," I said sadly, "I think so."

"You said her sister's name was Adrienne Jordane," he said thoughtfully, "Is Jordane her last name or her middle name?" I was taken aback for a moment because I hadn't really thought about it.

"I assume it was her last name, but I'm not sure about that either," I admitted, "I don't even know if she's alive or not. My father never mentioned her."

"I'll see what I can do," Wilkes replied, "but I can't make any promises. Is there anything that your father might have said that would help? Maybe some other family he mentioned?"

"No," I answered in a defeated tone, "He never talked about any of his relatives or my mom's. My friend Khalida mentioned something though that could possibly be helpful. She said that my mother's name is French and so is her sister's. Do you think that could help?" There was silence on the other end of the line as Wilkes considered my question.

"Any information is helpful," he stated sternly, "So if you remember anything else then give me a call and if I come up with any answers for you I'll let you know."

"Sounds good," I replied. "One more thing though. Please don't let anything happen to my father's body," I pleaded, "If something were to happen to him I don't know what I would do." I was dying to explain to him just how important my father really is but held myself back.

"I promise you Miss Riddle," he said earnestly, "Nothing will happen to your father on my watch."

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

"Stay safe Miss Riddle."

My legs felt like they were made of jello as I attempted to walk out of the bathroom. I still had nothing more than a towel wrapped around me as I searched for Khalida. I found her lying on the couch reading a copy of The Quibbler. She glanced up at me casually as I entered the room. She did a double take as she noticed my wet hair dripping water onto the floor and the damp towel wrapped around me.

"We've got to call Dumbledore," I stuttered before she could say anything.

The living room was cold and I pulled my meager covering around me tighter as I sat down on the couch. I mumbled my thanks as Khalida wrapped a blanket around me. I suddenly felt ill again and I couldn't help wondering if I wasn't coming down with something.

"What's wrong?" Khalida asked in concern. I just shook my head in reply and pointed at the fireplace.

Khalida sighed in frustration as she lit the fireplace and threw in a handful of floo powder. "Albus Dumbledore's office!" she called out loudly and then she stuck her head into flames. I couldn't hear what the headmaster was saying but I could hear Khalida. She asked Dumbledore to step through and then backed away from the fireplace. A moment later the fire turned green once again and the old man stepped through.

I couldn't help but shake nervously under his gaze. There was something about his eyes that made me feel as if he could see all of my secrets and all of my most private thoughts.

"Is there a problem Miss Riddle?" he asked with a frown. "You look ill. Perhaps I should send Madam Pomfrey over to give you a checkup."

"No," I stammered, "I'm fine. This isn't about me anyway, it's about my father." Dumbledore gave me a puzzled look in return and it was a little disconcerting seeing a man who always knew everything look so confused.

"What would you have me do?" he asked. I looked up at him and something stirred within me as emerald green met twinkling blue.

"Bring him home," I replied sadly and his eyes widened in surprise for a moment before his expression changed to one of understanding. "Someone," I said slowly, "is trying to take his body from the cemetery, someone doesn't want him going back to Hogwarts."

"But why?" Khalida asked.

"Who knows?" I replied in a defeated tone, "Why did they burn my house to the ground?" Khalida and Dumbledore both gasped in surprise.

"The situation has become more serious then," Dumbledore said while shaking his head sadly.

"No," I said firmly, "the situation was serious to begin with and now we're running out of time." Dumbledore turned and headed toward the fireplace.

"I will contact the appropriate authorities and get the wheels turning," he said as he grabbed a handful of floo powder out of the vase on the mantle, "Be prepared to leave the day after tomorrow."

"That doesn't give us much time to prepare," Khalida stated, "Who knows what we'll be up against when we get there?"

"We will have to make do," Dumbledore replied, "Someone is a few steps ahead of us and I don't like playing catch-up." Dumbledore threw the floo powder into the fire. "Bumblebee!" he called out and then stepped into the flames. Khalida and I both turned to each other with matching confused expressions on our faces.

"Bumblebee?" I asked incredulously.

"It's what his name means in old English," she explained with a shrug.

"It doesn't really fit him, does it?" I asked and Khalida shook her head.

"I'm sorry about your home," Khalida said quickly.

"It's alright," I said with a sigh, "I didn't have much to go home to anyway."

"At least you'll be able to see your father again soon," she said brightly.

"Yep," I replied dejectedly, "Let's just hope when the time comes he's happy to see me again."

-

-

-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know this is a short chapter but I promise the next chapter will be a rather long one. The story is going to start moving much faster from here. Secrets will be revealed, mysteries will be solved and new questions will be asked.**

**Next Chapter: Draco and Jenny head to Gringotts and out to dinner for their first official date. One of them is slightly bitter when it comes to things like love, the other is totally inexperienced. Will it be a relaxing evening out or a disaster of epic proportion? I guess you'll just have to wait and see.**


	38. The Slide that Ronald Built

_What's the furthest place from here?  
It hasn't been my day for a couple years.  
What's a couple more?  
And if I go, don't forget the one good thing I almost did.  
I learned your name without words.  
I used my eyes, not my hands._

September 6th 1:45PM Tuesday

"Bloody hell!" Draco exclaimed as he scooted across the floor, quickly backing away from the painting of my mother.

"What is it?" Khalida asked.

Draco had shown up at Khalida's around one thirty instead of two. As soon as he had stepped out of the fireplace I dragged him over to look at the paintings. Khalida and I had moved the table out of the way and sat the two paintings on the couch so we could study them side-by-side.

After taking one look at the red eyes, Draco shivered violently and refused to look at it again. He was more interested in the painting of my mother and her sister and for the past fifteen minutes he meticulously studied every inch of the painting from top to bottom.

"She winked at me," he stuttered. Khalida and I stared at him with the same amount of skepticism.

"Who did?" I asked.

"Your mum," he replied and I rolled my eyes, "I'm serious! She winked at me just now."

"Why would Jenny's mother wink at you?" Khalida asked incredulously. Draco stood up from the floor and brushed off his robes.

"Apparently she knows a handsome wizard when she sees him," he answered with a mischievous smile.

"Did she really wink at you?" I asked hopefully and his smile fell.

"No," he admitted, "I was just joking around." Khalida jumped up from the floor and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Draco," she hissed, "that was a horrible thing to do to Jenny." I stood up slowly and brushed off my own robes.

"It's alright," I said hollowly, "He was only joking around."

Khalida glared at Draco threateningly for a moment before turning on her heel and stalking off into the kitchen. A moment later I felt a hand resting gently on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jenny," he stated apologetically, "I was only trying to lighten the mood."

"It's not a problem," I replied firmly, "I know you were just fooling around." Draco cleared his throat and removed his hand.

"I did notice something about this painting compared to the other," he offered.

"I didn't think you looked at the other painting."

"I didn't want to," he admitted, "but I couldn't help it. There's just something about it." His jaw clenched and his arms shook slightly.

"I know what you mean," I replied softly.

"But I did notice something while comparing the two," he stated triumphantly, "The painting of the Dark Lord's eyes was done by your father but this other painting was not."

"What?" I exclaimed in shock as I turned swiftly to stare at the paintings once more.

"The first indication that the two paintings were done by different people is quite obvious," he explained as he pointed to the bottom left corner of the painting with the red eyes, "Your father signed the bottom of this painting." I looked closer at the painting and he was right. In the bottom left corner I could see 'Harry Potter' written in dark, green paint.

"The second indication," he continued, "is the movement of the brush strokes." I glanced at the paintings and then back at him. He sighed loudly as I shrugged stupidly. "The paintings weren't made with the same type of brushstrokes," he stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "The painting with the eyes was made with broad, powerful strokes and it has a bit of texture to it. If you run your fingers across it you can feel the lines made by the brush."

"This other painting was made with smooth, delicate strokes," he stated as he gently ran a finger down one side of the painting, "This canvas is nearly as smooth as it would be if nothing had been painted on it at all. I'd bet broomsticks to bludgers that whoever created it used magic."

Draco grabbed one of my fingers gently and placed it on the image of my mother's cheek. He slowly dragged my finger down to the bottom of the painting. I almost fell back in surprise. The canvas was completely smooth.

I closed my eyes and let Draco direct my finger over the canvas. Without being able to see the painting I would swear that what I was feeling was a mirror or a piece of glass. Draco's hand stopped moving and I opened my eyes to glance at him. My heart quickened when I found him staring right at me. I looked down at his hand closed over my own and I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

"You two better be going," Khalida's voice broke in from the kitchen, "You've got to be at Gringotts by three and it's already two thirty now!" I pulled away from Draco quickly and he growled under his breath.

"We're leaving now, I'll be back later!" I called out nervously. When I noticed Draco's pained expression I added, "Don't wait up!" and his face lit up immediately. He gave me a goofy grin and I rolled my eyes.

"Shall we get going then," he asked as he held out his hand graciously. I stared at him for a moment before slipping my hand into his.

"We shall," I replied with a grin and began to walk toward the fireplace. His grip on my hand tightened and he pulled me back toward him.

"I thought we'd apparate," he explained, "I know how much you hate traveling by floo powder."

"Thank you," I replied appreciatively, "You're such a gentleman." Before I could even blink he pulled me into his arms and held me close. "Um…Draco…I don't…"

"If I'm going to apparate us both," he interrupted, "You're going to have to be as close to me as possible."

"O…okay…" I stuttered nervously.

"Wait a moment," he said with an evil grin, "I think I might have got it wrong. Now that I think about it, I remember Severus saying something about only needing to hold someone's hand while dual apparating."

"Wha..!" I began to yell but my voice was drowned out with a loud crack as we disappeared. We reappeared in a small alley. I could hear cracking and popping noises as wizards and witches apparated and disapparated around us. "What is this place?" I asked in awe.

"It's a side street in Diagon Alley designated for apparating and disapparating," he explained. "If everyone apparated into Diagon Alley directly, people could get splinched, so we have to apparate here and then head through when we're given the go ahead."

At the end of the street a short, brown-haired wizard stood. Draco's gaze was affixed on the wizard. A moment later the wizard waved a green flag at us and Draco quickly pulled me down the street and out of the alley. He stopped next to the wizard and handed him a few bronze coins.

"What did you give him?" I asked as he continued to pull me toward Gringotts.

"They're knuts," he explained, "wizarding money." My mouth formed into a small 'O' and I stopped in my tracks.

"Why did you…" He was cut off as I slapped him across the face. He stumbled back in shock before regaining his regal composure.

"That," I hissed dangerously, "was for taking advantage of me earlier."

"Taking advantage of you," he sputtered, "I don't know what you're talking about. I barely touched you." I walked past him and headed toward the tall, crooked white building.

"Are you coming or not?" I growled. Draco rushed to catch up with me and I felt his hand slip over mine once again. I didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry," he said solemnly. I stopped once again and almost burst out laughing as he flinched away from me.

"Scared Malfoy?" I asked with a smirk. His eyes glazed over for a moment as if he had slipped off to somewhere far away. I squeezed his hand lightly and his gaze became focused once again. He sneered murderously as he walked toward me, only stopping when we were nose to nose.

"You wish," he replied softly. Our eyes held for a few minutes and the crowd seemed to disappear slowly until we were standing alone outside of Gringotts. In an instant the moment was gone and we were standing in the middle of the busy street once again.

"Let's go," Draco said as he pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time, "We're nearly late as it is." I nodded in agreement and we walked up the steps and into Gringotts hand-in-hand.

The first instinct I had after walking into Gringotts was to turn around and run out the door. I knew that Gringotts was run by goblins but, just like Hogwarts, descriptions and drawings didn't prepare me for the real thing. Draco seemed to sense my nervousness and squeezed my hand reassuringly. I flashed him a grateful smile.

We stepped up in front of a tall desk and Draco cleared his throat loudly. The goblin leaned over the edge of the wood to glare down at us.

"Can I help you?" he snarled. I attempted to back away but Draco slipped an arm around my waist to hold me still.

"Yes, you may," Draco stated pompously, "Miss Jenny Riddle is here to meet with the head goblin to review the contents of her vault."

"And who might you be?" the goblin growled rudely.

"Her lawyer," Draco replied without missing a beat, "She informed me that the contents of her vault might have been compromised by a breach in Gringotts security." The goblin fell back into his chair with a thud and Draco smirked triumphantly.

"O.of..of course," the goblin stuttered, "Wait right here please?" The goblin disappeared and returned with an even older and uglier goblin a few minutes later.

"Miss Riddle," the older goblin said politely, "I am Ragnok, the Head Goblin here at the Diagon Alley branch of Gringotts. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. Please follow me to my office and bring your….lawyer." He eyed Draco for a moment and then turned to walk down a long hallway.

We passed nothing of interest as we walked toward Ragnok's office. Draco was no longer holding my hand; instead he was strutting in front of me as if he owned the place. Ragnok led us into a small, nicely furnished office and took a seat behind an old, oak desk. Draco and I sat down in front of him.

"Mr. Malfoy," Ragnok said with a crooked smile, "it is a pleasure to see you again." Draco's persona dropped and he offered the head goblin a warm smile.

"It's good to see you also Ragnok," he replied. Ragnok turned toward me and stared at me with a bemused grin.

"I never expected I'd see you here alone Miss Riddle," he admitted, "I am sorry to hear about your father, although I'm sure he'll be back with us soon."

"How did you…?" Ragnok held up a hand to silence me.

"It is of no importance at the moment," he stated, "We goblins know a great many things but we do not share our secrets. We have always believed that a person's secrets are their own. Secrets and galleons are the same as far as Gringotts are concerned, both are for our customers to do with what they wish and what wizards choose to do with them is none of our business."

"Now, let's see," he said thoughtfully as he pulled out a large folder, "You're here to go through the contents of your vault. Vault #501 if I remember correctly."

"Yes," I replied with a nod, "but the letter said there was some kind of break in." Ragnok grinned wickedly before schooling his expression into mock innocence.

"Of course, the horrible breach in Gringotts security," he said solemnly and then winked as he continued, "Who knows how a wizard or witch got through the various traps, curses and especially the dragons? The mere thought of it boggles the mind." Draco burst out laughing and nearly fell out of his chair as I stared at Ragnok at confusion.

"But then why…I don't understand…"

"Why did I write you that letter and ask you to come in?" he asked and I nodded. Ragnok leaned back in his chair and folded his hands over his stomach. "There is no vault #501." he stated and Draco stopped laughing.

"What do you mean no vault #501?" Draco asked disbelievingly, "What did you drag us in here for then?" Ragnok opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a small, square wooden box.

"You're father paid me a visit six months ago," he explained, "I was quite surprised to find him sitting in my office, apparently he has no trouble getting past our security."

"He left this in my possession," he stated as he motioned toward the box sitting in front of him, "I was instructed to find a way to get it to you and I also was to inform you that it should only be shown to those that you trust beyond all doubt. I would suggest you not open it until after you return home." He pushed the box towards me and I reached out for it hesitantly.

The box was heavy and Draco pulled out his wand to charm it lighter but Ragnok stopped him. Draco gave him a puzzled look but the goblin just shook his head fiercely.

"Do not, under any circumstances," he said firmly, "use magic on that box."

"But why?" asked Draco as he eyed the box in my lap warily.

"Mr. Potter put a protective charm on it," Ragnok explained, "Only Jenny can open it and if you fire a spell at it then the boxes defensive spells kick in." A pained look crossed Ragnok's face and I could see that he was speaking from experience. "You both should be going now," Ragnok stated. Draco and I rose from our chairs and he rushed us toward the door.

"Are you in a hurry?" Draco asked suspiciously. Ragnok shook his head as he led us down the hallway.

"No," he answered, "but you are."

"No we aren't," I replied and Ragnok stopped to look up at me.

"Yes you are," he stated cryptically as he gave me a piercing look.

Draco and I silently walked out of Gringotts and headed down Diagon Alley toward The Leaky Cauldron. My arms soon tired and I handed Draco the wooden box to carry. He hesitated for a moment before taking it from me.

"Do you really want to eat at The Leaky Cauldron?" I asked as I reached out to grab his hand. Draco shook his head.

"Not really," he admitted.

"Know any good places to eat."

"There is one place," he said before shaking his head again, "but I don't know if it would be a good idea."

"O come on," I pleaded, "What's the problem?"

"It's in Knockturn Alley," he explained. "Not really the best place for either of us to show our faces."

"How do you know the place then?" I asked in confusion. Draco paled slightly.

"My father used to take me there," he said quickly. I glanced at him nervously as we continued down the street.

"Well I don't want to go back yet so we'll have to think of something," I said wearily, "Why don't we head into muggle London? We could always eat at McDonald's." I laughed at my comment but Draco just stared at me with a puzzled expression. "O no," I stammered in amusement, "don't tell me you've never eaten at McDonald's before." Draco shook his head and I nearly fell over in shock.

"This McRonald's place can't be that good if I've never been there," he stated haughtily.

"It's not all that good," I admitted, "but everyone needs to eat there at least once in their life, so that's where we're going."

"But we're in robes!" he exclaimed.

"Don't worry," I replied with a smile, "I'm sure we'll fit right in."

We walked into the Leaky Cauldron and headed out the door into muggle London without stopping once. After my last experience in the bar, I had no desire to chance being recognized again. I called a taxi and asked the driver to take us to the nearest McDonald's. He stared at us strangely for a moment before shrugging uncaringly and pulling away from the curb.

"Is that it?" Draco asked as he stared out the window at the gigantic golden "M" down the road.

"Yep," I answered with a smile, "Those are the golden arches." The driver glanced back at us in the rearview mirror as if he wanted to make a comment but he immediately shook his head and thought better of it.

Draco whined pitifully when I paid the driver. He was adamant that it was ungentlemanly of him not to pay for our night out. I just shrugged and stated that since I was the one with the muggle money he was just going to have to grin and bear it. He pouted like a teenager until we walked into McDonald's and he caught sight of Playland, then he squealed like a two year old.

"O wow!" he exclaimed excitedly, "Can we go in there?" I chuckled in amusement but shook my head.

"It's mainly for children Draco," I explained, "I doubt they'd appreciate a thirty year old playing on equipment made for six year olds." Draco immediately became indignant at the thought of muggle children allowed something that he, Draco Malfoy, a pure-blooded wizard, was not allowed. He stalked angrily toward the unsuspecting cashier and slammed his fist down on the counter.

"I want to play in there," he stated furiously, "and I'll be damned if you're going to stop me." The cashier appeared confused for a moment before looking over to where Draco was pointing. A smile crossed his face and I could tell he was holding back laughter.

"Well sir," he choked out, "There's only two problems with that. One, you have to order something first, which you have not done yet. And two, Playland is for children, not adults."

"But that's discriminatory," Draco exclaimed furiously. He glared at the cashier who just stared at him with a bewildered expression on his face. Draco made a move for his wand and I quickly ran up to stand next to him.

"Draco dear," I said quietly, "Why don't we order our food and have a nice dinner?" He nodded in agreement. I should have just left things as they were but I couldn't let this perfect opportunity pass. "If you want to play we can always stop at the park after we eat."

That did it. The cashier fell to the floor in a fit of giggles. Draco turned around and stormed out the door. I went to run after him but a firm hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned around and saw a manager's badge staring me in the face.

"I'm sorry miss," the manager said kindly before glaring down at the cashier, "Our employees are usually more professional then that. Why don't you and your boyfriend have dinner on me? Just tell me what you'd like and it's yours." I glanced out the window and saw Draco brooding silently on a bench outside. I turned back toward the manager and shrugged.

"Sounds good. Why don't you give me two double cheeseburgers, a chicken sandwich, two large fries, water and a coke." The man bagged up my order and handed it across the counter to me.

"Again, I'm so sorry about this," he stated apologetically, "I hope your boyfriend isn't too angry with us."

"No," I said with a sigh as I glanced out the window again, "He's mad at me."

I quietly walked out the door and sat down next to Draco. He was grumbling to himself and didn't notice me until I waved a double cheeseburger under his nose and he snatched it away quickly.

"I'm sorry Draco," I said sadly, "It was only a joke." I pulled the chicken sandwich out and began to eat.

"It's not that I'm mad at you," he sighed, "I just feel stupid for embarrassing myself like that. Especially since we're…"

"Since we're what?"

"You know," he groaned, "on a date. I haven't been on a date in a long time and I feel like I'm not doing very well." I nodded in agreement and he seemed shocked.

"Well," I stated, "making a scene in McDonald's about not being able to play on the same slide as the children wasn't a very smooth move."

"I know," he admitted with a sigh. He pulled out a carton of fries and ate them one by one.

"I didn't have a very happy childhood," he explained, "I got everything I asked for but didn't really want the things I asked for. Does that make sense?"

"Yes," I replied sadly.

"I offered your father my friendship when we were children. Did you know that?"

"It was in your book," I stated.

"He didn't take it of course," he said with a chuckle, "I don't blame him. I was a horrible little spoiled brat at the time."

"It frightened me though," he admitted sadly, "For the first time I didn't get what I wanted and it scared me. It was the first time I didn't get what I asked for and it was the first time that I questioned what I had been taught."

"How so?" I asked curiously.

"My father always told me that pure-bloods were better than everyone else and that's why we had the best of everything," he explained, "Harry Potter was the Boy-Who-Lived, he defeated the Dark Lord when he was one. In my mind he was the best, and since I am a Malfoy I assumed that he would jump at the chance to be my friend."

"It was stupid of me. He wanted real friends and I only wanted to be able to say the Boy-Who-Lived was my friend, not Harry Potter," Draco stated despondently.

"Is that why you made such a big scene back there?" I asked as I finished off the last of my water and offered Draco his coke.

"Partially," he admitted and his lips turned up in a wide grin, "Plus, that slide looked like a lot of fun." I laughed loudly at his comment.

We finished off the rest of our dinner while conversing merrily on random subjects. Quidditch took up the bulk of the conversation but he also told me amusing stories from his days at Hogwarts. Thankfully he stayed away from events that concerned my father.

"Well," I said as I stood and brushed the crumbs off my lap, "I did see a park on our way here and it looked like it had a pretty nice slide." Draco laughed and shook his head in amusement.

"You can't be serious," he stated. I threw away the empty wrappers in the garbage can next to us and began walking away. "Hey!" he called out from behind me, "Where are you going?" I stopped for a moment and glanced back at him.

"That park is two blocks away," I explained with a smirk, "I don't know about you, but I'd like to try that slide before sunset."


	39. Pride and Prejudice

_What's the closest you can come to an almost total wreck and still walk away,  
All limbs intact?  
And when I go, you'll be there crying out, begging me.  
I won't hear.  
I'll just go fast into this night on broken legs._

September 7th 3AM Wednesday

The box sat on the table in front of me. It could sense my reluctance and fear. Merely looking at it made me feel weak and uncertain. Even in the pale moonlight I could make out every nick, every scratch, and every curve of the grain.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare at it or are you going to open it already?" Khalida asked softly.

I looked up in surprise and I could see her standing in the doorway connecting the hallway to the living room. Her long black hair seemed to shine brightly through the shadows around her and her red eyes glowed like nothing I had ever seen before. I was transfixed for a moment before shaking my head rapidly to bring myself out of the hypnotic state.

"Sorry," she said apologetically, "During the night it's hard for me to keep my abilities at bay."

"Your abilities?" I asked in confusion.

"My vampire abilities, of course. I wouldn't be much of a vampire without the ability to hypnotize my prey, now would I?"

"Your prey?" I squeaked in alarm. Khalida laughed as she walked across the living room to sit next to me. I backed away from her slightly which caused her to only laugh louder and move closer.

"Don't worry, I've already eaten dinner tonight," she stated. "Now, when are you going to open that stupid box? Aren't you dying to find out what's inside?" I shook my head and Khalida growled in annoyance. Stupid, curious vampires.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked indignantly, "It's my box, I'll open it when I damn well please." I grabbed the small box and shoved it into my backpack. "I'm tired, so if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get some sleep."

"So Draco wore you out then?" she asked while wiggling her eyebrows.

"That's exactly right," I replied sarcastically, "He, what's the word, o yes, shagged me rotten."

"Did he really?" Khalida gasped in surprise.

"No!" I exclaimed, shocked that she would even think that of me, "We went for dinner and then we played in the park."

"Played in the park?"

"Yep," I smiled wistfully, "We played on the swings and then we played on the slide. It was a lot of fun."

"I never thought I'd see the day where a Malfoy would enjoy playing," Khalida chuckled.

"How about a Malfoy and a Potter playing together?" I asked in amusement.

"That's even harder to believe," Khalida replied with a grin. "Well, I better be off. Sleep well."

"You too," I replied without thinking. Khalida stopped and turned around.

"I'm a vampire Jenny," she huffed, "I barely sleep and when I do it's during the day." I shrugged and lay down on the couch with my back facing her.

"Sometimes I forget that you're a vampire," I admitted embarrassedly.

The room was silent and I assumed that Khalida had left. A few minutes later I felt a heavy blanket being placed on top of me and cool, long fingers stroke through my hair. Khalida bent over and placed a gentle kiss on the top of my head.

"That's the nicest compliment anyone's ever given me in over a thousand years," Khalida whispered, "Thank you Jenny." I heard her walk away and I called out after her.

"You're welcome Khalida," I replied, "and thank you for being there for me. I've never had a really good friend before. I mean, I have, but things didn't turn out very well and I was afraid I'd never have a friend again. I'm babbling now, so I'll stop. I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate you."

"Shhh…" Khalida said softly from the hallway, "Sleep now Jenny."

Tears were running down her cheeks. I didn't need to turn over to know that the vampire was crying. I didn't need to see her face to understand that my friend was happy.

September 7th 8AM Wednesday

"Wake up Jenny!" Khalida yelled as she shook me roughly, "You need to get up NOW!"

I woke up and rubbed my eyes groggily. Khalida was standing over me, already dressed, holding a pair of muggle jeans and a t-shirt in her hands. She threw the clothes at me and ran off into the kitchen, returning a moment later with a cup of coffee in her hands. I took the cup from her and mumbled my thanks.

"What's going on?" I asked in a gruff whisper.

"Dumbledore just contacted me and we're heading off to the states to get Gilgamesh," she replied excitedly. I stared up at her in shock.

"We're leaving right now?" She nodded her head in reply. "Why so early?"

"I'm not quite sure," she admitted, "but Dumbledore seems to be a bit worried."

"Who's going with us?"

"Dumbledore of course," she replied, "besides him I think a couple of ministry aurors and Draco."

"Severus isn't coming?" I asked in surprise.

"Apparently not," she answered with an amused grin, "I bet he's having a fit."

"Wait, did you say two ministry aurors are coming along with us?" I asked and Khalida nodded. "Why?" I groaned, "I really didn't want more people getting involved in this. What if this gets out to the press or something?"

"I'm sure Mr. Weasley has sworn them to secrecy," Khalida said with a shrug. "Not that I think we'll need them. I don't like aurors very much," she admitted and then shivered slightly.

"Why not?" I asked and then smacked myself on the forehead, "Forgot again, the whole vampire thing right?" Khalida nodded and took the coffee cup from me. She pulled me up off the couch and pushed me toward the bathroom.

"Now go get ready and no dawdling," she said in a stern but motherly voice.

"Okay, okay, I'll just be a minute," I replied as I was shoved into the bathroom and the door shut behind me.

My mind was focused on cleaning myself up and getting dressed so I didn't immediately notice my reflection in the bathroom mirror. Once I did get a good look at myself I couldn't believe how much I had changed. My black hair looked dull and flat. Dark shadows had formed under my eyes and my skin was pale.

It was my eyes though that surprised me the most. The once glittering orbs of emerald had been replaced with deadened and pale circles of dark green. It was fitting I suppose. The one feature that was a tell-tale sign of my link to Harry Potter was gone, replaced by James Riddle.

"Would you hurry it up in there?" Khalida called out from behind the door, "Dumbledore's waiting for us in his office." I finished dressing and opened the door to glare at her.

"How are we getting there?" I asked, dread rising up in my stomach.

"By floo powder of course," she replied merrily, "Now let's get going."

We headed into the living room and I grabbed my backpack off the floor. Khalida was carrying a small black messenger bag. I watched her disappear into the green flames and stared at the now unoccupied fireplace in disgust.

"I hate floo powder," I growled at the fire. "Albus Dumbledore's office!" I called out as I threw the floo powder into the flames and stepped through, hoping beyond hope that the trip would be better then my previous attempts.

As I spun wildly, with both eyes closed, I swore to myself that I would never use floo powder again. I didn't care if I had to walk to Hogwarts, anything would be better. I fell out of Dumbledore's fireplace and two strong hands immediately lifted me up off the ground and began to brush off my clothing.

"How can someone have so much trouble traveling by floo powder?" Severus growled as he gave up on wiping the ashes out of my hair. I stumbled away from him as he pointed his wand at me. "Scourgify," he muttered nonchalantly and in an instant I was clean once again.

"I'll have to remember that one," I mumbled as I studied my shirt and pants. Even my shoes were completely free of dirt and ash.

"It's good to see you again Miss Riddle," Dumbledore said merrily as he walked across the room toward me.

"Albus, I really think I should be accompanying you to retrieve Potter," Severus broke in.

"Severus my dear boy," Dumbledore replied with a smile, "If you were to go with us then who would be here to help Minerva."

"Draco could always stay," Severus offered innocently just as the door opened and Draco came sauntering into the office.

"Wait just one minute!" Draco exclaimed, apparently he had heard Severus' idea; "We already decided this morning that I would be going. We're not changing plans now." Draco glared at Severus, who smirked in reply.

"And I wonder Draco, why you are so eager to accompany Jenny," Severus said sarcastically.

"Because I want him to," I interrupted. Draco's eyes widened in surprise and Severus stalked out of the office.

"Men," Khalida muttered while rolling her eyes.

"Let's get this show on the road," I said nervously, "Now how are we getting there?"

"Don't worry Miss Riddle, we will not be traveling by floo," he replied and I sighed in relief. "We will not be traveling by portkey either," he added. Khalida and I gave him a puzzled look while Draco backed away waving both hands in front of him.

"O no, no, no," Draco stammered, "I refuse to ride in that…that…monstrosity."

"Come now Draco," Dumbledore said cheerfully, "Surely you don't want to force me to ask Severus to join us in your place." Draco pouted for a few seconds before shaking his head resignedly.

"So how are we getting there?" Khalida asked curiously.

"Airplane," Draco sneered.

"You mean muggle airplane?" I asked, "It was a pretty long plane ride from Minnesota to London. Don't you think it would be better to travel by portkey?"

"We will not be traveling by mere muggle airplane," Dumbledore responded cryptically, "We will be traveling by magical airplane. I have been assured that the trip will only take us two hours and I have coordinated our arrival with the proper wizarding law enforcement in America."

"Wizarding law enforcement?" I asked.

"Of course," Dumbledore replied, "I needed their help in getting permission from the muggle government to move your father's body. I thought it might be a good idea to go through all of the proper channels so that we would encounter the fewest problems possible."

I nodded dumbfounded. In all of the books I'd read about the wizarding world, none of them had mentioned magical airplanes. I was curious to see what they looked like and how they functioned.

"Don't get too excited," Draco sneered, "Magical airplanes are horrible, beastly, disgusting…" His words trailed off into incoherent cursing. Khalida and I waited for him to finish his tirade while Dumbledore just stood there, eyes twinkling merrily.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the inventor of magical airplanes would it?" Dumbledore asked innocently.

"Of course not," Draco replied quickly, "Now let's be off, we have a plane to catch."

Dumbledore reached into one of his pockets and pulled out an old shoe. We all placed a finger on it and I felt what was quickly becoming a familiar tug behind the navel. In an instant we disappeared and reappeared in front of a gigantic building. Above its large glass doors was a sign that read "Harry James Potter International Airport." Draco handed me a baseball cap and I pulled it down as far as possible over my head to disguise myself the best I could.

"They named a whole frickin' airport after him?" I asked in disbelief.

"Don't be surprised," Draco replied as we walked into the building, "He saved the world, in a few years there will probably be a whole city or town named after him."

An awed, "Wow," was the only reply I could muster.

There are many ways that magic can make life easier. After being around magic for only a few weeks even I could see how useful magic is. Magic can cure horrible diseases. Magic can clean a whole room in an instant. Magic can save millions of people, kill the bad guys and even turn back time. As I got my first glimpse inside HJP International, I realized that there were some problems even magic couldn't solve.

"It's a bloody madhouse in here," Draco grumbled as he stood next to me and I nodded in agreement.

The ticket lines were long, the lines for security checks were even longer and the noise was deafening. And if you think security screening is harsh in a normal airport, think again. Imagine having to check every item, even clothing, for dangerous spells and charms. I sighed and reminded myself that it was only going to be a two hour trip.

"Chin up Draco," Dumbledore replied cheerfully, "I'm sure we'll be through the lines and on our way in no time."

"Are you mental?" Draco asked incredulously, "Look at the lines, this is going…" Draco was cut off by a loud voice yelling out in a thick Scottish accent.

"Professor Dumbledore sir!" We all turned to our right to watch a tall, middle-aged, brown-haired man pushing through the crowds toward us. He smiled warmly as he approached and Draco let out a low, guttural growl.

"Mr. Wood," Dumbledore greeted the man with a warm handshake, "It's a pleasure to see you once again. I hope all is well."

"Everything's wonderful sir," Wood replied merrily, "I'm honored that you've chosen to travel with Potter Airlines." I gasped in shock and Draco choked back laughter next to me. Wood's eyes widened in surprise as he finally noticed us.

"Mr. Wood, I'd like to introduce you to Miss Khalida List and Miss Jenny Riddle," Dumbledore said as he motioned toward us, "Ladies, this is Mr. Oliver Wood, a former student of Hogwarts, former Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports and owner of Potter Airlines. He also invented the first magical airplane." Oliver's face reddened at the praise and Khalida giggled softly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Wood," I said while holding a hand out to him.

"Please, call me Oliver," he replied as he shook my hand gently. He stared at me for a moment before shaking his head. "I just can't believe it," he mumbled to himself.

"Can't believe what?" I asked curiously. "And please call me Jenny."

"You're his daughter, aren't you?" he asked and I nodded. "I knew your father well Jenny. He was a good man."

"Thank you," I replied quietly. Draco cleared his throat behind us and Oliver gave him a cold look.

"Are you going to stand there all day Wood," Draco sneered, "or are you going to show us to the plane?" Oliver glared at him a moment longer before schooling his expression into one of mild amusement.

"Good to see you again Malfoy," he said with mock sincerity, "Talked to Ginny lately?"

I could feel Draco tense next to me and I wondered for a moment if he was going to punch Oliver right then and there. Khalida gave me a confused look and I just shrugged my shoulders in reply. Obviously Oliver and Draco didn't get along very well.

"Please follow me," Oliver said sweetly as he offered me his hand, "I'll show you to the plane and make sure you get settled in alright."

I hesitated before reaching for his hand. Draco let out another low growl and Khalida must have sensed the impending disaster. She quickly pushed my hand out of the way and grabbed Oliver's hand in my place. Oliver appeared surprised for a moment before adopting a warm smile once again.

"Please lead the way Mr. Wood," Khalida said politely.

My hand was still partially extended and Draco quickly came up to take it in his own. He shot Oliver a triumphant look and squeezed my hand gently. Oliver raised an eyebrow in reply and began to walk away, Khalida following along beside him. Dumbledore shook his head in amusement and followed, while Draco and I walked slowly behind the rest of the group.

"What was that all about?" I asked Draco once we were far enough back to be out of earshot.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Draco replied sweetly.

"I think you do," I said with a chuckle, "I may be socially inept, but I know a pissing contest when I see one." Draco appeared offended by my comment.

"Once again my dear Jenny, I don't know what you are going on about and I would ask you to keep your lewd remarks to yourself."

I shot one foot out in front of him and he began to fall, his eyes widening in surprise as the ground came up to meet him. It would've been a good joke if I wouldn't have been holding his hand at the time. As he fell he unconsciously tightened his grip on my hand to steady himself and ended up pulling me down with him. I fell on top of him, both of us letting out a loud grunt from the impact.

"Why Miss Riddle," Draco drawled, "If I didn't know better I'd think you were trying to seduce me."

"That depends," I replied without missing a beat, "Would you like me to seduce you?" Draco's mouth opened and closed in shock and I couldn't help but giggle. "That's from a muggle movie you know?" He nodded.

"Of course I know, I've seen a lot of muggle movies."

"Well then you know, really I should be the one asking if you're trying to seduce me since you're the older one here," I chuckled.

"Are you calling me old?" he asked softly. Our eyes locked and he brought a hand up to my cheek.

"Are you two coming?" Oliver's annoyed voice called out.

I jumped off Draco, kneeing him in a very sensitive spot in the process. Oliver smirked in amusement and Khalida just rolled her eyes. Dumbledore was acting as if he hadn't noticed anything had happened at all. I glanced around guiltily as Draco pushed himself off the floor and staggered toward me.

"What was that for?" he hissed as he took my hand and we continued to follow the group through the airport.

"It was an accident," I replied apologetically, "I didn't mean to do that."

"You just embarrassed the hell out of me," he snapped, "and in front of Wood no less."

The reply I received confused me somewhat. I had assumed that he was mad because he was in pain instead it was due to the fact that I had made a fool out of him in front of Oliver Wood. What could have possibly happened to make him hate Oliver so much? Then I remembered what Oliver had said to Draco earlier.

"_Talked to Ginny lately."_

I squeezed Draco's hand and gave him a warm smile. He smiled at me in return, although I could still see anger in his eyes. My assessment of the situation made sense, especially considering the anger between the two, the comment about Ginny and Draco's reaction to our little accident.

I had just been introduced to obligation.

ONE HOUR LATER

The ministry arranged a private jet for us which I was immensely grateful for. It was a small plane with only twenty seats. Draco and Khalida were both sleeping peacefully four rows ahead of me. A ministry Auror was standing guard at the front of the cabin while another one stood in the back. I was sitting in the middle, staring silently out the window.

I tensed slightly as I felt someone sit down next to me. It was Dumbledore.

"How are you feeling Miss Riddle?" he asked softly.

"Just fine," I replied shortly.

"You don't appear to be doing just fine Jenny," I tensed once again at his use of my first name.

"I'm sure its just stress," I responded nervously.

"Perhaps it is," he replied in that annoying tone that led me to believe he knew more than he was letting on.

"Were Oliver and Ginny married?" I asked in attempt to change the subject.

"If I remember correctly, Oliver was Miss Weasley's third husband."

"I kind of figured that," I stated as I continued to stare out the window.

We sat in silence. Once in awhile Dumbledore would turn to me as if he was going to say something but stopped as if he was waiting for me to speak first.

"Did you look for my father after he left?" I asked hesitantly.

"I did," he admitted, "but wasn't able to find him. I assumed that he was using magic to hide himself away but after speaking to the American wizarding government I found out that they had been helping him." I turned in surprise and stared at Dumbledore.

"Why would they help him to hide? I thought the American wizards didn't get involved in the affairs of other wizarding governments."

"Usually they do not," he replied, "but they do have a clause in their constitution concerning asylum for refugees."

"They thought my father was a refugee?" Dumbledore nodded his head.

"Apparently to apply for asylum one only needs to prove that they cannot return to their own country because they fear for their life," he explained, "In their eyes, Harry met that requirement."

"But all of the Death Eaters were already gone and he was really powerful? Who would he have to be afraid of?" Dumbledore was silent for a moment and he stared into my eyes. The twinkle was gone, replaced by pain and sadness. I felt a twinge of pity in my heart and I fought the urge to reach out and hug him.

"Me," was all he said, and I couldn't help but look away from him. I turned in my seat to stare out the window once more, watching the clouds rush by.

"I know about your friend Lucas," Dumbledore stated and I nearly jumped out of my seat.

"How?" I hissed angrily.

"There is a log of all of the magic that your father used while in America," he explained, "I was told that he used a rather strong Obliviation spell on a boy and his parents. The parents showed no side effects, but the young boy was left with substantial brain damage."

"Then why didn't the government do anything? Why didn't they prosecute him?"

"It was considered," he admitted, "but the authorities decided that it had been an accident. Harry hadn't used magic for years, he wasn't aware of how his powers had grown through those years. Besides that, he had a very good defense."

"Which was?" I asked curiously.

"He was protecting his daughter," he stated, "You were not aware of it at the time, but I'm sure you are now. Mr. Marlin Bones is a squib and his wife knew of the problems going on in the wizarding world. Marlin inherently feared Parselmouths, as do most wizards and witches; he passed that fear to his wife."

"I didn't know," I said in a pleading tone, "If I would've known…" Dumbledore gently placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Do not blame yourself Jenny. You were only a small child and knew nothing of the wizarding world. Your father thought he was doing what was best, and if the spell had worked correctly then it would have been for the best. If Marlin or his wife would have divulged the nature of your ability to any of their family, your father's identity would have been revealed."

"But would that have been so bad?" I asked in confusion. "Everyone pretty much knows now anyway."

"Yes," he agreed, "but now you are an eighteen year old woman who, for the most part, can take care of yourself. Consider the obstacles you have overcome in getting to where you are today. What would have happened if your father would have been discovered when you were just a child?"

"It would have been awful," I admitted, "We would've been hounded by reporters and probably threatened as well." Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"You are a very intelligent young lady Jenny," Dumbledore responded with a smile. "I have to admit that I was angry when Harry ran away, not only angry, but sad as well. Now, when I speak to you and even look at you, I can feel my anger being replaced with gratitude and pride. If Harry had not left, then you would not exist, so I would have to say that leaving was the best decision Harry has ever made, and raising you the way he did, was his greatest accomplishment."

"Even greater than saving the world?" I joked. Dumbledore chuckled and nodded his head.

"Do you think you will be able to forgive him?" he asked solemnly. I considered his question for a moment before answering.

"Maybe," I replied hesitantly, "if he can forgive me, then I can forgive him." We were both silent for a moment before Dumbledore replied.

"Perhaps all will be forgiven in the end."

The rest of the flight was spent in quiet contemplation, except for the occasional sound of snoring coming from the front of the cabin.

-

-

-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Woofda! That was a long one. I wasn't going to do any notes for this chapter but I decided I need to answer a few questions.**

1. Jenny is eighteen.

2. Harry's wife gave birth to Jenny when Harry was twenty.

3. Jenny was born in May, Harry's b-day is in July so if Jenny and the story is currently in September, Harry would be 39

4. Charles Smith is NOT Harry. I hate having to give anything away but I really wanted to clear that up. Charles met Jenny in Chapter 1 at Harry/James funeral.

NEXT CHAPTER: Things get more...hairy, which is inevitable when authorities get involved. Nothing can go smoothly for poor Jenny can it?


	40. Unavoidable Politics

_A near miss or a close call?  
I keep a room at the hospital.  
I scratch my accidents into the wall.  
I couldn't wait to breathe your breath.  
I cut in line,  
I bled to death.  
I got to you, there was nothing left._

September 7th 11:30 AM Wednesday

United Wizard International Airport in New York was almost identical to HJP International. The only difference I could see between the two was the abundance to muggle clothing compared to wizard robes. As we neared the exit we were stopped by an older man in a plain, black suit.

"You must be Mr. Dumbledore," the man said as he held a hand out to the headmaster, "I am Special Agent Johnson of the FBI."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Agent Johnson," Dumbledore greeted him warmly while shaking his hand.

"If you would follow me we have a car waiting for you outside." We followed Johnson outside to a large, black Escalade. Dumbledore and Khalida sat in the middle two seats, while Draco and I took the seats in back. I could see Johnson mumble something into his watch before getting into the passenger seat.

"I'd like to inform you," he said as the car pulled away from the curb, "That myself, and Agent Perkins," he motioned toward the driver, "know exactly what and who you are and we must request that you refrain from using magic during your stay in America. We work for the federal government and are not wizards. The FBI is the only government entity that has full knowledge of the wizarding world and we work closely with the President of America as well as the wizard President of America."

"American wizards have a President?" Draco asked in surprise.

"Yes," Agent Johnson responded with no hint of emotion, "The American wizarding government is nearly identical to America's non-wizarding government. It has a President, Congress and even a Supreme Court. Both presidents work very closely with one another, which is in the best interest of both governments of course."

"And how is President Curtis?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully.

"He is fine sir," Perkins responded with a smile, "We were to inform you that a portkey will be taking you to Ivory Manor where you will stay for the night. Tomorrow you will travel by portkey to Minneapolis, Minnesota."

"Where and what is Ivory Manor?" I asked curiously.

"It is the home of the wizard President," Johnson explained, "and we cannot divulge its actual location because we do not know it. The only people who know the location of Ivory Manor are the President's close advisors and the President of non-wizarding America."

"But why are we going there for the night?" asked Khalida, "Wouldn't it be faster to travel to Minnesota tonight?"

"It would be," Johnson responded nervously, "but we have run into some complications there which we are trying to sort out at the moment."

"What kind of complications?" I asked. Johnson glanced at Perkins and Perkins shot me a pointed look in the rearview mirror.

"Apparently a certain muggle policeman in Minneapolis has officers stationed at the cemetery where Mr. Riddle is buried," Perkins stated, "We were not aware of the situation until this morning. It will be easier for us to exhume Mr. Riddle's body with no interference from the local authorities."

"Sorry about that," I replied with a shaky smile, "I've been talking to Officer Wilkes ever since the break in at my home. He's just trying to help."

"We understand that Miss Riddle, but we cannot allow Officer Wilkes to become involved any further," Johnson stated, "We have been investigating the break in at your home and the fire which destroyed it."

"Have you found anything?" I asked hopefully and Agent Johnson shook his head sadly.

"The only suspect we have is a man by the name of Charles Smith," he admitted, "and he seems to have disappeared into thin air."

"You mean Charles Smith the broom maker?" Draco asked as his eyes widened in surprise.

"We don't know anything about Smith's activities before he came to America," Perkins responded, "He entered the country as a muggle and there is no record of any magic used in the vicinity of his home or office."

"But you're the FBI," I stated indignantly, "Surely the FBI should be able to track down someone, isn't that what you people do?"

"Tracking down one man in America is like trying to find a needle in a haystack," Johnson explained, "Especially when the man doesn't want to be found. If Charles Smith knows we are looking for him, which we can only assume he does, then he's going to do everything he can to remain hidden."

The car pulled up in front of a small post office. Agent Johnson got out of the car and scanned the street around us. He mumbled something into his watch again and then opened the door next to Khalida. As he helped Khalida out of the vehicle I opened the door next to me and climbed out. The agent gave me an angry look before motioning with his head toward the building.

Draco and I walked into the building and it appeared to be a normal post office. A middle-aged woman was sitting behind the counter helping a customer as a few others waited in line. Dumbledore and Khalida walked through the entrance with Johnson following behind them. He directed us toward the restrooms in the back and stopped in front of a gigantic painting of an eagle.

A video camera scanned the hallway behind us as Johnson placed one hand on the eagle's wing. There was a small clicking noise and suddenly his hand fell through the painting. He stepped through the painting and disappeared into the wall behind it. A moment later the painting swung open and we were pulled inside.

"This is one of the many portkey sites setup for government use," Johnson explained. "Each portkey is set to a different location, they only respond to passwords and they are used by muggle and magical government workers."

The room was small and it had the bare minimum of decoration. Shelves lined the walls, each one full of different items which I assumed were portkeys. A small table sat in the middle of the room with a single chair. Johnson noticed my puzzled expression as I stared at the chair.

"Sometimes a person who has come to use one of the portkeys has to wait until a certain time," he explained and I nodded in understanding.

Agent Johnson scanned the shelves and stopped when he located an old toilet seat. His face reddened slightly as he pulled the toilet seat off the shelf and carried it over to us. Draco looked at it in disgust and Khalida let out a soft giggle which made Johnson's face turn an even darker shade of red. Dumbledore just raised an eyebrow and chuckled loudly.

"I see President Curtis has not lost his sense of humor," he said with a smile as we all placed a finger on the seat.

"It would take a miracle for President Curtis to lose his sense of humor sir," Johnson replied. "Swedish Fish," Johnson yelled at the toilet seat and with a tug we were gone. The last thought to pass through my mind before we disappeared was one of dread. I don't think I can take another Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore!" a cheerful voice called out as we reappeared in front of a gigantic gate. Johnson mumbled something into his watch again.

"I must be leaving now," Johnson stated as he pulled the toilet seat away from the rest of the group, "I will return tomorrow at 10AM to escort you to Minneapolis." He walked a few steps away from us and disappeared a second later.

I looked past the ornately decorated iron gate in front of us and gasped as I caught sight of Ivory Manor. It was easy to see how the place got its name. The building was huge and completely white with gigantic pillars lining the front. It resembled the White House but at the same time put it to shame. A tall young man with short black hair and bright blue eyes was running down the steps waving his arms wildly. Two men in black suits and sunglasses ran next to him.

"Professor Dumbledore!" the man called out once more. The gates opened as he approached and he immediately pulled the headmaster into a huge hug.

"President Curtis my dear boy," Dumbledore responded, "How many times do I need to tell you to call me Albus? Besides, I do not remember a time when I was your professor."

"Nonsense," the president replied as he pulled away, "and call me Robert, none of this President Curtis mumbo jumbo."

"Then I insist you call me Albus," Dumbledore stated sternly and Robert shook his head fiercely.

"You'll always be Professor Dumbledore to me," he replied with a smile, "Besides; you're too old to not have a title." Everyone laughed as Dumbledore frowned. "This must be the rest of your little group," said Robert as he peered around Dumbledore to get a better look. The man in the suit standing at his right whispered something in his ear and he nodded in reply. "Why don't we head inside and introductions can be made?"

A group of men in suits appeared a moment later and surrounded us. Draco instinctively went for his wand and pushed me behind him. Khalida bared her fangs and stood on the other side of me.

"No need for that," the president chuckled. "These are my guards," he explained, "They're here to escort us into the Manor." Draco reluctantly put his wand away and Khalida relaxed slightly. "You've got some good guards of your own there," Robert said as our eyes met and I nodded nervously.

We were quickly ushered through the gates and up the steps. Two gigantic wooden doors opened as we approached and we followed the president inside. The two guards that had been with him when I first caught sight of him remained but the rest stayed outside.

"There are no real threats once inside," Robert explained, "The wards only allow certain people to use magic. I received permission from Congress to key you into the wards Professor Dumbledore but I'm sorry to say that I'm not able to grant your friends the same allowances."

As Dumbledore chatted with the President I took the time to look around. The foyer of the mansion was gigantic and the walls were a bright silver color. A spiraling staircase sat in the middle of the room and doors leading to various hallways were scattered along the walls. I was surprised at the lack of decoration anywhere in the room. There were no paintings on the walls or rugs on the floor. The room was even completely devoid of any furniture.

"Security risks," Draco whispered in my ear as he saw the confusion on my face, "Magical paintings could be used as spies and furniture could be charmed."

"Why don't you introduce me to the rest of your group Professor?" Robert asked cheerfully as his eyes scanned over the group.

"Of course Robert," Dumbledore replied. "This young man is Mr. Draco Malfoy," he said as he laid a hand on Draco's shoulder. The president shook Draco's hand firmly. "He is the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts."

"A professor," Robert exclaimed in surprise, "Excuse me but you look very young to be a professor."

"I'm thirty-nine," Draco snapped.

"Wow!" Robert replied, "That would make you older than me."

"What?!" Draco, Khalida and I all yelled at the same time. Dumbledore shook his head in amusement.

"Just how old are you?" Draco asked.

"I turned twenty-nine last year," Robert stated proudly and all jaws dropped at the same time, except for Dumbledore of course, he thought our reactions were hilarious.

"You're twenty-nine and you were elected President?" I asked incredulously and Robert nodded merrily.

"The majority of the wizarding population in America was very supportive of my campaign," he explained, "The younger wizards and witches were especially interested in my ideas of combining magic with muggle technology. Under my leadership we have also worked more closely with the American muggle government then ever before."

"Wow," I replied in awe and Khalida nodded in agreement. Draco's cool and collected mask had returned and he was examining his fingernails as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Let me introduce you to the other two members of our group," Dumbledore said as he moved toward Khalida and placed a hand on her shoulder. "This is Miss Khalida List. She was immensely helpful in the fight against Lord Voldemort and she is also a very good friend of Jenny's." Robert shook Khalida's hand gently and offered her a smile, which she returned nervously.

"And this," Dumbledore continued as he motioned for me to stand next to him, "is Miss Jenny Riddle. I believe you know who she is."

"Of course," Robert said with a wide smile, "Harry Potter's daughter." I extended my hand hesitantly and instead of shaking it he took it in his own and brought it to his lips.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you," he said sweetly, "I must admit that I have been entranced by the legend of your father ever since Professor Dumbledore first told me stories of Harry Potter's adventures while I sat on his knee as a child." I gave him a tense smile in reply and pulled my hand away quickly. Robert gave me a confused look before straightening up.

"Why don't you all follow me and I will show you to your rooms?" he said as he headed up the spiraling staircase. We followed him through a maze of hallways and rooms, finally stopping in a short hallway with two doors.

"These rooms were specially created for your stay," Robert explained, "No one but me and my closest guards know that you are here. I must ask you not to leave your rooms unless directed to by myself or one of my guards.

"Ivory Manor may appear beautiful and innocent," he added, "but if you were to become lost here it could be your final resting place." The guard at his right whispered something in his ear and he shook his head in reply. "I must be going," he stated, "Feel free to make yourself at home in your rooms. The rooms are both the same so you may choose among yourselves who will stay where. I will return around one and we can have dinner together."

He waved farewell to us and everyone, except Draco waved in return. Dumbledore dropped his hand and his cheerful expression disappeared as the door at the end of the hallway closed. He turned to address the rest of us and I was unnerved by the cold look in his eyes.

"I must urge all of you to be cautious here," the headmaster stated. "The president may appear friendly and harmless but one does not get as far as he has in so few years without a fair bit of cunning and even more maneuvering." Dumbledore leveled his gaze on me and I shivered slightly.

"You must be particularly careful Jenny," he said sternly, "As more and more people find out who you are, it is going to become difficult to distinguish friends from enemies. There are those that will try to manipulate you by gaining your confidence and trust." I couldn't help but snort at the irony of his statement.

"You would know all about manipulation," I replied blandly. I was surprised when he nodded in agreement.

"That is true," he stated and turned to stare at the door that Robert just exited through. "And a manipulator know a manipulator when he sees one," he explained. Draco suddenly cleared his throat loudly which drew everyone's attention.

"As the only Slytherin here," he drawled, "I too know when someone is using manipulation and I can also tell when I am being watched. I would advise that we not discuss anything of importance while we are here." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well, then," Draco said with a smile, "Let's choose rooms shall we. I suggest that Jenny take the room on the right, while Khalida and Dumbledore take the one on the left."

"And where would that leave you Mr. Malfoy," Khalida asked with a raised eyebrow.

"In the room to the right of course," Draco replied innocently and began to head in the direction of that very room. Khalida cut him off at the door and roughly turned him around.

"Nice try Draco," she replied with a grin.

I gave Draco an apologetic look as I passed by him into the bedroom. Khalida followed me inside and slammed the door in Draco's face. I could hear him cursing from the hallway before the door to the bedroom next door slammed with an audible bang. Khalida just rolled her eyes and headed towards the bathroom.

The bedroom wasn't much to look at. Compared to the rest of Ivory Manor it was a dump. Two small beds were pushed against opposite walls with a small table between them. The bathroom was through a door to the right and from what I could see through the doorway, it didn't look like much. The walls of the bedroom were painted a sickly green color and the floor was covered with dark brown carpeting.

I threw myself into the bed on the left and let out a loud sigh. I kicked off my shoes and briefly thought about taking a shower before dinner. Then I remembered what Draco had said in the hallway about being watched and I immediately discarded that idea.

I looked around the room nervously in attempt to find anything that appeared suspicious. After searching for a few minutes I decided that I had no idea what a magical monitoring device would look like. I turned over and buried my face into the pillow, silently wondering how hard it would be to relieve myself in the dark. I pulled the pillow out from underneath me and covered my head with it. I let out a nervous groan as I realized that magical cameras are most likely equipped with night vision technology.

-

-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This isn't one of my favorite chapters but it was necessary to set things up for future chapters. Especially the next one which I think is much better. So I stayed up all night writing chapter 41 as well so I could upload them both at the same time. Please excuse any grammatical errors, it is 4:30am after all...**


	41. Conceal and Carry

_What's the meanest you can be to the one you claim to love  
And still smile to your new found friends?  
In the same confusing breath,  
You pull away and draw me in.  
I wanted you. You wanted more.  
I built this life and now it's mine._

September 8th 11AM

I walked slowly across the cemetery. Dumbledore and Draco followed slightly behind me to the right while Khalida followed on my left. Johnson and Perkins walked behind the rest of the group, surveying the area around us warily.

My heartbeat quickened as we neared my father's grave and my footsteps slowed slightly. It was the first time I had set foot in the cemetery since the funeral. Draco must have sensed my hesitation because he quickly walked up next to me and took hold of my hand. I offered him a tight smile in thanks and he squeezed my hand in reply.

Suddenly a loud pop sounded somewhere in front of us and I felt something hot brush my cheek. I reached up with one hand and was confused when I felt something wet on my skin. Time seemed to slow down as I pulled my hand away and examined the red liquid on my fingers.

The two agents were yelling something at us but I barely heard them as Khalida let out a shrill scream behind me. I turned around in time to see her crumple to the ground, clutching her shoulder tightly as blood ran down the front of her shirt.

"What the hell is going on?" Draco yelled loudly.

"Someone's shooting at us," I replied simply. I turned around quickly and grabbed his hand tightly as I realized what I had said. "Holy shit, someone's shooting at us!" I yelled and pulled him towards the ground.

He protested for a moment but didn't fight me as I pulled him with me to hide behind a large headstone. I sighed in relief as I looked back and saw Dumbledore lift Khalida up and hide behind another large headstone a few feet away.

Johnson and Perkins rushed across the lawn toward us. Both of them had their guns raised and were shooting into the forest in front of us. I peered over the headstone to try and get a glimpse at the gunman but the trees made it impossible to see anything. It was obvious that our attacker had the advantage.

"What the hell is happening?" Draco hissed.

"Do you know what a gun is?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"Well, someone is shooting at us with one," I replied

"Who would want to shoot at us?"

"I'm guessing the same person that has been trying to steal my father's body," I stated as I peered over the headstone once again. "Do you know any magical shield's that will stop bullets?"

"Of course," he replied, "a simple Protego should do it." I waited for him to cast the spell but instead he just sat there and looked at me dumbly.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well what?"

"Cast the stupid spell already," I hissed, "Unless you like the idea of having your brains splattered over the ground."

He quickly pulled out his wand and cast the spell. A soft yellow glow surrounded us. I looked over at the headstone Dumbledore was hiding behind and noticed a stronger golden glow surrounding it. I glanced at Draco questioningly and he immediately appeared offended.

"Well of course Dumbledore's is stronger," he snapped, "He's the most powerful bloody wizard in the world."

"I didn't say anything," I stammered.

"No," he replied, "but you were thinking it. Besides, my shield will stop the bullets just as well." He crossed his arms over his chest with a huff. "I'd like to see you throw up a shield," he mumbled, "then we'd see whose was more powerful."

Draco continued to grumble next to me as I peered over the headstone. Agent Johnson was crawling along the ground in attempt to get closer to the forest while Perkins fired shots off from behind a headstone a few feet away. Another loud pop sounded from the within the trees and I watched in horrified fascination as Johnson's right eye exploded in a burst of red.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed as I dropped down next to Draco. "Johnson just went down," I explained and Draco gasped in shock. I pulled him back before he could rise up to look over the headstone.

"We have the shield," he said angrily as he fought my grasp.

"Please Draco," I pleaded as I stared up at him, "Please stay down here with me. I don't know what I'd do…"

"Okay, okay," he replied softly as he slid an arm around my waist and pulled me toward him.

I pressed my head into his shoulder as more shots rang out. Draco gently ran a hand over my head. Another shot rang out from the forest and the cemetery became deathly silent. Draco pulled away from me and rose up to look over the headstone. He dropped down immediately, beads of sweat beginning to roll down his forehead.

"Perkins went down," he stated in a hoarse whisper. "Maybe we should just let him have the body," Draco mumbled, "Harry wanted to die after all, what's the use in dying over a dead man?" I stared at Draco in horrified shock.

"How can you say that?" I asked angrily. "Didn't Dumbledore tell you why we're here?" Draco shook his head in reply. "If we don't get my father and bring him back to Hogwarts then not only will he die once and for all but Hogwarts will die with him," I explained and Draco's jaw dropped.

"That's right," I continued, "Whoever it is shooting at us knows what we're trying to do and is trying to stop us."

"Merlin help us," Draco exclaimed, "If they get Harry then they'll kill two birds with one stone, won't they? Hogwarts will be ruined and the Boy-Who-Lived will never rise again. It's got to be a former Death Eater."

"Who knows," I replied, "Right now I just want to get my father's body and get out of here alive."

As if on cue loud shots began to sound from behind us. I turned around to see a tall, brown-haired policeman running toward us, firing shots as he went. He spotted our hiding place and quickly dropped down next to us.

"I wondered why the higher ups suddenly pulled all of my officers away," he muttered as he stared at us. "Maybe you two would like to tell me what the hell is going on here."

"I'm Jenny Riddle," I explained, "and this is…"

"Draco Malfoy," the officer replied, "I figured you'd be back to cause more trouble."

"You're Officer Wilkes aren't you?" I asked in surprise.

"Yep," he responded grimly, "and you're lucky you asked for that promise or you four would be dead in the water."

"I highly doubt it," Draco replied smugly, "My shield should hold…hey, what was that for!" Draco rubbed his side gently as I pulled my elbow back.

"A shield?" Wilkes asked in confusion. "That's what the glowing is, isn't it?" he asked and I nodded my head slowly. "You can explain all of this to me after we get out of here. Until then, I don't care as long as it's keeping our heads from being blown off."

"It will," Draco responded, "but it won't hold forever. We have to get out of here."

"No," I hissed, "We can't leave without my father."

"I thought your father was dead?" Wilkes asked in disbelief.

"He is," I stated, "but not really…it's a long story. The point is, we cannot leave without him. If his body is stolen, well, I can't even explain to you the horrible consequences that would bring."

Suddenly there were loud cracks sounding all around us. Wilkes jumped in surprise but I held him back. The three of us peered around the headstone. Wizards and witches in blue robes covered the lawn in front of us. Each of them was surrounded by a golden glow and they shot curse after curse into the forest.

Dumbledore rose from behind the headstone where he was hiding and rushed toward the group. He pulled a witch toward us and she tossed an empty soda can in our direction. Draco caught it easily.

"The password is 'protection'," she shouted at us, "It will take you someplace safe."

"But what about my father," I yelled.

"We will make sure that your father's body is protected," the witch replied.

"And Khalida?" I asked in concern.

"I will make sure Khalida is taken care of," Dumbledore responded solemnly. I stared at him for a moment, unsure as to whether I could really trust him with Khalida's safety or not.

"We have to go," Draco hissed.

Officer Wilkes looked confused but followed Draco's direction and put one finger on the portkey. As I looked at the portkey in hesitation, Draco took matters into his own hands. He quickly grabbed my hand, placing it on the empty can in front of him.

"Protection!" he yelled quickly and I growled in frustration as we were whisked away from the battlefield.

We reappeared a moment later in what I assumed was a hospital. A group of healers descended on us immediately and began inspecting us for any signs of injury. I felt a slight tingling sensation as one of the healers cast a spell on my cheek. I reached up to find the scratch I received from the bullet was gone.

"I'm fine," Draco snapped at one healer as she began to look him over. Another healer began to lead Officer Wilkes out of the room and I grabbed the officer's other arm to stop them.

"He stays with us," I stated sharply.

"But Miss Riddle," the healer replied and I held a hand up to silence her.

"He stays with us," I growled. The healer shook her head slightly but released the officer's arm.

"What was that all about?" Wilkes asked in confusion.

"You need to stay with us for the moment," I explained, "At least until Dumbledore gets here." I pulled him down to sit next to me. "Stay close to me no matter what," I reiterated.

"Jenny," Draco warned in a low voice, "he's a muggle."

"I know that," I hissed, "That's why he needs to stay here. If they take him they'll obliviate him."

"But he's a muggle," Draco whispered once more.

"And I'm not deaf," I replied, "or stupid."

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Wilkes asked irritably.

"Not now," I whispered, "I'll explain after Dumbledore gets here and we can get rid of these healers. I don't trust them."

"And you trust this Dumbledore fellow?" he asked.

"At the moment I trust him more than I do these people," I replied simply.

There was a commotion on the other side of the room as Dumbledore and Khalida portkeyed in a moment later. I could hear Dumbledore quietly explaining the situation to the healers. They looked nervously at Khalida but nodded in reply and he laid her down on one of the beds.

"Is she alright?" I asked Dumbledore as he walked over to stand in front of us.

"Khalida will be just fine," he stated, "Vampires heal very quickly. Once the healers remove the bullet she should be up and around in no time."

"Who were those wizards that apparated in?" Draco asked.

"American aurors," Dumbledore replied.

"And my father?" I asked.

"He was removed from the cemetery and is resting comfortably in the room next door," he responded and I stood up to leave. Dumbledore shook his head and pushed me back to sit on the bed. "He is safe for the moment and right now we have a more pressing matter to deal with," he stated while motioning toward Officer Wilkes.

"I don't want him obliviated," I said angrily.

"I'm afraid it is not up to you or even me," Dumbledore replied sadly.

"Can you explain what obliviated means and what you people are?" Wilkes asked in confusion.

"Those were wizards and witches you saw back there," I explained quickly and Draco gasped in shock. "Draco's a wizard, Dumbledore's a wizard and I'm a witch. My friend Khalida over there," I said as I pointed across the room, "is a vampire. Does that explain things well enough for you." Wilkes was silent as he processed the information I had given him.

"It's funny," he responded slowly, "but somehow that makes sense to me. Why are you so hell bent on getting your father's body though and why was someone trying to stop you?"

"That's a longer story," I replied.

"And right now it's one we don't have the time to tell," Draco interrupted as President Curtis burst through the door.

"Thank Merlin you're alright!" he exclaimed as he crossed the room toward us, "I had a bad feeling that something might go wrong so I sent the aurors to check up on things. It's a miracle that they got there in time."

"Yes," Dumbledore replied as he studied the president over his half-moon glasses, "It was quite the miracle that they appeared right when we needed them Robert." The president's worried expression faltered for a moment and Dumbledore raised one eyebrow slightly.

"Yes…well…everyone appears to be alright and Mr. Potter's body was recovered," he stated nervously, "It is unfortunate that the gunman escaped."

"He escaped?" I asked in surprise and Robert nodded his head sadly.

"I'm sorry Miss Riddle, but he ran off before the aurors could capture him," he explained. He turned to look at Officer Wilkes and his expression changed to one of annoyance.

"Healer Madison!" the president called out loudly and a short, blond-haired witch quickly rushed toward him.

"Yes Mr. President?" she asked hesitantly.

"What is Officer Wilkes still doing here?" he asked harshly and she flinched slightly.

"That would be my fault," I broke in, "I insisted that he stay here with me." Robert gave me a puzzled look. "He wanted an explanation and I gave him one," I explained. The look on Robert's face was almost comical.

"But he's a muggle," he stammered, "He'll have to be obliviated." Wilkes appeared ready to bolt and I laid a calming hand on his arm.

"No," I growled, "He will not be obliviated."

"Jenny," Draco whispered and shifted nervously next to me.

"Miss Riddle," President Curtis responded curtly, "I'd like to remind you just what country you are in. I don't know how they run things in England but we have laws here in America and it is not acceptable to have unauthorized muggles running around with knowledge of the wizarding world."

"Mr. Curtis," I replied in a quiet but threatening voice, "Perhaps you need to be reminded of who you are dealing with." The lights began to flicker slightly and the beds began to vibrate as I stood.

"And just who would that be," Robert asked, oblivious to what was happening around him.

The healers began to slowly back away toward the other side of the room. Dumbledore pulled Draco and Wilkes away from me and led them over to the bed where Khalida was resting. My eyes narrowed significantly as I glared up at President Curtis.

One of the healers let out a scream as the windows shattered. Robert's angry expression turned to fear as the glass rained down upon us. He flinched slightly as a particularly large piece dug into his neck. I stood like a statue, unwavering, without a hint of trepidation at what was going on around me.

"Jenny Riddle," I stated coldly, "daughter of James Riddle and Harry Potter."

"Mr. Curtis," I continued, "my father was a good man. He fought the good fight and always tried to do the right thing. He would have never hurt anyone unless they truly deserved it." I stepped closer to the president until we were almost nose to nose which usually wouldn't have been possible since I was at least a foot shorter than him. But since I was now floating at least a foot off the floor I was able to look him directly in the eye.

"So let me warn you right now," I whispered, "I am not my father."

President Curtis backed away from me quickly and nearly tripped over his feet in the process. He ran out of the room with the healers trailing along behind him. Dumbledore approached me cautiously and gently grabbed both of my shoulders.

"Jenny," he said softly, "You need to calm down." Draco walked over to stand at my side. He gently held my hand and rubbed my arm soothingly.

"Please calm down Jenny," Draco whispered.

Something inside of me snapped and my body dropped to the floor with a thud. I fought to sit up but found myself to weak to move. Draco lifted me into his arms and cradled me like a child.

"Something is really wrong with her," he told Dumbledore, "She's been sick for awhile and I don't think it's only stress that is causing it."

"I agree," Dumbledore replied, "We have to get her and Harry back to Hogwarts."

"We need to get out of here first though," Wilkes interrupted, "I don't know anything about what's going on, but I know enough about bastards who think they know better and that guys going to be back and he'll bring backup with him."

"I agree," Khalida replied as she rose from the bed slowly.

"Are you sure you're alright to travel?" Wilkes asked, "That's a pretty nasty wound."

"The bullet is gone," Khalida shrugged, "It will heal quickly now."

"How are we going to get out of here then?" Draco asked anxiously, "This place has got to be crawling with aurors by now." Dumbledore smiled mischievously and pulled a thick, wool sock out of one of his pockets.

"It's an emergency portkey," he explained, "Arthur gave it to me before we left. He seemed to be a bit nervous about our trip. Unfortunately it's only set to take us to a place here in America."

"Where will it take us?" Draco asked as he eyed the sock curiously.

"A safe place for British wizards who run into trouble here in America," he stated. "It's usually only used by Ministry aurors and Order members."

"Let's get going then," Wilkes said quickly.

"My father…" I said weakly. Dumbledore looked down at me and nodded.

"We will bring him with us," he replied, "I would not leave him behind."

"Because…Hogwarts…" I snorted softly.

"No. I would let Hogwarts fade into nothingness if fate decided," he said sternly. "We will bring him with us because he is Harry Potter, not the Savior of the Wizarding of the World, or the Heir of Gryffindor, but because he is simply Harry Potter…just Harry."


	42. If A War Is What You Want

_I have a present: it is the present.  
You have to learn to find it within you.  
If you can learn to love it,  
You just might like it.  
You can't live without it._

_There's a million open windows.  
I'm passing these open windows_

September 9th 1AM Friday

_Blood…Khalida crying out in pain. Gunshots! Why isn't anyone helping us? Cracks…pops…yelling…falling…_

The sound of angry whispers brought me out of my nightmare. I decided against opening my eyes immediately. My thoughts and memories were a jumbled mess. For some reason I couldn't remember where I was or how I got there. A soft blanket was covering me and my head was resting on a fluffy pillow. I shifted slightly and felt something hard against my back. I assumed that I was lying on a couch.

"Draco," Dumbledore pleaded softly, "you must leave now, there is no other choice."

"I'm not leaving Jenny here," Draco growled.

"And what would you have me do," Dumbledore whispered, "Would you rather if I went instead and left you here alone with a slightly injured vampire, a muggle police officer and a young witch who, at this moment, is plagued by an illness which we know nothing about." There was a silent pause.

"No," Draco admitted quietly, "You're right. If Jenny wakes while I'm gone tell her that I will back soon." I could hear a door open somewhere off to my left. "I don't want her to think that I abandoned her," Draco added.

"I will explain everything to her," Dumbledore stated and the door closed quietly.

"I'd like to thank you for feigning sleep Jenny," Dumbledore said to my surprise. I slowly opened my eyes and found him staring down at me, lips twisted into an amused grin. "I've been trying to convince Draco to leave for the last half hour."

"Where did he go?" I asked as I attempted to sit up. Dumbledore laid a hand on my shoulder and shook his head.

"You are very ill," he explained, "You need to rest for now. I'm afraid you will need all the strength you can muster in a few hours. We are in a safe house in New York. Draco has gone to track down Fred and George Weasley who, according to Draco, are currently staying in New York for a trade show."

"Is Khalida okay?" I asked quickly, "And Officer Wilkes, is he alright?"

"Relax my dear," Dumbledore replied softly, "Khalida is resting upstairs in one of the bedrooms and the current situation has been explained to Officer Wilkes, as well as a bit of background information so everything will make sense."

"My father, is he here too?" I questioned hesitantly. Dumbledore nodded slowly and turned toward a couch against the wall directly across the room from us.

I paled in shock as my eyes took in the sight of the prone figure lying there. I scrambled to rise from the couch and Dumbledore attempted to push me back down. With a growl I pushed him away and swung my legs around so my feet were flat on the floor.

The room spun around me as I slowly pushed myself up. I took a few small steps before my legs gave out and I fell to the floor. Dumbledore rushed to help me up but I pushed his hand away once again. Gritting my teeth in determination I rose to my hands and knees and gradually made my way across the room. My knees groaned in protest and my palms ached as I crawled across the rough carpeting beneath me.

I kept my eyes firmly planted on the floor as I neared the couch. When I finally reached my destination I shakily pulled myself up to gaze at my father. Tears rose up from within me as I noticed that his appearance had not changed since I had seen him last, lying silent and cold within in his casket.

"You are just sleeping," I whispered as I leaned down to kiss his forehead. His skin was still pale and cool. The round wire-rimmed glasses perched on his nose were crooked and I straightened them carefully.

"Draco will inform the Weasley twins of our predicament," Dumbledore explained as he stood behind me, "It is my hope that they will be able to contact Mr. Wood and make arrangements for our quick departure."

"What about Wilkes?" I asked as I slowly ran a hand through my father's hair.

"We cannot leave him here," Dumbledore admitted sadly, "He will have to come with us."

"It's not fair," I stated without turning around, "He's only a muggle, he shouldn't have become involved in all of this."

"But I am involved," Wilkes interrupted. I turned around to find him standing halfway down the staircase, looking down at me over the railing.

"You probably have family though," I said sadly, "Your life is ruined now. Perhaps it would have been better if you were obliviated." Wilkes shook his head fiercely and descended the steps to stand beside Dumbledore.

"I have no family so there's no need to feel guilty," Wilkes stated, "and I don't think I like the idea of someone tinkering with my memories." He knelt down beside me and his gaze shifted to my father. "Besides," he added, "I may only be a muggle but I can be useful in tight situations, and this is definitely one very tight situation."

"I'm sorry," I said apologetically.

"Like I said," Wilkes continued, "there's nothing to feel guilty about. I'm sure after all of this gets sorted out I'll probably thank you for letting me accompany you on such a grand adventure."

"It doesn't feel like a grand adventure," I stated coldly.

"No," he said as he reached out to gently lay a hand on my father's own, "but right now it's the only way I can think about things and still convince myself that I'm not insane."

"Where did everybody go!" Khalida called out from upstairs.

"We're down here!" I yelled back. Khalida came bounding down the stairs a moment later.

"Why does everyone look so upset?" she asked as she crossed the room to stand behind me, "Soon we will back at Hogwarts, Gilgamesh will wake from his nap and everything will be okay."

"I'm afraid it will not be that easy," Dumbledore stated, "Unless Draco returns quickly with news from Mr. Wood, we may have to make another daring escape."

"But this is a safe house, isn't it?" I asked in confusion, "Doesn't the name imply that we're safe here." Dumbledore shook his head.

"We are safe for the time being but the wards will not hold forever," he explained, "I'm afraid that if the authorities wish to find us, then eventually they will locate this place."

"What then?" I asked nervously.

"We fight our way out of course," Wilkes stated grimly.

"I don't even know how to use a wand," I protested, "Besides that, do I need to remind you that you are a muggle and I know you're powerful Dumbledore but I doubt that you'd be able to take on a whole group of aurors all by yourself."

"That is true," Dumbledore admitted, "but you forget that if the worst should happen I do have my own allies to rely upon." Khalida, Wilkes and I stared at him with matching looks of confusion.

"Do you mean the ministry?" I asked, "Do you really think that it's a good idea to involve them in this?" Dumbledore grinned mischievously and I groaned in frustration. "It could start a frickin' war," I added, "You do understand that right?"

"I was not speaking of the ministry," Dumbledore chuckled.

"Then who?" Khalida asked curiously.

"Those in the ministry have never been my true allies," he explained, "If we need protection there is only one group that I can trust."

"The Order of the Phoenix," I said with an excited gasp. Dumbledore shook his head once more and now I was truly confused.

"I know of whom you speak," Khalida interrupted, "and I can't believe that you would even consider it."

"Who is it?" I asked angrily.

"A group formed to fight beside Harry during the second war," he explained.

"But I thought that was the Order of the Phoenix," I stated.

"The Order of the Phoenix fought during the war as well," Dumbledore said with a nod, "They also gathered information and helped in the capture of many of Voldemort's followers."

"During the second war," he continued, "I formed a second group. The sole purpose of this group was not ending the war or destroying Voldemort. The group existed to protect Harry Potter and assist him in every battle."

"They live and breathe for your father," Khalida hissed, "and they are dark."

"What do you mean dark?" Wilkes asked with a frown.

"Dark wizards and witches," Khalida said and then added, "as well as dark creatures."

"Each one of them is blood bonded to your father," she continued, "They would follow him blindly to death if he ordered them to."

"What's this group called?" I asked hesitantly.

"The Brotherhood of Eanna," Dumbledore stated.

"So if there's this group that lives only to protect my father, then why haven't they shown up yet?" I asked in confusion.

"Your father sent them away after Voldemort died," Dumbledore explained, "If we require their assistance we will need to summon them back."

"But Gilgamesh is the only one that can summon them," Khalida growled and Dumbledore shook his head.

"There is another who can call them," he stated as his gaze leveled on me, "It was his blood that bound them and it his blood that can bring them back."

"Why didn't you mention this before?" I snapped, "Don't you think we could have used the help before this?"

"We should not call upon them," Khalida said warily as she knelt down beside me. "They are bloody thirsty demons."

"Now Khalida," Dumbledore warned.

"It is true and you know it old man," she hissed.

"They did what they were ordered to do," he said sternly and then added, "unlike some." Khalida jumped up from the floor to stand in front of Dumbledore. She barred her fangs at him but he stood his ground.

"I did what I had to do," she growled, "and I didn't do it for you, I did it for Gilgamesh. The only reason I am here now is for him and Jenny so I would watch what you say."

"And you need to remember exactly who you are dealing with," Dumbledore replied coolly as he glared down at her.

The temperature in the room seemed to drop as the two remained locked in silent battle, neither one showing signs of giving in anytime soon. Officer Wilkes glanced at me nervously, questioning me with his eyes as to what we could do to subvert the impending disaster.

"If we call upon the Brotherhood," Khalida ground out, "you are aware that they will not follow your orders. Do you truly think that Jenny will be able to retain control over them?"

"They know what it is they need to do," Dumbledore stated, "Beyond that they need few orders."

"O yes," Khalida said sarcastically, "Perhaps you should explain to Jenny what they will do if they are not given proper orders."

"They fall back to the first orders given to them," Dumbledore stated innocently.

"And what are those orders?" I asked anxiously as Dumbledore and Khalida both turned to stare at me. Khalida walked over and helped me up off the floor.

"Search and destroy," she said sadly. I turned around and glanced down at my father.

"My father would never order someone to do something like that," I said angrily and Khalida shook her head.

"Your father would not," she explained, "But Harry Potter would, and he did."

"Then if we must, we will summon them here," I stated firmly as I glared up at Dumbledore. "I am not my father," I added, "and I'm not Harry Potter either, so don't think you can manipulate me as you did him. If I call upon the Brotherhood then they will be my army and they will follow my orders."

I pushed past Dumbledore angrily and stumbled toward the staircase. Khalida moved to follow me but Dumbledore held her back. I stopped halfway up the stairs as Dumbledore called out to me.

"You are ill Miss Riddle," he said sadly, "Perhaps when you are feeling better we can discuss this further." I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"You just don't get it do you Dumbledore," I said calmly, "You may have had some kind of father-son bond with my father, but I hardly know you and you definitely do not know me. The only thing I want right now is to see my father alive once again and I will do anything to make sure that happens."

"Even if you have to kill to do it?" Dumbledore asked in concern. I continued to walk up the stairs and answered his question without turning around.

"By whatever means necessary," I replied simply, "and you should know all about that."

-

-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Where did I get the idea for the Brotherhood of Eanna?**

**I came up with the idea for the Brotherhood while thinking about the way people become obsessed with famous people. Just look how obsessed I am with Harry Potter, enough to spend hours writing a fanfiction story apparently. Now imagine if someone actually was responsible for saving the world, what kind of fans would that person have. **

**I have to admit that I am not religious but even I can see the similarities between Harry Potter and Jesus. And since Jesus had followers I have given Harry followers as well. A group that has gone from simple fanaticism to blind worship, following Harry as if he were a God himself...or a messiah.**

**The name, Brotherhood of Eanna, is a reference to the story of Gilgamesh. It was said that the temple of Eanna was constructed by Gilgamesh and was dedicated to the worship of Ishtar.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: The Great Escape, the Brotherhood returns (I think you will be shocked by a few of the members), and Jenny finally opens that damn box.**


	43. Eyes Aren't The Only Ones Playing Tricks

_There is plenty to criticize.  
It gets so easy to narrow these eyes.  
But these eyes will stay wide.  
I will stay young.  
Young and dumb inside.  
I have just begun to forget my lines._

September 9th 4PM Friday

Draco returned early in the morning with word from Wood that he would have a plane waiting for us at eight but we would need to find our own way back to the airport. At seven we planned to make our escape and until then all we could do was wait.

"Feeling better?" Draco asked and I looked up to see him watching me from the doorway.

"I suppose," I stated simply, "My temper just got the best of me."

Draco walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind him. He hesitated for a few moments before sitting down next to me on the bed. I dug into my backpack and pulled out the small box I'd gotten from Gringotts.

"Still haven't opened it?" Draco asked as he stared at the box curiously.

"Nope," I replied as I held the box in front of me and stared at it.

There was nothing special about the box. It was a plan brown color and roughly the size of a shoebox. The wood felt old and worn in my hands.

"Do you ever plan to?" he asked as he slowly ran a hand over the lid of the box. It pulsed in my hands for a moment, only stopping once he pulled his hand away.

"I was thinking about doing it now," I explained, "but I'm scared. I have no idea what might be inside. What if it's something I don't want to know?"

"Jenny," Draco chuckled, "look at everything you've gone through just to find out about your father's past and now you're frightened to open a simple wooden box?"

"That's not it. It's not just a simple wooden box. Everything I've gone through so far has been my choice," I explained. "This box was left by my father for me to find. It's not some mystery to investigate or story to be told. Whatever my father left in this box is plain and simple fact."

There was a soft tapping at the bedroom door. A moment later the door slowly opened and Khalida's head popped through. She gave me a pleading look and I nodded slightly.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked as she pushed the door open and walked toward me. I could see Dumbledore standing in the hallway along with Officer Wilkes.

"Yes," I replied sheepishly, "I'm sorry I got so upset before. I'm just a little stressed."

"Not a problem," Khalida stated sternly, "We're all under a lot of stress and I think we've all said some things we regret." Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly and walked into the room.

"I'd like to apologize to you Professor," I stated, "I was out of line earlier."

"All is forgiven," he replied as he eyed the box in my hands. I glanced around the room and noticed that everyone, even Officer Wilkes, was staring at the box longingly.

"Everyone's come to see what's in here," I asked as I pointed at the box, "Haven't you?"

They all shook their heads except Khalida who was nodding her head wildly. The rest of the group shot her a warning look and she appeared offended.

"What!" she exclaimed indignantly, "I'm being honest."

"Fine then," I sighed in resignation.

Everyone crowded around me as I pried the lid off the box. A small humming noise filled the room as I placed my hand on the lid but once the lid was removed the sound disappeared.

The first thing I pulled from the box was a folded piece of parchment. I studied it for a moment before carefully unfolding it. It was a letter from my father.

**Dear Jenny,**

**If you are reading this, then I am gone and you are probably pretty upset with me. Upset because I left and upset because of the past I have kept hidden from you for all these years. I'd like to say I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. It was my intention to keep you safe and protected, hiding who I was seemed to accomplish those two things fairly well. There were a few problems along the way but I think we managed, for the most part.**

**I'd also like to say I'm sorry about Lucas. I don't know if you have found out yet that I obliviated him when you were younger. That is why he forgot about you Jenny. I'm so, so sorry. I did it to protect you and to protect our family.**

**I'm sure you know all about who I used to be. And I do mean "used to be", because I have not been Harry Potter since I left London over nineteen years ago. You are probably wondering why I left a few things for you to find. It may sound strange, but I left them because I knew eventually you would find them. You're a smart girl Jenny, you always have been, and you always will be and I knew that I could not keep my secrets from you forever.**

**Someday the truth will come out, just as it always does and I fear that you will be in danger. That is one of the reasons I left clues to my past, so that you would be able to find those that will help you along the way. I'm speaking of my former friends. **

**Perhaps you have met them already or perhaps not, but I urge you to track them down. Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Ron and Hermione Weasley, Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore, can aide you but do not trust them implicitly. They are friends but they are not family, they are not blood and they may not always have your best interests in mind.**

**There is another that you can call upon for help but she will be hard to find. Her name is Khalida List and she is a vampire. It may be wiser to wait for her to come to you rather than to run off looking for her. She's a little…unpredictable to say the least.**

**If the worst should come to pass and dark days come once again I have no doubt that you will be right in the middle of it. Being my daughter pretty much guarantees that. Hopefully you won't be stuck with some prophecy hanging over your head and the whole world on your shoulders, but we cannot choose our destinies.**

**If you should ever find yourself in a situation where your very life is in danger and there is no way out I have left instructions at the bottom of the box. Use the instructions to call upon my true allies and they will protect you as they always protected me.**

**The last thing I wish to tell you is this, do not mourn for me and do not blame yourself. I have made a choice and exercised the most important right a person has, the right to choose whether to live or die. I have chosen. A great man once told me that to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. I have lived a long life and finally found happiness with you, now I move on to my next great adventure. **

**Living is also a great adventure Jenny, so go out into the world and have many great adventures. Don't forget that I love you very much. And be good, I'll be watching.**

**Your friend and father,**

**James Rubeus Riddle**

My hands were shaking as I finished reading the letter aloud. I slowly folded the parchment back up and laid it aside. No one in the room said a word and all eyes were downcast. I reached into the box and pulled out the next item.

It was a photograph. Not a magical photograph, but a regular muggle photograph. It was a picture of my father and my mother sitting under a tree. My mother was leaning back onto my father's chest and he had his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Is that your mother?" Officer Wilkes asked softly and I nodded my head sadly.

I traced one finger over the photo and smiled down at the image of my parents. They seemed so happy in the photo. Both of them appeared to be so blissfully unaware of the world around them. I had never seen my father smiling so honestly.

"Is there a date on that photo?" Draco asked nervously and I quickly turned the photo over to look.

"Nope, nothing," I replied. "Why?"

"Well," Draco said slowly, "I don't think that photo was taken in America."

"Do you recognize the place?" Khalida broke in and Draco shook his head.

"Do you think they were on vacation someplace or something?" I asked in confusion and Draco shook his head again. I studied the picture once again but couldn't see what Draco was getting at.

"Look at your father's face," he said hesitantly and everyone leaned over to get a closer look.

"His scar!" Khalida gasped and my eyes immediately went to the scar on my father's forehead.

"What about his scar?" I asked angrily. "Its right there," I stated as I pointed at the lightning bolt shaped scar.

"Not that scar," Draco explained and I was puzzled for a moment before realizing that he meant the scar that ran down the side of my father's face. I held the photo up to the light and was surprised when…

"IT'S NOT THERE!" I exclaimed loudly.

The scar was gone. After studying the picture further I noticed other oddities. My father's gray hair was nearly jet black. His eyes were not a pale green but a bright sparkling emerald.

"But that means…" Khalida said nervously.

"It means," Dumbledore replied, "This picture was taken before Voldemort was defeated, which also means that your father knew your mother when he was still here in England."

"But how…what…that doesn't…" my voice rambled off into incoherent babbling as I tried to make sense of the image in my hands.

"I wonder who she was," Draco mumbled to himself.

"Do you think she was a witch?" Khalida asked and Draco shook his head.

"Who knows," he replied.

"I wonder if she lived in England then," I said thoughtfully. "If she did then I might have a better chance of finding out more about her. I wish I knew her maiden name though." Wilkes stepped up to stand in front of me.

"About that," he said as he ran a hand through his short brown hair, "I wasn't able to find any information on your father in any of the public records. I guess it makes sense now though. I mean, if the FBI was involved they probably have all of his information and I doubt they'll be giving it to us anytime soon, even if you are family."

Draco suddenly snatched the photo from me and walked toward the window. I rushed over to him to take it back but he pushed my hand away. He stared at the picture for a few minutes and seemed to be deep in thought.

"There's a house or something in the background," he stated as he pointed to a small black dot in the right hand corner of the picture. "It's too small to see though, we'll have to get it enlarged or something." Dumbledore walked over to take a look.

"We will need to find a skilled photographer to enlarge something so small without distorting it," he stated as he eyed the picture through his half-moon glasses. I grabbed the photo back from Draco and laid it next to the letter from my father.

"We'll deal with it when we get back to London," I explained, "I'm sure we can find plenty of professional photographers there."

Everyone agreed that was the best idea and I reached into the box to pull out the last two items. The first item was a small dagger. It had a black hilt and looked extremely sharp. Underneath it was another folded up piece of parchment. I eyed it warily before unfolding it. I scanned it quickly and looked up at Dumbledore.

"They're directions on how to summon the Brotherhood," I stated.

"It is lucky for us that Harry thought to leave them for you," Dumbledore admitted. I stared at him for a moment before shaking my head in disbelief.

"You don't know how to summon them do you?" I asked and everyone, besides Dumbledore, let out a loud gasp.

"Of course not," Dumbledore said simply. "They are not my group to summon. After the Brotherhood was formed I had Harry obliviate me of any knowledge of the group. I know of them but I do not know the members or even how many there are."

"But if they fought side-by-side with Harry and the Order then how would you not know who they are?" Draco asked in confusion.

"They wore masks," Dumbledore explained, "and cloaks, to hide their identities. It was actually Harry's idea. He felt that it would be too hard for the members to go home after the war if everyone in the wizarding world knew what they had done and what they were capable of. The only people in existence, who know the identities of the members, are the members themselves and Harry of course. The members of the Order were sworn to secrecy which is why Remus could not tell you about the Brotherhood earlier."

"They sound like Death Eaters," Draco spat distastefully and I nodded in agreement.

"They are," Khalida stated.

"Now Khalida," Dumbledore warned, "Let us not have a repeat of our earlier argument or we will only end up back where we started."

A loud buzzing filled the room and everyone was instantly silenced. Dumbledore appeared worried while the rest of looked around in confusion.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Draco asked loudly.

"The wards," Dumbledore stated.

"Does that mean they've found us then?" I asked nervously and Dumbledore shook his head.

"At the moment they are merely attempting to locate us but it will not be long before the protection spells fail," he explained.

"How long do we have?" Wilkes asked nervously.

"An hour at the most," Dumbledore admitted as he pulled out his pocket watch. "And it is only six o'clock which means that if we leave now Wood will not have the plane ready for us when we arrive at the airport."

"And if we leave at seven we'll probably run into a mess of aurors on our way out," Draco added despondently. I glanced around and found that everyone shared the same anxious expression.

"So basically we're screwed," I stated bluntly and everyone nodded.

Draco and Dumbledore began to argue about the best course of action, with Officer Wilkes lending his opinion from time to time. Khalida walked over to the bed and picked up the dagger that I had pulled from the box. She stared at it for a moment before sighing loudly and holding it out toward me.

"Sometimes," she said softly as we stared into each other's eyes, "we have to do things that we do not wish to when we are left with no other options." I took the dagger from her and held it to my heart.

The room fell silent as Dumbledore, Draco and Wilkes noticed what was taking place. Draco walked over and picked up the small piece of folded parchment and handed it to me. I glanced down at it for a moment before looking back up at Khalida.

"Call your allies," Khalida said sternly.

"Are you sure about this?" Draco asked nervously. Dumbledore and Wilkes looked on with mild curiosity.

"If war is what they want," Khalida stated in a low, threatening tone, "then it is war we will give them."

I nodded and walked out of the room, slowly making my way down the stairs to the living room. At the bottom of the staircase I stopped and motioned for everyone to wait on the stairs until I was done. I had no idea how many members there were in the Brotherhood so I had no idea how much room would be needed.

With my head held high, I strode to stand next to the couch where my father rested peacefully. His features were calm and relaxed but I swear that I could see the slightest hint of a smile on his lips. I knelt down next to him and lightly ran a hand over his cheek.

"I'm calling your friends," I whispered into his ear, "I trust you father…I trust Harry Potter." I turned away from my father and stood.

I held my right hand out in front of me and cut a small line down my palm. The blood pooled for a moment before I turned my hand over and let the drops fall to the rough carpet below. I slipped the dagger into my belt and lifted the parchment. The room was deathly silent as I began to read.

"Bound to Blood, Bound to One. I summon the Brotherhood of Eanna, allies of Harry James Potter, Heir of Gryffindor. Remember the promises made, the duty sworn. Hear the call of your leader, mighty net, protector of his people, raging flood-wave who destroys even walls of stone!"

The room began to shake and I could see Draco make a move to run down the stairs. I shook my head fiercely and he reluctantly remained still. The sky grew dark and lightning split the sky. The candles that were attached to the wall lit by themselves and cast shadows across the room.

I wondered for a moment how the members would arrive and how long it would take. Apparition was my first thought but I dismissed it a moment later as the shadows began to move and take shape. It startled me at first and I took a step back, nearly tripping on the couch and landing on my father.

The shadows seemed to drip from the walls, the ceiling and even the floor. Twisting and bending as they moved, until they decided on chosen forms. They were replaced a moment later by figures in dark green cloaks wearing plain black masks which covered their eyes and cheeks. There were at least twenty of them and they were all identical, except for the white lightning bolt painted on their masks, each one a different size.

The Brotherhood glanced around the room for a moment until their eyes landed on me, focusing on the blood dripping from my outstretched hand. They did not kneel down before me; instead they lined up into orderly rows and stood silently.

I looked down at the parchment once more to see what I was expected to do next, but it gave me no hints and the only thing there was the summoning spell. I slipped the parchment into my pocket and waited. Finally one of the masked figures in front stepped forward. I glanced at his mask and noticed that his lightning bolt was the longest and thickest. Instead of stretching down his mask vertically, it lay almost horizontally and stretched from one side of the mask to the other.

"Supreme over other kings, lordly in appearance," he began in a stern yet dignified tone, "he is the hero, born of Uruk, the goring wild bull. He walks out in front, the leader, and walks at the rear, trusted by his companions." He paused for a moment before calling out loudly.

"Who can compare with him in honor and loyalty?" he yelled and the rest of the group answered him back.

"NONE!"

"Who can say like Harry Potter, I am "Savior"? He called out even louder.

"NONE!" the group answered once again.

"Who do we serve?"

"HARRY POTTER!"

"Will we ever serve another?"

"IN BLOOD WE ARE BOUND!"

"What are you orders?"

"TO PROTECT HARRY POTTER AND DESTROY HIS ENEMIES!"

"And who are his enemies?" he called out lastly. There was a moment of silence as the group lifted wands, swords and other assorted weapons.

"ALL WHO DWELL UPON THE SAME SOIL, ALL WHO BREATHE THE SAME AIR, ALL WHO ARE NOT THE BLOOD TO WHICH WE ARE BOUND!"

I gulped audibly as the masked figure stepped back to join the rest of the group. They all seemed to be staring at me expectantly and I shifted from one foot to the other nervously. I slowly walked over to stand in front of the cloaked figure in front.

"I'm guessing you're the leader," I stated and he shook his head wildly. I glanced to the figures behind him and they were all shaking their heads as well.

"Only Harry Potter is our leader," he explained, "and all those who share his blood."

"So are you the second in command then?" I asked hesitantly and he nodded.

"Yes," he replied proudly.

"And is that why you have the longest lightning bolt on your mask?" He tentatively brought one hand up to touch the lightning bolt but drew it back quickly.

"Yes," he stated as he puffed out his chest, "Painted by our leader himself." I could see a few of the other members shooting looks of jealousy at him and a few angry looks followed as well.

"I'd like if you all would take off your masks," I said simply, "I want to meet you all properly." Nervous whispering carried through the group. "Is there a problem?"

"There are outsiders here," the man answered as he glanced back at the staircase, "Harry has never asked us to remove our masks in front of outsiders."

"Neither will I then," I said and I could hear a few members sigh in relief. Suddenly another buzzing noise filled the house, this time louder then before.

"I guess we'll have to skip formal introductions," I called out so the entire Brotherhood could hear me. "I am Harry Potter's daughter Jenny," I explained, purposefully leaving out my last name. Most of the group smiled at me, the others had expressions of awe on their faces.

"You can see my father sleeping behind me," I said as I motioned towards the couch. "We have been attempting to return him to Hogwarts but we've run into a little trouble with the American wizarding government." A few angry grumbles and shouts could be heard.

"In a few…what time do you have Dumbledore?" I called out and Dumbledore quickly pulled out his pocket watch.

"It is six-thirty," he responded, "We only have a half hour to prepare. I would suggest we leave fifteen minutes early to avoid the aurors." I pushed through the Brotherhood and climbed the stairs until I was halfway up and standing next to Draco.

"You heard what he said," I called out, "We have fifteen minutes to plan our escape."

"But why not take the half hour instead," one of the members called out. It was a woman's voice and she sounded awfully familiar.

"If we have to, we will," I stated sternly, "but I would prefer to escape with the least amount of fighting possible."

"But we're ready to fight!" one of the male members called out and the rest of the Brotherhood cheered in agreement.

"You have heard my orders!" I growled loudly and the room fell silent. "Do not disobey me."

I could hear a few of the members grumbling but most of them appeared properly chastised. They began to form groups and move about the house searching for possible escape routes. The second-in-command pulled out a map of London and sat down on the floor with a few other members.

Dumbledore and Wilkes moved around between the small groups, listening in on the conversations and helping where they could. I walked back down the stairs and sat down on the floor next to my father. Khalida and Draco followed behind me and sat down next to me, one on each side.

"They work well on their own," Khalida explained, "but you will need to keep them in line. They will try to push you."

"How is it you know so much about them?" I asked, becoming slightly suspicious.

"The Brotherhood was my idea," she explained, "I even chose the name."

"Then why aren't you a member?" I asked in confusion and she shifted nervously.

"The group was originally formed to simply protect Gilgamesh," she stated, "but the ideals of the group were twisted and reshaped. Once the Brotherhood was fully formed I decided that I didn't agree with their…methods." Her answer didn't satisfy me but I decided to let it go, for now.

Khalida began to run her fingers through my father's hair absentmindedly. She traced his jaw with her other hand and then reached down to hold my hand in hers.

"If you would like," she said softly, "I could recite to you a small portion of the Epic of Gilgamesh."

"I suppose," I replied hesitantly as Draco turned to look at her with mild interest.

She spoke in a quiet tone, her voice barely above a whisper.

"_Six days and seven nights I mourned over him  
and would not allow him to be buried  
until a maggot fell out of his nose.  
I was terrified by his appearance,  
I began to fear death, and so roam the wilderness.  
The issue of my friend oppresses me,  
so I have been roaming long trails through the wilderness.  
The issue of Enkidu, my friend, oppresses me,  
so I have been roaming long roads through the wilderness.  
How can I stay silent, how can I be still!  
My friend whom I love has turned to clay.  
Am I not like him? Will I lie down, never to get up again?"_

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER 6:45PM

"Damn, they're early!" I shouted as the buzzing turned into a piercing siren.

"The wards should have held longer," Dumbledore replied worriedly.

"No time to worry about that now," Draco stated as he looked out the window, "We've got at least thirty aurors circling the place."

"Brotherhood!" I called out loudly and all of the masked figures turned toward the door to look at me, "The aurors have found us, which I'm sure you already know. Your orders are as follows; assist us in reaching United Wizard International Airport. That includes my father," I added as I motioned toward my father's prone form.

"Shouldn't you order them not to kill anyone?" Draco asked nervously.

"And what do you think those aurors are going to do to us?" I snapped. "Stun us and send us home?"

"This isn't a bloody war!" he growled. I looked him in the eyes and gave him the coldest glare I could muster.

"If this isn't a war then why in the hell are we running for our lives?"

"Jenny," Dumbledore warned.

"Do you want to get out of here alive?" I interrupted angrily and my question was answered with silence. "Then keep quiet and let the Brotherhood handle things."

"Jenny," the second-in-command called out, "get everyone into the middle of the living room." I nodded and walked to where he had directed, the others reluctantly following behind me.

One of the members lifted my father off the couch and carried him toward us. Draco held out his arms but the cloaked man just shook his head and kept a firm hold on the body.

The next moments were like a scene from a movie. The front door was kicked in, windows were broken, I could hear footsteps upstairs and the house filled with aurors. There had to be at least fifty of them but they were unprepared for what they found. They were expecting to find an old, yet powerful wizard, a vampire, a muggle police offer, a male wizard and a young witch. Instead they were met by a force that worked together liked a well-oiled machine.

Aurors fell to the ground by the handful. Some were killed by curses and hexes, others by muggle weaponry. A few crawled across the floor, blood trailing behind them. None of them made it even close to where we stood with a circle of cloaked figures standing around us.

The Brotherhood cheered as the last auror fell and I stared around the room in horrified disbelief. Blood was everywhere, death filled the room…it was too much death. I sank to the floor and began to retch. A moment later Draco joined me while Khalida knelt down to hold my hair back.

"I don't feel so good," I stated wearily as I sunk into her lap.

"Dumbledore," Khalida whispered sharply and pointed down to the carpet in front of me. I glanced at the spot she was indicating and noticed that it was red. It was red just like the blood that now covered the house.

"What's wrong with her?" Draco asked as Dumbledore knelt down in front of me.

"Jenny," Dumbledore said softly, "can you tell me what you are feeling?" I attempted to answer but the only sound that came out was that same sickening gurgle that I had last heard while lying in the infirmary at Hogwarts.

The second-in-command rushed over and lifted me into his arms. I flinched back for a moment but soon relaxed from sheer exhaustion.

"We need to go," he stated calmly. Everyone nodded and began to head out of the house. I gripped his arm tightly as we neared the door. "Is there something wrong?" he asked in concern. I nodded my head and pointed to his mask.

"You want to know who I am, don't you?" he asked and I nodded my head hesitantly. He looked around for a moment and, after noticing everyone had gone, began to lift his mask.

I didn't recognize him immediately and I was sure I'd never seen him before but at the same time there was something distinctly familiar about him. He had short black hair and deep blue eyes but those features weren't what I found familiar. It was the gauntness in his face, the hollow look in his eyes and the way he stared down at me as if he already knew me.

I began to flail wildly in his arms and he had to fight to keep me still. My eyes searched his and I tried to scream his name. I wanted to scream his name. I wanted to yell and shout but only more blood passed my lips.

"Shhhh…" he whispered softly as he replaced his mask. He stepped out of the house into the darkness and I looked up to see Draco rush over.

"What took so long?" he snapped, "Can't you see she's hurt?"

"Let's get going then," the man bit back.

I reached toward Draco, trying to signal him to let him know just who the man was but he misinterpreted my signal and lifted me away from the man. He began to carry me down the road toward the rest of the group.

I looked over Draco's shoulder and rubbed my eyes. At the same time attempting to convince myself that what I had seen was some kind of cruel trick or perhaps I was delirious. I pulled my hand back and I could see blood on my fingers. My eyes had begun to bleed. Draco looked down at me and I could see tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You'll be okay," he said softly, "We just need to get out of here and then we'll be okay." I nodded my head weakly.

The second-in-command came up to walk next to us. He glanced down at me for a moment before staring straight ahead. I slowly lifted a finger and made one last attempt to name him.

"Pa..." The words were replaced with deep, guttural coughing and all I could see was red.


	44. The Things We Do To Survive

_If you could save yourself,  
you could save us all.  
Go on living, prove us wrong.  
Your leap of faith could be a well-timed smile.  
Survival never goes out of style._

September 10th 2PM Saturday

"Where am I?" I mumbled weakly.

"You are at Sanctuary," Severus replied. "Can you open your eyes for me?"

My eyelids felt as if they weighed a ton as I attempted to lift them. After struggling for a few seconds I was able to open them and look around. I was in lying on the bed in Khalida's room, a thick brown blanket had been laid over me and the shutters were closed casting the room in darkness. Severus sat on a chair next to the bed, staring down at me wearing a small frown.

"Severus," I whispered, "what happened?"

"Do you want the long or short version of events?" he asked with a sigh.

"Short," I replied with a slight wheeze.

"With the help of the Brotherhood you were able to escape from New York along with Dumbledore, Khalida, Draco and Officer Wilkes," he stated, "Everyone, except for you of course, made it back uninjured."

"Where is everyone?"

"Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts," he continued, "Wilkes is resting in the living room and I must say he is taking everything quite well…considering. And I believe that Khalida and Draco are in the kitchen attempting to prepare a meal for everyone."

"And the Brotherhood?"

"They are setting wards around the house," he explained. "With you being unconscious they have been at a loss of what to do with their time."

I fought to pull myself up into a seated position on the bed. My arms felt weak and the room spun slightly as I struggled. After a few minutes of watching my attempts, Severus growled in annoyance and assisted me.

"Thank you," I mumbled and he nodded his head slightly as he sat down once again. "What's wrong with me?" I asked anxiously.

"We do not know for sure," he stated, "but we do have a few theories. One of them being that through your interaction with Hogwarts you became some type of conduit between the castle and your father. The reason you have been feeling ill and weak could be due to your own magical reserves being depleted, first by the castle and then due to your interaction with your father." I nodded my head in understanding.

"Where is my father?" I asked curiously and Severus shifted nervously. He opened his mouth to answer but shook his head. "Where is he?" I growled.

"Dumbledore has taken him to Hogwarts," he stated while staring at the floor in front of his feet.

"What?!" I exclaimed and began to push myself up off the bed in a blind panic.

"Please calm down," Severus pleaded as he held me down, "You are not yet well enough to exert yourself this way."

"Get…out…of…my…way," I said in the most threatening tone I could muster. It came out as more of a breathy stammering due to the intense exhaustion I was feeling.

"What do you plan on doing?" he snapped. "You can't even walk on your own."

I relaxed into the bed as I considered his accusation. He was right of course. I wasn't much good to anyone if I couldn't even get out of bed on my own. My eyes suddenly flashed dangerously as a thought came to me.

"Then I'll get the Brotherhood to help me," I stated and his eyes widened in fear.

"Are you insane?" he bellowed, "Draco told me what happened in New York and I cannot believe you would allow that kind of homicidal behavior. Not only that, but you would risk taking those…those beasts to a school full of children."

Memories of the safe house passed through my mind and I grimaced at the images of blood and death that were permanently embedded in my subconscious. I had no doubt that I would not be getting a good night sleep anytime soon.

"I didn't know they'd go that far," I asserted.

"Did Khalida not warn you before you summoned them?" Severus asked with a sneer, "Did she not tell you that they were blood hungry demons? Perhaps next time you should keep your dogs on tighter leashes."

My body suddenly tensed as another memory pushed its way through. It was the second-in-command looking down at me. I could even remember the exact moment that I recognized him.

"Did you know he was still alive?" I asked angrily and studied Severus' reaction. He appeared to be completely puzzled by my question.

"Did I know who was still alive?" he asked in confusion.

"Never mind," I stated simply. "I need you to find a member of the Brotherhood for me and send him here." Severus gave me an annoyed look.

"Why don't you just call him yourself?" he questioned, "I'm not your bloody servant you know."

"I don't know how," I admitted sheepishly.

"O for Merlin's sake," he growled, "Just ask for him aloud and he should come." I glanced nervously around the room.

"I don't want to say his name," I whispered.

"You don't need to say his name," he replied, "only his rank." I nodded and cleared my throat loudly while Severus rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Second in command!" I called out as loudly as I could. A few moments later the door opened and the Second slowly walked into the bedroom.

"I am glad to see you are feeling better," he said as he studied me closely. "Do you have new orders for us?" he asked hopefully and I shook my head.

"Leave Severus," I said softly while locking eyes with the Second.

Severus hesitated for a moment before he stood and brushed off his robes. He stopped in the doorway and glanced back as if he was having trouble deciding if he should actually leave me alone with the Brotherhood member or not.

"Leave," I hissed in a low voice and a moment later a loud bang echoed through the room as Severus stomped out, slamming the door behind him. "Sit," I snapped and pointed toward the chair next to the bed, "and take off that stupid fucking mask and cloak."

He nodded and made his way towards the chair. As he neared the side of the bed he removed the black cloak to reveal a simple pair of black pants, a white t-shirt and shiny black boots. The mask followed a moment later. He laid the cloak across the back of the chair but kept hold of the mask. Our eyes met once again and I looked away from him to stare at the wall in front of me.

"You're supposed to be dead," I stated firmly, "Everyone told me you were dead."

"I am dead."

"If you're dead then how can you be here speaking to me right now?" I asked angrily, "If you are dead then how did you do all that fighting back there? If you are dead then how did you become the second in command of this fucking, stupid, sick motherfucking, shit Brotherhood?" My voice became louder and louder as I added a few more curses for prosperities sake.

"Did your father teach you to curse like that?" he chuckled and I nearly lunged off the bed to bury my fist in his face. Perhaps if I was stronger, I would have.

"Don't you dare mention my father," I replied coldly. "Does he know that your death was a lie?"

"My death wasn't a lie," he stated calmly.

He rose from the chair and sat down next to me. I pulled away from him as he gripped both of my shoulders tightly in an attempt to force me to look at him. When I continued to look away he grabbed my chin roughly and pulled my head until my eyes met his.

"You're not dead," I whispered as a tear ran down my face. A finger traced my cheek and then brushed the tear away quickly.

"I am dead," he explained, "I died when I fell through the veil. I know you can't understand this but there is so much more to the world then life and death."

"But how?" I asked as my eyes searched for the truth in his own.

His hand released my chin and he sat back on the corner of the bed. Long, white fingers ran through his short black hair and that's when I noticed that there was something wrong. I couldn't figure out what it was about him that was making me so uncomfortable.

At first I thought it was the fact that I had been sure he was dead, but I discarded that theory immediately. I never knew Sirius Black when he was alive, so why would that bother me so much. No, it was something else, something I couldn't put my finger on.

It's like milk that's only a couple days past the expiration date, but you aren't sure whether it's good or not. It's like looking through a window on a fall day and seeing the warm sun but when you step out the door it's freezing cold outside. Uncertainty, that's the best way I can explain it. Looking at him made me feel uncertain.

"What are you?" I blurted out.

"You can sense it can't you?" he asked and I nodded dumbly. "I am not living and not dead. And no, before you even ask, I'm not a vampire like Khalida."

"When I fell through the veil I was dead for the most part," he explained.

"How can you be dead for the most part?" I asked skeptically.

"The Brotherhood brought me back," he stated, "and I gave up a part of myself in order to come back."

"I do not stay though," he continued, "I only return when the Brotherhood is summoned."

"What did you give up?" I asked hesitantly and he sighed sadly.

"The same thing that all those who returned have given up," he replied, "my humanity. Khalida is right about us you know? The Brotherhood is made up of blood thirsty demons. Not actual demons, well, there are one or two of those..."

"I don't understand what you're trying to say," I growled in frustration.

"The Brotherhood," he began, "is a made up of wizards, witches, vampires, werewolves, demons and a few others."

"Others?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Others like me," he explained. "When the Brotherhood was formed every member took a blood oath which bound them to Harry Potter, and all who share his blood. One of the first members was a Necromancer and he convinced Harry to try to enlist aide from the dead."

"The dead were given a choice and many jumped at the chance to live once again, no matter what they had to give up in exchange. When Harry called out to me I too jumped at the chance to return and I gave up everything about me that was human."

"But what does that mean exactly?" I asked in confusion. "You seem pretty human to me."

"I'm not though," he stated with a frown, "Even now I feel the pull to fight, I thirst to spill blood and all I can think of is death."

"Harry didn't understand the sacrifice. He thought he was getting his godfather back when I returned, but I was not the man that he remembered. Instead of late night talks and sharing a round of butterbeer I preferred to map out battle plans and torture captured Death Eaters."

"I stopped seeing Harry Potter as my godson the moment I was brought back," he admitted. "Now I only see him as Harry Potter, my leader and savior. I barely remember my old life besides the occasional memory popping up in my head but that hasn't happened in years."

"Is that why my father left the wizarding world?" I asked and Sirius shrugged absentmindedly.

"I wouldn't know," he replied, "I wasn't around at the time."

A lump began to form in my throat and I stared up at the ceiling. Conflicting feelings were running through my mind and I didn't know whether I wanted to scream, cry or break something.

"Do you have an order for us then?" Sirius asked. I turned to look at him and saw nothing in his eyes. There was no pain, no regret, no kindness, no caring, absolutely no emotion whatsoever.

"Leave me," I said softly. He rose up from the chair and slipped his cloak and mask back on.

"Hold on one second," I called out before he could walk out the door. "I do have orders for you and the Brotherhood," I stated and he nodded his head in understanding. "I need you to gather information for me," I explained and then added, "and don't kill anyone in the process."

"But what if…" he began and I cut him off.

"No killing," I stated firmly, "You can spy, investigate, intimidate but no killing, got it?"

"Yes," he replied quickly, "We will not kill anyone while searching for information."

"I need you to find all of the information you can on a few people," I explained. "Oriel Elita Riddle, Adrienne Jordane, and Thomas Gautier." He nodded his head and began to leave.

"Also," I said loudly and he paused, "Draco or Khalida should be holding onto a photograph of my mother and father. I need it taken to a professional photographer to be enlarged. Got all that?" He nodded quickly, stepped into the hallway and with a crack he was gone.

Suddenly there was another crack and a new Brotherhood member stepped in. She shut the door behind her and walked over to stand next to the bed. She looked down at me expectantly as if she was waiting for me to speak.

"Who are you and is there something you need?" I asked.

"I am the Fourth and no there is nothing I need," she stated, "but I was told by the Second that you are searching for information concerning a few people and I think I may be able to help."

"Take off your mask," I commanded, "I'd like to know who it is I'm speaking to." She hesitated momentarily before reluctantly pulling her mask away. Behind the mask was a middle-aged witch. Her long brown haired was pulled back into a braid and her eyes were a dusty brown color. She was extremely ordinary in appearance but something about the way she carried herself seemed familiar.

"What's your name?" I asked as I stared at her suspiciously.

"The Fourth," she replied shakily.

"No," I growled, "your real name."

"Nymphadora Tonks," she stated nervously.

"No," I gasped, shaking my head in disbelief. "But I saw you," I stammered, "It can't be you. At Hogwarts…I saw Nymphadora Tonks and she wasn't you."

The woman furrowed her brow in concentration and right before my eyes she changed into the short, green-haired, purple-eyed woman I had seen at the Welcoming Feast.

"Why?" I asked sadly.

"For Harry Potter," she said with a shrug, "there is no other reason." I shook my head once more in disbelief and decided that I probably wasn't going to get any definitive answers from her.

"Can you change back?" I asked hopefully.

It was too difficult to look at the woman I knew as Nymphadora Tonks, Remus' girlfriend, and equate her with one of the blood-thirsty killers I had seen back in New York. She nodded her head and a moment later the brown-haired, brown-eyed woman was standing in front of me once more.

"So what information do you have for me?"

"I know where you can find Adrienne Jordane," she stated simply. I waited for her to finish but she just stared at me blankly.

"And where would that be?" I asked with a sigh.

"Azkaban Prison, she's been locked away for years."

-

-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I have brought Sirius back but he is only a shell of his former self. Okay, I figured in the last chapter it would be pretty obvious who the Second was. I didn't mean to make it tricky or anything, but maybe the rest of the story is too tricky so when I presented something easier some of you became suspicious. And you should be, I doubt I'll be doing that again.**

**Why did I bring Sirius back? Good question and its one that won't be answered until much later. Much of it has to do with the prequel, which I promise I will write. Seeing how fast I update how can you even doubt? But before the prequel there will be a sequel. Confusing I know, but I'll probably finish this story while I'm on vacation next week and I've already thought about what's going to happen in the next installment.**

**This wasn't one of my favorite chapters to write, but it was needed to carry the story along to the NEXT CHAPTER: A little sight-seeing at Azkaban, Jenny struggles to keep the Brotherhood in line, another ghost from the past stirs up trouble, plus…Draco suddenly gets nervous and Jenny gets frustrated…**

**NOW I'LL ANSWER SOME REVIEWS (there is a first time for everything)**

**Misao, Demon Master – Thank you. I'm never quite sure if what I think is funny, is actually funny to others or not. Although the McDonald's thing still cracks me up when I think of it…that would make a good commercial…**

**Star – He was summoned back from the dead and gave up his humanity in the process. And no, all of the members are not deceased, but some are. And, hint, hint, a few Others might be lurking around the corner in the next few chapters.**

**The Legend Keeper – Thanks for the review. I really liked the last chapter also. I'm a sucker for drama and mystery. (If you couldn't tell)**

**Ms. Lippy – Yes, he's back, but not truly…do u still love me? As for your question…you may have picked up on something important there. I don't want to give anything away but it's a very good question.**

**Chocolate-ripple – You were right. Boy, I must throw in a lot of plot twists to get everyone hung up on the obvious.**

**Princessash – That's why I made her eyes bleed. I've always thought that is one of the most disgusting and frightening things in the world.**

**Reviewer – You were right about it being padfoot. Why does Jenny name him as padfoot? Because she's delirious. Yes I plan on listing all of the songs at the end of the story. And I do not have this story finished. Not even close. Every night, or almost every night, I write a new chapter. It is a labor of love. What is the secret to my success as far as updating…I'm an insomniac, a true blue insomniac. I sleep about two hours a night, three hours max. When you're up 21 hours and you only work eight of those 21 hours, it gives you a lot of time for other things.**


	45. Who are you?

_I have a message: save your generation.  
We're killing each other by sleeping in.  
Finnegan, begin again.  
This one can be won.  
One can become two.  
Two can pick and choose.  
You could be the first._

September 10th 5PM Saturday

Draco paced back and forth across the living room as Severus, Khalida and Officer Wilkes looked on from the couch. I was sitting on the black armchair, watching his display calmly.

"You can't be serious," Draco growled, "We can't just walk into Azkaban and ask to visit a convicted Death Eater."

"And why not?" I asked in a challenging tone. Severus' jaw dropped open as he turned to stare at me.

"Are you insane?" he asked incredulously. "It seems that your recent health problems have affected your judgment."

"She's family," I stated firmly, "and if I want to visit her I will."

"I see now," Draco sneered, "You plan to walk in and tell them that you're related to a Death Eater and you're just dropping by to say hello."

"More or less," I replied as I played with the hem of my t-shirt.

"And what if they don't let you in?" Khalida asked curiously and I shrugged absentmindedly.

"Then we find a way in," I stated simply, "I can always ask the Brotherhood for help."

"O no, no, no," Draco exclaimed while waving his arms in front of him wildly, "We already have the American government after us and now you want to piss off the Ministry as well, I don't think so." I stood up quickly and walked over to stand in front of him.

"I'll do what I have to do," I growled in a low tone.

"Why?" he asked as he took a step towards me, "What purpose is there to this madness?"

Khalida gasped and Officer Wilkes mumbled about needing to use the restroom as he rose up and walked out. I could see Severus out of the corner of my eye, he was studying me closely.

"I will find out the truth," I replied in a threatening tone, "and I will do whatever it takes. I don't care what you think, I don't care what the wizarding world thinks and I sure as hell don't care what the Ministry thinks."

"You are out of control," Severus warned as he stood up and stepped between Draco and me. "I have seen this kind of behavior before," he explained, "You are obsessed."

"I am," I answered with a nod, "and I won't stop until I'm satisfied."

"So you are doing this for your own curiosity," spat Draco.

"This is my life," I exclaimed, "Why can't you people understand that? What am I supposed to do? Do you expect me to just sit around and do nothing?"

I glared up at Severus and he glared at me in return. Draco let out an angry huff and stomped off into the kitchen. I gave Khalida a pleading look; she nodded in reply and quickly went after him.

"Are you trying to drive him away?" Severus asked coldly and I turned away from him to stare at my feet.

"This isn't about him right now," I replied softly, "and it isn't about me. This is about the past and until I'm done sorting all of this out I don't have time to worry about the future."

"And we wish to help you in your task," he stated as he placed a hand on my shoulder, "but we are not the Brotherhood and we will not follow you blindly when we know you are putting yourself in danger."

"If you wish to visit your aunt in Azkaban it can be arranged," he explained, "but we will go through the proper channels to do it. I'm sure Arthur will be able to help."

"I don't understand you sometimes," he added with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?"

"Most of the time you seem to be completely Slytherin," he explained with a wide grin, "but at other times the Gryffindor shines through."

"Is that a bad or good thing?" I asked in confusion.

"It certainly helped your father quite a few times," he stated wryly, "We can only hope that you have inherited his dumb luck as well as his tendency to jump into situations with both eyes closed."

THREE HOURS LATER, 8PM

"I've sent the Brotherhood away for now," I stated as I walked into the living room.

Khalida and Severus looked up at me from where they were sitting on the couch grading essays. Draco was sitting in one of the chairs. He glared at me for a moment before closing the book he was reading. Without saying a word he brushed past me and walked out the front door.

"What was that all about?" I asked in confusion.

Severus didn't reply, deciding it was best to keep out of the whole mess while Khalida just shrugged apologetically. I let out one loud, frustrated sigh before rushing out of the house to follow Draco.

I walked a few blocks down the street until I came across a small park. Draco was sitting on one of the benches. He glanced up at me as I moved to sit next to him. We sat silently for a few minutes before I moved closer to him. I was glad when he didn't push me away.

"I'm sorry Draco," I said sadly, "I'm just a bit confused at the moment." Draco ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"I can understand that," he stated, "but I need to know what it is you want from me."

"I know things are crazy right now…" I began but he cut me off.

"And I know that too, but I don't want to lose you Jenny," he said sadly, "I care about you and I'm not going to give you up." I leaned toward him and placed a cool hand on his warm cheek.

"You don't have to," I replied softly, "and I don't want you to. I care about you too Draco and I need you more than you'll ever know."

"But what about when this is all over?" he asked as his eyes began to search my own, "What happens when Harry wakes up and you have your life back? What will you do then?" I stared at him for a moment before shaking my head.

"I don't know," I admitted, "But right now I know that I want to be with you, isn't that enough?"

"But what about tomorrow, and the day after that?" Draco asked in a quiet whisper. I stared into his eyes and leaned towards him until my lips were only an inch from his own.

"Tomorrow may never come Draco," I replied softly.

He shivered as my breath brushed over his lips. A moment later he closed the gap and our lips connected in a soft, tentative kiss. I could feel his hand move to the back of my neck and he pulled me to him forcefully. We broke away from one another but he did not release me. Instead I found myself lying on top of him; my head nestled underneath his chin.

"Maybe we'll be lucky," Draco whispered, "and tomorrow will never come." I sighed contentedly in return and his arms tightened around me, the sound of his beating heart lulling me to sleep.

ONE HOUR LATER, 9PM

"Jenny," Draco whispered softly, "We've got to get back to Sanctuary. I'm sure Khalida and Sev are really worried about us by now." I slowly regained consciousness and opened my eyes to see Draco smiling down at me.

"My back," I groaned as I began to sit up.

Draco began to help me up but suddenly there was a loud cracking noise a few feet away. We both started in surprise, Draco accidentally pushing me off the bench as we turned to see what, or who, made the noise.

"Thanks a lot Draco," I grumbled as I pushed myself up off the ground. A cloaked figure walked toward us and even in the dark I could make out a small, white lightning bolt upon their face.

"I thought you sent the Brotherhood away," Draco questioned.

"I did," I stated with a nod, "I have no idea what one of them is doing back here."

I studied the figure as they walked toward us and judging by the size of the lightning bolt, they were definitely one of the lower ranking members. I had no idea if it was a man or woman, but judging by how tall they were I guessed it was a man. He stood in front of me and waited for me to speak.

"Well, what is it?" I snapped. He looked taken aback for a moment before answering.

"I have come to speak with you regarding your earlier orders to gather information," he stated, "but I fear this would not be the place to speak of such things."

I nodded my head in reply and grabbed Draco's hand to head back to Sanctuary. The masked man seemed to be bothered by my actions for some reason because he flinched as my hand touched Draco's.

"What is your rank?" I asked him nonchalantly as he walked behind Draco and me.

"Twelfth," he grumbled.

"Does your ranking bother you?" I asked curiously and his confident gait faltered slightly.

"Of course not," he replied a little too quickly. "I am happy for the rank I have been given." Draco raised an eyebrow at this.

"So you would not like a higher ranking?" Draco questioned.

"It would be an honor of course," the man stated, "but I desire nothing more than to serve my master."

"Master?" I asked in surprise, "I didn't think the Brotherhood called my father Master." His steps faltered again and I made a mental note of it.

"Just a slip of the tongue," he answered quickly. "I do apologize."

We returned to Sanctuary and Khalida descended on us immediately. She hugged me as if my life depended on it.

"You had us so worried," she chided, "Severus was about to send out a search party he was so beside himself."

"I was planning no such thing," Severus snapped. I chuckled at their lighthearted banter. The four of us definitely needed more of it.

"I've got some…business to attend to," I stated as I led the masked man toward Khalida's bedroom, "I'll explain later."

"You better young lady!" Khalida called out and I rolled my eyes as I shut the door.

I thought about sitting down on the bed but decided against it. Instead I turned to face the man and motioned for him to sit down. There was something intimidating about him.

"Take off your mask," I commanded.

Unlike Sirius, he didn't shift nervously at the thought of losing his anonymity. Instead he immediately pulled off his mask. The movement was so swift that he ended up pulling his hair out from the inside of his cloak in the process, revealing long, white hair.

"Draco…" I stammered in confusion. Gray-blue eyes, white blond hair, the man looked so much like Draco that my face became slightly flushed and my pulse quickened.

"I'm afraid not," he stated in a cold voice.

I moved closer to study him further and I realized that he didn't look like Draco at all. The man's cheekbones were high and his face appeared chiseled out of stone, while Draco's features are soft and warm.

"Who are you?" I asked in a suspicious tone and he chuckled softly.

"I'm surprised Draco has not mentioned me," he replied, grinning wickedly, "We were so close."

"Lucius Malfoy," I gasped, "but that can't be. You were a Death Eater."

"Yes," he replied, "I was and then I was killed."

"But…but why?" I stammered, "None of this makes sense. Why would my father accept you in the Brotherhood?"

"It's not about acceptance," he explained, "It's about willingness. I was willing to come back and serve Harry Potter, so here I am."

"Besides," he added with a grin, "Your father doesn't even know that I'm a member."

"How could he not know?" I asked in confusion.

"O my dear Jenny," he replied softly, "don't you understand? Harry Potter doesn't know that I'm a member because I wasn't a member until a few days ago."

"But that would mean…"

"Exactly," he stated, "When you called upon the Brotherhood I made the choice to join."

"But why would you serve my father? I thought you hated him."

"It's not about hate," he explained, "It's about power. As a member of the Brotherhood I have unimaginable power and I cannot die because I am already dead. It is more than the Dark Lord could have ever offered me."

"Did you know my aunt Adrienne? She was a Death Eater like you," I stated.

"I do not remember," he replied while shaking his head, blond hair obscuring his features, "It has been years since I lived, most of my memories of my former life have left me already."

"I do have information for you though," he stated, "We have located a photographer in London and he has agreed to enlarge the photograph. It should be done in two days time."

"How much is it going to cost me?" I asked and he gave me a puzzled look.

"Cost? Why would it cost anything?" he asked in confusion. "With the right motivation he was more than happy to do it for free."

"So you intimidated him until he agreed?" I asked and Lucius nodded excitedly.

"O yes," he replied evilly, "he was more than happy to help."

"And what about after he's done? How can you be sure he won't go to the Ministry?"

"He will be obliviated once he is finished," he explained.

Lucius was studying me as if he was sure I would protest to the Brotherhood's actions but instead I just shrugged and nodded my head slightly. He continued to stare at me so I decided to ask him straight out what his thoughts were.

"Is something bothering you number twelve?" I asked, purposefully mentioning his rank so I could watch him cringe at the number.

"If I could speak freely," he said slowly, "I was just wondering why you are not ordering us to stop our harsh tactics. I assumed you would not want us resorting to such methods."

"I'm not my father," I replied coolly, "and I have no problems doing what's necessary to get what I want." His eyes widened in surprise and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What did you think I was going to do Lucius?" I asked in amusement. "My father might have felt the need to be a martyr and a good little hero, but I do not share his feelings in the least."

"These…people," I spat, "used my father and then spit him out. I have no sympathy for them. Use whatever methods you wish, I don't care, as long as you get results. Just don't kill anyone; I do draw the line somewhere."

His lips twitched slightly at my reply as if he was holding back laughter. I watched him put his mask back on and a moment later he disappeared with a loud crack.

I let out a loud sigh and plopped down on the bed. The mirror on top of Khalida's dresser sat straight across the room from me and I caught my reflection as I stared ahead. I shook my head sadly as I took in the paleness of my skin and the emptiness of my eyes.

It had only been a few weeks ago since my father passed away but at the moment it felt like years since I'd last heard his voice. Decades since we had talked into the early morning hours. Centuries since I'd seen his sad smile as he hugged me tightly. And a millennium since I'd last seen Jenny in the mirror…the real Jenny, instead of this deformed and twisted reproduction.

-

-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know I said they'd be going to Azkaban in this chapter but I decided to move it to the next chapter instead.**


	46. A Mind is a Beautiful Thing to Waste

_You have to learn to learn from your mistakes.  
You can afford to lose a little face.  
The things you break,  
Some can't be replaced.  
A simple rule: every day be sure you wake._

September 11th 10AM Sunday

The boat slowly rocked from side to side as it crossed the water toward Azkaban. I could see the prison off in the distance and it appeared just as I had imagined it. It was a tall gray building with crumbling stone walls and high fences surrounding each side.

"I wonder," Severus grumbled quietly, "What you expect to achieve with all of this running around."

Severus had not been happy when it had been decided that he would accompany me to visit my aunt. Khalida couldn't go for obvious reasons and Wilkes was a muggle which left only Severus or Draco. At the last minute I chose Severus, much to Draco's disappointment. Severus understood why I chose the way I did. I knew I couldn't put Draco through this.

"Do you know what a Rubik's cube is, Severus?" I asked and he shook his head. "It's a muggle toy," I explained as I held up my hands to show him what the cube looks like.

"I gathered that it must be square in shape," he snapped, "but what does a muggle toy have to do with anything?"

"Well," I said slowly, "it's a cube made up of different colored squares. The purpose is to move the different sections of the cube until all of the sides are a solid color. So one side would be all white, while another would be orange, and so on." Severus nodded in understanding.

"When you start the colored squares are all jumbled up and it's almost impossible to line them all up," I continued, "But there is an easy way to do it and even though it takes some time, it's still quicker then sitting for hours and moving the sections."

"And what is the trick?" Severus asked and I could see he was actually interested.

"Taking a screwdriver and prying the squares apart," I stated, "and then put the cube back together."

"Isn't that cheating?" Severus questioned, his brow lifting in surprise. "Doesn't cheating to win the game defeat the purpose?" I nodded.

"But I never played to win," I explained, "I only wanted all of the colored squares to line up."

Severus' brow furrowed in concentration as he thought about my explanation. A moment later the boat came to a stop. We stepped out of the boat and onto the dock, slowly making our way to toward the front gates of Azkaban.

"There aren't any Dementors here anymore, right?" I asked nervously as we waited to enter the prison.

"They joined Voldemort and then disappeared after he died," he explained, "No one saw them after that and they never returned here. On occasion one will still be sighted roaming the countryside but none of the sightings has been validated."

"Why doesn't the Ministry go after them?"

"You can't kill a Dementor," he scoffed, "and Merlin knows we tried."

The aurors guarding the prison ushered us inside and I shivered slightly as the gates closed behind us. We were led to a small wooden door and nearly pushed through the doorway. Another auror took our wands and motioned for us to follow him.

"You have fifteen minutes," he stated as we followed him down a long corridor, "She is magically secured but if you run into trouble there will be an auror posted outside the cell." He finally stopped in front of a thick metal door.

"I have to warn you," he said in a low whisper, "She's not quite right in the head and the years haven't been kind to her." I watched him walk back down the corridor before motioning to the auror standing guard to open the cell door. Severus and I stepped inside and the door slowly closed behind us.

The room was dark and damp. A small barred window was near the ceiling and a rusty old cot sat on the right side of the room. On the left was a toilet and sink. There was a soft rustling sound coming from the far wall of the cell and I stepped closer to get a better look. Severus grabbed my arm to hold me back but I swatted his hand away.

To say the years hadn't been kind to Adrienne Jordane was a huge understatement. Taking in her appearance I could say that the years had swallowed her, chewed her thoroughly and spit her out. Her long hair was ratty and covered with so much dirt that instead of the beautiful brown color shown in the painting, it was completely black. Soft hazel eyes were now hard, gray pools.

"Who are you?" she growled. I stopped walking toward her and stared down at her from the middle of the room.

"Jenny Riddle," I stated, "and I believe you knew my mother, Oriel Elita Riddle."

Adrienne hissed at me and lunged in my direction. Severus was quickly by my side but his help was not needed. The magical bonds that were holding the Death Eater only allowed her to move a few inches from the wall.

"She was your sister, wasn't she?" I asked softly.

"I have no sister," she snapped. She began to pace back and forth along the wall, casting me wary looks every few seconds.

"I know she was your sister," I stated, "I found a painting of the two of you, and a baby boy."

"No, no, no, no," she began mumbling to herself as she pulled at her hair. "I have no sister."

"You did," I said angrily, "she was my mother and she was married to Harry Potter."

"You are his spawn," she said while smiling evilly, "I smelled it on you when you walked in. His clone, his copy, his heir, his seed…" Adrienne's voice trailed off into incoherent babbling and I could feel Severus lay a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"What did you smell?" I asked but the woman could not hear me, she seemed to be off in her own world.

"You said she was your mother," she questioned and I nodded my head. Adrienne seemed to think about this for a moment before her grin returned. "She is dead then," she laughed, "She died, died, died…"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled loudly and she cowered in front of me.

"You wish to know then," she whispered, "You wish to know why?"

"Yes," I replied, even though I didn't quite understand what I was agreeing to.

"She did it," she cackled, "She could do anything. Turned their heads, that's what she did. She sucked them dry, that's what she did. Changed them, molded them, created them, destroyed them!"

"Who did she destroy?" I asked in confusion.

"All of them," she explained wildly, "and both of them. Brought them together to tear them apart. But now she is dead and the connection is gone. She is gone and he will return."

"Who?" I questioned loudly, "Who will return?"

"He will return," she stated ominously, "My master will return and he will come for me."

Severus tensed up beside me and began to step back. Instead of following his lead, I moved toward Adrienne and knelt down in front of her. Our eyes met and we stared at each other. Suddenly I felt as if I was drowning.

"Voldemort," I whispered which caused an immediate reaction in the woman.

"Don't say his name!" she wailed, "How dare you say his name! You are not fit to say his name!" She sobbed quietly for a few minutes before her expression became blank and her eyes misted over.

"Who was Thomas Gautier?" I asked softly and her eyes seemed to light up.

"You speak of the contract," she said, an expression of awe on her face.

"What contract?" I asked in confusion.

"The contract," she growled, "the contract that was broken…broken…so broken…"

"Who broke the contract?"

"She did of course," she stated angrily as she lunged at me once more. I scooted away from her and fell to the floor. I pushed myself off the floor, rubbing my lower back as I stood. "She breaks everything," she hissed, "Ruins everything… lies… traitor…" Her voice trailed off once more and there was a soft tapping on the cell door.

"Times up Miss Riddle," the auror called out loudly.

Neither Severus nor I spoke until we were back on the boat heading away from Azkaban. Severus was having trouble keeping his cold and expressionless mask in place. I could see the fear and panic slipping through.

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" I asked nonchalantly and Severus gave me a confused look.

"The truth about what?"

"About Voldemort," I explained. "She said he was still alive, do you think it could be true?" There was silence as Severus thought about my question.

"I truly believe Potter killed him in that final battle," he stated.

"How did he kill him though? No one's really explained that to me."

"That is because no one truly knows," Severus replied with a frown, "The final battle took place at Riddle Mansion and the only ones present were Potter and the Dark Lord. When the ministry aurors arrived along with members of the Order they found Harry and the Dark Lord's body."

"Potter never explained what happened," he continued, "He simply stated that he had done what he was meant to do. Dumbledore proclaimed that he could no longer feel the Dark Lord's magical signature. Besides that, the Dark Mark had all but disappeared."

"What's left of it?" I asked curiously and Severus slowly rolled up his sleeve to reveal a pale outline of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. "I can still see the outline," I stated as I traced it with my finger. Severus shivered at my touch and quickly pushed his sleeve back down.

"That is merely a scar," he explained quietly and I nodded in understanding.

"So my father really did save the world then," I mumbled thoughtfully. "If Superman was real and his daughter found out who he was, I wonder if this is how she would feel."

"Potter was no super man," Severus scoffed. "He may have saved the world but there was nothing super about him."

"Superman is a muggle comic book character," I explained while rolling my eyes. "Faster than a speeding bullet. More powerful than a locomotive. Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound," I recited and Severus couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't think that would describe Potter very well," he replied lightly, "Perhaps it should be…"

"Don't even say it," I interrupted, "Show some respect to a dead man."

"But he's not dead," Severus snorted. The boat shook slightly as we neared the shore.

"Fine then," I sighed. "Faster then a speeding snitch. More powerful than a basilisk. Able to take out an angry potions master with a simple Expelliarmus."

"Who told you about that?" Severus snapped as I grinned wickedly.

"I may have read about it somewhere," I replied innocently. He grumbled to himself as he stepped onto the dock and stalked away.

"What's the matter Severus?" I called out after him, "Aren't I disarming enough for you?"

-

-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I had some extra time on my hands so I decided to write the next chapter since I won't get the chance to update again until at least Monday night or maybe Sunday.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: It's Monday, time for Severus and Draco to return to their day jobs. But Jenny will be tagging along of course. She's got a bone to pick with Dumbledore and it's not going to be pretty. Also...where is Harry's body??**

HAVE A VERY HARRY CHRISTMAS!


	47. Trading Friends for Foes

_I wouldn't mind if you took me in my sleep tonight  
I wouldn't even put up a fight  
I wouldn't care if you took it all away today  
I'm sure I wouldn't even miss the pain_

September 12th 1AM Monday

_The room was dark. Faint candlelight cast twisting shadows across the wall. I didn't recognize the room. I tried to reach out and touch the chair in front of me but my arms refused to cooperate. Instead I turned to walk down a long hallway into another room. It was a huge bedroom and empty picture frames of various sizes were scattered about the floor._

_As I walked toward the bed I could see that there were no sheets or blankets. A painting was lying directly on the mattress and I began to pry it from its frame. In my mind I gasped in surprise but in the dream I seemed to have no reaction. It was a painting of a small boy being attacked by wolves. I recognized it immediately as one of the paintings I had seen when I snuck into my father's workroom._

_My hands were not my own. Instead my palms were wide and my fingers were long and pale. I pried the painting out of the frame and flipped it over to look at the back._

_The back of the canvas was completely blank. I sighed in frustration and threw the painting into the closet, depositing the empty frame on the floor beside me. It clattered loudly as it fell onto the other discarded frames._

My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly. A dull ache settled behind my eyes and I gently rubbed my forehead in an attempt to relieve the pain. The pain did not go away though, so I laid back and stared up at the ceiling.

September 12th 7AM Monday

"We need to leave immediately," Severus snapped angrily as I said my goodbyes to Officer Wilkes and Khalida.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I snapped back in return.

I glared at him angrily as he stepped into the fireplace and disappeared. Draco sent me a sympathetic look as he followed a moment later. I tried to smile in return but my mood wouldn't allow it. I had only gotten a few hours of sleep the night before so I was rather cranky.

"I wish I could go with you," Khalida whined.

"I know," I said sadly, "but Officer Wilkes can't go with us and he needs someone to protect him."

"Yes, yes," she sighed, "always the bridesmaid…never the bride."

"Isn't that a muggle saying?" I asked in surprise and she chuckled in amusement.

"Of course," she stated, "like I've said before…"

"You've lived for thousands of years and know everything," I finished for her and she playfully smacked the back of my head.

"Enough cheek," she laughed, "now get going before Severus has a fit."

I gave her one last hug and wave before throwing the floo powder into the flames. "Severus Snape's office!" I yelled loudly and stepped into the fireplace as the flames turned green. After a few minutes of vomit-inducing spinning I fell out of the fireplace in Severus' office and directly into Draco's arms.

"I don't know if it's safe for you to use the floo network," Draco said sardonically, "You could end up killing yourself…or someone else."

"Ha ha ha," I replied, "Just wait until I get you on a roller coaster someday and then we'll see who has the last laugh." Draco rolled his eyes and laughed haughtily.

"I've ridden on dragons before," he stated pompously, "and you think a muggle amusement park ride is going to scare me."

"Would you two stop bickering?" Severus snapped, "I would like to make it to the Great Hall for breakfast before it is time for lunch."

"We can let the Headmaster know that we've brought Jenny with us as well," Draco added and I shook my head.

"You two go ahead," I said while grinning wickedly, "and don't you dare tell Dumbledore that I'm here yet." Draco appeared to be confused by my request while Severus gave me a look that told me he suspected I was up to no good.

"Don't worry Sev," I chuckled, "I just want to make the proper entrance."

"I forgot," he sneered, "a Potter always has to make a grand entrance."

"And it will be one like you've never seen before," I stated with a nod, "Now go you two, I have some…preparations to take care of."

Severus dragged Draco out of his office while both of them glanced back at me with matching expressions of worry and dread. I gave them a happy wave and smile which turned into a smirk as soon as the door closed behind them.

My father may have been the prince at shocking an audience but what I had planned would make me the queen and perhaps even give the old man a coronary in the process. Besides, it wouldn't all be for show. As the daughter of Harry Potter I need all of the protection I can get.

September 12th 7:45AM Monday

The doors to the Great Hall opened with a bang and all noise died immediately. Everyone's attention turned toward me as I strode down the middle of the hall with nineteen Brotherhood members trailing behind me, each one wearing their usual cloak and mask. Severus dropped his utensils in surprise and they fell onto his plate with a loud ping. Pumpkin juice ran down Draco's chin onto his shirt as his jaw fell open in shock and Nymphadora looked on with barely contained jealousy from her place at the staff table.

Quiet whispering broke out among the students as I neared the staff table and I couldn't help but smirk in amusement. I knew that there were going to be a lot of owls carrying letters off later in the day. Dumbledore's expression seemed to be shifting between fear, anger and curiosity as he rose up from his chair.

"Where is my father's body?" I growled as I stood across from him.

"There are better places to discuss this," he replied in a lighthearted tone.

"Where is he?" I asked once again and Dumbledore made a move to walk away from the table.

"Stop right there!" I called out loudly and within seconds Dumbledore had nine wands, four swords, three daggers, two axes and a crossbow trained on him.

The entire student body present in the hall gasped in unison and almost immediately the rest of the staff table was at Dumbledore's side, wands trained directly at the group behind me. Draco and Severus gave me a pleading look while Nymphadora was glancing back and forth between Dumbledore and me looking as if she was at a complete loss as to what to do. She made a move to jump over the table to stand with me but I stopped her with a slight shake of my head. She nodded in reply and stayed where she was, her hand shaking slightly as she pointed her wand at me.

"What do you plan to do Jenny?" Dumbledore asked curiously. "You have never been trained in magic and even with your friends protecting you I doubt you will escape unscathed."

"I don't wish to fight you," I stated while shaking my head, "I just want to know where you are keeping my father." Dumbledore shook his head in reply. "TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE KEEPING HARRY POTTER AS HIS DAUGHTER I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW!" I yelled loudly and another round of whispering swept through the hall, even the teachers standing beside Dumbledore appeared uncertain for a moment.

"I cannot tell you that," Dumbledore replied. I slowly reached into the robe I was wearing and pulled out my father's wand. He watched my actions with mild curiosity. "I will ask again what you plan to do, as I said before, you have never been trained to use magic."

"I don't know," I said with a shrug as I lifted the wand, "but I'm sure I can think of something."

"Stop this madness," Severus snapped angrily and Draco nodded his head furiously.

"This is complete insanity Jenny," Draco growled, "Harry could be anywhere in Hogwarts, it would take you forever to find him. Do you have any idea how many rooms there are here?"

There was silence as I considered Draco's question. I knew he was right. If Dumbledore wouldn't tell me where he took my father then I'd probably never find him. I couldn't back down now though, no matter how much I dreaded the thought of starting a fight. Harry Potter is my father and there was no way I was going to let him be used once again.

"Just tell me where you put him Dumbledore," I snarled and Dumbledore shook his head once again. "What is wrong with you old man?" I exclaimed, "I just want to know what room…" My voice trailed off as a memory suddenly passed through my mind.

"_The castle told me to bring him back and place him in the Room of Requirement. I followed its direction and laid him on the floor. Then Hogwarts told me to leave him and return in two hours. Each time Harry died I did this, and each time when I retrieved him from the Room of Requirement after the two hours was up he was breathing once again and acted as if nothing had ever happened."_

"The Room of Requirement," I gasped and Dumbledore's eyes widened in surprise. "Tell me where it is," I stated loudly.

"I cannot and I will not," Dumbledore stated, "nor will any of the members of the staff." The teachers nodded their heads in agreement, although Draco did so with a slight hesitation.

"I can show you!" a voice exclaimed loudly. I glanced around in an attempt to find who had spoken.

"Who said that?" I called out and one of the Brotherhood members ran up to me quickly. I looked up at their mask and knew immediately that it was one of the female members of the Brotherhood, number Three.

"I did," she replied confidently as she stepped towards me. Her wand remained raised and directed at Dumbledore as she walked up to stand next to me.

"Three right?" I asked and she nodded. "Well," I said with a grin, "lead the way."

The Brotherhood parted to allow us to pass as she led me out of the Great Hall. The rest of the group began to follow me but I stopped them with a raise of my hand and then motioned Sirius toward me.

"Your orders?" he asked quietly.

"My orders are to remain here and keep them busy," I replied as I motioned toward the staff table. "Hold them as long as you can but do not start anything," I commanded, "and no killing." He nodded in reply and rushed back to join the Brotherhood once again.

"Follow me," number Three whispered quickly.

We ran down the hallways and up and down staircases until finally coming to a stop in an unfamiliar corridor. She stared at one wall and I followed her gaze. I could see no door or any other kind of opening. That's when I remembered that the Room of Requirement would only appear when you required something.

"Think of finding Harry," she stated softly, "and then walk back and forth about three or four times, then the door should appear." I nodded in understanding and began to pace.

Thoughts of my father drifted through my mind as I willed the door to appear. I thought about how much I wanted to see my father again. I asked the castle to show me where he was and to bring him back to me. On the fifth pass a simple, brown wooden door appeared. I went to open it but turned around for a moment to look at the woman who led me there.

"Take off your mask," I commanded. She hesitated for a moment before removing the mask slowly.

The first thing I noticed was her red hair. It was trademark red hair that I would always recognize and it was cut to her chin.

"Ginny Weasley," I stated as I raised an eyebrow. She nodded her head proudly and went to put her mask back on. "Why?" I asked curiously. Ginny paused for a moment and our eyes met.

"You can't understand right now," she stated ominously, "but you will." I nodded in reply and turned back to stare at the door with anxious excitement.

My hand rested on the doorknob but before turning it I glanced back to look at Ginny. She was looking from one side of the corridor to the other with her wand drawn and ready. I shook my head sadly as I turned the knob and stepped through the doorway. I was taken aback by what I found on the other side and I was so immersed with my surroundings that I started in surprise as the door slammed shut behind me.

A beautiful forest stretched out in front of me, complete with trees, flowers and even a few small woodland creatures. The sun was shining brightly and I looked up to see white, fluffy clouds passing by. I glanced around and took a few steps into the trees.

Suddenly a woman slowly emerged from behind a gigantic weeping willow standing to my right and I jumped in astonishment. Long, black hair hung all the way to the bottom of her ankle length simple black dress, her cheeks were rosy and her skin was lightly tanned. She towered over at me at a height that I estimated around six foot and there was a warm smile on her lips as she looked down at me with interest. I looked up at her and our eyes met, my pale green to her twinkling emerald.

"Who are you?" I asked in an awed tone. She laughed lightly and it sounded like music.

"I am home my sweet child," she replied and my awed expression changed to one of complete confusion.

"What do you mean you are home? Is this your home?"

"No," she stated as she shook her head. She glanced up at the blue sky before kneeling down to stare into my eyes intently.

"Then who are you?" I asked once again. She reached out and grabbed both of my hands. For some reason I felt no need to pull away. A moment later she pulled me into a warm hug and rocked me slowly in her arms.

"O my dear child, I am your home," she answered softly.

"But…" I began to ask her again for a name but she interrupted me.

"I am Hogwarts."

-

-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is slowly drawing to a close and then it will be time to begin the sequel where more questions will be answered as well as asked.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: How does Harry come back from the dead? Why are Hogwarts and Harry connected so closely? These questions are answered as well as a few others. But what will Jenny do now and how is the Ministry going to react to her little Great Hall stunt? Jenny's list of allies and friends is definitely getting shorter...**


	48. Promises Made and Excuses Given

_But I know I've got to live my life  
And roll around on the ground and feel the strife  
And realize along the way that I'm nothing more  
Than a grain of salt in the salt of the earth  
And everything is grace_

September 12th 8:15AM

The woman held me close as I sobbed silently against her shoulder. Her embrace was like none I had ever felt before. It was warm and comforting. She held me to her like a mother would hold her child.

"Come with me," she whispered softly into my ear, "and I will keep you safe."

I held her hand as she led me through the forest. After a few minutes of walking we came to an abrupt stop in the middle of a large clearing. I looked down and noticed a stone path materializing under our feet.

"We will follow this path," she stated as she dropped my hand and I followed behind her.

Stones appeared under her feet with each step she took. I glanced back to see the path disappearing behind us and the forest disappearing into thin air. In the distance a large mansion suddenly came into view.

"What is this place?" I asked as we neared the building. It was a huge place made of brick and stone. The windows were all dark and it seemed quite foreboding.

"It is a place created from your father's mind," she explained as we came to a stop in front of the mansion's large front door. "Everything here," she continued as she made a sweeping motion with one arm, "is created from your father's hopes, dreams and… memories." She gave me a pointed look before opening the door and motioning for me to follow her inside.

The inside of the mansion was completely empty. There were no rooms, staircases or furniture. It reminded me of an empty warehouse or a house that was in the process of being built.

"There's nothing here," I said, stating the obvious.

"I know," the woman stated sadly as she turned around to look down at me. "It used to be quite beautiful," she said wistfully, "it was filled with wonderful furnishings, many rooms and breathtaking paintings."

"What happened to it all?" I asked curiously.

She held her hand out to me once again and I took it hesitantly. I was led to through the empty building and the woman stopped in front of the wall at the far right. I followed her gaze and gasped in surprise as my eyes came to rest on a small painting of a woman with long brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"My mother," I stated softly as I brought a hand up to touch the painting.

"Yes," the woman next to me said disdainfully, "the only thing that remains here is this painting of your mother." I turned around quickly and studied the woman for a moment.

"You didn't like my mother, did you?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I never knew your mother," she admitted, "so I cannot have any feelings toward her, bad or good. But she did cause a great bit of trouble."

"What did she do?"

"I do not know everything that happened," the woman replied in a cold voice, "There are things which your father keeps hidden away even from me. The only thing I do know is that Oriel was one of the reasons your father left me."

"What should I call you?" I asked abruptly, "I feel strange calling you Hogwarts since you appear to be a person and all." The woman nodded in understanding and there was silence for a moment as she considered my question.

"You may call me Abra," she replied.

"Why Abra?"

"It means the mother of many," she explained simply, "and I am a mother to many."

"Why?" I asked softly and Abra stared back at me with a look of confusion that quickly transformed into comprehension.

"You wish to know why I bonded with your father," she stated and I nodded in reply. "Your eyes reveal your emotions," she continued, "just as your father's eyes have always betrayed his own."

"Your father needed me. He would have died without me and I needed him or I would die," she explained.

"But why can't you let him die?" I asked angrily, "Why can't you let him rest? And if you cared so much for him then why did you let him be used the way he was?"

A small hand swung down and connected with my cheek. I reached up to cover the bruised skin as a smacking noise echoed through the mansion. I stared at her in surprise as she glared at me in return.

"Do not speak of things that you know nothing about," she sneered coldly, all traces of previous warmth gone.

"I would have kept him here forever," she bellowed and I staggered as the floor shook underneath us, "He would have been safe, he would have been protected but he begged me to let him go. He pleaded with me to release him so that he could martyr himself for a world that could never love him the way I do, a world that would never give him the happiness that I can."

"I let him go," she stated as she paced back and forth in front of me. Suddenly the mansion disappeared around us and I found myself standing in front of Hogwarts, Abra still pacing wildly. "I let him go," she continued, "as long as he promised to return and he always did. He returned every time he died and every time he returned I offered him sanctuary. When it was all over, he told me, when it was all over he would return and he would stay with me but then that woman showed up and he left."

She turned and ascended the steps to the castle quickly. I rushed to keep up with her as she walked through the empty halls of Hogwarts, continuing to loudly lament over the past. We continued up a long, winding staircase to a wooden door. Without pause Abra opened the door and stepped inside. I followed behind her and nearly ran into her as she stopped in the middle of the tower. I peered around her and my jaw fell open in shock.

At one of the windows sat a young, teenage boy with black messy hair. He face was turned away from us and he was staring off toward the lake. A black cloak hung loosely off his shoulders and his knees were pulled up to his chin, exposing his worn and dirty sneakers.

"Is that who I think it is?" I asked in a soft voice so I wouldn't startle the boy. Abra nodded and slowly walked to stand behind the teenager. I followed her and the boy didn't seem to acknowledge our presence.

"It is your father," she stated as she looked down at him sadly. "This is only a memory, one of the many that we share."

"But why…" I began to ask her why she had brought me there but she pressed a finger to my lips as the teenage version of my father began to speak.

"I promise," he said quietly, "that I'll never let anything happen to my home." He ran one hand over the wall next to him and I could see tears beginning to form in Abra's eyes.

A moment later my father stood up and pulled a shimmering piece of cloth out of one of his pockets. As he pulled the cloth out, I could see that it was some type of cloak. He pulled the cloak around him and disappeared right in front of my eyes. His steps echoed through the tower as he walked past us. The door to the tower seemed to open on its own and then there was only silence.

"He made that promise his last night as a student at Hogwarts," Abra explained as she sat down on the ledge that my father had previously occupied. "His godfather had just been killed," she continued, "and he was feeling a misery beyond anything I'd ever known before. When he said those words my heart went out to him more then it had ever gone out to any of my children." I sat down next to her and gazed out across the grounds.

"I have existed for years with only one purpose. That purpose was to protect the students who resided within my walls. But every living being needs companionship and I was no exception."

"But there are hundreds of students here every year," I stated in confusion, "how can you possibly get lonely with so many people around?"

"I am only a school to them," she explained sadly and suddenly the room seemed to shift around us and I fell to the ground as the ledge underneath me disappeared. Abra chuckled softly as she helped me up from the floor.

I looked around in amazement. We seemed to be standing in the middle of the Great Hall and it was full of students eating and happily chatting to one another. I glanced up at the staff table to see Dumbledore speaking to Professor McGonagall. The rest of the staff table was full of teachers, some I recognized and some I didn't.

I smiled and waved at Severus as he seemed to be scowling in my direction. When he didn't acknowledge me I turned to Abra with a puzzled expression on my face.

"They cannot see you," she explained, "It is just another memory." I nodded in understanding as I followed Severus' gaze to see what or who had made him so angry.

It was my father once again. He was sitting at the table next to me slowly pushing food around on his plate. Next to him sat a redheaded boy who I assumed was Ron Weasley and across from Ron was Hermione. Hermione's nose was buried in a book as Ron and my father talked about classes and Quidditch. Once in awhile my father's eyes would light up and he would laugh happily at something Ron would say. The sound of his laughter washed over me like warm water and I couldn't help but smile.

"He looks so happy," I stated and Abra nodded in reply. "I've never seen him so happy and he's even laughing," I said in disbelief.

"Harry had many happy times here," she stated as her eyes swept over the children, "as did many of my children."

"So why my father then?" I asked coolly, "Why not one of these other children?" She thought about my question for a moment and the sounds of the students eating and talking disappeared. No one seemed to notice as the children continued raising forks full of food, their mouths moving silently as they continued their conversations.

"This is a little creepy," I stated as I turned toward Abra.

"You asked me why I choose your father," she said, ignoring my comment, "I choose your father because he choose me."

"To all of these other children," she began, motioning toward the students around her, "I am only a school. I am a place where they return each year until they need not return again. Even the teachers ignore me for the most part and the headmasters have done the same."

"I talk to the headmasters of course," she explained, "It is important that we communicate so that the students will be safe but besides that I rarely speak to them and they have never spoken to me."

"There is one exception and that would be Headmaster Dumbledore. He understood me better then any other headmaster and he has always treated me as an equal, almost like a person would treat a friend. Our relationship was created through mutual interest though which is not the same as a real friendship."

"Harry Potter," she continued as she gazed at my father longingly, "recognized me as his home. He loved me and wished to protect me. Of course he also cared about the students and the teachers but he cared about the castle itself as well. His promise made me realize how much I cared for him in return."

"But if you cared about him so much," I interrupted, "why did you choose a life of misery for him? He'll never be able to die because of you. Why would you wish such a life for anyone? All he ever wanted was a normal life."

"And what of my wants?" she snapped angrily. "What of my needs? Every year my children leave me, some of them return the next year and some leave to never return again. They leave and never give me another thought even after protecting them and caring for them for seven long years. Even the teachers treat me as if I am only stone and wood."

"Am I to be doomed for what I am," she wailed loudly and the Great Hall disappeared around us until we were standing in only darkness. "Am I to be punished for eternity simply because I was created?"

My heart went out to the woman as she fell to her knees. I hesitantly crossed over the void between us and pulled her to me until her head rested against my chest. Her arms wrapped around my waist tightly as I gently petted the back of her head. After a few minutes her tears subsided and she pulled away from me. She cocked her head to the side as if she was listening to something far away.

"It seems the Ministry has finally arrived," she stated with a soft chuckle, "and they are having a little bit of trouble in their attempts to apprehend your army."

"O no!" I gasped, "I have to get back." Abra shook her head calmly.

"There is no need to leave so soon," she explained, "The Brotherhood is following your orders and no one has been killed. Although you cannot stay too long or I fear there will be casualties." She took in my worried expression and added, "Do not fear anything within my walls. Even though I cannot afford you the same protections I have given your father, I can promise you that no harm will come to you while you are with me."

"Do you mean with you?" I asked in confusion, "Or do you mean here at Hogwarts?"

"Jenny," she laughed, "I told you already, I am Hogwarts."

"So where is my father?" I asked hesitantly and in an instant the darkness disappeared and we were standing in front of Hogwarts once more.

"Your father," she stated slowly, "is resting at the moment."

"Do you know why he killed himself?" I asked and I was surprised when her expression changed to one of bemusement.

"Are you so sure he killed himself?" she asked.

"Of course," I replied softly, "I found him." Abra nodded her head and walked toward the lake. She sat down at the shore gracefully and I sat down next to her.

"There are some in this world who wish for your father's death," she stated, "and my own."

"So you think someone killed him and made it look like suicide?" I asked incredulously and Abra shook her head.

"I'm not sure," she replied, "but I do know there is a person out there who might wish desperately for your father's death. When Dumbledore brought Harry's body back to me I noticed another bond."

"The bond is not like the one that Harry and I share although it does seem as if Harry used our bond as a model. But the bond Harry shares with this other person is not a bond of magic but merely a bond of life."

"But why would this person want my father dead?" I asked in confusion, "If they have a bond of life wouldn't that mean that if my father died then this other person would die too?"

"Yes," she replied with a nod, "which is what scares me. If Harry bonded someone too him against their will then someone out there may be wishing to die but cannot. Perhaps they are troubled by their past or are in a great deal of pain and now they wish for death."

"I can't imagine wishing for death," I stated softly.

"Can't you?" Abra asked coolly, "Your father wished for it many times."

I reached down and picked up a small stone. I threw it into the water and watched it land with a small plop. Ripples formed and stretched out around the spot where the rock had pierced the glassy surface.

"Do you know who this other person is?"

"No," she admitted, "but I can tell you that it is not a witch or wizard. The bond was definitely put in place by your father and it is his magic which is sustaining it."

"So it couldn't be Voldemort then," I added thoughtfully and Abra nodded in reply.

"I sense no magic at the other end of the connection," she explained, "so it must be a muggle." We sat in silence for awhile longer before Abra stood and brushed the dirt from her dress.

"Let me show you something," she said as she reached out for my hand. I grabbed onto it and she pulled me up from the ground.

"What is it?" I asked suspiciously. Abra turned away from me and began to walk toward the Forbidden Forest.

"Just a memory," she said softly as I came up to walk next to her, "It is a memory I think you will be quite interested in."

"Now you've got me worried," I admitted and Abra chuckled softly.

"Harry has blocked many of his memories from the time he spent away from me," she explained, "but there are a few memories which he allows me to see." The Forbidden Forest disappeared around us and I found myself standing in the middle of a small room.

As I looked around I could tell that the room was a nursery. A small wooden crib sat in one corner while a changing table and dresser sat in another. In the middle of the room was a rocking chair which a woman was sitting in while she softly sang to the baby in her arms.

We were standing behind the woman so I couldn't see her face but I could see the baby she was holding. The tiny babe was wrapped in a soft blue blanket, a small tuft of brown hair on top of his head. His eyes slowly opened and it seemed for a moment as if he could see me.

"His eyes…" I began as I noticed their color.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Abra asked and I nodded as I stared into the small violet orbs.

"Who is he?" I asked curiously even though part of me already knew the answer.

"Jenny Lillian Riddle," Abra said with a smile, "I'd like you to meet your brother, Thomas Gautier Riddle."


	49. Blood is Thicker

_So come on with the darkness  
Come on with the fear  
Cause I've got to start somewhere  
And it might as well be here  
When I'm finally naked and standing in the sunlight  
I'll look back at all of this selfishness and foolish pride  
And laugh at myself_

September 12th 10AM Monday

"No," I mumbled hoarsely as I backed away from the woman in the rocking chair. "It can't be…there's no way…"

"It is," Abra said. I stalked toward her and grabbed her roughly. Her long black hair covered my hands as I stared into her bright emerald eyes.

"This can't be possible," I stated angrily, "If he is my brother then where is he? Why didn't my father tell me about him?"

She pulled away from my grasp quickly and turned away from me. The room melted away around us and we were left standing in a small bedroom. I looked around and recognized the room as Harry's bedroom at the Dursley's.

"Your father has been fighting with me to keep your brother a secret," Abra explained as she walked over to the bed and sat down on the dirty mattress. "The memory I just showed you is the only one he has allowed me to see. I have a feeling that your brother is dead and Harry feels responsible for some reason."

"It is his feelings of shame that keep the memories locked away from me," she explained sadly. I sat down next to Abra and stared down at my feet.

"But if my brother's name was Thomas Gautier Riddle," I said slowly as a frightening thought made its way into my mind, "and he was born while my father was still in England then why would his last name be Riddle? My father didn't change his name until he came to America." I looked up at her as she thought about my question.

"Your father did change his name when he went to America but when he married your mother he took her last name," she explained and my eyes widened in surprise. "Jenny," she continued as she took both of my hands in her own, "your mother's maiden name was Oriel Elita Riddle. That is why her son, your brother, was named Thomas Gautier Riddle."

"But that would mean…?" my voice trailed off into a whisper as Abra nodded her head slowly.

"Your grandfather was Tom Marvolo Riddle," she replied as I pulled away from her.

Abra studied my reaction closely as this new information began to soak in. I am Tom Riddle's granddaughter. I am Voldemort's granddaughter. This meant that I share blood with not only the savior of the wizarding world but also with the darkest, most evil wizard in history.

"No…" I stammered as I ran for the door of the bedroom.

"Jenny, you can't run away from this," Abra called out behind me. I ignored her and attempted to open the door. It was locked.

"Let me out!" I yelled as I pounded at the door. "Please let me out!" I continued to pound on the door until my fists began to bleed and I crumpled to the floor.

"You are the heir of two founders," Abra explained and I clamped my hands over my ears tightly in an attempt to block her words, "The blood of Slytherin and Gryffindor runs through your veins which creates quite a volatile combination."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I slowly dropped my hands.

"Godric Gryffindor was brave and foolhardy but extremely powerful," she explained, "Salazar Slytherin was not quite as powerful but he was extremely sly and cunning. I recognized you when you first walked into the castle but now that you are here with me I can see that you have changed since your first visit." She gave me a meaningful look and all I could do was nod in reply.

The room faded away around us and I wondered just how many times the scenery was going to change. I was beginning to feel quite nauseous. The place that appeared around Abra and myself was easily recognizable. It was the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts and it was completely empty, except for one lone figure flying high above us.

"Who is that?" I asked nervously as I followed the rider's progress as he dove and looped through the air, all thoughts of my ancestry forgotten for the moment.

Abra gave me an amused look before snapping her fingers twice. Instantly a broomstick materialized out of nowhere and hovered at my side. At the front of the broom the word 'Firebolt' was written in gold letters.

"This looks like my father's broom," I stated as I gripped the broom's handle and mounted it carefully.

"It is," Abra replied with a grin, "although he hasn't received it yet. Go and speak with him and you will understand."

I gave her one last puzzled look before pushing off from the ground and floating up into the air. I couldn't help but smile as the wind rushed by me and I closed in on the lonely figure flying in front of me. He stopped in mid-air and turned to look at me which made me stop so abruptly I thought I would fall off my broom.

"You okay?" he asked with a smile and I nodded dumbly. "I didn't think anyone else was out here," he stated as he flew down next to me.

"Why don't I get the practice snitch out and we can play a seeker's game?" I nodded dumbly once again and watched the green eyed boy with messy hair fly down to a little wooden shed at one end of the field.

"Dad," I whispered softly as an eleven-year old version of my father flew back towards me on his Nimbus 2000 broomstick.

The game didn't last very long. I tried my hardest to keep up with my father but even on the Firebolt I couldn't catch him as he zoomed over the field, making sharp turns and death-defying dives. After a few minutes he whooped loudly and held the struggling, golden ball up above his head.

"You did very well," he stated as he hovered next to me, "It was a good game."

"I was awful," I replied with a snort, "and you were amazing."

"Well I am the new Seeker for Gryffindor," he stated proudly.

"I know," I said with a grin, "I hear you're the youngest seeker in a century."

He laughed merrily as he flew back toward the shed to return the practice snitch. I followed along behind him and dropped to the ground outside the small building. He walked out a moment later and headed toward the castle.

"Do you like it here at Hogwarts?" I asked hesitantly as I walked along beside him.

"I love it here," he replied happily, "Hogwarts is my home and all my friends are here."

"Do you have a lot of friends?"

"More then I've ever had in my life," he stated with a nod of his head, "There's Hagrid, he was my first friend and Ron and Hermione. And I get along pretty well with the rest of the Gryffindors. What house are you in?" My steps faltered for a moment at his question.

"I'm not a student," I replied hastily, "I'm just visiting." Harry nodded in understanding as we approached the castle. "My name's Jenny by the way."

"Harry," he stated as he motioned toward himself, "and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's been a pleasure meeting you as well," I replied, "and it was a pleasure watching you trounce me at Quidditch too." His eyes twinkled brightly as he laughed at my comment. The sound was infectious and soon I was laughing just as loudly.

"Maybe you'll be a professional someday," I stated and I knew instantly that I had said the wrong thing.

Harry stopped and turned away from me quickly. The sky suddenly filled with dark clouds and thunder rumbled overhead.

"I think I should get going," the green eyed boy said in a low tone. Without warning he took off toward the castle.

"Hey!" I called out after him, "Wait up!" I rushed to follow him but as he ascended the steps to the castle he began to disappear. A moment later he was gone. "What the hell?" I exclaimed loudly.

"He has gone on to other memories," Abra stated as she appeared next to me.

"Will he come back?" I asked as I stared at the space my father had occupied only seconds before.

"Yes," she replied with a nod, "When he is ready he will return to the world of the living. For now he is resting peacefully in his memories."

"How long will it take before he wakes up?"

"He needs time," she explained, "His journey back will be a painful one. He needs this time to rest before he will have the energy he needs."

"But how?" I asked in confusion, "How can he come back? What happens when he does?" Abra gave me a pained look.

"He has to work his way back through his memories," she replied sadly, "The memories he has immersed himself in at the moment are all joyful and peaceful but soon he will have to face even those memories that he has kept locked away from himself."

"It will be at least a year before he will leave this place again," she added.

"A year?" I questioned and she nodded in reply. "Is there anything I can do to help him?"

"I'm afraid there is nothing," she stated, "He needs to make this journey on his own. For my sake and your own I ask that you stay at Hogwarts. I can protect you within these walls and there are many in the world who wish you harm."

"I can't," I replied, shaking my head fiercely, "There is no way I'm going to wait around here for a year. I have too many questions that remain unanswered."

"So you wish to leave even though you could wait a year and receive answers to all of your questions from your father?"

"He won't answer my questions," I explained, "He has never answered my questions."

"I see…" Abra said sadly as she walked away from me.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I ran up beside her.

"It is time that you returned," she explained.

I followed her through the forest and down a small gravel road. The dirt underneath our feet soon turned into pavement and soon we were standing outside the door to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"I must warn you," she stated warily, "Tell no one of what you learned while you have been here, unless it is someone you trust with your life. There are many who would fear and hate you if they were to find out whose blood flows through your veins."

"Does anyone besides my father know?" I asked nervously.

"I don't know," she replied, "I can tell you that there isn't a person in the castle who knows. The headmaster suspects that you may be linked with Tom Riddle somehow but he does not know for sure."

"Whatever you do," she warned, "do your best to keep your secrets from the headmaster. His interests lie with the wizarding world and they may not coincide with your own ideals. You are an heir so I will do my best to keep this from him."

"What should I do now?" I asked fearfully, "When I go back everyone's going to be after me." Abra pulled me into a tight hug.

"There is someone who can help you," she whispered softly, "A woman who has faced many of the obstacles that you could be facing very soon. Go to her and she will be able to help you protect yourself from the rest of the world. She can also help you battle the darkness that resides within you."

"The darkness?"

"If you let it overcome you then I fear nothing will be able to bring you back to the light," she replied in a low voice.

"How do I find this woman?" I asked.

"It will be difficult," Abra replied as she pulled away from me, "She keeps herself hidden away from the rest of the world. If you speak to the Dementors they can help you."

"Dementors!" I exclaimed loudly, "Are you serious?"

"Of course," she stated simply, "She is their master so they will be able to help you locate her. You will need to reveal the identity of your grandfather to them but I wouldn't be too worried about that."

"Who is this woman?"

"She was a student here," Abra explained, "If I remember correctly she was a year behind Harry. In her sixth year her father, the last of her family, was killed by Voldemort. The ministry began a search for living relatives and it was revealed that she was the last of the Grindewald line." Abra paused and thought for a moment.

"Luna Lovegood," she added, "that was her name. But as I said before, you will need to find the Dementors first."

"How can I possibly find and talk to Dementors?" I snapped in frustration.

"Dementors are much like the dead," she explained, "so you will need the help of a Necromancer. Harry had a Necromancer in his service when the Brotherhood was first formed but he has been dead for years."

"There is another," she stated ominously, "He resides within my very walls but he has not practiced his craft since Voldemort's first rise. A Necromancer cannot be named as such by anyone but their master so I am not able to tell you his name."

"It's Severus isn't it?" My question was met with silence and I took that as a yes. Abra cocked her head to the side and her eyes widened in fright.

"You must go now!" she exclaimed a she pushed me toward the door in front of me. "I fear that one of your allies has fallen!"


	50. And We All Fall Down

_countless scuffles, countless battles, countless wars  
where did the art of communication go end result  
some walk away with a feeling of victory  
while many get to live the rest of their lives with loss  
its been quoted to keep your friends close  
and your enemies closer...  
but who's to say who your real friends  
and enemies are when...  
many times you feel the kiss of Judas on your face.._

September 12th 1:15PM Monday

Without a second thought I pushed open the door in front of me and rushed out into the corridor. Ginny was waiting for me in the hallway. She was surrounded by Ministry aurors but was doing a pretty good job of holding them back.

"We need to find the rest of the Brotherhood," I yelled at her and she nodded in agreement.

I pulled out my father's wand and began shooting out all of the spells I could remember from my dad's old schoolbooks. My first stunning spell hit its mark and one of the aurors went down. The rest of the aurors turned their attention to me but their spells seemed to arc away from me moments before impact.

"Hogwarts will protect me!" I called out to Ginny, "Let's go!"

I began running down the corridor with Ginny hot on my heels. She was running backwards to ward off the aurors behind us. I grabbed her cloak and pushed her in front of me.

"Just run!" I yelled. Ginny gave me a confused look from behind her mask before nodding her head and taking off down the hall. Neither one of us paused to look back as jets of light zipped by around us.

We ran through the castle corridors and rushed up and down stairs. I counted off the Brotherhood members as we came upon them. Most of them were cornered and barely holding off the teachers and aurors. I mentally berated myself for putting them in such a situation.

The members joined Ginny and I as we ran through the hallways and I breathed a small sigh of relief when I found Sirius in the Great Hall, which was now completely devoid of students. I did another quick count and was thankful that all nineteen members seemed to be just fine.

"Retreat!" I yelled loudly. A moment later the cloaked figures surrounding me began to melt into the shadows and then they were gone.

"I'm not leaving you here alone," Sirius called out as Severus shot a disarming spell at him. I jumped in front of the glowing beam and it bounced harmlessly away from me.

"Go," I growled, "Nothing can hurt me as long as I stay in the castle." He hesitated for a moment before nodding and retreating in the same manner as the rest of the Brotherhood.

Dumbledore was still standing at the staff table with his wand drawn. Severus stood beside him but I noticed that he had lowered his wand slightly and it was pointing toward the ground in front of me. I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted when a terrifying howl echoed through the castle. The windows of the Great Hall rattled in their frames as the sound reverberated off the walls.

"Lupin," Severus gasped loudly. My eyes widened in surprise and I took off out of the hall. I stopped outside the doorway when I realized that I had no idea where Remus was.

"Follow me," commanded a deep, male voice. I looked to my right and there was a ghost floating next to me. He was wearing a wide-brim hat and carrying a sword at his hip.

I nodded in reply and he floated off quickly down the corridor. I rushed to keep up with him as he flew up a few flights of stairs. He stopped in front of a set of double doors and I recognized the place immediately as the infirmary. I opened the door cautiously and cried out in despair as I took in the scene.

Remus Lupin was standing next to a hospital bed. On the bed lay a young woman with short blonde hair which was tinted red in the back along with the pillow underneath her head. Her cheekbones were high and pronounced and her lips were ruby red. Remus let out another howl and dropped to his knees next to the bed.

"_I fear that one of your allies has fallen!"_

"Nymphadora," I whispered softly as tears rolled down my cheeks.

When I had counted the members of the Brotherhood I had been so relieved to find them all okay that I had forgotten that there are twenty members, not nineteen. The one who had fallen was Nymphadora Tonks and what I was seeing now was what she truly looked like.

The aurors standing next to Remus noticed my presence as Dumbledore, Draco and Severus suddenly burst through the doors behind me. The two men had their wands drawn on me in seconds but Dumbledore waved them off.

"How did this happen?" the headmaster asked sadly as he looked down at the still form.

"She just turned and started firing spells at us," one of the aurors replied. "We went after her and caught up with her on one of the landings. There was a group of students behind her and we didn't notice until we'd already fired a stunning spell at her. Before we could do anything the staircase behind her moved and our stunning spells hit. She fell backwards and over the side before we could catch her."

"We have no idea why she suddenly started firing spells at us," the other auror added with a puzzled expression on his face.

"I'm sure you did all you could," Dumbledore stated as he gave me a pointed look.

I walked over and stood next to Severus. Remus was sobbing quietly into the bed sheets, his face pressed against the hospital bed. I stared at Nymphadora for a few minutes in silence as the realization of what I had done hit me like a sledgehammer.

"This is all my fault," I whispered softly and no one seemed to hear.

"_In the eyes of the castle I am not only the headmaster but I am its master as well," he explained, "Its second master would be the teachers, then the staff members and finally the students that it protects. But, as I said before, it will do what it must to protect the students first and foremost."_

I reached down with one hand and cupped Nymphadora's cheek with my palm. I didn't know why I was suddenly compelled to touch her but for some reason I knew I must. A moment later everyone gasped in surprise as a dark shadow descended over her body. I slowly pulled my hand away and shadow seemed to fold into itself until it disappeared completely, taking the young woman's body with it.

"What did you do?" Remus growled as he lunged over the bed and pushed me to the floor.

He was upon me before I could make a move to get away. I coughed and sputtered in an attempt to breathe as he held his hands to my throat. His grip slowly tightened until I was sure he would crush my larynx.

The castle seemed to sense my distress and I could feel a strange sensation underneath me. It felt as if the floor had turned soft and pliable. I pushed down into it with one hand and the wood seemed to overlap my fingers until they were completely submerged. I pushed down with my other hand and the same thing happened again. Without a second thought I arched up towards Remus, pushing my head and feet down as hard as I could. The floor continued to give and I sank.

I fell slowly and peacefully through a substance which reminded me of pudding. It was thick, brown and very cold. I continued to fall for quite some time and my lungs pounded fiercely as I held my breath. Finally I felt air around me and I took a deep breath which was knocked out of me when my body landed on hard, cool stone a moment later.

I groaned in pain as I turned over onto my stomach to push myself up but jumped back in fright as I found myself staring into the hollow eyes of a gigantic snake, or at least what used to be a snake. As I backed across the floor I could see it was the skeleton of a snake and it looked as if it had been dead for ages.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked as I tenderly rubbed the back of my head.

"The Chamber of Secrets," a voice answered from somewhere off to my right.

"Moaning Myrtle!" I exclaimed in surprise as I turned to look at the young female ghost floating above the ground a few feet behind me.

The chamber was dark and damp. A huge statue of a terrifying looking man stood at one end while smaller statues of serpents littered the path leading away from me.

"How in the hell did I get here?"

"You curse a lot don't you," the ghost replied with a giggle, "The castle brought you here and I was told to come here to find you."

"How do I get out of here?" I asked as I looked around for the exit.

"O the castle won't let you out yet," she explained mournfully, "You must stay here until the Ministry has left." I sighed in frustration and crossed my legs in front of me.

"So what am I supposed to do until then?" I asked angrily.

"I could tell you about my death," Myrtle offered with a wistful smile, "or we could talk about death in general, whichever you like."

"Er…no thanks…" I replied as politely as possible. Myrtle gave me a sad look before her eyes widened and she wore a large smirk as she floated down next to me.

"I could tell you a secret," she whispered into my ear.

"What kind of secret?" I asked curiously. Her smirk became even bigger at my question. She glanced around the chamber as if she thought someone might be spying on us.

"A really good secret," she stated, "A secret that no one else will tell you."

"And why won't they tell me?"

"They've sworn a Wizard's Oath," she explained, "so they can't speak of it, but I can."

"So what is it?" I asked as I leaned closer to her. She glanced around once more before answering.

"Harry Potter killed someone," she whispered happily. I groaned in annoyance.

"From what I've heard he killed a lot of people," I spat, "so where's the big secret in that?"

"I wasn't finished," she snapped and I waited silently for her to continue. She glared at me for a few seconds before floating even closer.

"It wasn't one of those Death Eater people," she explained with a catlike grin, "and it wasn't the Dark Lord." She paused for a moment to build the suspense. "It was a Hogwarts professor."

"What?!" I exclaimed in surprise as I jumped up onto my feet.

"That's right," she said as she giggled madly, "He killed a professor and the headmaster covered the whole thing up." My jaw dropped and all I could do was stare at her. "Even the Ministry doesn't know what really happened," she added.

"Who was it?" I asked softly as I ran through the names of all of the former professors that Ron, Hermione and Draco had told me about. Myrtle cocked her head to the side in amusement.

"Guess," she replied.

"Just tell me," I growled as I pulled my father's wand out threateningly. She eyed the wand for a moment and her expression turned to one of fear. Obviously she had no idea how completely useless I was with it.

"Okay, okay," she stammered, "put that thing away and I'll tell you." I nodded in reply and stuffed the wand back into my pocket.

"Well?"

"You're no fun," she pouted. An evil smile formed on her lips and my blood suddenly ran cold.

"It was Hagrid," she stated merrily, "Rubeus Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

"No," I mumbled while shaking my head furiously, "No…no…no…NO!"

"O yes," Myrtle giggled, "Harry Potter murdered his first friend." She laughed loudly as she flew in the air above me.

The laughter echoed through the chamber as I turned away and began to run. Her words ran through my mind as I fled to the other end of the chamber. I found a ladder and climbed up without a second thought. A large, circular door opened in front of me as I reached the top and I barely paused as I rushed through the doorway.

I clamored over fallen rocks and discarded snake skin as I blindly made my way through the tunnel. Animal bones crunched beneath my feet but I gave it no notice. Suddenly I tripped, my body spinning out of control before bumping against a few large boulders and coming to rest on cold, wet dirt.

Myrtle's laughter continued to echo through my mind and I clamped my hands over my ears to block it out. I turned onto my side and pulled my knees up to my chest. I shut my eyes tightly as rage built up inside of me. A scream escaped me and the stones seemed to shake all around me and the ground rumbled below me.

My eyes snapped open and immediately there was only silence. Myrtle was floating a few feet away and she flinched as our eyes met. She began to back away from me, shaking her head and pointing at my face.

"What is it now?" I sneered. Myrtle shook her head fearfully and quickly floated away.

I stared at her retreating form in confusion before dragging myself over toward the middle of the tunnel where a small puddle of water had formed from the moisture dripping from the ceiling. I stared down at my reflection and blinked twice. When nothing seemed to change I rubbed my eyes furiously and looked back once again. The reflection remained the same.

"NO!" I yelled loudly as I slammed one fist into the water and then watched in horrified fascination as the face disappeared and then returned, blood red eyes where emerald green used to be.

-

-

**NEXT CHAPTER: Jenny makes her escape from Hogwarts. How will she deal with the secret that was revealed when everyone who knows anything is sworn to secrecy? Also, the AWG (American Wizarding Government) makes a move that no one expected.**


	51. I'm Afraid I Can't

_here we go again  
trying to find a solution  
to a recurring problem...i wonder why  
we haven't been able to learn from  
our mistakes the years go by  
and we still destroy ourselves_

September 12th 2:30PM

"How do I get out of here?" I asked loudly as I ran through the Chamber of Secrets. Myrtle pointed toward the right of the stone statue at the end of the room.

"There's a hidden door there," she exclaimed shakily, "and there's a tunnel which opens up in the forest." I nodded in understanding and headed toward the door. "The password is in snake language," she stated as she floated behind me.

The door almost blended completely with the stone surrounding it. It had a snake engraved upon its surface and I stared at the snake for a moment before speaking in words that I swore long ago I would never speak again.

"Open," I hissed and immediately the door slid away, revealing a long, dark corridor.

"Be careful," Myrtle called out as I headed into the tunnel, "even during the day the forest can be extremely dark." I waved at her in reply as the door slid shut behind me.

"Lumos," I whispered as I held out my father's wand. I held the wand out in front of me as I continued on.

As I exited the tunnel I understood what Myrtle had told me before I left the chamber. The forest seemed extremely dangerous and foreboding even in the daylight. I extinguished my light but kept the wand out as I cautiously made my way through the woods.

I came to a small clearing and noticed a tall, dark-haired man leaning against a tree, his arms casually crossed over his chest. His skin was extremely pale and his face seemed gaunt and thin. He looked up at me as I stopped a few feet away from him, a small grin playing on his lips.

"Khalida sent me to check up on things," he stated as he studied me closely, "Who knew such a little girl could cause so much trouble."

"Who are you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes suspiciously. The man's smile became wider as he pushed off from the tree and walked toward me. That's when I noticed the long, white fangs resting among the rest of his teeth.

"Seth," he replied as he grasped the end of my wand and shook it slowly, "and you are Jenny Riddle, are you not?" I nodded and pulled my wand away from him roughly. "Nice eyes by the way."

Without thinking I brought a hand up to rub my eyes. Seth watched my actions closely and he chuckled softly to himself. He made a move to come even closer and I instinctively backed away.

"You have nothing to fear from me," he said softly as he held up his hands and displayed his palms. "As I said, Khalida sent me."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I asked, "This could be some kind of trick."

"No trick," Seth replied in a serious tone, "and at the moment I think it would be in your best interest to trust me since you really have no other choice."

"What else can you do?" he continued, "You cannot return to the castle and if I leave you here you will only get yourself lost."

"So you're going to take me back to Sanctuary?" I asked hopefully and he shook his head.

"No," he stated, "you cannot return there, it is not safe. I will take you someplace safe."

"And Khalida's waiting there?"

"Yes," he said with a nod.

As he talked to me I didn't notice how close he was and he used my inattentiveness to his advantage. In seconds he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. I struggled for a few moments but relaxed as we disappeared into the darkness.

"Jenny!" Khalida exclaimed as we reappeared in a small, dark room. The relieved vampire pulled me into a hug immediately. I looked over her shoulder and Seth gave me a small wave before disappearing once again.

The room was dark, dusty and very small. An old, brown loveseat sat on one side of the room with a short, wooden coffee table in front of it. I could see no other furniture in the place. More distressing was the fact that I didn't see any doors either.

"Where are we?" I asked as I pulled away from Khalida's tight embrace.

"This," Khalida replied as she made a sweeping motion with one arm, "is Safe Haven."

"It is a place used only by vampires," she explained as she led me to the couch.

"Vampires on the run I'm guessing," I mumbled and she nodded her head in reply. I looked up at Khalida and she gasped as her eyes met mine.

"Your eyes," she stammered.

"Yes, I know," I said sadly, "I can't get them to go back." Khalida studied me for a moment before asking the question that I knew would be coming.

"What happened at Hogwarts?" I stared at her for a moment as I chose my words carefully.

"I went to look for my father and I ended up talking to Hogwarts," I began, trying to control the emotions threatening to boil over at any moment. "Then aurors showed up and there was fighting…and…"

"Just relax and tell me what happened," Khalida said as she rubbed my hand gently.

It was the concern in her voice that caused me to break down completely and break down I did. I rattled off everything that had happened from the moment I arrived at the castle to when I found Seth in the forest. She continued to rub my hand comfortingly as she listened in silence. Once I had finished my tale she pulled me into a strong hug and allowed me to cry into her shoulder.

"Rest now," she whispered softly as she pushed me to lie down on the couch. I didn't have the energy to fight anymore so I simply nodded my head and closed my eyes. Within moments I was asleep.

September 13th 10AM Tuesday

The rustling of papers woke me from my dreamless sleep. I cracked one eye open to see Khalida sitting on the floor across from me with a few newspapers laid out on the table in front of her. She gave me a sad smile as I struggled into a sitting position.

"I'm afraid all I have to offer you is coffee and toast," she said regretfully as she handed me a small plate holding two pieces of toasted, buttered bread and a large cup of black liquid.

I took the items from her gratefully and the toast was gone within seconds. I leaned back into the couch and sipped the coffee slowly as Khalida continued to study the papers in front of her. Her brow furrowed every once in awhile but she remained silent.

"Any good news?" I asked with a grin. She chuckled softly and shook her head.

"Not really," she replied, "but there are a few articles that you may be interested in."

"I'm sure there are," I stated sarcastically before downing the rest of my coffee. "So…"

"Well, the Daily Prophet has an excellent article about the crazed daughter of Harry Potter showing up at Hogwarts and causing some kind of riot," she explained slowly, "Fortunately they do admit that the death of Nymphadora Tonks was a complete accident and there is no mention of her body mysteriously disappearing."

"I wonder how they cover all this stuff up," I said thoughtfully.

"It's Dumbledore," Khalida replied nonchalantly, "He can cover anything up." I studied Khalida for a moment.

"So do you think Myrtle was telling the truth then?" Khalida stopped reading and gave me a sharp look.

"I do not think she was telling the whole truth," she stated warily, "I do not think that Gilgamesh would murder his best friend. Perhaps there was some kind of accident and your father was involved, but I know for a fact that he would never kill someone in cold blood." Her words relieved me somewhat.

"Thank you," I said softly and she shook her head.

"I'm not saying these things to make you feel better. I am merely telling you the truth." I nodded in understanding and she went back to reading.

"So anything else I should be aware of?"

"Well, there is a very puzzling report from America," she stated as she shuffled through the papers until she found the one she was searching for. "Do you want to read it?"

"Give me a summary," I replied absentmindedly. I had a feeling I already knew what the article would say. I assumed it would be something along the lines of Harry Potter's daughter goes on murderous rampage in New York.

"Well basically the AWG…"

"AWG?" I interrupted giving her a confused look.

"American Wizarding Government," she explained. I nodded and urged her to continue. "Basically the AWG is trying to make it look as if Dumbledore was to blame for what happened in New York and you are merely an innocent victim."

"What?!" I exclaimed as I stood and began to pace back and forth in front of the couch.

"That was my first reaction as well," Khalida admitted. "The report states that your father was given refugee status by the AWG and changed his name to James Riddle. It goes on to explain that he had a daughter, one Jenny Riddle and you returned to England to meet some of your father's old friends."

"It gets a little sketchy from there though," she stated as she continued to scan the paper in her hands. "The AWG is saying that Dumbledore convinced you to take him to where your father was buried using the excuse that he wished to pay his respects. When you got there Dumbledore apparently turned on you and tried to steal your father's body."

"What about New York?" I interrupted.

"I'm getting to that," Khalida replied. "It does mention New York but they make it sound as if the aurors were there to rescue you and the body of Harry Potter so that it could be returned to its final resting place." She scanned the paper and sighed heavily as she laid it back down on the table.

"This article makes it sound as if Dumbledore is some kind of evil despot who's holding you captive," she added with a grimace.

"Just perfect," I stated sarcastically, "That's just fucking perfect. The AWG or whatever the hell they call themselves can lie as much as they want to and there's nothing I can do about it because if I do try to come out and tell the truth I'll either be captured by the Ministry or killed by the Americans."

"Or worse," Khalida interrupted and I gave her a questioning look. "The AWG could try to save you," she continued, shivering slightly at the thought, "I'd hate to think of what they could do to you."

We sat in silence as Khalida perused through a few more newspapers. I sat back down on the couch and tried to think of some kind of plan to make the whole, stupid mess just go away. The more I thought about it though, the more I realized that all roads would eventually lead to dead ends.

"So what do we do now?" I asked softly and Khalida shrugged absentmindedly.

"As I see it," she stated as she looked up to meet my gaze, "there is only one thing we can do."

"And that is?" I sighed in frustration.

"We find Grindewald's heir and ask her for help," she explained and my eyes widened in surprise. "Hogwarts gave you the advice for a reason," she added.

"But we don't even know where she might be," I replied loudly, "and we have to speak to the Dementors to get to her. And how the hell can it help me to be affiliated with the heir of one of the darkest wizard's in history?"

"It can't hurt and you don't really have anything else to lose. What else can we do?" she asked as she took an angry swipe at the pile in front of her and pushed everything onto the floor. "Would you rather go back and face the Americans?" I stared at her for a moment before shaking my head.

"I'm too afraid to go back to America," I replied and she nodded in understanding. I thought about my comment for a moment and couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Khalida asked in confusion.

"I was just thinking about what I said," I explained, "I'm American and I'm afraid to go to America. For some reason it reminded me of a song."

"What song?"

"It's nothing," I said as I waved dismissively, "It's a song by David Bowie and I doubt you've heard it." Khalida chuckled softly to herself.

"Jenny, Jenny, Jenny," she replied in an amused tone, "How many times do I have to tell you that I've been alive for thousands of years and I know everything." I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"I believe the song you are thinking of is 'I'm Afraid of Americans'," she stated haughtily as she stood to gather up the newspapers she had deposited onto the floor moments ago. I could hear her humming softly to herself as she worked.

"I'm afraid of the world," I whispered softly to myself as I lay back onto the couch and rested my hands behind my head. "I'm afraid I can't help it."


	52. We Are Children No More

_i'll be the better person here  
let's put the past behind us now  
and think about tomorrow  
there's so much out for all of us to experience  
we'll work together and coexist  
who said friendship doesn't work  
there is so much out there to do with ourselves  
than be at each other's neck  
With each other's hands  
We destroy ourselves_

September 14th 7PM Wednesday

"What were you thinking?!" Severus yelled for what seemed to be the thousandth time since Khalida brought him to Safe Haven.

Draco came with him but he had remained strangely silent ever since their arrival. While Severus paced back and forth across the room, Draco was leaning against the far wall, arms crossed over his chest with his head down. I tried to get his attention but his eyes remained hidden behind a curtain of blonde hair.

"That's right; you are incapable of thinking before you act!" Severus continued his tirade without giving me or anyone else a chance to respond. "I thought that there could be no bigger troublemaker then James Potter but then your father came along and he was even worse."

"And now YOU come along and I find myself proven wrong once again! Do you have any idea what you have done! The Ministry is not only after you but they are questioning Dumbledore about America's allegations that you have been kidnapped!" Severus suddenly turned and stalked over to the couch. He leaned over me until we were nearly nose to nose.

"Potter was thrown into a war that had begun before he was even born," he sneered, his eyes never leaving my own, "but you seem to be intent on starting your very own bloody war."

"Severus, I…" Khalida began to interrupt but Severus silenced her with the coldest glare I'd ever seen in my life.

"Shut up, both of you," he hissed under his breath, "I do not want to hear anything you have to say unless you know of some way to go back in time so this has never happened."

"How about a time-turner?" I offered with a small grin which faded quickly. It was definitely not the time to be making jokes.

Severus turned back to face me. His pale face turned a horrible shade of purple as anger built up within him. His words came out as grunts and angry syllables.

"Sit down Severus before you give yourself a heart attack," Khalida commanded sharply and pushed Severus to sit beside me on the couch. I took one look at him and slowly inched my way to the far end of the couch until my hip was digging into the armrest.

"This isn't helping," Khalida reprimanded, "And you know it. Now stop yelling and help us come up with a plan."

"Do you have any idea of what you are going to do?" Severus asked as Khalida and I shared a pointed look.

"Well," I began slowly, "the castle did give me a little advice before I left."

"And what was it?"

"She said I should track down Luna Lovegood," I replied. Severus and Draco both gasped in surprise. I glanced over at Draco but his gaze remained on the floor in front of him.

"Grindewald's heir," Severus stated softly, "but she's been in hiding for over ten years. How in the world do you plan on finding her?"

"The Dementors," Khalida replied quickly, "Hogwarts said the Dementors know where she is but we need a Necromancer to speak to them." Severus shifted nervously as Khalida and I both stared at him.

"Don't look at me like that," Severus spat, "I refuse to take part in this insanity."

"But you're already a part of it," I stated, "Besides, if you help me with this I promise to never ask you for another favor."

"Somehow I doubt you'll keep to that promise," Severus snorted derisively.

"I didn't want to have to mention this," I replied as I pushed myself up from the couch to stand in front of the angry potions master, "but you do owe my father a life debt and this would be a good way to repay it." Severus' head snapped up quickly and he gave me a cold look.

"What life debt?" he sneered.

"He killed off Voldemort," I explained, "and essentially returned your life to you. I think that deserves some recognition, don't you think?" His expression paled and I grimaced slightly. It was a low blow but one that was necessary if I ever hoped to get anywhere with him.

"And what do you expect me to do?" Severus ground out angrily, "Go traipsing across the countryside with you in search of Dementors."

"I hadn't really thought of that," I replied quietly.

"Of course not," he growled, "you rarely seem to think at all these days."

"I'm sure we'll…" I was interrupted by a quiet rustling noise coming from the corner to my right.

Severus was on his feet in mere moments, his wand held out in front of him and Draco followed his example. I studied the dark corner and a cloaked figure slowly emerged from the shadows. A moment later a mask came into view and I recognized it as one of the Brotherhood, Lucius Malfoy to be exact. He slowly walked toward me, his own wand drawn and sweeping back and forth between Draco and Severus.

"What is it number Twelve?" I asked. He eyed everyone in the room warily before pulling a plain, black letter-sized folder out of his cloak.

"It is the photograph," he explained as he handed the folder to me. He turned to leave but I stopped him.

"And what of the Fourth?" I asked hesitantly. Lucius' eyes widened in surprise and I mentally slapped myself for being stupid enough to mention Nymphadora in front of Severus and Draco.

"She is resting now," Lucius explained, "She will be given the same choice to return and if she decides to return then she will make the same sacrifice the others have made." I nodded my head in understanding and he disappeared into the shadows once again.

"There were only nineteen Brotherhood members in the Great Hall," Severus said thoughtfully, "So I am assuming that one ran into problems."

"You could say that," I replied cryptically. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and I could almost see the gears turning in his mind.

"It was Tonks wasn't it?" Draco asked softly, "She was the Fourth." All I could do was nod in reply.

"That would be why her body disappeared," Severus added, "but what did he mean by sacrifice? What do the fallen members sacrifice to return?"

"I can't tell you," I lied. Really I had no idea if I could tell anyone or not but a small voice in my head was telling me I didn't want anyone to know.

"Are you going to look at that picture?" Khalida asked as she eyed the folder in my hand. I sighed heavily and handed the folder to Severus.

"I have a pretty good idea of where that picture was taken," I stated as Severus gave me a puzzled look. "I think you'll recognize it."

Severus shook his head in confusion and slowly opened the folder. A moment later he gasped in surprise and dropped the folder onto his lap. He stared at the photo for a moment longer before looking up into my eyes. Out of habit he made a move to drop to his knees. I put a hand on his shoulder to stop him and then turned away from him so I wouldn't see his embarrassment.

"What is it?" Khalida asked as she took the folder from Severus. Draco strode over to look over her shoulder.

"It looks like some sort of mansion," Draco offered, "It seems familiar to me for some reason, almost as if I've been there."

"Riddle Mansion," Severus stated coldly.

"But why would Harry and Jenny's mum take a photo near Riddle Mansion?" Draco asked in confusion.

"Because," I replied softly, "Because it was her home." Khalida walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"That would mean…" Severus voice trailed off and I finished his thought for him.

"Tom Riddle was her father," I sobbed, "Voldemort was my grandfather." I buried my face in Khalida's shoulder and cried. After a few seconds of silence I felt Draco come up behind me and wrap his arms around both Khalida and I.

When Draco and Khalida finally pulled away I looked over to see Severus' reaction. He seemed to be as cool and collected as he usually was but once in awhile he would shake his head slightly as if he was fighting some kind of internal battle. Draco picked up the photograph from where it had fallen on the floor and his eyes widened in surprise.

"I bet you anything this is where that snitch took me!" Draco exclaimed loudly. "But then why would there be another portkey set to go to Jenny's home in Minnesota?" he added thoughtfully.

"Oriel must have returned to the mansion after the Dark Lord died," Khalida stated, "Perhaps she is the one who cleaned out the place as well."

"I doubt it," I replied, "Ministry aurors probably searched the place." Everyone seemed to think about this for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"So where does that leave us?" Khalida asked.

"The same place we left off," I replied, "We need to find a way to speak to the Dementors so we can find that Lovegood woman but I don't see how we can without Severus' help."

"There is a way," admitted Severus, "I could give you my gift and you could find the Dementors yourself."

"You would do that?" I asked in disbelief and Severus chuckled in amusement.

"As morbid as I may seem, I have never enjoyed speaking to the dead. I actually haven't even practiced my skill for over thirty years."

"So what do we need to do for this?" I asked curiously and Severus rolled his eyes.

"Leave it to Potter's daughter to jump into something without even asking about the consequences," he snorted.

"Does it really make a difference at this point? It's not as if things could get much…" Draco rushed over and clapped a hand over my mouth before I could finish my statement.

"Don't even say it," he hissed dangerously. I nodded my head furiously and he slowly removed his hand.

"Do you still have that dagger?" Severus asked and I immediately pulled the dagger from its place on my belt. "Cut your palm and then give the dagger to me."

I ran the blade over my palm nervously and then handed the dagger to Severus as he stood up next to me. He repeated the action on his own palm and then grabbed my hand in his. With his eyes closed he chanted under his breath and I suddenly felt as if a great pressure was pushing down on me. As I groaned under the weight a soft, gray light seemed to envelope me. It remained for a few minutes and then disappeared as Severus pulled his hand away.

"That's it?" I asked disbelievingly and Severus nodded his head slightly.

"Not everything in the wizarding world is pomp and circumstance. Passing on the skill of a Necromancer is a simple matter of abandoning the gift to another," Severus explained as he pulled out his wand and muttered a healing charm on his palm. I held out my own palm and he muttered the charm a second time. I watched in fascination as the cut seemed to pull itself back together and the blood disappeared.

"Draco and I should be getting back," Severus stated sharply, "I'm sure our sudden absence has already raised suspicion." Without another word he stalked over to the other side of the room and waited for Draco to follow but Draco didn't make a move.

"I'm not going back," Draco stated so softly that I could barely hear him. Severus didn't hear him and so he continued to wait. "I'm not going back," Draco stated once again with more conviction.

"What?" Severus snapped angrily.

"Draco I really think…" I broke in and Draco interrupted me.

"I said I'm not going back to Hogwarts," Draco replied sternly, "I'm going with Jenny." Severus glared at him and stalked across the room. Khalida grabbed my hand and pulled me back toward her.

"You have classes to teach," Severus growled, "and now you wish to lose everything to follow your little girlfriend into ruin. What kind of Slytherin are you?" I flinched back at his comment but remained silent. This argument was between him and Draco and I wasn't going to get involved, I was involved in enough conflicts as it was.

"Severus," Draco began in a low tone, "I respect you and I care about you but you have to drop this whole Slytherin obsession."

"I'm not a Slytherin anymore," Draco continued and Snape's eyes widened in surprise, "I graduated from Hogwarts and I'm over thirty fucking years old! How long do you expect to live in the past?"

"Draco, I…"

"No," Draco interrupted, "It's my turn to speak."

"I ran away and hid when I was in school," he explained heatedly, "I hid while others fought for what they believed in. Sure I was just a student but so was Potter and he had the balls to fight to protect his friends and the people he cared about."

"And while others were out fighting so that I could play games and go to classes, my mother, the only person who ever gave a damn about me, the only person I ever cared about, was slowly being destroyed. And what did I do?" He paused for a moment and Severus reached out to him. Draco regarded his gesture with a cold expression and backed away.

"I sat back and watched," he replied softly, "I watched as my father destroyed her and then I ran off and he killed her. I saved myself but what was it all for?"

"Nothing," Draco hissed angrily, "That's what it was for because after all my cunning and self-preservation I had nothing to show for it. No friends, no family, absolutely nothing. Even the great name of Malfoy was worth as much as dirt." I broke away from Khalida's grasp and rushed over to place a reassuring hand on Draco's shoulder.

"But what will I tell Dumbledore?" Severus asked quietly, "And what about your things? How can you travel if you have nothing with you?" Draco reached into his front pocket and pulled out a miniature suitcase. Snape's eyes widened in surprise.

"You planned to do this," Severus stated in disbelief, "You planned this from the very beginning." Draco deposited the suitcase back into his pocket and walked over to stand in front of Severus. He reached up and clasped the professor's shoulders tightly.

"I swore the moment that I befriended Jenny that I would protect her," Draco replied tenderly, "After mother was killed I swore to myself that I would never again sit back and watch something I care about be destroyed. And when Potter killed my father I swore to him that I would take care of my own problems from now on."

"I'm no longer a child," he added as he and Severus stared into each other's eyes, "It's time that I do my own dirty work."

Severus didn't reply with words, instead he pulled the blonde into a forceful hug. They stood that way for a few seconds before Severus patted his back softly and pulled away. With one final nod Severus disapparated with a loud crack.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked quietly as Draco turned to look at me. He sighed loudly and nodded in reply.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," he stated as he reached over to take my hands in his own. "I'm not sure what we're going to do now though. Even if we find Lovegood we still have about a million other problems to deal with."

"Well, my father should be back in a year," I replied, "and I'm sure he'll be able to help us."

"Jenny," Draco chuckled, "In a year you could be in the center of a large, messy war. How in the world do you think your father's going to be able to get you out of that?"

"Why not? He saved the world didn't he?" I asked with a shrug.

"So, what does that have to do with anything?" Draco asked in confusion.

"If he could save the world," I stated slowly, "then he should have no trouble saving me."

THE END

-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, there it is. The end of Uncharnel but do not fear. I've already begun working on the sequel.**

**IN THE NEXT STORY: Jenny, Draco and Khalida track down Luna Lovegood but the girl definitely has some emotional problems. Tensions rise between the AWG and the Ministry. Can Jenny do anything to stop the impending disaster? Jenny also uncovers more dirty secrets about her parent's past and she learns more about what happened to her brother. The group catches up with Charles Smith and he will have a lot of explaining to do.**

**Thanks for sticking with Uncharnel and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

I almost forgot that I promised to put a list of the song lyrics I used for the beginning of each chapter.

Chapters 1-11Jawbreaker – Basilica  
Chapters 12 - 17 Mineral – Slower  
Chapters 18 - 24 Quicksand – Unfulfilled  
Chapters 25 - 27 Jawbreaker - Shield your eyes  
Chapters 28 - 33 Cave In – Requiem  
Chapters 34 - 37 Cave In - Big Riff  
Chapters 38 - 41 Jawbreaker - Accident Prone  
Chapters 42 - 46Jawbreaker - Save Your Generation  
Chapters 47 - 49 Mineral - Parking Lot  
Chapters 50 - 52 Glasseater - Art of Communication

**THE SEQUEL IS UP. THE FIRST CHAPTER IS JUST A SHORT PROLOGUE. HOPE YOU ENJOY! 10 POINTS TO ANYONE WHO CAN FIGURE OUT THE TITLE.**


End file.
